Attack in Konoha
by jkgirl
Summary: A rogue attacks the Leaf with a forbidden (Reanimation) jutsu to capture the two Leaf heroes for power. When Sakura gets the Curse Mark, evil possess her and her memories returns (after loss). She becomes dangerous to all from the Second Level with dark power. Will friends and family save her? A strange person appears with a huge secret from ancient times about three clans' past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with another story! Well, actually a secondary sequel of **_**Sakura Blooms**_**, I developed more ideas when I was reading the manga about the Ninja War and added new characters—as a villain. Hope you all will love this and enjoy reading. **

Chapter 1: A Strange Feeling

Somewhere in the quiet woods, a dark brown figure in a dark cloak found an underground hideout. The location looked clouded isolated and quiet with no sound around. He walked and stood on the center of the doorway. He closed his eyes and created hand signs; then the ground shook and the under door slowly opened going down. As the door connected with the underground, the figure went straight into a long hallway. There were many hallways looking like a maze with numerous of doors; however, the dark figure passed all doors and continued walking. He was looking for a certain room, so it seemed that he knows where it was located.

He walked for half an hour; until he found a big-shaped door (different from the other doors) as if it was a secret room. He stood in front of it and believed that it was locked, and it needed to open with a key. However, he smirked and pointed his open hand at the bottom of the door; a snake came out of his sleeve and went under the door. Then, the door clicked open from the inside, and the room was filled with many scrolls. The figure chuckled, "The Forbidden Jutsu Scrolls, the secrets of Orochimaru-sama." He didn't look at the scrolls on the sides but the scroll in the center. He went toward it and picked it to read; later, he smirked for finding what he was looking for. He closed the scroll and let his snake take it going inside his sleeve. "I'll need to test it in an experiment with a living," he said and disappeared into the shadows.

_**To Konoha:**_

The village was peacefully quiet. Naruto, the sixth Hokage, was looking out at the village; also he was wearing his cloak (the same design as his father) with hat. "Naruto-kun," he heard his wife. "There are some reports for you." Hinata was wearing dark navy dress with thigh net stockings and open high heels, and her hair was tied in a long ponytail.

He removed his hat and turned to his wife, "Hinata…" She went to him and tiptoed to kiss him; without notice, Daisuke and Haru were hiding behind the opening.

"EW! They're kissing!" the boys yelled with disgust. Naruto and Hinata heard them and pulled away with embarrassment, blushing. Naruto pouted at them that they shouldn't see things like that.

"Daisuke!" they heard Sakura coming. She was wearing a red dress and short-sleeved sweater above; she greatly had the appearance as Tsunade, and she was nine-months pregnant. "Don't go running off like that!" She came with Itachi (dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants) by her side who was holding Shina's hand.

"Sakura-chan! Itachi!" Naruto greeted them.

"Hi!" Sakura and Itachi greeted them back. Sakura turned to the boys with a glare, "Is there something you boys need to say?"

The boys winced with fright; Daisuke never thought that his mother has a scary face when she was angry. "Gomenasai!" they both said to the hokage. In return, Naruto smirked with appreciation.

"Oi," they heard someone behind and saw Sasuke coming out. He was wearing his usual outfit (like the previous story).

"Hey, Sasuke-teme" Naruto said to him.

"I found someone in the stairs," Sasuke informed him. Everyone looked behind him and saw a young girl with long two-ponytail blond hair.

"China," Naruto went and kneeled in front of her. "Where you have been?"

"Ano…" China stammered shyly. She has the shyness that she inherited from her mother. "I was making a necklace…for you, otosan." Naruto got surprised as China pulled out the necklace.

She really designed the necklace well with the Uzumaki symbol, and everyone could see the wonderful father-daughter moment. "Arigatou, I'll take care of it" he patted her head. "So, you guys going to the festival tonight?"

"Hai," Sasuke answered.

"Festival?" Shina asked with curiosity. She had no idea that there was a festival happening today, or what it was the celebration about.

"It's the Spring Festival," Sakura explained. "It's the time for the cherry blossoms bloom in the spring, and the village celebrates with yatai and fireworks in the night." Shina awed, and she really love the cherry blossoms. Sakura finished, "Most of all, women wear kimonos, and men dress in yukata or shinobi attire."

The kids grew excited about their selves wearing cool outfits and winning prize from many games. Shina asked her mother, "I get to wear a kimono?" Sakura nodded, and Shina squealed.

_**To the Uchihas:**_

At the night, the festival has started. The villagers were already enjoying themselves, and the children were playing games and eating treats.

Sakura and Shina were dressed up in their kimono, yet Sakura was doing her daughter's hair. Sakura was dressed in a red dress with a white short sweater, and her hair was tied in a hanfu hairstyle; lastly she was wearing her cherry blossom necklace. Shina was wearing a pink short-sleeved kimono with Uchiha symbol on the back, and her hair was tied in a looped half-ponytail; she was wearing an Uchiha necklace. "You're done," Sakura told her. She turned her around to have a look at her, "My big girl, you look beautiful."

"Like you, kaasan?" Shina asked. Her mother nodded. Thus, Shina really admires her mother's beauty and desires to look like her when she grows up. They left the bedroom and went to meet the boys.

Sasuke was dressed in his usual outfit, and Daisuke was dressed the same as his father. In contrast, Itachi was dressed in dark navy yukata (the same as Uchiha Fugaku). They all were wearing Uchiha necklaces; they saw the girls and blushed at their beauty. Sasuke went to his wife and put his forehead on her while rubbing her belly, "You look so gorgeous." Sakura giggled, and they shared a kiss.

Itachi lifted up Shina, "My little girl, you looked like a blooming cherry blossom!" She laughed and hugged her uncle.

Sakura looked down at Daisuke, and she saw a strong resemblance of Sasuke. "Daisuke, you look so handsome." Daisuke blushed shyly and heard his mother finished, "Like your father." He got surprised and looked at his mother who was smiling sincerely and kissed him on the forehead, and he smiled happily. As a result, Daisuke wanted to be strong like his father and uncle and to work in the Police Headquarters with them.

"We're ready to go?" Itachi asked, and everyone nodded and left the house.

(~~~~~~)

As they arrived, the villagers noticed them and greeted, "Sakura-sama! Konbanwa, Sakura-sama!" The employers waved hello to them, and young anbus (from _Sakura Blooms_—young children) came up to her and offered her flowers and sweets. The twins were amazed how their mother was greatly known to the villagers, for she was one of the best medical kunoichi with Tsunade-sama. However, they still don't know something about her secret—her battle against Madara.

Besides, Sakura noticed some women have their eyes on Sasuke and Itachi for their good looks, but Sasuke and Itachi paid no attention to them which really annoyed them. In comparison, the Uchiha brothers also spotted some guys smirking at Sakura and licking their lips like they want to have her for themselves which really disgust them.

Afterwards, they continued their way thoroughly. On the way, they saw their other friends:

Suigetsu (baby blue lined sleeveless yukata) and Karin (dark purple short kimono and leg-length boots) helping Aimi to get colorful ornaments with a hook;

Ino (blue kimono) was decorating flowers and Sai (black-grey hakama) was painting small portraits, along with Shin assisting them;

Shikamaru dressed in a black shirt, underneath white short-collared-and-sleeved jacket, and black pants. He had grown a short chine goatee (like his father) and wore silver loop necklace. He was strolling along with Temari (in a teal kimono) and Akira (in a white kimono with green flowers), who were holding fans;

and Neji (dark navy loose-sleeved yukata) and Tenten (crimson short-sleeved-and collar Chinese kimono) were watching their kids designing their own masks.

Outside of the side, there Jugo (grey yukata kimono) was assisting children to catch fireflies and goldfishes.

Also, they all saw Tsunade-sama with Shizune gambling. Last, they saw Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou with Gai and Iruka-sensei drinking sake and talking about their old times.

They soon found Naruto and Hinata, waiting for them. Naruto was still wearing his hokage outfit, but Hinata was dressed in a lavender kimono; China was wearing a purple kimono; and Haru was dressed in an orange shirt and shorts. "Hey, you guys made it," Naruto said. "Looks like you also received gifts like me, Sakura-chan." They all noticed the treats they are eating.

Sakura giggled, "Of course, you're the hokage."

"Kids, go have fun" Sasuke told his kids. They got surprised and looked at their father to see if he really means it. He nodded, so the kids took the Uzumaki kids ran out. "Stay together!" he yelled out, so they won't get separated or lost.

The kids ran to every yakati playing each game and receiving prizes, wanting to buy something, and eating sweets. They mostly see random things, and they get a hard time hearing themselves. Without notice, they walked to different directions.

"Hey, let's go—EH?!" Haru shrieked when his friends were not around. Shina, Daisuke, and China noticed their selves alone and lost.

_**To Shina:**_

Shina started running and calling out her friends, "Daisuke! China! Haru!" There was no answer, and she looked sideways. Without looking where she was running, she bumped into someone and dropped to the ground.

She winced when she hit hard on the ground. "Daijoubu?" she heard the person asked her. She looked up at the person. It was a boy with dark black hair with long side bangs, and the top at the back of his head was short, and he was wearing grey shorts; black shirt with white scarf around his neck; fingerless gloves; and shinobi sandals. She blushed at his handsome face, and his long hair nearly covering his face which made him look cool. He quickly grabbed her arm and lifted her back up.

"Shina!" she heard Haru calling her. "There you are, I was so worried." She smiled to assure him that she was alright and turned to the mysterious boy to thank him, but he was gone. "Doshitano?" Haru asked her for noticing her lost look. She sweat dropped looking down; she got taken by surprise when Haru took her hand. "Come on, let's have some more fun!"

"Hai!" Shina fake smiled and followed Haru.

_**To China:**_

China had walked alone passing many yakati, still wondering where the others are. She was getting afraid and feared that she will be alone. Suddenly, she spotted her parents straight ahead of her. "Kaasan!" She cried as she ran and hugged her mother. Hinata looked down at her daughter with concern and wonder why Haru isn't with her. "We got separated!" China told her.

They got worried for their missing kids. "Let's look for them!" Sasuke said and the others agreed.

_**To Shina and Haru:**_

Shina and Haru was sitting on a brick wall, eating lollipops. Haru was looking up at the night sky while Shina was worrying about her brother and China. "Don't you think that they're looking for us?" Shina asked. She was hoping that they will be found.

Haru shrugged without knowing if they are. Then, he came up with an idea since he was alone with Shina. "Hey, can I try something?" Shina looked to see what he wants to try; he stood up and went in front of her. Then, he leaned forward and gave her a lip-kiss. For a few seconds, the kiss ended leaving them surprise and blushing. "That was great! Let's try again!" Haru encouraged for liking the kiss.

She grew angry and pushed him away, "GET AWAY!" She ran off angrily after hitting his head and leaving him knocked out on the ground.

_**To Daisuke:**_

Daisuke walked through the crowd, looking for his friends. The crowd was so full and impossible to find them. He stopped when he heard a crying whimper. He saw a dark red hair girl in a black dress with a red wrap around her waist. He wanted to go look for his friends, but he couldn't just leave the crying girl like that. So, he decided to ask her, "Doshitano?" The crying girl tensed and looked at Daisuke. She nearly backed away, and then Daisuke saw a scrape on her knee. "You're hurt! Let me look at it."

The girl was watched him. He tore some piece of his shirt fabric and wrapped it around her knee. After tying it, the girl said "Arigatou! It doesn't hurt anymore!" He smiled and nodded for helping her. Then, the girl leaned toward him and kissed him on the forehead which surprised him. She smiled afterwards, and he steamed red.

"DAISUKE!" he heard his father calling him.

"I have to go! Be careful!" he said as he ran leaving. The girl smiled and waved goodbye.

_**To the Uchihas:**_

Several minutes later, Shina and Daisuke were silent after they were found. Daisuke was being carried by his uncle, leaning his head on his uncle's shoulder with blush on his cheeks. And Shina was walking next to her mother with an angry face looking down. Sasusaku and Itachi were concerned with their silence and wondered what happened with them while they were lost. "Doshitano?" Sakura asked them.

The twins tensed, "Nothing!" Shina looked away and Daisuke hid his face, both blush. They all looked at each other without any idea.

Suddenly, they all heard fire hissing noise then it exploded. They turned around and saw the fireworks, popping in the night sky. Everyone around looked up and enjoyed the beautiful shooting stars; suddenly, Sakura felt a strong hit in her stomach and started breathing hard. No one noticed her; until, Shina saw a change in her. "Okaasan?" Sakura turned to her and dropped to the ground, "Okaasan!"

Sasuke and Itachi heard the commotion and saw Sakura down. "Okaasan!" Daisuke cried. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and muttered him about the problem _B-baby_.

Sasuke quickly picked her up and told Itachi, "Onii-chan, the hospital!" So, Itachi quickly took Shina and teleported everyone to the hospital.

(~~~~~~)

In the hospital, Sakura was already taken to labor while her family waited outside. The twins were very anxious what was happening to their mother inside, for they could hear her screaming. "Otosan, what's happening in there?!" Shina desperately asked. She was scared for her mother, and she wanted to run inside.

"What are they doing to her?!" Daisuke exclaimed. Itachi held him back, trying to calm him.

"Daijoubu, she'll be alright" Sasuke assured them, but they were unconvinced. They all waited throughout the night—midnight—while it was getting darker. The kids were getting impatient with the long wait, angry and tired. At just in time before they snapped, the doctor came out and everyone stood "Sakura-sama's alright, it's a boy."

Sasuke couldn't believe that he has another son; Itachi has another nephew. Then, Shina was surprised and Daisuke was happy about having a brother. They all went inside and saw Sakura, sitting up and holding the newborn. The twins ran to her, happy to see their mother looking better. "Sakura?" Sasuke went to her side.

"Daijoubu," she assured him, feeling tired from the labor.

She carefully handed him their newborn son; Sasuke held him and looked at him, and Itachi came beside to look at him. His newborn son had the same face as his and Daisuke's. "He's perfect, my son" Sasuke said as he softly touched his hair.

Itachi asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Sasusaku looked at each other and decided to tell him. Sakura started, "Nii-san, Sasuke-kun and I had thought about naming our child with your name, in case if it was a boy."

Itachi froze with surprise what he heard as sasusaku were waiting for his response. Sasuke handed the baby to him which Itachi automatically took him and looked at the baby blankly. "Just take your time," Sasuke told him and went to sit beside Sakura.

A minute later, Itachi finally spoke "I'm really surprised for what you two decided, yet I would really honor it." He appreciated them for caring about him. He said, "With the great respect, I decline it." They received his answer, so they began think about another name for their son. "I've had a name in mind for a boy which has the same meaning as Daisuke's."

Sasusaku were eager to hear the name, so it would be a gift for their newborn son from his uncle. Itachi softened his eyes while looking at his newborn nephew, "Ryosuke."

"Ryosuke?" sasusaku said. "We love it," they agreed giving the name to their son. The name had the same meaning as Daisuke's, and it has the same four last letters as Sasuke's. How considerate Itachi was for thinking naming his nephew with similarities of Daisuke and Sasuke. Their solution was settled. Itachi kissed Ryosuke on his forehead.

After they named the boy, they decided to show him to their older kids but found them sitting on a chair asleep. They both must have waited too long and grew tired which made sasusaku and Itachi giggled.

_**Somewhere faraway:**_

In the Island of Prison, the dark cloak figure arrived and went inside. It was pitch-black inside, but the inmates were awake from hearing the doors open. "Who's there?! Who's out there?!" they asked loudly but no answer. To their surprise, the cage doors opened like magic yet they laughing maniacally like they were free at last.

They all exited their cells and headed to the doors; afterwards, they stopped when they spotted the black figure in front of them. They were getting suspicious about him, so they demanded to know who he was. "Who are you?!" The figure just stood there without answering, but he sticked out his tongue and moved like a snake. And two snakes came out both of his two sleeves.

"Is that him?!" an inmate asked. He stepped back with fright for thinking Orochimaru was alive.

"No, it can't be him! I heard that Uchiha Sasuke killed him years ago!" another objected. "Who are you really?!" he shouted. The figure smirked which the inmate grew angrily impatient.

Before the inmate did something, without anyone notice he stopped, and blood started coming out of his mouth. He slowly looked down and saw himself being stabbed through the stomach by a long snake from the dark figure extending his arm. Then, he dropped dead. They all didn't notice him move, and the dark figure finally spoke in a heavy voice "I don't need to tell you my identity." His voice sounded similar to Orochimaru's, but he was not Orochimaru. Who was he?

All the inmates grew shocked what the dark figure saw done, and then they all grew furious. With the anger they developed, their curse marks activated and they transformed into demons differently (their Second Level of Curse Mark). The dark figure was just smirking and standing there fearlessly. They all screeched from roaring loudly and charged at him.

In an instant, he killed them all in seconds with speed movements. All the corpses of the prisoners lay lifeless on ground, and there was massive blood flowing out. Although they had the curse marks, they weren't strong enough in their second level to fight him. The figure chuckled darkly, "Pitiful souls." He used his snake to pick up his first kill and carried him by the neck inside to the tower. "Let's start the testing."

He pulled out the scroll, opened it, and put it down on ground. Next, he created hand signs and quickly slammed his right hand on ground; writings appeared and ashes covered the corpse. A moment later, the ashes stood up the body and moved away from the reanimated body. "It's been long, Kakuzu?" he chuckled with his success. "We have work to do in Konoha."

_**Kakuzu:**__ Akatsuki member; tan-skinned; tall; long dark brown hair; green, pupil-less irides; dark grey sclerae; stitches on the edges of mouth; red-brown cloak; and sandals_

_**To Konoha:**_

The village was quiet with no noises and the paths were cleared, for the festival has ended hours ago. Everyone was at home in bed, sleeping. Although most people were awake, they were reading some work papers for some time.

Naruto and Hinata were in bed, asleep, including their kids. Then a strange feeling woke them up, but they did not move. Naruto stared out at the window as Hinata stared at the ceiling. _What is going on?_ They wondered for feeling unusual around.

Next, Sakura stopped pouring tea in her cup and looked out of the kitchen window, sensing that something out there was going on. Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen table, reading a scroll; he then looked at the candle flame and had an unsure feeling. Last, Itachi was sitting outside while holding baby Ryosuke and looking up at the moon; he narrowed his eyes in suspiciousness _What is this feeling? _While he was looking out, Ryosuke started stirring (as if he probably felt it, too) and cried which broke Itachi's thoughts. "There, there" He gently rocked him for calming, "Whatever this strange feeling is, something out there is going on. Don't cry, Ryosuke. Uncle will always be right here with you." He kissed his forehead and continued shaking him; until Ryosuke stopped crying and fell back to sleep. Sasusaku came out as Itachi stood up and gave Ryosuke to Sakura. As she took him, they all glared out at the sky and grew white flaming aura around them. Whatever this feeling they were feeling, they must be alert and protect their family from any cause.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sudden Attack

_**Eight Years Later…**_

In the shinobi world, there have been many deadly incidents. After they sensed that strange feeling, things were normal the next day. Until months later, there had been massive murder and kidnapping in many counties. Furthermore, some ninjas had gone missing; then days later, they were found either dead or wounded. The deceases were taken into the medical inspection, and the wounded were treated and taken into the interrogation. Ibiki asked questions about their time in MIA, but he received nothing from them. Then, Inoichi read their minds and found their memory blank. They both suspected that a rogue ninja must have used a mind-erase jutsu after kidnapping them. It went on the same for the next eight years.

Sakura inspected all the dead bodies of Leaf shinobi and found some of their organs had been removed. She found them impossible because she remembered one person how he killed his prey—Kakuzu. Karin also remembered but found it impossible. Kakuzu was dead, or was there somebody else copying his killing? Naruto took cautious from the deadly attacks and warned the village for their safety. Parents took precautious for their children, and groups of anbu stayed out on night patrol. Another, children were prohibited from going into the forest without a parent or guardian.

(~~~~~~)

Shina and Haru teamed up together, along with Kai. Kai was the boy Shina met from the festival became her crush. He had close resemblance of Sasuke, and he shared a rivalry with Haru. He showed competitiveness whenever Haru challenged him during training. Haru was jealous of him because Shina was always around and talking with him. Kai was secretly in love with Shina, and he stood close to protect her. Their sensei as Kakashi, and he saw the memoirs of his former students in them.

_**Hioska Kai:**__ chuunin; black hair, shoulder-length bangs and back short-spiky; dark grey eyes; white long-sleeved shirt, under short black sweater; black pants, under green apron; calf-high boots with yellow shin guards; and forehead protector tied on right leg_

_**Uzumaki Haru: **__chuunin; black t-shirt; sleeveless orange vest with light blue on collar and zipper; orange-light blue pants; orange wrist bands; shuriken holster on right leg; forehead protector, two small horns on metal; and sandals_

In contrast, Shina began training in the medical field when she turned 12 and became Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Sometimes she struggle performing medical ninjutsu, she receives help from Shizune. She was learning so much and improving in medicine from her mother. Whenever her teammates argue, she would either smack their heads or shout telling them stop fighting which they freaked from her scary angry voice.

_**Uchiha Shina: **__chuunin; long pink hair, back spiky; red sleeveless qipao dress; black shorts; arm fingerless gloves; shuriken holster on right leg; forehead protector; and calf-high boots_

(~~~~~~)

On the other hand, Karin and Ino taught their children the _Mystical Palm Technique_, so they can heal their teammates in case they are wounded from mission. Shin learned some mind control technique from his grandfather, and he advanced art jutsu from his father. Aimi became talented in her taijutsu and learned some mist jutsu.

(~~~~~~)

Daisuke was placed in Yamato team, along with Hana and Mori. Hana was the girl Daisuke met from the festival, and they both are very shy around each other. Mori was Daisuke's close friend, and he had the resemblance of Minato which reminds Naruto.

_**Uchiha Daisuke:**__ chuunin; short black hair with bangs; black, one-pieced outfit, purple cloth tied on waist carrying medical pouch; arm fingerless gloves with wraps on left arm; shuriken holster on right leg; forehead protector; and calf-high boots _

_**Hanabi Hana:**__ chuunin; short half-ponytail red hair; green eyes; ankle-length sleeveless black dress with red wrap; leg wraps; grey socks; and black flip-flops_

_**Natsuki Mori: **__chuunin; dark blond spiky hair; hazel eyes; blue-dark blue shirt; navy blue pants; shuriken holster on right knee; and sandals_

_**Somewhere inside Konoha:**_

The dark figure was hiding in the dark alleys, along with Kakuzu. No ninja knew they were inside the village or hiding. Their dark brown cloak was what helped darken their hiding, and no one could see them.

"Perfect, we're inside" the dark figure smirked. "Kakuzu, you know who you must get."

"Hai!" Kakuzu sank into the ground, leaving to get his target.

"Hmph, after we get our two hostages," he said. "We'll give a surprise attack in the heart of the Hidden Leaf." He walked into the shadows.

_**To Sasuke:**_

Sasuke (wearing his black coat) was in the training grounds with his 13-year-old twins, watching them sparring, inspecting their taijutsu. They have gained their sharingan last year and learned fire jutsu. Last year, they passed the chuunin exam; then Daisuke has been training lightning jutsu for months. Also, Shina had been practicing clone technique from her uncle, so her clone will dissolve like Itachi's _Crow Clone Technique. _Their training really impressed him and saw his older twins will be ready soon; he hoped the same for his young son.

_**To Haru and Kai:**_

Similarly, Haru and Kai were sparring while Kakashi and Yamato, along with China, were watching them. Of course, Kai was winning him and kept a smirk on his face. Every time Haru gets hit, he grew frustrated and doesn't give up. Kai had sharp eyes watching his opponents' movements and strategic where he was aiming from. To stop the fight, Kakashi-sensei stepped between them and blocked their attacks. Next, Yamato-taichou recommended them to take a break. Lastly, Haru told Kai to be ready when they fight next time. Kai took advice and walked home, and China helped her brother relax and gave him bento.

_**Uzumaki China:**_ _chuunin;_ _waist-length dark blonde hair, tied in two high ponytails and bang over eyes; sleevless lavender-lined shirt vest, navy blue shoulder uppers and puffy neckline; navy blue shorts; shuriken holster on right leg; wakizashi holder, tied around waist; and long black thigh high stockings; and sandals_

_**To Itachi:**_

Itachi (also wearing his coat) was waiting for his eight-year-old nephew, Ryosuke, outside the academy. He and Ryosuke had been close while he was growing up, training him with some taijutsu and teaching him some fire jutsu. "Itachi-ojisan!" he heard Ryosuke called him.

_**Uchiha Ryosuke:**__ black eyes; long black hair with bangs above his eyes, tied in ponytail and back short and spiky; short-sleeved, collared black shirt, underneath a long-sleeved purple shirt; white shorts; and sandals_

"Haha, Ryosuke!" Itachi laughed and lifted him up, hugging him. Afterwards he turned heading home, "How was the academy today?"

"You won't believe this, ojisan!" Ryosuke shared. "I got the highest score on the kunai-shuriken exam."

"Did you? This is great news!" Itachi was impressed with his young nephew's progress. "You know, when your father and I were young, we also got a high score from that exam." Ryosuke widened with surpise, and Itachi nodded.

"You and father are amazing, ojisan!" Ryosuke felt so proud. "When I grow up, I'm going to be a strong ninja just like you two."

Itachi said, "Oh, you will someday. Someday, you will." He was very proud of his nephew's improvement, and he predicted that Ryosuke has inherited a trait from him and Sasuke.

"Hurry, ojisan!" Ryosuke exclaimed. "I want to tell father." Itachi laughed at his nephew's request and fastened his walk toward home.

_**To Sakura:**_

Sakura (also wearing her black coat) was sitting outside of the hospital, using her meditation jutsu with earth element. She was searching for some medicinal herbs to make medicine. While she was meditating, her friends were assisting sick patients and her master was healing injuries.

"Hey, Sakura" Ino called out. "You almost done there?" For the record, Sakura has veen meditating for half an hour.

"Not yet," Sakura replied. She suddenly caught familiar scents of some herbal plants. "Found them." She lifted her arms up and used her hands to grab the plants. She quickly brought them all to her while ending the jutsu.

As she opened her eyes and looked at the plants, Karin came "That took you long to find them." Ino agreed.

"It was worth of finding them," Sakura confronted them. "I'll be there with you in a minute." Her friends left while she started writing her notes.

After writing, she was about to put the plants away. Out of nowhere, she got grabbed by the ankles and was pulled down into the ground. She moved too fast, so she didn't make a sound to call out her friends.

"Sakura! Are you coming or not?" Ino grew annoyed with the long wait, and she lost her patience. So, she went back and found the plants on the ground. She believed that Sakura must have dropped them, but she looked around and couldn't find her. Nor she couldn't sense her chakra anywhere. "Sakura?" she called again but received no response. She grew concerned, "Sakura?!" No answer. "Sakura!"

"Ino?" Karin next came. "Nanishiteruno?" she couldn't help wondering the shouts she has been hearing from her.

"Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Ino asked with worry. Karin shook her head. "I can't find her or sense her chakra."

Karin sensed for a short moment assumed that Ino was right, "I'll go inform Tsunade-sama." She left running inside the hospital.

"I'll go inform Sasuke," Ino said and left the hospital.

_**To Naruto:**_

At the same time, Naruto was in his office, finishing paperwork and reading mission reports. After he finished, he stretched his arms up for muscle reflex. He was exhausted from overwork, but he was still concerned about the incidents during eight years. He couldn't understand why they stopped after the ninja counties took cautious alert seriously. In his mind, he believed that something wasn't right, yet he doesn't know what it was. However, the village must he secured from all cause and the villagers within.

Naruto sighed, "I need a break." He needed to read the last scroll, so he decided to read it at home. As he left the office and walked through the hallway, he met a young jounin.

"Off duty, hokage-sama?" The young jounin stopped and bowed.

"On break, I'll be back later," Naruto responded. "If anything happened, send the report in my office." The jounin nodded with understanding and moved aside to let him pass. Naruto continued his way, feeling tired from overwork, and he didn't noticed a ninja was hiding in the shadows. He extended his arm and covered Naruto's mouth, dragging him into the shadows. Naruto tried to make a sound but couldn't, yet the scroll he held dropped to the floor making a loud tap.

"Hokage-sama?" the jounin turned around and saw the scroll on the floor. He went to pick it up and called out, "Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama!" He called out repeatedly, but he didn't receive any respond. He ran through the hall and alerted the other jounins about Naruto's disappearance.

_**To Sasuke and Itachi:**_

Sometime later, Sasuke and his twins arrived home after training. Then, Ryosuke came out and jumped on Sasuke. "Otosan!" Sasuke caught him in his arms and hugged him. Itachi also came out and hugged his twins. "I have some news to tell you."

"Hontoni? Alright, tell me" Sasuke listened to hear his youngest son's news.

Ryosuke was about to speak, but someone called out. "Sasuke!" they all turned around and saw Ino with a worried expression, implying something happened.

"Ino?" Sasuke wondered why she was here and interrupted his moment with his son.

"Is Sakura here?" she asked. Sasuke and Itachi grew suspicious that something bad happened, and the kids tensed about their mother.

"No, she isn't" Sasuke answered. He led Ryosuke down from his arms. "Why?"

"Doshita?" Itachi asked. He predicted her expression of her face and how she was moving.

"I don't know, she was with us and suddenly disappeared" she explained. The kids gasped after hearing their mother's disappearance. Her face was filled with worry for her best friend. "Not just her, Naruto is also missing."

Sasuke was about to ask, but an explosion was heard in the heart of the village. "Nanishiteruno?!" Daisuke startled from the explosion. Ino gasped and took off, worrying about her family.

"Don't know," Itachi replied. "Let's go!" Sasuke took the lead, and the twins and Itachi (holding Ryosuke) followed.

As every ninja arrived at the scene, there was the Gedo Statue (the statue that Shukaku was sucked from Gaara). It crashed some buildings down, and it smashed a pathway of wall. Villagers screamed running away with their children. Every anbu and jounin surrounded around the statue, and the chuunins were around. Sasuke backed his twins behind him, so did Itachi with Ryosuke. Similarly, Hinata stood in front of her kids; Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru next to their family as their wives stood next to their child.

Neji recognized the statue's facial image years ago, "What is that thing doing here?"

They all heard a chuckling, "It's been a long time…Sasuke?"

Sasuke tensed hearing someone said his name, and his kids became suspicious that the strange voice person knew their father. On top of the monster came out, a dark figure wearing dark. "Who are you?!" he shouted out.

"You don't remember me?" the dark figure asked. Then, he slowly removed his hood and showed his face shocking everyone. His face was covered with white scales like Orochimaru, and his eyes were yellow with purple markings underneath. His hair was in an unkempt bowl cut. Last, a snake came out under his cloak.

"Kabuto?!" Sasuke said his name for seeing the round glasses he was wearing.

"Haha, yes it's me!" Kabuto cheered. "Not just me, meet your old friend." Kakuzu also came out of hiding and stood on the left side of the giant's head. Shina and Hana shrieked at his zombie's face, and his lips had stitches on its sides. It was impossible, he was dead. How did he come back to life?

"Kakuzu?!" Itachi was beyond shocked. "He's dead! What is he?"

"Nice to see you, too, Itachi" Kakuzu greeted him.

"You shocked, Itachi?" Kabuto taunted. The kids were shocked that Kakuzu and Kabuto also knew their uncle. "Yes, he is dead but an edo Kakuzu. I found a secret scroll from Orochimaru's lair with a forbidden jutsu that was found by the Second Hokage. It is called the _Reamination Jutsu,_ which allows using a living body transforms into deceased people back to the land of living, controls their movements."

_Reanimation?_ Sasuke wondered, unfamiliar with that jutsu of the Second Hokage. "Why are you here?!"

"Still arrogant as usual, Sasuke. You were a waste back then and a traitor to your old teacher," Kabuto started. Sasuke glared without caring what he did to Orochimaru, yet the kids were still unsure what Kabuto was talking about.

"Anyway, I'll tell you why I am here?" Everyone stared at him without answering, so he took their silence as a yes. "Bring them up!" Kakuzu lifted his arm up, and long rocks came up holding two people.

Everyone gasped when they saw Sakura and Naruto being held as hostage. They were unconscious, and their wrists were tied above their heads. Those guys were the ones who kidnapped them without anyone notice.

"Kaasan!" the Uchiha kids cried for their mother. Shina and Daisuke activated their sharingan and pulled out a kunai. Kai angrily narrowed his eyes, and Hana clutched fists. Mori glared while gripping a kunai.

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Itachi also activated their sharingan and pulled out their katanas.

"Otosan!" Haru and China next cried. Haru pulled out a kunai, and China activated her byakugan.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata angrily activated their byukagan and prepared herself in battle posture. Neji and Tenten stood next to her, holding her from attacking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New War

"_Kaasan!" the Uchiha kids cried for their mother. Shina and Daisuke activated their sharingan and pulled out a kunai. Kai angrily narrowed his eyes, and Hana clutched fists. Mori glared while gripping a kunai._

"_Sakura!" Sakura and Itachi also activated their sharingan and pulled out their katanas. _

"_Otosan!" Haru and China next cried. Haru pulled out a kunai, and China activated her byakugan. _

"_Naruto-kun!" Hinata angrily activated their byukagan and prepared herself in battle posture. Neji and Tenten stood next to her, preventing from attacking first._

They called for them, but Sakura and Naruto didn't respond back nor heard them. They all called them again and again, yet they were still unconscious. Kabuto and Kakuzu must have knocked them pretty hard after kidnapping them.

"No need to shout," Kabuto said. "They can't hear you, you know."

"What do you want with them?" Sasuke demanded. Everyone else was determined to know the reason they took two hostages.

"You know exactly what I want from them, Sasuke." Kabuto implied. Could he be after the Kyuubi from Naruto and element powers from Sakura? However, the kids have no clue what he was after or what he wanted from the hokage and Sakura.

"Enough talking. If one ninja approaches, these hostages will die" Kabuto threatened them. Many Leaf ninjas want to save them, but they must not move and stay where they were. "Kakuzu, wake him up!" They both went in front of their hostages.

Kabuto gave Sakura a slap on the cheek using the back of his hand. She moaned while waking up; she moved and looked up. She blinked to clear her vision from blurriness and gasped who she saw in front of her, "Kabuto!" He chuckled.

"Hey, wake up!" Kakuzu slapped Naruto on the cheek then shook him hard.

Next, Naruto groaned and noticed someone standing in front of him. He slowly looked up, "Kakuzu!" Kakuzu laughed for loving to see the shock expression from his face. "No, you're dead!" Naruto remembered the day when he defeated him with his _Rasengan Shuriken_ years ago.

Naruto and Sakura looked at their sides and found each other tied as hostages. Naruto got surprised when he saw Kabuto different, looking like Orochimaru; similarly, Sakura noticed Kakuzu there and alive. They started struggling to get free, but their wrists were tied tightly by strong rock ropes.

"It's pointless to get free," Kakuzu indicated. But, they ignored him continued struggling.

"Enough!" Kabuto shouted. He grabbed Sakura by the neck, and Kakuzu smacked Naruto on the face. Those made them stop struggling; Sasuke and Itachi gripped their katanas more and have eagerness to save them.

"Kaasan!" Shina cried. Haru growled at the zombie man for hitting his father, and Daisuke make a step but his father held him back.

Sakura was having trouble breathing from Kabuto choking her. "Now, Sakura, you will give me what I want from you." She winced for knowing that he wanted her element powers; another missing-nin after Madara. Another danger has appeared in the village after nearly twenty years. "If you don't, I will extract the Kyuubi out of him and he dies." She got shocked from his threat and was forced to choose.

"Sakura, don't do it!" Itachi shouted. Ryosuke, hiding behind, looked up at his uncle.

Sasuke shouted next, "Don't give it to him!" Shina and Daisuke were unsure what their father was telling her what _it_ was.

Sakura turned to Naruto who was shaking his head telling her to don't choose, but she must before it is too late. Also, Kakuzu was gripping on his stomach, hurting him.

"Doshita, Sakura?" Kabuto taunted. "Don't you still care for your former lover?" She glared at him; in contrast, her and Naruto's kids grew shocked when they heard Kabuto said _lover_. Sakura had a previous relationship with Naruto? They suspected that there were some things they don't know about.

"Last chance, Haruno?" Kakuzu squeezed Naruto tighter which made him grunted painfully. It was looking bad for Naruto, and she looked down at her family then Naruto's family. Her kids were looking at her desperately; however, Sasuke and Itachi, including Hinata, shook their head pleading her to not give him her powers. There was no other way, so she had no choice. _I must save him!_

Kakuzu was about to open the seal, "ALRIGHT!" Sakura stopped him before Naruto got hurt more. "Alright, you win! Just don't hurt him!" Everyone gasped for hearing Sakura's decision. Kabuto sniggered from the answer he wanted to hear, and Kakuzu moved away from Naruto who panted from easing his pain. Kabuto loosened his hand from her neck, she said "but right after a long wait!"

She grabbed the rock rope, and snakes appeared below and dragged Kabuto away from her. Also, Naruto activated his Chakra Mode and let a red clawed arm punching Kakuzu. While they were being held up, Sakura and Naruto poured chakra into their arms and forcefully broke free. Everyone breathed out with relief how they managed to escape.

Sakura and Naruto jumped and dived down as Kabuto extended his hand out and brought hundreds of snakes at them. She noticed the snakes coming at them; quickly she pushed Naruto down and twirled around creating a twister. _Wind Tornado!_ The twister blew strong wind dragging the snakes towards it; afterwards, they all dropped dead as the twister stopped. Then, Sakura powered herself with red lightning in her body and thunder balls on her hands, and she charged at the statue. The statue itself moved its hands up to block her attack, yet she managed to hit it _Red Lightning Rage!_ It backed away just a few inches.

Haru and China were surprised from their father's appearance; he was flaming yellow all over his body with six magatama markings around the neck; two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns; and swirl designs that resemble the Uzumaki symbol. Kai sensed his chakra differently.

Sakura landed on ground next to Naruto, facing the statue. After a moment, she came up with an idea how to move the statue. "Naruto, I could use a hand for a push."

Naruto noticed what she had thought, and he assumed it brilliant. "You got it." He jumped forward while Sakura created thunder. Red lightning appeared while connected with her hand, and the red lightning dragon came down above them. _Dragon Shuurai! _she pointed at the statue, and the dragon roared and quickly hit the chest of the statue backing it more. It tried to hold on, but the strength of the push was strong. It got between the broken wall, so they need one more push taking it outside of the village.

Next, Naruto created a gigantic rasengan _Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan! _and hit the statue on the chest. It was holding on the walls, while Naruto was still pushing. It didn't move an inch and the _rasengan_ was decreasing its size, but Naruto was still trying. _My chakra is going down by holding on too long!_ The stature was still pushing forward, and Naruto was losing chakra on the _rasengan._ Suddenly, red lightning hit the _rasengan_ restoring its chakra. Naruto peeked back and saw Sakura using _Tokkan Blade _(similar with Sasuke's _Chidori Sharp Spear_). He smirked for thanking her to back him up, so he continued and forcefully pushed it out. The statue was thrown far, and the _rasengan_ exploded.

Naruto landed in front of the opening, Sakura beside him. "Smart thinking you had, Sakura-chan," she smirked at him for the compliment.

"Kaasan!" Her children ran and hugged her tightly, happy to see their mother alright. Daisuke and Shina had an expressionless face from their mother's escape and attack for using earth, wind, and lightning. To his surprise, Daisuke didn't knew that his mother could do lightning like his father. She hugged them back tightly, assuring them that she was alright. Sasuke and Itachi came next; she hugged Itachi shortly and kissed Sasuke tenderly.

Haru and China also ran to their father, "Otosan!" He turned around and hugged his kids tightly. Haru was fascinated from that big-sized _rasengan,_ so he wanted to train for it. Then, Hinata came to them and hugged Naruto; they also shared a fast but passionate kiss.

(~~~~~~)

After the reunion, they looked at the statue still standing but cracked from the blast. Kabuto and Kakuzu appeared back on the statue's head. Before they took off, Naruto gave orders to the jounins "Make a barrier around the village and secure the villagers," and to the anbus "Find any survivors and heal the wounds." They obeyed, and Naruto and his comrades left heading toward the statue.

Kabuto and Kakuzu dropped down from the statue's head as the Leaf ninjas arrived. "You really shouldn't have done that, Sakura." Kabuto advised which she ignored. "Give it to me, and the Leaf will not take any more damage."

"What you're asking for is the cost of my life," Sakura identified. "I am not leaving my family without me." Her family was impressed with her courageous word and devotion to being with them, yet the chunins still want to know what he wants from Lady Sakura. "If you still want it, you will have to fight us for it."

"If that's your final answer, then enjoy your time with the reanimated Akatsuki!" Kabuto created fast hand signs, and three coffins came out of the ground. Everyone prepared in battle posture; Sakura pulled out her two katanas.

The lids dropped shocking everyone, showing Nagato; Sasori; and Deidara, and they all walked out of their coffins. However, they were relieved that Madara was not added, but he will in time.

Then, Kabuto lifted up his hands and sent chakra to them, awakening them. "Enjoy fighting with them," he said and disappeared into the trees. Kakuzu stayed behind for wanting to have a fight with them.

Nagato was the first speak after slowly looking up, "Naruto…" He breathed out.

"Nagato!" Naruto called out.

(~~~~~~)

"Nani?!" Deidara exclaimed. He looked around, wondering where he is. He quickly remembered that Madara killed him, but he noticed himself alive. Then, he looked in front of him and saw his two friends "Sakura-chan! Itachi!"

"Dei-chan…" Sakura breathed out, shocked to see her old friend.

"Deidara…" Itachi hesitated. Deidara noticed how Itachi was dressed, and he has Konoha forehead without a metal scratch. It showed that he was a Leaf ninja again, and what made him happier was that Itachi looking healthy and alive. He believed that he had found a cure for his disease.

(~~~~~~)

"Reanimation?" Sasori looked at his hands. He remembered his death and this secret jutsu from Orochimaru years ago. Later, he looked ahead and saw a group of Leaf ninjas, including Itachi with them. However he ignored them, he found the only person he wanted to lay eyes on. "Sakura, lovely to see you again since the last time," he greeted but received a glare from her. She also stepped back in disgust and held her katanas closer, and Sasuke stood next to her glaring at him.

"Sasori…" she angrily growled from hesitation. She was angry for seeing the person she least wanted to see.

Hana saw a resemblance of her father from Sasori. She remembered one time when she was in town with her parents and met up with the Uchihas; then they made acquaintance. She quickly noticed Lady Sakura glaring at her father, and Hana was confused why she was angry with him. She wondered if they had a previous relationship and broke off badly; until now, she has found the reason. Her father has the appearance of a deceased person Lady Sakura remembered.

"Look at you! Still as beautiful as I remember," he commented. He looked behind them and saw three kids; the girl looked exactly like her and the two boys resembled Sasuke. "You have children and a life with the Uchiha brothers, but I should be in the picture as their father." She glared hard, and her kids were disgusted how that man was flirting with their mother. Shina grew sick for imagining Sasori as her father, and Daisuke was starting to hate him.

"Have you ever told them about their half-brother?" Sasori asked. Shina and Daisuke widened when they learned that they had an unknown half-brother. Also, their teammates were surprised. Was that their mother's deep secret?

"I never allow myself telling them about that thing," Sakura said angrily. Thus, she was feeling that dreadful memory was coming back into her mind, but she doesn't want to remember it anymore. "I spent twenty years forgetting that memory of rape." Shina and Daisuke got stun-stoned when they heard their mother just said, _Kaasan…was raped by that man?_

Sasori was about to speak, but a kunai hit him on the chest. He didn't wince nor felt any pain, and he pulled it out. He looked to see who threw it; it wasn't Sakura or Sasuke. Behind them, it was the dark-haired boy with an extended arm sideway.

"Daisuke!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura and Itachi, along with everyone else, turned at him. Shina gasped for noticing her brother's face, and his sharingan was activated. Ryosuke hid more behind his uncle while looking up at his brother. They were taken surprise by his fast movement. Hana felt dark tension coming from him, and Kai and Mori grew concerned about him.

Daisuke had a face full of rage and glaring deadly at Sasori, and he pulled out another kunai. "You violated my mother!" he shouted, but Sasori chuckled carelessly. "You made her conceived with that monster of yours!" Sasori narrowed his eyes when Daisuke called his unborn child a monster. "What a relief that it has been dead for good!"

Sasori grew angry after hearing Daisuke's last words. It was similar what Sakura said to him back when they fought _(Sakura Blooms, chapter 19)_. "You'll regret saying that, brat!" he shouted at him. His anger triggered him whenever Sakura or Daisuke called his unborn child a monster.

Daisuke smirked, ignoring him. "Okaasan, otosan!" they listened, "I'm helping you fight this scumbag!"

They wanted to decline his help, but they could see that he wanted to protect his mother. He also held a grudge after he heard the terrible secret of her past. "Alright!" they accepted him on the contrary. Shina also joined them because she also wanted that man to pay for what he done to her mother. And she activated her sharingan.

Itachi informed, "I'll take Deidara." Before he went, he told his young nephew, "Ryosuke, go to Hana and Mori, and stay with them." Ryosuke wanted to stay to help, but he did what his uncle told him to do. He went to them, and Hana and Mori took guard with kunai.

"I'll help you, Itachi-san." Kai joined, "I have some strong ninjutsu of fire and lightning." Itachi looked at him and nodded, for he could use some help. He found Kai's skill acceptable and decided to test him. Kiba and Suigetsu then came in, offering more help.

"I will take Nagato," Naruto told them. Neji, Hinata, and Jugo joined him for assistance. Neji told Tenten to stay with the kids, and Hinata similarly stay behind with their aunt.

"Kakuzu is ours," Shikamaru said as Ino and Chijo joined. Sai next come in for his wife's safety and told Shin to go with the others. (Choji changed over the years—his hair grew in shoulder length and slicked back, and he also has a full goatee around his mouth. He was dressed in the same outfit when he was 12 but without a white scarf).

(~~~~~~)

Temari, Tenten, and Karin remained behind, guarding the children. First, Temari stood on the left holding her big fan. Karin secondly stood on the right with a kunai and sensory on. Tenten lastly stood in front holding her big scroll. Shin, Akira, Aimi, Hikari, and Hizashi stood together defensively.

_**Yamanaka Shin:**__ chuunin; long, medium blond hair, tied in short ponytail; black eyes; short purple sleeved black shirt; black pants; black fingerless gloves; tanto on back; forehead protector; and sandals_

_**Nara Akira:**__ chuunin; short black hair, tied in two ponytails; teal eyes; light purple sleeveless shirt; short brown pants; shuriken holster on right leg; small fan; forehead protector on left arm; and sandals_

_**Hozuki Aimi:**__ chuunin; middle-back length white hair, with red highlights on front; red eyes; long-sleeved lavender uniform; short blue pants; shuriken holster on right leg; medical pouch behind on waist; forehead protector; and black boots_

_**Hyuga Hikari:**__ genin; waist-length black hair, with small pointed buns and long bangs; white-lavender eyes; white quipo dress, with red line and L-shape zipper; forehead protector; black short puffy pants; shuriken holster on right leg; and sandals_

_**Hyuga Hizashi:**__ chuunin; long brown hair, with short fringe-bangs; white-lavender eyes; white short loose sleeved shirt; black puffy pants, under white apron; weapon pouch behind on waist, with scroll and kunai; forehead protector; and sandals_

**Wow! Another war attack in the village this time from Kabuto with **_**Summoning Reanimation Jutsu!**_** They must fight their old enemies and friends. Next update coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Two Sacrifices

_Deidara vs. Itachi, Kai, Kiba, and Suigetsu_

_Sasori vs. the Uchihas_

(They all are in far distance for the young ninjas' safety, and they started fighting and ended at the same time)

_**Battle: Sasori**_

Sakura was glaring hard at Sasori who was smirking carelessly at her; thus Sasuke, along with his kids, stood close with her. They also held their weapons tightly close. Later, Sasori summoned his puppet of the Third Kazekage and _Red Secret Technique; _they all looked the exact same she remembered when he fought him. Shina stepped back afraid from the numerous puppets, and Daisuke was nervous. She quickly noticed the Third puppet's mouth opened, and it fired needles straight at them. Shina and Daisuke tensed but got saved by their mother circularly swinging her bao staff, blocking the needles. They were relieved from the saving, but they were confused from their mother's weapon. She had two katanas as they recalled. Before they asked, Sakura said while swinging her staff, "Go! I got this!"

"Hai!" Sasuke respond and ran forward; just then the other puppets charged at him. He used his katana, cutting the puppets around him, and _chidori_ to block the puppets' blade weapons. The other puppets went the sideways of Sakura, but Shina and Daisuke quickly ran beside their mother firing them with _Fireball Jutsu._ They went on eventually; until all the hundred puppets dropped and burned in defeat. Then, Sasori moved his finger to move his only puppet's head toward Sasuke and fired_ Eight Waves of Needles!_ He quickly noticed them and used _Chidori Senbon_, hitting the needles.

The needles clashed; then Sasori created the _Thousand Hands Manipulation. _Sakura reacted quickly, "Run to me!" alerting her kids and Sasuke. The twins get close to their mother and Sasuke reached them after running, and the puppet arms hit them. Along, Ryosuke cried out for them, and Hana and Mori held him back. They were also worried for their teammate, so they refused to think the worse. Afterwards, Sasori smirked but it disappeared; thus fire burned all the puppet arms.

A fire falcon covered the Uchihas, holding together, protecting them. Daisuke and Shina looked around and noticed fire on them, and they both were confused why it isn't burning them. Their teammates were also confused but surprised from it. "Perfect timing, Sakura" Sasuke commented and Sakura smirked. The twins were surprised from their mother's fire technique; also she has four elements for ninjutsu. Their instincts are telling them that their mother has some kind of power and their father knows about it. Furthermore, they believed that their uncle was part of it, so they will need to ask them after the battle. Sakura swung her arm, vanishing the fire falcon away.

"You belong to me!" Sasori exclaimed as he ran toward them. Most likely, he was running toward Sakura. Sasuke ran toward him and blocked him with his katana. They fought with furious strength; Sasuke angrily used his katana cutting his arms and slicing him; he continued on every time the cuts covered up, but he goes on to keep him away from Sakura. "Get away from me! Sakura belongs to me!"

Sasuke hissed, "Stay away from my wife!" He activated his chidori and punched him back; then Sasori used his chakra strings to pull his puppet up forward _Puppet Technique: Prosthetic Arm Senbon_. The puppet's arm rotates at high speed, launching the wooden cylinders attached to it. They then opened, and each one released a large amount of senbon toward Sasuke. Just in time before hitting him, Sasuke held his katana close, and fire surrounded him making a fire hawk. (Sakura trained him that fire jutsu) All the senbons hit the hawk but melted away. "I will never let you have her after what you done to her!" he growled as the fire hawk vanished.

Sakura immediately created a _Summoning Jutsu_ after slamming her hand on the ground. Out of the ground, a big green snake popped out and grabbed the Third puppet with its mouth. She used her right hand, guiding the snake; it crawled upward then downward and crashed the ground. Along the crash, the snake disappeared and Sakura extended her left hand at Sasori. He got grabbed on the waist by the snake's tail; Sakura closed her hand to hold him. "Get him!" Daisuke and Shina ran sideways as Sasuke jumped above him, creating hand signs, and each blew fireball at Sasori. They got hit while he was trying to get free; they blew until stopped. Sasuke landed next to Sakura, and they all watched the flames died. He was gone, so they got him.

"I'm not done with you, love!" they jerked in surprise without knowing how he survived. Sakura felt tugs on her wrists and ankles pulling her. She tried to hold herself, but Sasori strongly pulled her toward him. Sasuke tried to catch her but missed, and the kids cried for her. "You are mine!"

While being dragged, Sakura made a quick move. "I don't think so!" she strongly restraint herself and forcefully pulled him toward her. "Time for a spin!" she jumped up _Wind Style: Twister!_ Like Kiba and Akamaru's _Fang over Fang_, she flew around the sky then dived down toward the trees. Sasori tried to detach his chakra strings from her, but his chakra was stuck with hers. Through the trees, branches were hitting his face and trunks hitting his sides. Outside, Sakura passed left-sided of Mori and Hana then between Tenten and Karin. She stopped the twister and lastly swung him up forward. "Never underestimate the Uchiha!" She dragged him down; meanwhile, Shina appeared below him punching and kicking up his back. She gave him the final blow, sending him high up. Daisuke and Sasuke jumped out of the trees and appeared above Sasori, and they blew fireball crashing him to the ground.

After the fire attack, Sasuke and Daisuke landed and stood to see his state. From the burning smoke hole, Sasori slowly crawled out of the hole and stood up, all cracked and burned. Although, his body and clothes were damaged but automatically repairs itself. The Uchiha kids frowned that every time they attack him and his body regenerates; it appears to them that they will have a long fight. He cracked to stand straight and stared again at Sakura, "You're truly something, Sakura." She said nothing back but stared emotionless. "Those kids here should be mine." Sasuke angered how Sasori compliments his kids.

Sakura growled, "You better watch what you say about my kids."

"Our son, our child should have been born years ago," he started taunting her. She grew frustrated from the thing of his, and the painful memory was coming back to her. "Our child with our blood! Our only son…" she wanted him to stop, and she began to breathe hard. Her heart was beating fast, sweating from her forehead; she really wanted to stop. Also, Sasuke gritted his teeth; Shina was shivering with fright; and Daisuke was growing angry. Ryosuke lastly tears from Sasori's psychological torture to his mother. "Sakura, our son!"

She screamed running flashily at him, "SHUT UP!" She punched him at the abdomen and kicked him up the chin. In the air, she gave few more punches on the face; she took out all her anger on him. Above them was Sasuke, he strikes Sasori down with _Chidori Sharp Spear._

_**Battle: Deidara**_

Itachi stared longingly at Deidara without saying anything, for he was speechless to see his late friend again. "It's been a long time, Itachi" Deidara broke the silence. Then, he looked down, observing his outfit.

"Hai," Itachi respond. "I am a Konoha shinobi and have a family with three kids."

Deidara looked to the left and saw the two kids, and straight at the backup to the little kid, "They really do look like their mother and father." He saw the boys' faces resemble Sasuke, and the little kid has long hair like Itachi's. Also, he looked at the girl who strongly resembles like Sakura. A family with three children inherited great resemblances of their parents. He was about to speak more, but his body moved itself throwing _Explosive Clay_.

_Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu! _Suigetsu saved Itachi just in time before the clay balls exploded in front of him.

Itachi got surprised from the unexpected attack without noticing Deidara's movement. He watched Deidara summoned his large clay dragon (_C2_), "Itachi! Whatever you do, don't hold back!"

"Deidara," Itachi winced. He personally doesn't want to attack his old trusted friend, but he was being controlled and forced to attack. "Alright! Let's fight!" _Gomen, Deidara_ he thought. He realized the purpose of the reanimated jutsu was forcing shinobi to fight against his old friends and attack him; thus that was making a shinobi himself hard to do. Although, he was left with no choice, so he must fight and seal him.

At first, Deidara flew on his dragon, opened his cloak, and entered his two hands into his clay pouches. He tried to stop himself, but his body wouldn't respond to him. He was being controlled. Everyone, except Itachi, flinched when he moved and threw his mini clays at them. "Itachi!" Deidara cried out to him, but the clays already exploded on them. Before he reacted, four logs came out of the smoke _Substitution Jutsu. _Deidara was glad to see that his friend dodged the attack, and he saw them jumped out from their hiding.

On the clay dragon's tail, Deidara created two more clays _Detonating Clay: Twin Birds! _Kai used his wind technique to hold those clay birds, so they exploded in air. Then, Deidara quickly created his _Explosive Clay Minions_, and they ran at Kai. For Kai, he was the taijutsu expert fought the minions with his tanto. He swung to cut, but the clay didn't cut. The two clays changed into many shapes for attack, so Kai avoid every hit. When he ducked one, he used his lightning on his hand and successfully cut one down. So, he turned to fight the other. Without notice, a clay thread crawled and connected back to the down clay; thus it grew back up but into two different minions.

"Don't cut them! They can change!" Kai heard the warning, so he must find a way to destroy them. Itachi ran in and helped fighting the clays. "The only way to defeat them is _me_!" Deidara revealed. Therefore, Suigetsu and Kiba took the chance while the others were fighting; they ran toward Deidara. The clay dragon, however, opened its mouth and sent out another clay bird at them. It flew fast, but they dodged it; then it flew back at them, so they ran away from and jumped when it hit the ground exploding big. All four managed to survive from it and looked up at Deidara. They noticed the dragon's tail was shortening which causes it to send out another clay dragon.

They dodged another explosion. Suddenly, _AH! _Kiba got his foot underground and Akamaru barked cautiously, and the ground quickly exploded. Deidara looked down, waiting to see if they survived. As the smoke cleared, they all were still there and alive but wounded. Suigetsu saved them by using his _Water Barrier_ around them; however, the explosion cost his chakra. His body was dripping water, and Kiba supported him, thanking for saving him. Deidara again send out another bird and charged down at them, and BOOM! He stunned that they didn't move away, but he saw Itachi's katana flew out and stabbed on the ground. Next, he saw Kai running toward the sword and leaped his foot on it, and jumped high toward the dragon. Then, he used lightning and cut the dragon's wing, making it lose its balance. As the dragon was falling, he used his _Great Leaf Whirlwind _kicks to force it down. Deidara let himself down, for the ground was filled with _Explosive Landmines _which could end him. The dragon landed on ground, so the landmines exploded everywhere.

Afterwards, the massive explosions finished. Itachi and Suigetsu were protected by a flaming crow (Sakura also trained him that), and Kai, along with Kiba and Akamaru, landed beside them. They all stared at the down dragon, waiting for Deidara to come up; however, he came out on a clay bird. Up above, he said "I tried to let myself go down, but my body moved itself to survive." That they understood about the reanimation, and how it controls a dead shinobi's will. "Hurry, attack me!" he told them, feeling his hands move for hand signs. Itachi primarily blew fire ball; behind it, Kiba and Akamaru did _Passing Fang_ combining with the fire ball into a fire tornado. It charged up toward Deidara; before he dodged it, Suigetsu in his water form _(Water Release: Demon Fish)_ appeared behind and pushed him toward the fire.

Water and fire clashed together, steaming heat smoke. They stopped the encounter, yet Deidara was burned. Instead, they burned a clay clone of Deidara which they didn't notice him making a clone. He appeared out of nowhere from hiding; to his surprise, Kai flashily appeared in front and punched him on the face _(Wind Vortex)._ Deidara was thrown next to his dragon and backward leaped on it, and he created hand signs to restore its wing back. The dragon stood and flew back into the air; the tail still has those round shapes to shoot out those explosive birds. Early before, Kiba and Akamaru ran and jumped up, and they used their _Fang Rotating Fang_ and cut the dragon's head and tail. Carelessly, Deidara was relieved that his dragon won't throw any more explosives at them.

_Water Transformation Jutsu! _Suigetsu transformed into water waves; he first caught on the headless dragon and appeared behind Deidara. He swung his giant sword to hit him behind, but Deidara avoided the attack. Therefore, Suigetsu cut through the dragon's clay body; next Kiba and Akamaru using _Fang over Fang_ came behind Deidara. Deidara still avoided their sneak attack making them destroy the clay; furthermore, wind caught holding him. Kai went to him and used his _Reverse Lotus_ hitting him, and he used his _Leaf Whirlwind _kick at his chin. Itachi then appeared behind Deidara and blew fire ball, burning him down.

(~~~~~~)

Sasuke strikes Sasori and Itachi kicked Deidara, so they went down. Surprisingly, Kankuro's kuroari puppets appeared and opened their caskets_ Black Secret Technique: Machine Triple Shot_. Sasori and Deidara got trapped after the caskets locked them inside.

Sasusaku and Itachi stood in front the puppet prison, their backs facing the puppets. And their tag teammates appeared beside them, staring at the puppets. Out of them, Suigetsu went to his family joining the backup team.

Inside Deidara was relieved that he got imprisoned, but he moved pulling down his cloak. It reveals a mouth on his chest stitched up, which isn't good news. So, he warned "Oi! Someone stab me before I use my C0—suicide bomb!" Immediately after warning, he got pierced right where the chest mouth located by a lightning-infused sword. It was a disadvantage for his body movement, but it was advantage for his weakness. Outside, Sasuke was the one who stopped him using chidori with his katana; then Kankuro summoned his Sasori puppet from his scroll. He activated the pole out of the puppet and went around then inside, wrapping around Deidara.

(~~~~~~)

"Sakura!" Sasori called her out, but she didn't turn or answer. He started banging to get out and continued yelling. Suddenly, he was stopped by some spears impaling his body. Kankuro used _Black Secret Technique: Machine One Shot _on him to hold his movement; the stab was the exact same when Sakura stabbed his living core during their battle.

"Like I said before, I will never be yours. You have no idea how I suffered after what you did that night and tried for the second time," she said to him, and Sasuke angrily shocked for hearing that Sasori tried to rape Sakura again. "You should have realized what you've done, and it was during the wrong time." Sasori was confused what she means. "Do you still want to know who killed your little 'thing'?" Sasori widened for getting his result of his son's death, and Sakura looked at her friend who was shaking but nodded to tell him. "It was…Karin!"

Everyone, except Sasuke, gasped from it. Her friends never knew or heard that Karin killed Sakura's first unborn. Aimi was more shocked; however, she wanted to believe that it wasn't true and her mother would never do anything like that. However, she saw her sad face indicating that it was true. Sasori finally got his answer of his child's murder, but he wanted to know why she did it.

"Didn't you remember how she was before and who did she wanted?" Sakura asked him. "We both assumed that the little thing belonged to the same person, so she killed it out of jealousy. However, when you confessed it was yours, I never felt so relieved. Also, I forgave her because that attack unexpectedly saved my life and gave me the chance to be with the person I deeply love." She peeked back at Sasuke who smiled at her; he was pleased from hearing what she said at the end.

Inside the puppet, Sasori was silent for some minutes but finally got answer of the person who killed his unborn child. "Soka…I understand," he admitted himself and Sakura tensed from his words. "The honest truth of my obsession for you, Sakura, was that I wanted to have a family again." She widened a little for understanding what he implied. "You and I suffered the same pain, so I wanted to have you in my life. The first time I met you, you were the very one for me; I managed to make the Kyuubi kid break up with you but tried to separate you from Itachi." Daisuke and Shina received another shock that their mother had second relationship with their uncle after Naruto. "But I accept your wishes, your heart has only been set on Sasuke. So, I can't challenge him for you anymore since your future has already been shared with him." Sasuke looked at him, feeling pride that Sasori has finally given up on Sakura. "I can't fight any more for you to love me since you have loved him for all your life."

Kankuro interrupted the moment, "Sasori, after your death, I took your self-puppet to my collection."

"The puppet 'me' is no use to me anymore," Sasori said carelessly. "But I leave it to you, Kankuro." Then, he crossed his arms on his shoulders with a smile. "I shall leave this earth to reunite with my family. I poured my heart and soul into my creations, my puppets and techniques were what immortalized me." He remembered his childhood making two puppets for the memory of his parents, so he could see them and be with them again. His whole body turned white and cracked into ashes, "Kankuro, I entrusted my Mother and Father puppets to you, and passed them down to generation."

Kankuro accepted his word, "Hai!" Sasori fully deconstructed into pile of debris and dead corpse.

Sakura understood that Sasori suffered from a family loss; however, she still won't forgive him for what he done. She clutched a fist, "Kankuro?" He looked at her, "Promise me that you will never summon that puppet in my presence." He understood her solution she had from Sasori, so he promised her.

(~~~~~~)

Deidara sensed Sasori's chakra disappeared, "He's gone." Sakura relaxed with relief for hearing that, and Sasori was gone for good leaving her alone with her family in peace.

"Dei-chan, gomen" Sakura said sadly and Deidara eh-ed questionly. "You died protecting me and Itachi." She apologized for the cause of his death, and she still wouldn't say _onii-san_ after Itachi (it was their remaining secret from him).

"No, I'm glad I did," he exclaimed telling that he has no regrets for his death. "I want to thank for you two." Sakura and Itachi turned with curiosity. "Sakura-chan, when Itachi brought you to us, you changed me and taught me how to care about others; I loved your pure heart, it was full with warmth of a glowing light." She tears up with sadness; her kids and Kai caught him saying _Itachi brought you to us_ meaning that Itachi-san was originally part of the gang. "Also, arigatou for calling me 'Dei-chan'." He loved her calling him that short nickname during their time together and becoming friends.

He next said, "Itachi, you were my first friend I ever had and trusted; I am glad to see you still remain alive and you found the cure for your disease." Itachi clutched a fist sadly, and Sakura was surprised that Deidara knew about Itachi's disease. "I never lost hope for it, for I knew I was right." The Uchiha kids grew confused that their uncle had a disease.

"I can finally rest in peace after knowing my two friends' happy life," he close-eye smiled and turned white. "One more thing, I had known your secret and acted believing it for your sake." They jerked that Deidara had secretly known that they were fake lovers. "The memories of our friendship will always be me and never be forgotten, and I will always be around." Sakura cried and Itachi shook, shakily gripping their katanas. "Arigatou…" Deidara fully faded into pile of debris and dead corpse.

The two caskets opened, dropping the two corpses on ground, which made Shina shriek terrified. Sakura and Itachi looked down at the corpse (which was Deidara) and had flashbacks about their time in the Akatsuki—full of laughter and connection. Sakura moved close to Itachi and placed her face on his chest, and he hugged her tightly. Sasuke went to them, embracing with comfort, and the kids joined in with them. A moment later, they toughed themselves and assured their family they are alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two Seals

_Nagato vs. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Jugo_

_Kankuro vs. Team Asuma and Sai_

_**Battle: Nagato**_

"It's been a while since we met. Since I've been dead, it feels like it's only been a moment. I never imagined I would be forced to fight you again, Naruto." Nagato said, "Your chakra feels familiar yet nostalgic making you look different from before."

"Ah, you mean this?" Naruto asked. "This is my Chakra Mode, I control the Nine-Tails' chakra."

"Nani?" That surprised Nagato, "Have you overcome hatred?"

"Hai, I trained it at the Waterfall of Truth with Killer Bee after you taught me about pain," Naruto explained. "All thanks to you."

"Soka…" Nagato smirked for being impressed, but he froze. His body automatically moved and extended an open hand at Naruto, "_Universal Pull!_" Before the others reacted, Naruto got dragged forward; also Nagato used his other hand sideway, and a large rock crate came up. Naruto was close to it, but he used a flaming arm to block it and dropped it. "Nicely dodged, Naruto!"

"I'm stonger than when I fought Pein," Naruto jumped back to his tag team. So, everyone must stay alert when he moves.

Nagato warned, "Pull away from me!" He created hand signs _Summoning Jutsu!_ They all gasped from the giants animals—giant double-headed dog and giant drill-beaked bird. It was no use, so they must fight him. Also, Jugo transformed into his Curse Second Level—his skin turns dark and his sclera turn black; he gains a black stripe running from the middle of his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. Furthermore, Hinata and Neji activated their byukagan in battle stance.

Nagato jumped onto the bird while the dog fights them. Naruto hit the dog _Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan_ on the neck; therefore, the hit made the dog created another head. Similarly, it was happening with Hinata, Neji, and Jugo. Jugo hit one with his _Piston Fist,_ and another head grew out; Hinata and Neji together used _Gentle Fist,_ hitting two heads but two grew out."Kuso, this will take a while!" Naruto complained from the growing dog heads.

"It multiplies after every hit!" Nagato informed. "You must knock me first!" While the Uzumakis and Neji were fighting the dog, Jugo appeared behind Nagato and punched him hard. Nagato fall off the bird and crashed on the ground, and Jugo used his _Piston Fist: Style One_ hitting the bird down. Then, Naruto hit the bird with _Wind Style: Rasenshuriken_. Therefore, it vanished.

Nagato woke up and his Rinnegan darken from Kabuto's control, and he disappeared. Neji and Hinata used their byukagan to locate him, but he appeared before they found him. He used _Almighty Push_ sending them away, and then he appeared to Jugo. Jugo fastly attacked him at the stomach and was about to use _Piston Fist: Style One_, yet Nagato used _Gakido_ absorbing chakra. Jugo's second level began to fade which surprised him, and Nagato's hair restored its original color (red) and body.

_My chakra!_ Jugo tensed. Nagato forcefully pushed him. Naruto came, "Jugo, daijoubu?" He was about to land, but he got stopped in air. Nagato appeared in front and grabbed his stomach _Ningendo!_

"Nani?!" Naruto cried for seeing an unfamiliar jutsu. Then, a giant snake-tailed chameleon appeared from its invisibility, showing its snake tail with its long tongue holding Naruto. He wanted to know what the jutsu is, but he looked at Nagato and realized that he was in complete control.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Neji appeared and palm-hit Nagato, but they hit a force field. "Nani?!" She and Neji felt their chakra being absorbed, and they got pushed away.

"_Jigokudo!_" Nagato summoned another jutsu; the King of Hell sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. Naruto recalled that jutsu before when he was fighting Pein and knew what it could do _What is he after?_

(~~~~~~)

To Kabuto, he smirked _Use Ningendo to extract his soul and kill him off, and hide his body and soul with Jigokudo._

(~~~~~~)

Nagato continued pulling, and Naruto with fire hands grabbed on to hold it. "My soul! It's coming out! I'm losing strength!" His body was hurting badly, for his soul was being pulled out feeling himself dying.

Jugo jumped forward and dived to punch Nagato; however, Nagato used_ Shurado_. Two arms came out of him and grabbed Jugo by the neck and wrist. Wires from one arm wrapped around him, and the other arm turned into some kind of weapon machine. It began to fuel the gun machine, preparing to shoot Jugo at the face.

In time for their rescue, Hinata and Neji ran and double-palm hit between the life thread and the gun maching, blowing Nagato's left arm. Then, Neji hit Nagato with _Palm Bottom_ to back him away.Naruto and Jugo were saved, yet Nagato was not done. His arm was reconstructing back, and his giant chameleon and _Jigokudo_ deactivated.

Hinata turned to Naruto, "Daijoudeska, Naruto-kun? Jugo?"

Naruto nodded, "Hai! Arigatou, Hinata! Neji!" Jugo next nodded telling that he was alright. Neji was facing cautiously at Nagato who was walking toward them.

"We're facing him, not his corpse self." Naruto informed them, "His power and moves are in different league."

Nagato placed his hands together _Planetary Devastation_. Neji alerted, "Something's coming!" Nagato let out a small black ball up to the sky; thus the earth cracked and flew up to the black ball.

Hinata shrieked and Naruto held her close, "Korehanandesuka?!"

Neji exclaimed, "It's a black sphere that has an enormous gravitational pull!"

"I got out of this before!" Naruto shared. He experienced it when he got trapped while fighting Pein, but he managed to escape.

"Don't think the easy way. This analysis requires calm." Jugo told them, "The mass he threw earlier is a central core of gravity. We must destroy it! Each of us must do a powerful long-distance ninjutsu!"

Naruto sweat-dropped, "That will be very hard under these circumstances!"

"But we must do it and aim correctly!" Neji suggested.

"Hai!" they nodded. Naruto created _Rasen shuriken_; Neji and Hinata both jumped upand did the _Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm_; and Jugo prepared his _Jet Booster Jump_. Naruto first threw his rasengan; next Neji and Hinata's technique hit the rasengan. Lastly, Jugo jumped up high and hit the shuriken extra hard up. It went up in speed and then brightly exploded huge at the rock sphere.

The air was smoky while Nagato stood looking. Without notice, he stabbed from the back by lightning jutsu. The smoke cleared there standing Naruto (not in Chakra Mode), Hinata, Neji, and Jugo, and they all saw him stabbed by Kakashi's _Lightning Blade._ Then from the ground, wood appeared below him and held him by the ankles, waist, and arms. Yamato appeared from hiding behind a tree, using his _Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique_, and started the sealing procedure. Also, Nagato's rinnegan lighten back and was released from control.

Before Nagato was sealed away, he says his last words "Naruto, I will return to our master's side and watch your story unfold. You are the final of the trilogy as Jiraya was the perfect first volume, but I was the failed second volume." Naruto hardened from Nagato's admire for his godfather, Jiraya. Nagato began to deconstruct, "The series will culminate with the final third volume, and you must make it a masterpiece and overshadow the middle volume." Naruto widen and saw an illusion of young Nagato and Jiraya smiling at him, so he lifted a thumb-up at Nagato.

Nagato smiled and closed his eyes as he turned white. At his feet level, he was fading into ashes; before he was completely sealed, he bids his good-bye "Farewell." The sealing was a success, but Naruto stood in silence remembering Nagato's words. Hinata was worried from his emotional state, so she hugged him for comfort. He hugged her back, yet he has the emotionless face. It took him some moments to recover emotionally, so he toughed himself. He looked straightforward and gently pushed Hinata away, assuring her that he was alright now. She smiled, and then he nodded to the others. They respond back, and they jumped to head back to the others.

_**Battle: Kankuro**_

"You three again?" Kankuro smirked. "Still want to avenge your sensei?"

"Our main goal right now is to seal you," Shikamaru said glaring at him. He, also with his teammates, was feeling angry for remembering the day his sensei was killed by looking at Kakuzu. Although, they managed to avenge his death, so this time they must be cautious when they fight him again.

"Hmph," Kakuzu smirked. "I must say I'm surprised that you three chose something else than revenge."

Sai narrowed his eyes, "Ino, don't let yourselves get emotional. This is no time to think about the past." Ino, also Shikamaru and Choji, nodded in agreement thanking him for reminding her.

"A body guard," Kakuzu recalled Sai. "I had seen you before, yet I may not know what your abilities are but I will keep my eyes open on you."

"Let's hurry and seal this corpse man," Shikamaru persisted. Kakuzu chuckled, and he remembered the three teammates' technique when he last fought them. Thus, he'll able to detect their movements from sensing their chakra.

Choji informed, "Sai, his weak point is his hearts." _Hearts? Like more than one heart?_ Sai wondered. "He has five hearts, so he's finishes when we destroy them." Sai widened from the information of the enemy has five hearts. Later, Kakuzu removed his cloak and tossed it away; everyone, except Team Asuma, gasped when they saw how his body looked. He was covered in stitches and has four masks on his back; Karin was more surprised than anyone to see his body for the very first time. She had never seen his body when she was working with Orochimaru, so now she sees it and it was making her sick. Kakuzu summoned his heart minions to come out, and everyone watched in horror and disgust which was sickening to them. His back opened from his stitches and the four mask hearts came out in separate entities, and all four stood behind him. Later, Kakuzu absorbed the earth into his body leaving three hearts.

Kakuzu admired how Team Asuma and the others have their eyes looking at him as if he has admirers. "I'm flattered that you still remembered me, Fatty!"

The team jerked when Kakuzu said the forbidden word, and Choji fired up with fury. "Don't call me, fatty!" he engaged using his _Spiky Human Boulder_ at him. The team cried telling him to stop, but Choji already charged rolling at Kakuzu. As he got close, Kakuzu used his _Earth Style: Iron Skin _hand to hold the rolling boulder in place. While it was rolling, he tightened his fingers grabbing Choji by the neck and threw him at the tree, crashing him. Choji groaned and then Kakuzu quickly appeared in front and kicked him harder to the tree. He was nearly out cold but still alive; Kakuzu expanded his arm grabbing his head and pulled him out, dropping him facedown. He hardened his left hand, "Die" ready to kill him.

Sai firstly ran toward to save Choji, but the three minions came attacking him. So, he ran dodging them; Ino threw a shuriken at him to save Choji, but Kakuzu noticed and missed it. He looked at Ino, who pulled out a kunai, "Stupid girl." A shadow came at him, yet he avoided it and continued while it was chasing him. Shikamaru expanded his _Shadow Possession Jutsu_ to catch him; suddenly, the lightning flew out, firing strikes at him.

Ino got distracted for seeing her teammate in trouble, "Shikamaru—ACK!" For that, she got grabbed by the neck from Kakuzu's arm and was being pulled toward him, so was Choji.

"Kaasan!" Shin with the backup team cried out and was about to run to save his mother, but the Hyuga siblings hold him back from entering. During, Sai heard his son's cry and turned to see his wife, and Choji, being dragged _Ino!_ Shikamaru also noticed it, and he began to think a way to save thethem. Afterwards, Kakuzu lifted them up and started choking them.

Sai jumped down to the trees and did a quick hand sign, still the creatures chasing him through. Ino and Choji were losing their breaths, feeling weak, which they don't have much time to hold on. Then, Sai got hit on the back by wind pressure, and the fire blasted finishing him. Without notice, the real Sai ran out of the trees and went to save Ino.

Shikamaru pulled out a small blue and dropped to the ground, creating hand signs, and stomped his foot on the circle symbol. Water was created and spread, going on Kakuzu's place, and the lightning came behind him. It striked lightning but missed him; however, the lightning spread all around the water shocking Kakuzu in place. Then, Shikamaru threw a fire bomb at Kakuzu; although, Kakuzu quickly recovered and threw Ino and Choji away, building water wall, so the kunai hit the wall and exploded.

Shikamaru and Sai went into the smoke to get the others. Sai found his wife down, "Ino!" and carried her in bridal style. Next, Shikamaru grabbed Choji out.

They went to a far distance from Kakuzu, so Ino and Choji could recover themselves. They were coughing for breath while holding their necks; also Sai patted his wife's back for support. "Daijoubu?" Shikamaru asked while looking out.

"H-hai," they respond heaving, breathing slowly.

Kakuzu stared at them with the same expression, along with his three minions. He spoke with a grudged voice, "You all are so immature for thinking and caring about your comrades. I will take your hearts out in exchange of the older hearts, and your precious children will watch your bloody deaths." They tensed from the deadly taunt. "Although I have chosen the very interested heart, the person who has great power killed the Leaf's worst enemy." They got stunned for understanding the person he wants to kill—Sakura!

Ino angrily raged, "I'll never let you kill her!" Sakura was one of her best friend, and she was important to protect from their enemies. Along with her team, Sai fastly pulled out his tanto, and Shikamaru and Choji glared angrily at him.

"The very heart I really want will give me the power I desire when I kill _her_." Kakuzu finished sharing, "I will have a powerful heart like a human with one heart."

"Shut up!" Sai had enough to hear from the monster, for he was very disgusted what the corpse man will do to his important friend-teammate. Kakuzu evilly chuckled; suddenly, his hands jumped out of the ground and grabbed Sai by the feet. "Argh!" Sai got dragged toward Kakuzu.

Ino tied to catch him but missed, "Sai!"

"Humans…" Kakuzu held Sai while banging him in all directions and hitting him at the tree "weak with such sentiments!" Ino watched with shock how her husband was being thrown and hurt wherever he hits. Then, Kakuzu threw him up in the air and handsigned his three minions to fire, "Die."

Three combo attacks fired killing Sai. "Sai!" Ino cried and "Otosan!" Shin shouted with horror, and they both wanted to go to him but got held by their teammates.

"Hmph," Kakuzu smirked carelessly as he saw the tanto swinging down and stabbed the ground. It was a sign for a shinobi's death; thus Ino's shoulders were shaking and Shin was breathing hard, feeling anger in their minds. Shikamaru and Choji tensed for the loss of their friend, standing with a glare. Ino was the most state of rage, with the face of anger and loss of her loving husband and caring father of her son. Before Kakuzu does, he stopped stone and slowly looked down, and saw two long sharp spear made of ink impaling him. Up above appeared Sai using _Ink Mist Technique _and landed beside his wife, Shin was glad to see his father alive. "H…how…did…y-you?"

Sai smirked, "Ink clone from the time I escaped from your creatures to save my wife from near-death." Kakuzu couldn't believe that he lost two hearts by Sai; similarly Kakashi-sensei destroyed them before.

Before Kakuzu dropped dead, the lightning destroyed its mask and went into Kakuzu's body allowing it being absorbed. In addition, the fire and wind entered the body which revived him. They combined with him that made him more powerful; furthermore, his body structure changed drastically composing of thick, grey tendrils woven through his flesh. Everyone grew shockingly stunned from his new appearance, looking like a rag-doll.

"Finally," he revealed his new form "_Earth Grudge Form_." His face looked vicious with dark look, glaring at them. The team prepared the next attack but got caught by threads. They couldn't move a muscle because the threads were connected from the woven. "Die," two masks opened mouth _Fire Style: Searing Migraine_ and _Wind Style: Pressure Damage,_ firing combo attack.

"NO!" Shin cried in fear, desperately wanting to save his parents. He struggled from the grips of his friends, but they were holding him tightly.

Akira was also in the same state, "Otosan!" but her friends held her back. Temari was the opposite—in the same of fear—so much that she wants to go save her husband but didn't move.

Huge fire blasted them, exploding loudly. After that, Kakuzu was hoping that he replenish his stock; instead he found a protective shell covering them.

In the backup team someone took action; she pulled out a large-sized scroll summoned _Summoning: Iron Protection Wall. _At the same time, an armadillo-shaped shield covered them as the fire hit it. "I made it," Tenten smirked with pride. Such fast movement she did saving her comrades; Shin and Akira exhaled with relief.

Kakuzu growled for his failed task as the shell opened, showing the team unharmed and alive. Shikamaru created _Shadow Possession Jutsu_, able to move with the thread holding him, and grabbed Sai's tanto; thus he swung it cutting the threads, freeing them.

Sai quickly pulled out his scroll, "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" He drew out lions and snakes, charging toward Kakuzu, but they all got defeated by the threads. Earlier Team Asuma decided to use their new jutsu they have been training for many years. Choji firstly increased his size (_Expansion Jutsu_) while Shikamaru connected their shadows; meanwhile, Ino detected Kakuzu in immediate vicinity and transmitted (_Sensing Transmission_) the information directly to Shikamaru. As they were ready, Choji began to attack with _the Human Bullet Tank_. Ino continued to track the enemy so that Shikamaru could perfectly direct Choji's movement by manipulating the shadow (_Shadow Clutch Technique_). The rolling boulder rolled toward Kakuzu, and the ink animals vanished.

Kakuzu saw the rolling boulder coming, so he expanded his woven into a giant octopus-like form. Many threads stretched out to grab the boulder. Temari quickly noticed the threads, so she got her giant fan and opened it, swinging. _Great Sickle Weasel Technique! _Manyair currents collided creating vacuum pockets that slashed the threads. Kakuzu widened from the backup attack got hit by the boulder; therefore, he got thrown up.

By the sudden, Kakuzu got caught by the ankles from Sai's _Ink Flush_. Thus, ink tentacles came out of the ground pulled him back down to the ground, crushing him. Then, sand covered his whole body but his head. Next, he got forcefully hit down from behind by Tsunade's _Heavenly Foot of Pain_ kick. Furthermore, the two kages hold him down so that he won't get up. "Hurry, seal him!" Tsunade-sama cried out.

Sai quickly pulled out the sealing scroll and placed it on the ground, and he drew a tiger. _Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet!_ The ink tiger came out but still connected with the scroll, and it bit Kakuzu with its claws on his shoulders and teeth on his neck. Then, the tiger pulled Kakuzu into the scroll, pinning him down within the confines of the drawing.

The sealing process succeeded; the drawing on the scroll changed with the tiger attacking Kakuzu. Sai sighed and Ino ran to hug him, both relieved. Shikamaru and Choji thanked the kages for their help. Later, Sai fold-closed the scroll and gave it to the kages, so they will guard it. They all run back to their friends.

(~~~~~~)

Later, the two groups of friends went back to the others and informed that the enemies had been defeated and successfully sealed. That was a relief for all, and Shin and the Uzumaki siblings ran to their parents and Akira to her father hugging to see them alright. Neji went to his family, assuring them that he was not hurt anywhere on him. However, the battle with Kabuto wasn't over; therefore, they find a way to stop him. They turned facing the direction of the Gedo Statue…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Sacrifice of an Old Forgotten Friend

Kabuto, hiding in the trees, growled from his failed task, "Kuso, Sasori and Deidara sacrificed themselves with sentiments for that Haruno girl, and Kankuzu and Nagato got defeated by some handy recruits." He summoned another person, "I see how your friends will react when they see you." He controlled him going to the Leaf shinobis' direction, so he will watch them how they will react and hesitate to fight him.

(~~~~~~)

Then, rain poured and everyone looked up; also the sun was still out and clear clouds. _Sun shower?_ They all were confused why rain appeared and during the sunlight; then they heard a cry from a kid. They all looked around to find him, but the crying sounds were everywhere. Karin and Aimi used their sensing to locate and both pointed where it was coming from, and everyone saw a dark kid coming forward, sobbing.

"Who's that?" Shikamaru asked.

Akamaru barked at him, and Kiba looked at him confused. "Huh, you know him?" he asked his dog who barked happily. Everyone was clueless why they don't know him, but why Akamaru only knows him?

"_Shadow–Neck Binding Technique!_" Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu to hold the kid, and the kid struggled and tried to break away. He cried out more, and the rain poured hard.

Everyone groaned feeling their chakra draining and couldn't move. Gaara wanted to make a sand barrier on themselves, but water was stronger than sand; therefore, the sand will turn into mud and dropped on everyone. Suigetsu felt his body melting and couldn't feel himself, and his family was holding him for support. Jugo and Choji dropped on their knees, groaning in pain. Lastly, Kiba used his arm on his forehead but it was no good, and Akamaru lied down so he wouldn't suffer.

The Uchihas held onto their katanas as their children hid under their coats (one for each); similarly, Naruto used his coat for his children but Hinata didn't cover herself. Naruhina, Inosai, nejitenten, and shikatemari also covered their children underneath them. They all kneeled down with sudden fatigue and rain wet.

"Shikamaru! Choji! Ino! Sakura! Naruto! Kiba!" he shouts out names as they looked at him. "It's me!"

Ino wondered, "How does he know our names?"

"I don't know him," Choji said.

"Me neither!" Shikamaru said next.

Sakura groaned while trying to stand up, "I've never seen him before!" Sasuke and Itachi were concerned how the kid knows Sakura and why she doesn't, and his kids were curious themselves.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"I'm curious myself, too" Kiba said.

Then, the kid ran up to them and flew from the left to right, and plucked six on the forehead. "Itai!" the six winced painfully and held their forehead.

Afterwards, they gasped from sudden shock and looked at the kid. "You're…I remember!" They said in unison, "Yota!"

Yota turned around and grinned widely.

_**Yota:**__ tan skin; constant blush; spiky waist-length, brown hair, short bangs over eyes and chin-length strands on both face sides; pupil-less green eyes; sharp tooth sticking out on right side mouth; dull green robe; dull brown cloak; bandages on wrists and head, along with purple headband; and wooden geta_

_Yota, that's right. We remember you. _Shikamaru thought as the others stared at him.

(~~~~~~)

_**(Episode 313)**__ Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were in the woods looking for some missing kunai sets of Choji. Until rain poured while the sun was still out, Shikamaru got confused from it. Then, they heard a cry and followed toward it. They found Yota hanging on the tree; Choji's kunai were holding him. Shikamaru and Choji climbed to get him down, but they were slipping down. Yota dropped his lower body after his kimono ripped off from the kunai, and he cried more. The rain dropped hard. Shikamaru fell back and hit his head, but Choji still climbed up for wanting to get his kunais. Suddenly, the rain water started breaking the tree, making it to fall. The tree crashed, but Choji and Yota were alright. Yota laughed humorously, also made Choji laugh. The trios stared at him, and Yota introduced himself to them. Shikamaru questioned where he was from and what village he lived, but he received nothing. He thought about to bring him to the Leaf; instead Choji objected because he recalled when stranger entered the village without authorization, it will be big-big trouble. They sighed for finding it true and began to think what to do. Yota laughed after calling Choji 'big-big', surprising him; then he called him a 'fatty fatso'. That angered Choji and scared Ino and Shikamaru; thus Choji attacked him but missed. Yota laughing skipped around while Choji tried to get him. Then, Yota collapsed for feeling hungry, so they brought food. He finished and asked for more, still hungry. They tried to convince, yet he complained for wanting more. Ino shouted him to stop, and Yota cried in tears. Rain came back. Shikamaru remembered and figured that the rain was caused from Yota crying. Ino cried apologizing and Choji next cried for feeling sad with him. Shikamaru last cried feeling the same. The next day, Sakura spotted Ino snatching lunch meals from the students' bento, also Shikamaru and Choji. She grew suspicious about them, so she followed them to the forest. She watched them calling for him, and she saw him coming down from the leaves. Also, he spotted her by the tree and called her 'Forehead'. _

(~~~~~~)

"Yota…" everyone said his name. Besides them, the others want to know how the six met the kid. Yota cried out hard sending a big water wave, but everyone dodged it in time.

Choji cut through the rain bullet with his arm, "Yota…please stop!" Another bullet came and shot him to a rock.

Sakura shouted while blocking the bullet with _Water Barrier Jutsu_ protecting herself and her family, "Yota! Stop this!" She vanished it but immediately got hit by another rain bullet. She banged her back hard on a tree, and her family went supporting her.

"How can we stop him?!" Sai asked.

Shikamaru said, "He's not doing this on purpose. He's being controlled."

"He has the ability to manipulate the weather," Ino explained. She jumped to avoid the rain bullet. "He makes rain from crying and snow from happiness."

One rain bullet went toward the two kages and team leaders, but Kankuro used _Mechanical Light Shield Block_ from the Sasori puppet. Then, Gaara created a sphere of sand (Absolute Defence) around themselves.

(~~~~~~)

_**(Episode 314)**__ Sakura met Yota the next day for following them, and then she slipped back after Yota called her forehead. He created snow for liking her forehead and sang 'kon kon kon'. So, she played snow with them, snowball and igloo. Yota developed new friendship with Sakura. The next day, Sakura met up with the trios with food bag, apologizing for the wait; then she saw Sasuke with flowers attached on his bag. They all concerned about it and wondered if Yota came to the village. They went to him and asked him if anyone saw him; he said that a boy on the metal pole might have. They wondered if that boy was Naruto, so Ino told Yota not to go to the village or they will go separately. The following day, they found Yota's tree hideout damaged and suspected that Naruto was responsible. They went to him and brought back to the scene; however, Naruto was clueless and winced from their glares. For that, he ran off angrily; later he encountered ran and cry noise. He followed the sound and found Yota on a tree; he asked him who he was and what his problem was. Yota answered and poured hard rain on him, so Naruto ran from it and saw it as 'Sun Shower'. Yota came behind him for remembering him on the metal pole and whistling, so he asked him to teach him to whistle. Naruto gently declined, but Yota wouldn't give up. So, Naruto accepted; he explained and showed him several times. After many times, Yota successfully learned and said 'You're my friend' to him. They laughed, and Yota heard barking from puppy Akamaru. Kiba was there, too, and saw Yota. He told Yota to stop, but Yota created lightning striking Kiba and Akamaru away; therefore, Yota didn't like dogs. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji found them and saw Yota with lightning. Shikamaru figured it from Yota being angry, and everyone ran wildly from the lightning. It took some time for Yota to calm down and get along with Kiba and Akamaru, so they all played a fetching and hiding-seeking game. Afterward, Kiba found the group from hiding, but Yota was the only one left. They grew concerned for him; until they saw a rain shower. They thought that Yota was crying there and ran toward it; then they found him being captured by the anbu. They wanted to save him, but a male anbu approached and informed them about Yota's custody for trespassing and suspicion of a spy. They refused to believe the fact, yet the anbu next said that they will also be interviewed afterwards. _

(~~~~~~)

Naruto shared, "He whistles to make wind." He remembered teaching him after becoming friends.

"Don't forget that he make lightning from anger," Kiba said while riding on Akamaru, dodging the rain bullet.

While they were dodging, three rain bullets were heading the young ninjas and women's direction. _Super Multi-Size Technique!_ Just in time, Choji expanded his body size covering them all from getting hit. He winced from the hard hit on his arms, but he didn't give in. "Arigatou, Choji!" Temari thanked while holding her daughter. Hana and Mori held on together while guarding Ryosuke. Karin took her daughter, holding her; similarly Tenten held her kids.

Then, thunder occurred, and lightning bolts came striking. Yota became angry which causes it, but he was still grinning. Lightning went everywhere, nearly hitting them, so they all were avoiding and running around. "He's at it!" Kiba complained while riding on Akamaru, running away away from the bolts.

Furthermore, Gaara used _Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle _hitting every bolt coming at his way.

Meanwhile, Choji got struck on the hand which hurted him. He groaned from the burn, but he remained guarding his friends beneath. "Choji!" Ino came, "Don't worry, I'll heal you!" She used her healing jutsu on his burn spot.

Without Ino's notice, a bolt was coming behind but she didn't move. Choji was still hurt, so she needs to heal him. The bolt was coming close and about to hit her, but Sakura saved her a few seconds early. She blocked the bolt with lightning on her katana; in addition, Sasuke and Daisuke used chidori blocking the bolts. Kai also assisted by using his lightning clones covering Choji from them. As for the rest, they went under Choji for cover, including Itachi and Shina to stay close with Ryosuke. The four stood on top of Choji in case another bolt comes at them. Thus, they managed to stop every bolt they see coming.

Suddenly, Yota stopped the lightning and stood facing them, still grinning. What was he planning to do next? The four jumped off of Choji, who returned back into his normal size, and wait for the upcoming attack. Yota whistled three tunes, which Naruto recalled that whistle when he was teaching him, and warned his friends, "Mina, jump away!" A small but fast tornado was blown and hit a tree down, for their luck Naruto saved them. On the other hand to Gaara's sand, the bolts hit the sand barrier, but it quickly restores back.

Then, three wind bullets were blown toward Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. First, Naruto and Ino quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the bullet which cut it through. Sakura next used her katanas and crossed together, cutting the bullet. "Arigatou, Naruto!" Sakura thanked him who nodded without taking his eyes off from Yota.

Windy whirlwind swirled around Yota, and he send out small tornados at them. Itachi, who was holding Ryosuke, jumped towards the tree and hid behind one for cover. Everyone remained there, jumping away and cutting through the bullets. All the six friends tried pleading him to stop attacking them, yet it was no use.

(~~~~~~)

_**(Episode 315)**__ It was the start of their parting with Yota and allowing his death. While they were playing Fetch-a-can-hide &amp; seek, Yota got captured by some Konoha anbu. They stopped them but couldn't. Naruto was again alone, but his friends came to him. Naruto made a distraction on the Hokage Mountainside Images, ruining the Third with black paint; meanwhile, the others were inside the tower. Yota begged the anbus to let him go, yet they wouldn't listen. By sudden, they froze caused by Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique. For a moment, the lights turned on and the shadow technique broke. The leader anbu appeared behind and threatened them that they will be treated harshly for assisting a spy (Yota). Naruto stopped and defended Yota, telling them that Yota was the first friend he ever had; however, the anbu hit him on the back. The group watched speechless, and Yota grew upset and created lightning on the anbus' heads. They dropped unconscious, so the group took Yota running deep into the forest. They came to a deep river, but they must cross it for Yota's safety. While crossing, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji fell into the water and drifted away with the strong current. Luckily, Yota used wind to pull two out and went toward Naruto, and took to shore. Naruto thanked him, but Yota dropped and went along with the river. The group ran down shore, searching him; until, they found him barely conscious. Yota moved a little, relief that his friends were alright and dying. The group started feeling ashamed for their recklessness and begged him not to die. Yota told them that they must forget, but they refused to forget him. Naruto grabbed his hand, so did everyone else, saying that they will remain together. However, Yota used Memory Erasing Technique, and they dropped unconscious. Thus, their lives eventually return normal from forgetful friendship, and Naruto end up alone again._

(~~~~~~)

"Yota…we never wanted forget you." Naruto said. "If we did, we rather live with the guilt of letting you die…"

Sakura stood with her katanas in battle stance as the other four pulled out a kunai. Except for Kiba. "Do we have to…make you suffer on more time?!" Naruto secondly asked.

The six friends dropped and lowered their weapons down, along with Akamaru whining sadly. "How could we bear that?" Naruto finished while shaking.

No word spoken for a small moment until Yota whistled a small tune which Naruto recognized it. "That's…" he remembered it when Yota learned his first whistle after he taught him.

_Mina…it's me. Yota!_ Yota spoke in telepathically.

Everyone opened _Yota…_ A wind bullet went at them which they jumped away with their weapons. _This is my secret tin can telephone between me and you guys. Whoever is controlling me won't be able to hear us._

Ino widened _The voice is our heads! _

Everyone called out _Yota! _and Akamaru barked happily.

Inside the telepathic world, all six friends, including Akamaru, were taken and in front of Yota. Outside of it, they were still dodging and avoiding the wind blasts.

_Nice to see you all again,_ Yota started.

_Gomen…gomen, Yota! _Sakura sadly apologized.

Yota asked, _Why are you apologizing?_

_We let you die,_ Naruto explained.

_We couldn't save you back then,_ Ino said sadly. _Even though, we tried._

_No, don't worry ourselves over that, _Yota assured them. _When I met you, I was already dead. I was reanimated._

He started sharing his past, _I was born in a clan that possessed the ability of weather control; we travelled from village to village. Selling weather was our trade, and I was especially good at it. However, I was born very weak and eventually died from an illness. I died but wasn't allowed to. _He remembered Orochimaru tested the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation on a kid and turned him into Yota.

_**To Kabuto:**_

Kabuto was grinning as if he was enjoying the fight Yota was putting while he was controlling him. _Yota…Be useful._

_**To Team Konoha:**_

_The snake and glasses man tested the Reanimation and left me in the Leaf. I was so sad. _He stopped sending out wind bullet but kept the whirlwind around him.

"Yota…" Naruto said after the wind bullet stopped. Everyone also stopped moving and looked at Yota, and they all felt sad for his past and lonely life.

Ino commuted _Yota…we're so sorry we couldn't stay with you._

_No, don't be. You know it was so tough when I was alive... _Yota stated. _I was always alone no matter where I went. After I died, I wasn't alone. I met you all, I had so much fun. I resurrected at the river once more, and I had to live alone again. But my memories of you all were never forgotten. It was hard, but I get to see you all again! You all grew up and doing well. _

Everyone went close and kneeled in front of Yota. Naruto first started, _Yota, don't care about the reanimation. Let's have more fun._

Sakura agreed next, _With all of us together again, and be friends with our children._

_That's right, like old times!_ Ino next said.

_Let's be happy, sad, and angry together,_ Choji encouraged.

Shikamaru insisted, _You can be one of us! Be part of the Leaf!_

_Don't you want that? _Kiba asked him, and Akamaru barked persuading him.

However, Yota didn't answer but kept smiling after their offer. Suddenly, the six friends snapped back into their world and noticed snow dropping.

To Kabuto, he stopped for sensing something happening from Yota _Nani?!_

"Kon kon kon…kon kon kon," Yota sang his winter song as the others took cautious. _I'm so happy…I'm having fun… _Snow started covering him from feet to head (they still could hear him).

"Yota!" his friends cried and ran to stop him, and Akamaru barked running. They figured what he was going to do to himself, so they need to stop before it's too late.

_Mina, arigatou! _Yota thanked them as he was fully covered in snow. _I'm going to go while I'm still happy. I'm happy because I am having fun. This time, don't forget me. I want you all to remember me._

"Yota! Don't do it!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't, Yota!" Naruto screamed.

_I have no regrets now…I can finally die. Mina, bye-bye! _Yota says his final words. _I hope tomorrow will be a sunny day._

"Yota, no!" they all shouted as they got close. A lightning bolt stroked him early before they reached him, leaving them shocked and speechless. They were staring at the spot and hearing Yota's laugh, the same laugh they recalled back from their childhood. The others behind watched them, feeling sad for their loss of a friend. They took a moment to recover for their loss and narrowed their eyes straightforward; in addition, they will never forget their dear friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Grandfather and Grandmother Haruno

"_Yota, no!" they all shouted as they got close. A lightning bolt stroked him early before they reached him, leaving them shocked and speechless. They were staring at the spot and hearing Yota's laugh, the same laugh they recalled back from their childhood. The others behind watched them, feeling pity for their loss of a friend. They took a moment to recover for their loss and narrowed their eyes straightforward; in addition, they will never forget their dear friend._

BAM! Kabuto slammed his palm hard on the edge of the grid monitor and swapped the pebbles away. "That stupid little brat!" he snapped with his other failed task. "I guessed he held a stronger will than the last time, but his friendship with those little fools was what helped him gain strong will for his body." Even so, Yota took his own life, yet Kabuto wasn't giving up. Thus, he still has more summoning jutsu for other edos. "I shall show my face to them and convince Sakura for the last time," he smirked darkly. "If she still refuses, I will give her one big surprise."

(~~~~~~)

The six friends were staring at the spot where Yota struck himself to save them. They couldn't believe that Yota erased their memories about him, so they won't grieve for his death. Furthermore, they would live happy with their normal lives. After many years, they forgot their childhood friendship and how it started with meeting Yota. Then, they finally met him again and for the last time; they all promise for Yota that they will always remember him and their playful childhood friendship.

Suddenly, they jerked when they sensed a chakra coming and jumped away. There appeared Kabuto with a sly look, hiding his anger. "I never thought that you would receive such sympathies, Sakura, except you despise one" Sakura scoffed while glaring. She did felt for Deidara and Yota, except for Sasori. "I will ask you the very last time," he offered out an open hand "Give them to me."

Her friends turned to look at her. The chuunins were very eager to know why he only wants Sakura and what does she has that he wants. Sakura glared, "I am not changing my mind."

"You are never and will ever have my wife," Sasuke intervened. He stood protectively in front of her; therefore, he refuses to lose his beautiful wife and the mother of his children. Along with him, his children came beside Sakura; Shina and Daisuke took her hands and Ryosuke hugged her waist tightly. Her family was always with her which was why she loves them so much.

Itachi next stood, "I'm not going to lose my sister or have my family torn apart again." He also stood in front and beside his little brother. Indeed, he doesn't want the past to come back and destroy his family. Furthermore, the others stood in battle stance and with their weapons in hand.

Kabuto chuckled with amusement, "Two devoted brothers for the Haruno girl. Sasuke, I have understood why Orochimaru was so interested in you and I noticed your curse mark is gone by the help of Haruno." _Curse mark? _The Uchiha children got confused about it. He next added, "Itachi, I have never excepted to see you would be forgiven and become a Leaf ninja again after your time as a missing-nin." They both didn't say anything back but glare at him.

He could see how they both care for Sakura, and they are protective with each other. "Anyway, I have something for you but only you, Sakura, which you will either like or won't like it."

Sakura released her children's holding and patted the brothers' shoulders to stand down. "Sodesuka? Are you going to summon another dead friend of mine?" she asked coming between the brothers but was held there from going any further.

Kabuto smirked, "You already faced your two friends; how similar they were, they both loved you." He placed two fingered hands together and summoned two coffins up. Then, he lifted his hands opening the coffins, except the front, and sent out threads of chakra into the corpse. "You will meet two people for the very first time…now wake up!" he stopped as the front lids dropped and he hid into the shadows.

(~~~~~~)

"GASP!" Sakura froze dead for seeing two familiar figures, but the others have no idea who they were. A man with glasses has short, dark grey hair and dressed with a white suit; and a woman with long brown hair and dressed in a light blue kimono.

"Ugh! Koko de nani ga okotte iru no?" the man was concerned about uncertain things. He was feeling strange and unsure about himself, and he doesn't know where he was.

The lady wondered, "Where are we?" She looked around and saw unfamiliar people, staring in front of them. "Weren't we dead?" she remembered the night of the massacre and looked down at her hands.

The man also recalled his death and couldn't understand what was happening. Before he spoke, Sakura shouted out angrily to Kabuto, "What have you done to them?!" In the shadows behind the trees, Kabuto had a sly look with a smirk uncaringly and didn't say the reason which enraged Sakura.

"Who are you?" the man asked her. Her face expression showed that she knows them, but he first wants to know her identity and status.

After she put away her katanas, Sakura lifted her hands openly at them and slowly walked toward them. As if she was telling them to calm down or she was not an enemy, she hesitated, "Ojii-chan…obaa-chan…"

Everyone got surprised when Sakura indicated those two edos are her grandparents! However, her grandparents don't recognize her. The Uchiha children widened to see their great-grandparents and went between their father and uncle to have a better look. Everyone (except the Hozukis and Jugo, and the chuunins) sees a striking resemblance of Hanzo from Lord Haruno. Minus the chuunins, their real question was '_How Sakura knows they are her grandparents?'_ They remembered that they died when Hanzo was a kid, and the Uchiha brothers recalled on Hanzo's letter mentioning—he never told her anything about her grandparents.

Lady Haruno asked, "Nani?!" She got surprised from being called _Obaa-chan_ and meeting a young woman claiming to be as her 'granddaughter'.

"Who are you?!" Lord Haruno asked her again. He suspects that she was lying, only trying to play with their minds. "How are we your grandparents?"

"Haruno Hanzo!" Sakura revealed, "My father!" The name of their son stopped them, "I am his daughter and your granddaughter, Sakura!" _Sakura?!_ Her name also proved that their son named her after the national flower of their clan; as a result, they and their son always celebrated the blooming of the cherry blossoms every spring.

"Hanzo…!" Lord Haruno said. _Hanzo? He survived the massacre?_ Right now, he has many questions to ask his granddaughter and son about their lives. He was also confused where Hanzo was, and why he wasn't here with his daughter.

"My son, Hanzo!" Lady Haruno exclaimed. "A father with a daughter?"

_**To Kabuto:**_

"This is such an amusing sight," Kabuto smirked. "Haruno elders meet their unknown granddaughter for the first time." He created a handsign then chuckled, "Let's see a battle between two families fighting each other."

_**To Sakura and the Harunos:**_

"Sakura," Lord Haruno called her. "Where's—!" he and his wife got electroshocked internally, and he blew _Fire Style: Great Eagle Flames! _A giant flame shaped like an eagle flew toward everyone, and the females shrieked and the males used their arms for cover. Everyone tensed surprisingly and covered with an arm, feeling the burning on faces from the flame; some of the chuunins stood close with their parents, and Ryosuke grabbed on his older siblings.

Sakura did fast handsigns, "_Water Style: Water Panther Jutsu!_" She blew water out, and the water panther roared and splashed at the fire. It steamed smoke after the fire died away, and she waved the steam away with wind.

The Uchiha children were relieved that their mother stopped the fire attack. "What's happening to him?" Shina asked. She couldn't understand why he attacked while he was talking.

"This is how the Reanimation Jutsu works," Sasuke explained. "They are controlled to attack against their will."

The Haruno were allayed that everyone survived; also they noticed their granddaughter used water and wind (part of the elements). Lord Haruno vanished and Lady Haruno instructed where he was "Up!"

"Ojii-chan!" Sakura jumped up toward him. As they encountered, they both similarly blocked their combo attacks at the same time.

"Where's Hanzo?" Lord Haruno asked, repeating his question. He swung his left arm to slash her, but she leaned back avoiding it.

"He and my mother died twenty years ago," Sakura replied. "Madara killed them during their mission!"

Lord Haruno widened from his son's death, yet he needs to know more. "But how did he survive the massacre?"

"My father was the only survivor and Madara had a change of plan." Sakura talked while she punched his punches. Then he kicked from above so she jumped back away; then, she stopped one kick with two crossed wrists. She pushed him back which he flipped back and ran at her; then they both air-kicked sideways, "he took my father and lied to him that Konoha was responsible for the massacre." They both double-kicked their kicks and gymnastically swung legs while hands on ground.

On the other hand, Kai found very impressed with Lady Uchiha's taijutsu; it was similar as if she was also an expert like him.

Lady Haruno asked as she ran around them with a kama-yari, "Nani?" While Lord Haruno and Sakura were still fighting, Lady Haruno swung her weapon down to hit her but missed hitting the earth.

Sakura jumped and flipped backward, and she slid back away to a safe distance. She stood back up, "He made him his apprentice and brainwashed him with vengeance for ten years." Lord Haruno narrowed his eyes, and Lady Haruno held anger inside that Madara used her son after telling him lies. "He also fought my mother, but she told him the truth about Madara and took him to the Leaf."

"Your mother saved him?" Lord Haruno asked which she nodded. "She must have been a brave kunoichi, and we would have thanked her if she was here."

Lady Haruno jerked when her hand moved itself _My body is moving by itself! "Levitated Pull!"_ Sakura lifted into the air and pulled her toward Lady Haruno, and she flew toward her with her kama-yari. Quickly noticing, Sakura pulled out her katanas and connected its holder tips together which they turned into a guandao. She and her grandmother both swung their weapons forward, but Sakura fastly stabbed the kama-yari to the ground and like monkey-style swung to the right. "Nice defensive dodge, Sakura!" Lady Haruno was relieved that her granddaughter survived from her attack.

"This is one of my training I learned from my father," Sakura shared while sliding back. She stopped herself from going any further.

"What about…" Lord Haruno paused for not wanting to say the cursed name, "Madara? Where is he?"

"He might be summoned soon," Sakura said back, and the chuunins have no idea who this 'Madara' is. The Harunos were stunned to hear that Madara was dead. Truthfully, the others also have the same feeling as Sakura that Kabuto might summon Madara within time. Before the Harunos asked, she stated knowing their question, "I killed him!"

"Eh?!" the Harunos both shocked. "How did you—"

"I completed the Haruno prophecy!" Sakura shared and her children finally heard her secret. To show them the truth, she first swung her guandao and stabbed it on the ground, leaving it standing there; then she clapped her hands in praying posture and slowly opened them. Everyone watched her, and her arms opened widely with six balls—light, fire, water, wind, earth, and dark—and the fifth on top of them—red lightning. Around her shared illusions of the dark blue dragon and white wings behind her back. All the chuunins were stunned to see her secret power, mostly the Uchiha children.

The Harunos were highly infected by the Haruno completed power and [Lord Haruno] commented, "So it's true, you really are our granddaughter. You are my son's daughter." They were also proud that their son raised his own daughter very well and taught her with wisdom.

After showing them, Sakura started sharing her story, "Madara tried to kill me the day I was born and then after my parents died, and he revealed my father's dark secret from his sharingan."

The Uchihas and everyone else were silently listening Sakura explaining them about her father, and the Uchiha children were very eager to know about their [Sakura's side] grandparents. "He showed me the massacre covering the whole Haruno clan with fire and death, and my father was left alone with fear and grief after he found you dead in the house. Later, Madara took him and trained him to kill without mercy when many Leaf ninjas tried to save him but failed."

They all hardened with shock and know how she recognized her grandparents, "Luckily, my mother was the only one who saved him after telling him the truth about Madara. The Third Hokage and the Leaf knew his innocence and welcomed him to be part of Konoha, and then he and my mother fell in love and had me."

She clutched her fist, "Their life wasn't happy because Madara had been in hiding, torturing them with fear and killing their friends, and they were also scared for my life. But when my parents were assigned for a mission, he showed me how he killed them and watched them died in vain."

"Sakura…." Lady Haruno felt apologetic for hearing the torment of her son, and the sadness and loneliness her granddaughter went through. In addition, the Uchiha children felt hurt for their mother's loss and the death of their grandparents. "Matte, what was your choice to open the last gate?" Lord Haruno was very interested to hear that from her, and the others were waiting for her answer.

Sakura closed her eyes, "After he showed me the truth of my father, I felt rage grew within me because he destroyed my father's life and then mine. My father and I shared the same dream, but Madara took it away before we could make it a reality. He killed the family my father ever loved and then he killed my beloved mother and father, so I challenged him a battle to the dead."

The chuunins were surprised from her secret, "During the battle, I fought him with the first two gates; later, I found the secret of his immortality (everyone left with shock) so I defeated him but it wasn't over yet. He tried to attack the Leaf, so I had no other options but to open the last gate to defeat him. My choice was to protect my village and restore peace, the Leaf is what my father and I value so much to protect because it is our home."

Everyone was amazed with her, and the chuunins finally understood the reason why the whole village gets excited every time they see her. It was likely that they had studied from the academy about the two heroic Leaf ninjas against the Akatsuki. However they found one, they don't know who the other is?

The Harunos were also impressed from her wise choice, so they could have been so proud of her and their son. She is the first Haruno in their family to complete the prophecy out of their previous family members.

"One more thing," Lord Haruno returned serious asking her, "Who are those two men with you? They both look like Uchiha bloodlines!" He looked at them with a disgusted glare which everyone could see; however the Uchiha brothers don't mind because they both understand his reason.

Sakura could see her grandfather's hard face, and everyone could see that he hates the Uchiha bloodlines. She was shaking with nervousness about how he will react when she was not a Haruno anymore, and her bangs covered her eyes with a guilty conscience. Her grandmother looked at them for a while then back to her granddaughter, and she saw her face carrying shame. She began to fear for understanding what it means.

"Ojii-chan, they are Uchihas." She answered with heaviness, "…they are my family." Her grandparents turned at her with shock. "I am not Haruno Sakura anymore, I am 'Uchiha Sakura' for fourteen years!"

"Nani?!" Lord Haruno exclaimed as she pulled out her necklace showing the Uchiha symbol as proof that she was telling the truth. It is implied that she wears the Uchiha necklace daily, and her cherry blossom necklace she only wears for special occasion.

"The man on the left is my husband, Sasuke," she introduced them "and next to him is my brotherly brother-in-law, Itachi." They both bowed their heads to them politely. "The three kids with them are mine." The Harunos looked at the children who were staring at them silently.

Lord Haruno clutched a fist in disgust to the idea of his granddaughter as an Uchiha. "My own granddaughter?!" he shouted and everyone winced, "You married an Uchiha! You produced new descendants of Madara!" The Uchiha children gasped that Madara is their ancestor! "Haven't you realized what you had done to your own kind? Didn't you already know that you are the last Haruno alive?" Lady Haruno tried to calm him down from threatening their granddaughter, but he wouldn't listen. "They are the bloodlines of Madara! The murderer of our family and our clan!"

"I never had regretted my life!" Sakura shouted at him, panting hard. She managed to stop him from giving her more insults about her family, and he must understand her. "I never did, not slightly a bit. You have no idea what he had done to the Uchiha clan; he killed them the same way he killed our clan."

The Harunos got suddenly shocked for the death of the Uchiha clan, so they decided to hear the other side of story, "Madara betrayed and cursed them all with darkness of hatred, and he became a threat to the whole shinobi world and an enemy to his own. Although, you are right one thing. It is true that my own family has the blood of our murderer which my father and I despised them for it, but they are innocent and we couldn't hate them." She admitted her partial agreement. "After my father became a Leaf ninja, he made friends with an Uchiha family and the Fourth Hokage. They created a bond together with a strong, connected friendship. Madara considered all the Uchihas so weak for having sympathies instead of having hatred and planning coup d'etat of the Leaf, so he killed them all in cold blood." That part stunned them for Madara committed conspiracy and murder to his clan. "However, my husband and my brother were the only Uchihas alive."

The Uchiha children gasped to another loss, this time from their father and uncle. "For the record, Madara forcefully threatened my brother to do the Uchiha massacre and to join the Akatsuki; if he refused him, he would have killed the person he held precious. So, he accepted him and slaughtered the whole Uchiha clan but left my husband alive, the only survivor."

That very part stopped a heartbeat of the Uchiha children and the chuunins after hearing the past of their father and uncle's dark past. "My father knew that the massacare would badly affect my husband because he went through the same loss himself. Sasuke sworn revenge on Itachi and would do anything to revive his clan, so he departed the Leaf to gain power from the Sound for three years."

(~~~~~~)

The Harunos turned to the Uchiha brothers engraved from their family loss. Furthermore, the Uchiha children turned to ask their father and uncle. Ryosuke first started, "Itachi-ojisan, you did something bad?" Itachi sadly looked down at him and didn't answer him.

"Ojisan, you were originally part of the Akatsuki?" Shina sadly asked him, but he didn't look at her nor gave her a response. Although, the Harunos have no idea what the Akatsuki is, but it sounded that it was an organization of rouge ninjas. "Otosan, you left Konoha a long time ago?" Sasuke sadly looked at his daughter but also didn't answer.

"Answer us!" Daisuke told him to speak in a rarely hard voice, but Itachi and Sasuke both clutched fists and shoulders shook without responding. It irritated Daisuke for not being answered, so he turned to his father. "Otosan, it is true that Itachi-ojisan was forced to commit murder of our grandparents?" Sasuke looked at his son for a while but turned away in shame. "You both were missing-nins to Konoha?"

Back to the others, the chuunins never knew that the Uchihas had a painful past and never told or said any word to their children. They endured painful sorrow and moved on with their loss. They couldn't believe that Madara killed two clans—Itachi was forcefully convicted and lived in rogue; Sasuke left as a witness and turned dark with vengeance; and Sakura faced tragedy and lived alone without any relatives.

"No!" they heard all heard Shina's cry. Therefore, she hugged her uncle tightly, shaking from crying in tears. _Shina?_ Itachi was surprised but confused from the embrace. "I don't believe it! I don't want to believe it! Itachi-ojisan is not a murderer!" Kai and Haru could see the hurt she was having and the doubt for her uncle.

"That's right!" Ryosuke joined embracing his uncle. "Itachi-ojisan is our uncle! We love him, and he is our second father!" Itachi was flabbergasted that his niece and nephew were standing up for him, and he slowly wrapped his arms around them and embraced them back tightly for loving him so much. Furthermore, he never wanted them to take his secret so hard nor to know that he was previously something else than a loving uncle.

Daisuke was feeling furious about the sufferings his parents and uncle went through and was caused by his ancestor. To take away his frustration, he went to embrace his father which surprised him. _Daisuke?_ Sasuke looked down at his son, and Hana and Mori could predict the feelings he was having for his family and the ire for his ancestor.

"We may be the descendants of this Uchiha Madara, but never in life will my siblings and I be like him." he clutched on his father's coat. "If this murderer is summoned soon, I won't hold back in hesitation when I see him." The Uchihas could feel the resentment Daisuke was having. "I want to make him pay for what he made my uncle do and how he made my parents suffer for killing the family they ever loved." Sasuke embraced him back because he doesn't want his kids to feel or show pity for them.

The Harunos were awakened for seeing the truth of the Uchiha—they are different from what they thought and have some comparison with their lives. Furthermore, the three children refuse to believe the substandard of their family and unacceptable toward their ancestor. From what they predict, their son Hanzo has raised his own daughter with wised morals and honorable family tradition. Then, their granddaughter raises her children similarly. As a result, she changed the fate of the Uchiha clan after Madara's death.

(~~~~~~)

"Ojii-chan," Sakura looked at him with straightforward and he listens, "no matter what your objections are, I love my family dearly." She turned to her family who stared at her, "My husband has been the love of my life since childhood. He did experienced grief and loneliness after the Uchiha massacre, and he eventually learned that revenge was never the answer to restore his life back and my parents had hopes for him." Sasuke warmly smiled at her because she and her parents understood the pain he was suffering inside. "My love for him was what saved him from himself and brought him back to Konoha, and we formed our life together."

Next, she says, "My brother is the only sibling my husband and I have and the only relative for my children, and we all love him very much." In addition, she continued, "We took care of each other and created a brother-sister bond when I fought for our justice, and I saved him from death twice and brought his life back." Itachi felt touched from her warmhearted speech and really appreciated how she cares for him. "My parents never doubted his true self because they had trusted him and had a long-time promise."

"My three children," she lastly added "they mean everything and the world to me. Along with my husband and brother, we never told them about our past or secrets, but we had decided to tell them when the time was right." They looked at her but with sad eyes, "Until this unexpected day, they now know about our secrets and their ancestry of Madara, the founder but the murderer of the Uchiha clan including the Haruno clan. In spite, they have the blood of Haruno in their veins, along with the blood of Uchiha. They are the new generation who will carry the elements and will pass it on to the next."

Lord Haruno made a small smirk from his granddaughter's strong speech, and Lady Haruno smiled for seeing the similarities between Sakura and Hanzo. They both have the love for their family and willing to protect them; also they both honor their family name.

_**To Kabuto:**_

Kabuto enjoyed hearing the whole telling-story from Sakura while she was convincing her grandparents about the Uchiha clan. Not forgetting his goal, he lifted a handsign for the Harunos to create a jutsu to attack Sakura. When he finds the perfect chance, he will appear in surprise while she was distracted with her battle (but he might not, Sakura has excellent sensory for any chakra nearby). "She will receive the most powerful curse mark of Orochimaru, and then I will take the chance of absorbing the Haruno elemental powers into my body." He chuckled with her secret plan.

_**Back to the Konoha team and Harunos:**_

The Harunos were engraved from their granddaughter's strong will and love for her family. It reminds them of a legendary Haruno from their family generation; regarding the fact, it was the bloodline of Haruno in her veins.

Lord Haruno was about to say, "Saku—tsk!" Lady Haruno also jerked, so Sakura noticed and quickly took her guandao pointing out in defense. "Sakura, be careful!" they both created hand signs and planted their left hands on ground "Summoning Jutsu!"

Sakura saw the black jaguar from her grandfather and the cougar from her grandmother, and the cats screeched loudly at her. Then, the Harunos was resisting on their weapons—Lady Haruno trying to drop her weapon and Lord Haruno holding his right wrist to prevent reaching a weapon.

"Sakura, I can't hold on!" Lady Haruno failed to fight resistance and set herself in battle stance, and her cougar growling was ready to fight.

Sakura saddened for her grandmother and felt tears forming, but she shut her eyes and opened them hard. "I understand, there is no other way." She swung and pointed her guandao at her, accepting the challenge.

Kabuto was very looking forward to this new coming fight and waiting for his chance. Sakura is his target; she will be a perfect masterpiece for Orochimaru, better than Sasuke was.

Lord Haruno moved back, including everyone else, still restraining himself with the black jaguar in front of him. The Konoha team was very disheartened to see grandparents being possessed to fight their own granddaughter, and Sakura grew more furious how Kabuto was controlling her grandparents like puppets. It was ironic when she fought against Madara and had no choice to unleash the last gate, so this was what was happening here right now. She must fight her own grandparents even if it hurts so much. "Sumimasen, ojii-chan, obaa-chan." They both smiled warmly at her, for she made a wise choice and they don't both blame her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Haruno-Haruno vs. Haruno-Uchiha Part 1

_Lord Haruno moved back, including everyone else, still restraining himself with the black jaguar in front of him. The Konoha team was very disheartened to see grandparents being possessed to fight their own granddaughter, and Sakura grew more furious how Kabuto was controlling her grandparents like puppets. It was ironic when she fought against Madara and had no choice to unleash the last gate, so this was what was happening here right now. She must fight her own grandparents even if it hurts so much. "Sumimasen, obaa-chan, ojii-chan." They both smiled warmly at her, for she made a wise choice and they don't both blame her._

**First Fight: Lady Haruno**

Everyone looked at Sakura and Lady Haruno with strain for them. Hana felt apologetic for Lady Uchiha and Kai has a stern but earnest expression; therefore, they greatly respect the Uchiha family. In addition, they see how downhearted Lady Sakura was shown and deterred from doing something shameful to her family.

_Okaasan…_the Uchiha children couldn't help feeling the apprehension for their mother. They have encountered an enemy who brought the undead to life and used them with his control in order to have a possession he desires.

_Sakura…_ Sasuke and Itachi couldn't help seeing Sakura in woebegone. In addition, the rest were crestfallen for their friend was forced to make a strenuous effort, and they fear it will happen to them similarly soon.

(~~~~~~)

Lady Haruno and Sakura stood staring at themselves whereas the cougar bent down, snarling its teeth. Also, its bare claws were shown out of its front paws, and its eyes were darkly sharp staring at her. As usual, Sakura kept her own eyes open and sensing on in case anything comes at her to attack. She refused to let her thoughts run her mind or withdrawn herself from fighting her grandmother. The _Reanimation Jutsu _has underestimated her emotionally, especially to her grandmother, but they both have no other choices.

The wind blew an intense breeze, air heavy with tense. The battle started. The cougar firstly moved, screeching and running up to her, and Sakura narrowed and bent down a little, eyeing at the cougar. She stood on her ground waiting for a closer target. As it got close, it leaped up and swung its claws at her face, but she leaned back avoiding them. It roared while continuing advancing her to claw her; thus she successfully dodged all of its attacks. Then, it jumped at her and tackled her down which caught her off guard without noticing its speed.

"Kaasan!" Shina cried. Daisuke and Itachi held her back from going to her, and Sasuke firmly grasped his hand on his katana. Including their friends, they got astound from the fast movement of the cougar to take Sakura down. They noticed something there.

Fortunately, Sakura blocked the cougar by holding its neck with the pole of her guandao. Yet, it was still fighting back while it was expanding its neck to bite her face with its teeth. Its claws were slicing her skin—front on her arms and back on upper waist and thighs. Also, it was cutting her coat while scratching on it. On the other hand, she felt the sharp knives of the claws were razor, and blood was oozing down. The cat's strength was so aggressively strong.

Suddenly, she felt her grandmother's chakra moved and caught a glimpse of her coming. So, she quickly pushed the cat's head back and kicked it off of her. She stood up and the cougar flipped around; before it landed on ground, she swung her arm out. Water fired out and swirled together, forming a panther, which astonished the chuunins. As the cougar landed, the panther roared loudly. Then, they both ran attacking each other like a real cat fight.

That took care of the cougar for now, but she hasn't forgotten something earlier. She turned and clashed her guandao with the kama-yari, and both were restraining with forceful strength. She and her grandmother both have sharp eyes, like they are staring straightforward and fearless at an enemy.

Sakura tossed her guandao to the right, and she jumped back. So did Lady Haruno. They again stared silently; until Lady Haruno broke the silence, "My son…"she swung her weapon around her hand then to her right side, "Hanzo had raised you to have a sharp celerity and observation, I see him in you." She previously recalled the time when she trained her son herself and watched him fight with all the weaponry they had; thus her granddaughter has the identical motivation as his.

"Not just my father, my mother also trained me" Sakura corrected her. She also swung her guandao around her hand and to her left side.

"Magomusume (my granddaughter)…" Lady Haruno sadly smiled as she drew into a natural stance. "Fight to survive!" she finished and bowed.

Sakura also drew in a natural stance with a fierce expression, but she was still saddened to the specific fact. She valiantly kept her thoughts to herself and bows. They both stood back up; after she nodded and made a small smirk _I have been waiting to fight with this weapon for a long time._ She must have admitted herself that she was feeling excited to fight with the weapons she hasn't fought with over the years, except with her katanas. Last, they both pointed out their weapons forward while the wind blew some trepidation through everyone's nerves.

After a second, Lady Haruno ran up toward Sakura, point-stabbing at her face which she dodged them all smoothly. Then, Lady Haruno moved quickly aiming again for the face, so Sakura missed them walking back while her grandmother was advancing more forward. While dodging, Lady Haruno face dived in front that startled Sakura.

Sakura leaned back and ducked when the kama-yari aimed up. She connected her back with her grandmother's, and they both turned along pushing. At that chance, she aimed to backstab at her grandmother, but she jumped away. In seconds, they both ran and swung their weapons to slice; their swords clashed and they stopped to wait.

A rip sound was heard…. "Tch!" Sakura winced and dropped on one knee. Ryosuke widened with fright for seeing his mother hurt, "Kaasan!" He wanted to go to her, but Itachi kept him close. Along with him, the others froze for seeing her got wounded. She got cut on the lower chest and upper right arm, and blood came out.

Lady Haruno quickly turned to her granddaughter and saw her badly hurt. _Sakura—!_ She got worried but immediately got controlled to run to kill her. Sakura looked back for sensing her and avoided her attack, and more came at her. Lady Haruno swung air up high and sideway, and Sakura did the same at her. Their swords hit many times and with the same speed. However, Lady Haruno moved faster and cut her upper right leg which splatted blood.

Lady Haruno tensed for what she has done, but she couldn't fight to free herself. Sakura winced from the deep cut but held herself up for not falling down. In fast movements, she dropped and downslide kicking her grandmother off ground; then she immediately stabbed her guandao in place. She jumped and swung around until she kicked her at the chest. Lady Haruno flew away to some meters away which would buy Sakura some time to heal herself.

Sakura turned to her friends as Hinata quickly threw something small at her. The chuunins and Ryosuke were curious what the small item was. She catches it and opened the cap, applying ointment on her leg right away. The wound completely closed, restoring her leg into full health, which Shina grew fascinated by it but never seen or learned the ointment.

_**A few minutes earlier:**_

To clarify after her first cut while she was down on knee, Sakura used her mind to contact Ino which she received and listened _Ino, pass me to Hinata! _Right away, Ino used her _Mind Transmission Jutsu_ and transmitted to her friend _Hinata! _

Hinata widened without jumping from surprise _Sakura-chan?!_

_Do you still carry that secret ointment with you? _Sakura quickly asked.

_Hai!_ Hinata understood that she was going to need it any moment. In fact, she always carried the ointment daily for any sudden emergency.

Sakura said _Yokatta, I'll need it when you see the signal. _Hinata seriously understood; without everyone's notice, she placed her hand into her medical bag and waited for the signal.

(~~~~~~)

Next, she hurried to put some on her lower chest. However, there wasn't much time for her to apply some on her arm; her grandmother was coming running at her. So, she threw the ointment back to Hinata and got her guandao.

While Lady Haruno was running, she jumped and dive her kama-yari forward. Sakura encountered with her guandao and began fighting. Lady Haruno was advancing while point stabbing as Sakura hit the blade up and down with the pole. She was backing away while blocking the blade, until she hit her back to a tree.

Lady Haruno aimed pointing at the face, so Sakura blocked hitting it and pushed forward shortly forward attacking. She moved back, blades hitting. Lady Haruno expanded pointing up and down, and Sakura missed them all. Lady Haruno thrust out the kama-yari, and Sakura moved while watching it hit the tree. Next, she missed the left, right and down left by her leg which she knocked it away for a second. They presumed their regular sword fight. Sakura dived down and sliced at foot, yet Lady Haruno stepped back. Sakura did stepping sequences on shoulder then cut with side hand on bent knees while going at her. Then, she sliced up, cutting her kimono dress.

Lady Haruno moved back, receiving a small cloth rip, and vertically swung her kama-yari and hit the guandao hard. Sakura nearly lost balance, and Lady Haruno kicked her back to the tree. She wanted to warn her granddaughter that she was going to jump, but she moved quickly. After she jumped, she raised her kama-yari and pointed charging at her. During the incoming, the cougar hit the panther and turned kicking it away. Then, it ran and jumped beside Lady Haruno, going toward Sakura.

"Kaasan! Watch out!" Daisuke called out warning her. Sakura looked up and saw them coming at her.

Before she moved, the panther used speed running around and jumped in between. In slow mode, it swirled like a rolling tire and turned into blue ninja. The chuunins grew speechless for seeing it transforming. The ninja swung its bao staff hitting the kama-yari and gave a kick to the cougar. Afterwards, Sakura jumped toward Lady Haruno and _Sakura Banner_ punched her at the abdomen.

Lady Haruno flew some meters away, and the blue ninja returned back as a panther resume fighting against the cougar. After Sakura landed, Lady Haruno stopped herself and performed hand signs _Wood Style: Wooden Stake Cross!_ Numerous crossed stakes popped out of the ground in a straight line, going at Sakura. Everyone got worried but sensed her chakra still there, so they waited the smoke to clear. As it cleared, they all saw her standing on the top sides of the stakes holding her position and they were relieved that she managed to deflect the jutsu. As a result, she put chakra into her feet to maintain balance. Lady Haruno smiled and jumped on the crossed stakes, and they both stared with stern look.

At the same time, they charged running at each other while holding their weapon by their side. Then, they jumped and clashed their weapons, swinging. They swung their weapons around their arms and deflected every hit, until they landed back on the wooden crosses. Sakura waved her guandao with one arm to slice cuts, and Lady Haruno missed ever attack while moving back. In return, she waved the same way but with feet dancing around. They both hit and missed each attack; then Lady Haruno vertically hand swing cutting wood spikes of the left side. Sakura moved away from the fast cut. When she reached the end, Lady Haruno did a long one-thousand cut.

She, however, cut the spikes because Sakura jumped away to the other side. Lady Haruno turned and pointed out her kama-yari, faced standing at the middle of the face. They exactly ran forward leaving scratches on one side of the stakes, and Sakura jumped twirling around and swung hit. Lady Haruno hit hard then resumed stab-pointing and slicing, and Sakura spins around to avoid. Then she swung kick at her feet, but she missed for Lady Haruno twirled. Along the way, she slightly swung cut yet Sakura leaned her head back. She sliced, and Lady Haruno used her pole to block. She stopped the next. When they both turned, Lady Haruno cut Sakura above the right waist with the tip of the middle blade.

Everybody tensed for seeing her next cut. Sakura jumped twirling for safe landing, and she gripped on the wound. It was another deep cut, and she was losing blood fast. So, she must thing another way to attack and to heal herself.

Lady Haruno was at first scared for her granddaughter's wound, yet she started stepping sequences quickly. Before she killed her, Sakura surprisingly stood and did helicopter cuts which Lady Haruno rapidly backed away from it. Meanwhile, she thrust at her but Sakura jumped early.

She looked down for inspection, and then she smirked. As she landed, she immediately did _Wind Head Cut._ she swung in a one-thousand head cut style and wind spread out, so Lady Haruno jumped avoiding it. Although, it cut all wooden spikes off.

While Lady Haruno was coming down, Sakura slowly moved her arm backward. Along with the wind, all the stakes flew behind her. That surprised Lady Haruno, and Sakura pushed them forward at her.

Lady Haruno wants the stakes to hit her, but she moved her kama-yari around deflecting them all. Sakura did medical jutsu on her wound while watching. After all the stakes ended, Lady Haruno landed on ground in front of the crossed line. Sakura managed to stop the bleeding, but the wound was fully closed and still hurt. Ignoring the pain, she stood up straight and jumped off the logs.

Later, Sakura swung her arms open using her earth powers to make the ground, opening the crossed logs. They all moved to both sides vertically, leaving her and Lady Haruno in the middle. Later, Sakura ran at her and side-jumped on the log, sword fighting. She hit with hard strength, so Lady Haruno hit back while moving back. When the kama-yari got hit hard, Sakura quickly kicked her.

Lady Haruno used her weapon to hold her ground and paused for a moment, "Sakura…" With soft expression, she was proudly amazed that her granddaughter can put up a fight and withstand her wounds. Her son must have taught to don't hold back when she was hurt and to worry herself later.

"I never thought that I would have such a strong grandmother," Sakura complimented her. During the whole fight, she inspected her grandmother's abilities and strength; it was similar with hers and her father's. Family generation was growing and keeps coming. Another, her grandmother may look beautiful on the outside, but on the inside she is one hell of a fighter.

Back to their fighting, Sakura and Lady Haruno ran toward each other, holding their weapons in both hands. As they were close, Sakura leaped on a log on the right side and hit the kama-yari with fast swifts. Lady Haruno stopped every hit with her pole and pushed it to the sides which Sakura hit some logs off. Afterwards, she sliced at her but Lady Haruno jumped back. They stopped and stared for a moment; then Lady Haruno started going point swinging forward. Sakura hit it and fought another sword fight against her grandmother. They were fighting while doing many hand swings, and Sakura was advancing forward and Lady Haruno backing away. She did another hand swing to cut her from above, but Lady Haruno skillfully dodged it.

Afterwards, Lady Haruno pointed the kama-yari out while Sakura was about to do a slice cut. Her guandao got caught by hitting a log. The length of her guandao has the exact number of horizontal width inside the log trail which can stop any sword attack. She tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. So, she turned her eyes back to her grandmother as she was trying to free her guandao. Lady Haruno went up to her swinging points fast, so Sakura pulled back along with her guandao. She missed when the spear aimed at her and let it go directly to a log. Lady Haruno pulled it out and went on at her, so Sakura continued fighting back.

Next, she did a shoulder swing and her guandao got caught for the second time. Lady Haruno jumped and aimed at her, yet Sakura dropped her head back and hit it away. Indeed, Lady Haruno aimed more stabs at Sakura which she had to dodge them all while moving back. Then, Lady Haruno did fast stepping sequences going forward and then sliced down at her, but Sakura missed it. Again she went forward and added two hops on each side, and she sliced down but missed. While Sakura avoided the attack, she let go of her guandao and waited for the kama-yari to hit the ground. Afterwards, she quickly grabbed it and twirled once to move back in the middle. Lady Haruno immediately stabbed her pole on the ground to hold its place and leaped kicking Sakura away. For defense, Sakura held her guandao in front where Lady Haruno kicked.

Sakura stopped moving back and held her guandao in battle stance, so did Lady Haruno. They both stared with a sly look and silent. Later, Sakura removed her hand from underneath and placed it above the front pole, and she moved facing the blade at her grandmother. Sakura may have solved the solution how to avoid her guandao from hitting the logs. Lady Haruno charged at her, and they additionally sword fight. Sakura hit Lady Haruno with the side of the blade and then sliced at her neck again, but she missed. Sakura fought with shoulder swings and twirled around, and she hit the kama-yari hard which Lady Haruno hit her backs on the logs. She let go of her guandao in the air shortly and cut her, ripping her kimono dress in the middle. Although, she didn't bleed because she was an edo; edos don't blood. Furthermore, Lady Haruno received a rip of her cloth, like they have something similar.

Lady Haruno fought back, swinging her kama-yari with hard and fast movements; however, she missed knocking about four logs down. To Team Konoha, they all were amazed how Lady Haruno knocked those logs with great strength, along with speed. Luckily, Sakura jumped away seconds early and twirled backwards, landing on the logs of the left side. She stood up, staring down at her grandmother without fear. She watched her turning; also she noticed her cut was closing up and her kimono looks originally normal. Not at least to her expectation, she remembered how Sasori was healed after he got hit and his clothes restored.

Lady Haruno moved and Sakura bent to wait what she was going to do. Thus, Lady Haruno swiftly swung her kama-yari, cutting more logs, so Sakura jumped to the others. More logs were cut down; until, there was no one left standing. During the cut down, Sakura jumped away while she was thinking of another strategy. When she reached to the last log, she quickly thought of a way to take her down. So, she waited for her grandmother to come at her; straightaway, she jumped up spinning like a tire as her grandmother cut the log away. By the time, Lady Haruno was about to throw her kama-yari up, but in a flash the guandao came down and hit the kama-yari down trapping it. Lady Haruno was stunned by her granddaughter flash moves and looked up; shortly, Sakura crushed her with _Heaven Kick_ which caused small but big crater.

The Uchiha children were amazed for their mother's hard kick, and Haru shivered from the monstrous kick. He wonders that if Shina will enhance that kind of strength like her mother or Tsunade-sama (he was hoping that she won't, so she wouldn't hit him that hard when she gets angry).

Sakura moved away to observe; unfortunately, her grandmother was slowly moving and not completely damaged. Before she reached her weapon, Sakura swung her guandao hitting the kama-yari away, and then she quickly moved the blade downward. She chopped down, but Lady Haruno quickly dodged from standing up. Without delay, Sakura sliced her grandmother at the waist, cutting her in half. Before she (and the others) reacted, Lady Haruno turned into a block of wood. _Substitution Jutsu?!_ Lady Haruno must have secretly created the jutsu without anyone of them notices; however, Sakura was relieved that her grandmother was still alive but she must find her before she makes another move. She started sensing to locate her; within a second, she turned to the kama-yari and saw her grandmother appeared, grabbing her weapon. She swung it around spitefully and pointed to stuck her.

Before Lady Haruno dashed, Sakura smirked slyly _Gotcha!_ She lifted her right arm up and wire strings appeared under her sleeve wrapping all around Lady Haruno with the kama-yari. The strings were invisibly connected with the kama-yari, and when she swung it around, they all moved along with it.

_Sakura, you did it!_ Lady Haruno was dumbfounded of her granddaughter's traps, as well Lord Haruno. Sakura gripped on the strings and pulled her down, coming at her, and then she lastly kicked her away. Moreover, the panther transformed its body into water and banged the cougar going along with Lady Haruno.

(~~~~~~)

During the time, more Leaf jounins came to aid, and four sat down and formed _**Four Violet Flames Formation.**_ A solid, purple flaming barrier was created and covered all the sides, trapping Lady Haruno and the cougar inside. In front of the down performers, the other jounins stood in front of them protecting them from danger.

Sakura panted her breath; she was letting all her exhaustion out. She winced from a stingy pain and dropped on her knee, so she used medical jutsu on her waist and arm. Her panther went next to her, strongly unhurt and wanting to fight more. She turned to her family who was surprised that she had succeeded and relieved that she survived her first fight; also they were worried about her being hurt but see her hanging in. Next, she turned to her friends who smiled with impressiveness and Naruto gave her a thumb-up. She managed to defeat her grandmother. Well, actually she managed to trap her in with the help of other Konoha ninjas. Her first opponent was taken care, now she must fight her next opponent.

After she finished healing herself, she stood back up and turned to her grandfather.

**Gomenasai! For taking so long since November, the holidays kept me busy and then took another long additional time to write all the fighting-style details. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy and write reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Haruno-Haruno vs. Haruno-Uchiha Part 2

**Last Fight: Lord Haruno**

Lord Haruno was highly amazed with his granddaughter's success and motivations, and he couldn't ever have been so proud of her. While he was still holding himself, he spoke softly "Sakura—!" He tensed because he got distracted while praising; thus he caught his katana. Before his sword was pulled out, he warned her, "Don't go easy on me!" His katana was raised forward, and he stood in battle stance. Alongside, the jaguar growled viciously.

Sakura and the Uchiha brothers widened for seeing the blade of Lord Haruno's sword—it was a hand folded steel katana. Therefore, it was almost similar to Sakura's hanzo katana but stronger than the Uchiha brothers' swords. To specify, the hand folded blade has a full length Tang which greatly enhance strength and strong enough to cut through a thick bamboo tree with a single strike yet sharp enough to slice paper.

So, Sakura disconnected her guandao, turning it back into her two katanas. She put her vector katana into its holder, but she kept her hanzo sword. She then stood out in battle stance. Beside her, the panther lowered in a wanting-to-fight-more appearance while snarling viciously; therefore, the jaguar insults back. "Easy…" Sakura muttered which the panther eased obediently but still growling.

Everyone was pretty strained about the next challenge. They were assuming that Lord Haruno might be stronger for Sakura to fight him. Moreover, he may have exceptional techniques than Lady Haruno and his skills difficult for Sakura to intercept his moves. Wind puffed with cold breeze which gave Shina, Hana, and China slight chill, but it assisted lowering some tense of the others' nerves.

Both corrivals stood facing fiercely and remaining calm, and their swords pointing forward with steadiness. Once they narrowed their eyes, Lord Haruno jumped forward and the jaguar ran roaring. Sakura stayed in place eyeing at her grandfather, and her panther went fighting the jaguar. She waited until he got closer, deflecting his attack; thus they begun battling. She clashed every swing and moved faster to unyielding any more scars on herself. Without notice, he dropped and slide-kicked her on the feet which she fell below him. He kicked her off high and jumped after her. Up in the air, she was able to flip detecting all her grandfather's attacks and gave out hers. In less a minute, he hit her back down and threw three kunais right after she landed.

Yet, she managed to jump away, missing them all. He ran after her and fought her with speed. She fought back with all her might and jumped up for the down cuts. During the time, he gave her some cuts on her right arm, left shoulder, and right cheek. When they stopped for a moment, she watched his sword move; until she saw it up like coming down at her. She pulled back which it missed her face; however, he managed to hit her katana hard. It affected her defense distracted, and then in half a second he gave her another slide-kick. She was off ground flying in clockwise, and he moved his sword fast as she widened. He gave her a strong clash.

"URGH!" she was thrown back and rolled away. Her grandfather hit her katana and chest, but her sword saved her from getting stabbed. Although, she lost hold of her sword and it landed a few feet away from her. Lord Haruno tensed for what he had done, and Lady Haruno got stunned that her granddaughter got hurt.

"Sakura, daijoubu?!" Sasuke called out to her. He and his kids jumped from watching that chest hit and her down status. But, he can still sense her chakra moving; his kids were relieved for seeing her moving.

Suigetsu wondered, "What kind of movements is that?" Karin was watching the whole movements of Lord Haruno, but she couldn't catch any of his motions. In comparison, Aimi was worried for Lady Uchiha, but she can sense Lord Haruno's chakra has momentum and techniques give immediacy.

"I can't make out his sword style," Itachi predicted. "My sharingan is not fast enough to read his moves."

Sakura stood on her knees and created hand signs _Tokkan! _Red lightning appeared on her hand and connected to the ground, covering her sword.

Daisuke and Kai were profound when they watched Sakura did a strange technique with lightning jutsu. It appeared to them that she sent a connection to where she directed to. They wondered if it was a chakra flow to the sword that no one can touch.

With lightning in hand, Sakura ran forward and grabbed her katana, kept advancing toward her grandfather. As their swords clashed, lightning on both sides touched. Sakura widened that her grandfather could also do lightning style, and his lightning was white like if it was the color of light.

Sasuke widened that Lord Haruno guarded her attack. Next, Itachi widened that Lord Haruo was able to manipulate her chakra flow. Then, they noticed that he moved his right hand while his left was holding his katana while restraining. Afterwards, he tossed the katanas to the side and rapidly struck four kunai on her chest.

Everyone was greatly shock when they saw Lord Haruno mortally stabbed Sakura with four kunai on the chest. Lord Haruno immediately noticed small drops of blood in front of his eyes; due of his control, he has stabbed his granddaughter and saw it badly. To Lady Haruno, she covered her mouth from screaming and turned teary with worry for her granddaughter.

Sakura choked some blood from mouth and dropped on the ground like a dead corpse. "KAASAN!" the Uchiha kids cried out. Including Sasuke and Itachi, they made up their mind that they going in and get her out of there.

They were about to move, but Sakura stopped them. "DON'T!" she yelled, turning to them and shaking her head. "Stay away!" She doesn't want them to save her; thus, she doesn't want them to get hurt. They paused for not understanding why she was declining their help, and they think that she isn't afraid of death. Or whether she has a new plan in mind.

Lord Haruno jumped with his sword, aiming to kill her. "Sakura, get away!" he proclaimed while he tried to stop himself but failed. Lady Haruno clutched her hands close to her mouth, and she wanted to turn away from watching an incoming death but she couldn't move. Then, Sakura turned back to her grandfather with a scared expression and didn't move.

His sword was pretty close to kill her, but it didn't get her. Right at the moment, she was saved at the very early second. First, his sword got hit by a bao staff tossing it away. Therefore, the water panther saved her, turning into the blue ninja. The jaguar jumped to tackle it down, yet the blue ninja moved faster before it. It dropped back on its hands and gave the jaguar a double-kick up; next, it jumped up and gave another kick with hard strength. The jaguar went down and tagged Lord Haruno with it. They were thrown far enough from Sakura, and the blue ninja landed besides her while guarding with its bao staff.

Everyone breathed out with solace. From the incoming, they were scared that they were going to lose her. They all had the urge of saving her, but she stopped them before they do. As if she doesn't want them to get hurt or risk their lives for her. What really matters was that she survived for now. Luckily, it was just in time. Otherwise, the Uchihas would have lost a mother, a wife, and a sister; friends would have lost a precious friend; and teachers would have a daughterly student. The most of all, Konoha would have lost a loveable, brave heroine. She was so greatly cared and loved by all.

(~~~~~~)

Out of Team Konoha, Karin ran to Sakura which Aimi and Suigetsu noticed. "Okaasan!" and "Karin!" her family called out to her, but she didn't stop. Everyone heard the commotion and saw her going to Sakura, so they let her go for remembering that she can perform medical jutsu.

"I got you!" Karin grabbed Sakura by the hood and dragged her away while the water ninja stayed in place with its bao staff, facing the enemy. Karin laid her down (between the trees and Lord Haruno), pulling all the kunais out of her. "Sakura!" she tried talking to her but found her choking from the deep wounds. _This looks bad!_ She pulled up her sleeve, "Sakura! Bite my arm! Hurry up!" Sakura slowly sat up and grabbed her wrist, pulling it in closer, and bit her. "Ah!" Karin cried out of pain and also blushed (implying that she loves the feeling of Sakura's chakra with hers). Sakura glowed green all around her body, and her wounds closed.

Lord Haruno stood back up; whereas his jaguar flipped back on its feet, growling and snarling its teeth. The blue ninja moved its bao staff it out at them. Taking caution, it was a sign telling them to stay away. Ignoring the blue ninja, Lord Haruno looked behind it and spotted his granddaughter receiving medical attention from a friend. _The water ninja deflected my strike attack during its fight and was able to prevent a fatal death. Yokatta…that was a relief and clever mind. And that girl…she is capable of recovering her by sucking her chakra._ He smiled a little, and Lady Haruno sighed heavily that no death has occurred and her granddaughter was safe. They were also glad that she was receiving medical treatment to heal her wounds. Another, they recognized that kind of healing jutsu from a clan but didn't have time to restudy it.

After the healing, Karin nearly dropped down in exhaustion and breathing out. Sakura started standing up, "I owe you one, Karin." She stood back up as she held Karin's arm to get her up, "Go back and get rest." She went back to her grandfather as Karin jumped back to her family.

(~~~~~~)

Along the way, she picked up her katana and stood beside her blue ninja which returned back as a panther. Later, they both stared sternly and silently for a long moment. Until Lord Haruno broke it, he commented calmly but happily "Yokatta, you're alive, magomusume."

She smirked, "I don't have any tolerance of dying." He chuckled with impression, and they both expand their swords. "Wounds do give disadvantages to the system, but I don't let them take me down. Never will." Her words gave such impression to the chuunins—how Lady Sakura defies showing weakness during battle, but she finds the time for healing and restoring strength.

_Magomusume…_ Lord and Lady Haruno felt content for their granddaughter dignifying her ninja's role, and prestige to family and nobles. They both wished that their son was present, so they would give their blessings for his outstanding fatherhood to his daughter.

Unavoidably, they returned back to their fight. Lord Haruno jumped up as Sakura took alert and preparation. Also, the two cats roared running toward each other and resumed cat fighting. While Lord Haruno was in the atmosphere, Sakura closed her eyes waiting for a closer target. He got confused why she wasn't moving and just standing there. Until he got closer, Sakura moved fast deflecting his attack and fought him back with double katanas. They both fought with such stamina, clashing and blocking many vital hits. Once the fight stopped, leaving Sakura alone and Lord Haruno gone. So, she looked and turned around—up, right, left, and down—then she stopped from sensing him and slowly looked behind. Again, she turned around and successfully blocked his sneak attack. She crossed her katanas, holding his sword from coming at her, but he was strongly pushing down.

_Kuso…he's strong! _She kept on holding and used her right foot to prevent her from falling back. He kept pushing, and her back was bending which was hurting her. He noticed her hurt and tried to stop pushing, yet he failed. Another, he moved his hands to release his katana, but with little effort it didn't worked. The more her back hurt, the more he pushes. Just in time, she dropped back giving him a kick on the chin. They both moved back; she winced from her backache but ignored it, and she jumped twirling vertically forward. He watched her coming, and she swung her right sword down. However, he hit it back and they resumed sword fighting. Later, they pushed each other back and walked around with hard face. She placed her vector katana back into its holder and they stood for a moment; they advanced each other. She aimed her sword at her, yet he hit it away. Also she took the hit, throwing her, and he ran at her. She landed and turned blocking his attack with her sword; he used wind pushing harder. She tried holding her place, but the wind pressure was rough. Unable to hold on, she jumped up letting go of his sword. He was about to aim up, and she horizontally swung and dived at him. She quickly grabbed her vector and crossed them; thus she caught his katana, trapping it down. With it, she held on and gave him a swing-kick at the chest. He was thrown away without his sword.

Everyone smirked that Lord Haruno lost his weapon and sealed it protectively; they really liked her strategy. Sakura leaped off her swords and put away her vector; next she picked up his katana and threw it at a tree. It hit the trunk, and she summoned an earth snake wrapping on the sword. Therefore, he wouldn't touch or grab it. He smirked at her as if he thanked for that insuring cover. Suddenly, he winced from an inner shock and felt himself what he was controlled to do. "Sakura!" he exclaimed to warn her, but he couldn't let out the words. While struggling from his control, he quickly pulled out a scroll and opened it on ground, and then he made a hand sign _Dead Soul Jutsu!_ Suddenly, forty-seven white-eyed zombie ninjas were summoned and had no weapons with them. There were mostly men (31) and fewer women (16).

The female chuunins freaked from those dead faces and tugged on their parent or a friend. Also, the young male chuunins and Ryosuke shivered from the big number — one kunoichi vs an army of forty-six ninjas. The rest became suspicious who those people were, and they noticed the symbol on the back of their coats—haruno clan symbol. They realized that Lord Haruno had summoned ninjas from the Haruno clan, and they all could be their family members.

Afterwards, Lord Haruno informed while walking backwards to the trees, "They are my old comrades, and they are our family! Be careful when you fight them! They are highly skilled as us, so stay alive!" He disappeared into the trees after he finished.

Sakura laid her eyes staring at her family members who she never met, and she was developing hatred with the reanimation and dead soul jutsu. They both have similar purposes and make dangerous decisions to all, which destroys consciousness and emotions, and affects lives. She felt rage grew more inside her, and she was breathing hard. Furthermore, her arms were shaking and hands grip tightly. Her family could see the sadness she was having in her eyes, and they could feel her frustration for the burden she was next facing. Then, she took a breath and stood in battle stance; in comparison, the Haruno ninjas stood in the same stance and ready to fight. The Uchiha kids were scared for their mother that she might not win against an army; however, the Uchiha brothers and friends know that she will win them (they still remembered the whole fight she had with Madara). Excluding the chuunins, the Uchiha brothers and their friends all predict her emotional state she was in; they would feel the same if they would face their deceased family members.

_I'm so not going to like this… _So, Sakura pointed out her katana at them and the dead ninjas did the same. For the final look at them, she took pity for her relatives but wished them all peace _Gomen…gomenasai…_ They stood and stared at them for a short time; until some dead ninjas firstly moved in a flash, surrounding her. She jerked when she sensed them behind her. Before she could turn at them, more jumped and attacked from above and around, stabbing and slicing her with kunai and chakra blades. All the chuunins greatly widened from the slaughtering; the Uchiha children cried out for their mother, but they were held back by their father and uncle. The rest of the chuunins felt sick for the deadly view; some looked away or hugged their mothers to cover their eyes, and a few froze and couldn't look away. When it was over, there they saw Sakura lying down lifelessly and bleeding. Before they could react, she popped smoke into a log _Substitution Jutsu!_ The chuunins breathed out surprise that she set a jutsu unnoticeably.

Out of nowhere, Sakura appeared by jumping up from _Body Flicker Technique. _With her katanas in hand, she transformed them into iron fist. "CHA!" she punched one dead to the head and went to the middle. With one foot, she twirled around with a bao staff and hit five hard to the face. Then, she stood in chudan pose with sharp eyes; she swung the staff in the air horizontally and her left palm facing out while she was standing on slightly bent-knees. One came behind her who she missed him in time, tire-spinning, and smashed another down coming. Afterwards, she kicked two (right behind to left front) and swung hit another double sideways. She waited, until the one she avoided earlier came behind so she hardly struck him on the neck. Thirdly, she disconnected her bao staff turning it into a pair of kama; therefore, three advanced with kunai, yet she defeated them quickly. She hit them by slicing their chest and pushed them away after cutting their throats. Another approached with chakra blades, but she punched him up at the chin and then down the chest; she lastly used her right kama and stabbed him at the forehead. Seconds early, she jumped up because more came around, and she flipped upside down with arms crossed and four kunai in hands (two in each) turning them into two pairs of sai.

Sasuke and Itachi recently recognized the taijutsu; it was shurikenjutsu. They have trained Sakura with some Uchiha jutsu during the time after she moved in with them. For less than a week, she easily improved every one of them; then for years, they have continued training it. Also, they trained those skills with the twins; Daisuke did pretty well, but Shina needed to practice it more. Last, they will eventually teach it to Ryosuke.

Sakura smirked sniggering and twirled around, throwing all the sai into four directions. They all flew down and got four at the heads. "Hmph, I just keep getting better at this…" While she was coming down, she summoned her guandao and chopped the ground, holding onto the pole. She swung around and hit two, kicking them to the trees. They both crushed hard and dropped dead. Her guandao returned back into her katana as she flew and where her panther was fighting. The panther saw her coming and jumped up above the jaguar, and it turned into the blue ninja. She held out her hand, so it grabbed her hand and swung her around. It let her go, and she vertically twirled with her katana holding out. During the twirl, three threw shurikens but she missed them all and sliced them in half.

Twenty-three down, twenty-four more to go. All the chuunins were dumbfound that Lady Sakura managed to take almost a half down, and she did it without a struggle.

Sakura turned to the group behind and ran toward them with her sword on right side. While advancing at them, they all threw kunai and shuriken, yet she avoided them by jumping up. She tire-rolled down at them, and she struck one above the head. With swift movements, she swung another head off, and the other grabbed her blade. She managed to free it from sliding it out of the dead's hands, and she cut her left side upwards. One came behind to strike her with chakra blade, yet she moved away and hit him down on the back. Another female jumped at her with a kunai, but Sakura kicked her down. More from behind, he was close enough so that she stabbed him at the stomach and ripped him apart. The next dead attempted to grab her; moreover, she grabbed him by his clothing collar and flipped him above her head. Therefore, he banged his head on the ground. Where the man hit dead, the down girl from before got up and aimed to stab her behind with double chakra blades; although Sakura turned at stabbed her at the chest before she got her. Sakura stared at her for a short moment and softly pushed her, letting her drop dead.

One side down, another next. When she turned around, a wind blade blew at her and knocked her sword out of her hand. It flew away and landed stabbing the earth, about ten feet from her. Without her hanzo katana, she can't run to retrieve it; thus she must use her vector katana. Before she reaches it, she must take precaution from enemy attack.

The last fifteen ninjas took action. First, they threw several air weapons at her. She skillfully danced around missing every kunai, and monkey-style twirled on one hand avoiding all the shurikens. Secondly, they all did quick hand signs—some did fire, water, and wind jutsu; and some slammed hands on ground for earth jutsu. The jutsus combined flaring at her, and she watched it coming. The chuunins were waiting for her to move away, but she stayed in her place. As it got very closer, in a quick second it was swiftly deflected, cut in half. Everyone was stunned; before their eyes, they saw her hands with chakra scalpel in an expanded size. Sakura smirked with confidence _Maxima Chakra Scalpel! _

Ino and Hinata widened from the large chakra blades; in comparison, Sasuke and Itachi never thought that she could possess another chakra level of the jutsu and have great cutting power. Karin sensed her chakra in great chakra control performing two techniques; in addition, Neji used his byakugan predicting her chakra and mentioned it pouring its amount to her hands. On the other hand, Tsunade-sama smirked from her best student's professional skills; as a result, years after she came back to Konoha, she had been watching her training a new jutsu, combining _Chakra Enhanced Strength_ and _Chakra Scalpel_. Also, it is very lethal which can kill with one single cut.

Sakura stood there with open arms and jutsu in hand, and the last remaining dead stepped back and stayed in their place. She believed that she has underestimated them and developed their new fear. Suddenly, she sensed someone or something was behind a tree where she was standing in front, so in a second she swung around cutting the tree. She stood gracefully in a geisha gesture with her arms on left side; whereas, the tree slid of its trunk and crashed down. Indeed, the cut of the chakra scalpel is very lethal. The female chuunins were breathtaking by Lady Sakura's professions; Shina desired to learn so much from her mother and be like her. Daisuke felt lucky for having a beautiful but strongly skilled mother, and Ryosuke considered his mother so cool.

Presuming back, Sakura cancelled her jutsu and reached for her vector along with its case. Taking it off of her shoulder and holding it on her left, she leaned down and reached for the sword holder. Next, she used her left thumb to push the tsuba down, opening it. Glaring at them, she was ready and ran straight at them. In a flash, she removed the sword case and cut two off which they dropped dead. Another two came at right-left, so she cut the right then the left. She watched their black blood splattered out which was filling her nerves with somewhat excitement _This is it!_ Another was about to jump at her, but she jumped stomping her foot on his face and slammed him down. _This is it…._ "Ah!" she screamed as she stabbed her sword down his head. Another behind, she turned with sword up and beheaded him. Then, she ran and sliced another. Afterwards, she sliced five with a long-expanded cut, and she ran with a sly look _This is me…_

"Sakura, both sides behind you!" she heard Itachi informing her. She did noticed one in front of her and turned to see two running at her with a kunai and chakra blades. She smirked sniggering as if the approaching attack could disadvantage her. Thus, she spun around to the right with her sword "Argh-Ah!" and she defeated the last three by cutting them in reverse direction after they reached her. Standing on her right leg and her left bent up, she was smirking with satisfaction of her victorious fight to the dead _Shānnarō!_

From her posture, Sasuke felt his heart rise from the sight of his wife's sexy body and her long hair flying in the atmosphere; she was his goddess of love and beauty. Furthermore, the female chuunins blushed for falling in love with Lady Sakura's grace and developed their inspirations of her high ninja skills.

After Sakura won the dead ninjas, she observed the area which was covered with dead corpses. It reminded her of the Haruno massacre, and it was torturing her inside as if she was in a massacre at the very moment. So, she raised her arms up using wind to lift all the dead corpses. She moved them to the left side and laid them flat, and then she lifted her left hand up. Everyone wondered that she was going to use lightning to zap them, and they notice her stopped in hesitation and hurt. She really didn't want to do it, for those people were her blood and family. Although, they died a long time ago and she want to give them peace. _My family, gomenasai…I never wanted to do this to you! But I had no choice! Even though we never met, I pray peace for all of you. _She finished having her moment, and she made a finger snap. Fire sparked, burning the corpses like she chose cremation instead of zapping them gone. Everyone watched at the burning corpses for a while and turned back to Sakura; her long bangs were covering her eyes and wouldn't glance at the fire, yet they understood how she was feeling. _Kaasan… _The Uchiha children looked at their mother because they can predict her expression but couldn't imagine the damage she was feeling.

Later, Sakura brought her hanzo katana back to her and started searching for her grandfather. She looked around, but she couldn't find him. Next, she closed her eyes to sense his chakra. For a minute, she opened her eyes locating his chakra where he was going and turned to the tree where his sword was stuck with her earth snake. Then out of nowhere, she spotted a black snake came out and jumped at her snake, taking it away from the sword. Afterwards, three more snakes popped out of the ground from her both sides and behind, and they all flew up with their fangs showing. With speed, she swung her two katanas like a wind tornado and sliced the snakes' heads off, dropping dead.

_Kabuto! _Sakura caught a glimpse of her grandfather coming from above, and she jumped away when his katana hit down. After she missed his attack, she barely received a scratch on her lower leg but it wasn't serious. From those snakes, it appeared to her that Kabuto was trying to capture her by surprise. _He is sending out distractions to capture me. I better keep my sensory wide open at him._

Lord Haruno wasn't liking what was happening right now. The snakes he saw attacked his granddaughter out of nowhere, and it seemed to him that the controller (referring Kabuto) will soon arrive and take Sakura away. Thus, he will need to fight harder to free himself, but it's going to take a lot of effort for him. He watched his granddaughter put her katanas into their holders, and they vanished from her back; she waved her hand forward and a fire falcon snatched his sword out of his hand. The falcon flew to the anbus and released the sword, handing it to them as the falcon faded away, and one anbu did a jutsu sending the sword inside the barrier. That left Lord Haruno without his katana. Well, not partially he isn't unarmed yet. He still has some kunai and shuriken with him which he will use.

Lord Haruno was amazed that Sakura got him defenseless for the second time. Then, he watched her pushed the bottom pits of her coat back; she placed herself in a stance with her fists. He, and Team Konoha, noticed that she was challenging him a fight like she fought with Madara—taijutsu and ninjutsu only. He easily agreed to her challenge, so he moved his left side back and lifted open hands forward. They kept their eyes open at their hands, and the final showdown was starting with final attacks.

Lord Haruno speed run from left to right, appearing behind her. He leaped at her and swung his left arm with chakra scalpel, but she jumped away. She turned and back flipped, landing on her feet. Then, they both advanced each other, and she aimed a punch at him. He blocked it and dodged more of them. She punched her left, which he moved away, and he used his left to hit her. Also, she blocked it by lifting her right arm. We punched with their other arm and clashed them. She swung a kick at his right, but he pushed it back. He dropped down and kicked up her right side. She turned around from the hit and jumped, missing her down slide kick. She gave an air kick, yet he stood before it passed him. Right after he turned facing her, she kicked him at the face. His glasses also got hit, glass cracking. He backed away, not too far from her, with his face lightly bruised and left glasses lid cracked. Although, they restored back to normal, generating.

Sakura moved her hands in front of her and spread her legs open, and she bent her right arm midway. Lord Haruno seemed to recognize the gesture from the Hyuga clan, but he doesn't know the movements his granddaughter will do. He, however, was hoping that she would attack him off guard, so their fight would end very soon. Then, she moved twirling around smoothly and her arms swinging around sideways; after she turned and appeared with a pair of sai filled with chakra scalpel. She attacked him with perpendicular aims, but he moved back missing the sword blade. Afterwards, she swung her two sai with her fingers and crossed her arms slanted in parallel, smirking, with _Maxima Chakra Scalpel _in hands and blades. "My new technique I have been personally practicing for many years…_Geisha Ninja Blades!_"

(As an illustration, before her parents died, her mother had taught her some dancing geisha movements; she watched her dance so gracefully and smoothly, and she loved how her hair and kimono would fly along with the wind. After her mother died, she practiced solo and memorized all the steps; until she perfected them.)

Sasuke and Itachi had never known that Sakura had been training and developing new jutsus for years. Everyone else was particularly amazed with her unexpected progress, and Shina blushed with affection toward her mother. Tsunade-sama smirked with wide amazement for her apprentice, and Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou were surpassed by the advanced level of their former student; they thought that she was full of surprises. In addition, Lady Haruno was very speechless from further additions of her granddaughter; she remembered the time when Hanzo had practiced daily and long hours to become a strong ninja like his father. And Lord Haruno felt wide impression was revealed before his eyes; thus it was the same feeling he had when he fought Hanzo, inspecting his taijutsu, and found improvement. Both their eyes see Hanzo and Sakura share the same soul.

"I really hate fighting my own grandparents," she commented and ran at him. He stood in defense and deflected her attacks _Me too, magomusume…_ She moved fast to strike him and slice him, yet he skillfully survived every one of them by missing and hitting them away. Continuing fighting, she inspected his eyes were observing all her moves; in comparison, she also has excellent observation—she inherited the trait from her father as he inherited from her grandfather. Instead of researching, she enhanced more chakra, expanding the chakra scalpel. He noticed it and she fastly swung at him, and he barely missed them but got rips of his white coat. Lastly, she aimed her left to hit him, but she spotted something attached on his pants—sets of kunai around his waist. In a flash, he grabbed three kunai for each hand and threw them up at her. However, just in time, she jumped away from the close encounter and back flipped as the kunais passed her.

To Kabuto, he did some hand signs and placed his hand on ground. With a smirk and snake-eye look, his tongue licked out of his lips, "By this chance, I will have her in my own hands." He sniggered lowly.

Right after she landed, she sensed something familiar coming at her. _Kabuto! _She felt that he had summoned a jutsu, but she was unsure what it is. Meanwhile, Lord Haruno jumped above her and she looked up at him. He gritted his teeth and also sensed the controller's chakra, trying to keep his mouth shut from saying a jutsu, yet he cried it out _"Thousand Knives of Death!"_ He faced both of his hands down at her, and thousands of kunai popped out and dived toward her. Along with it, numerous of snakes crawled out of the trees and went at her.

Everyone noticed the double trouble coming at her, and they all wanted to go in to help but didn't move from their place. Except the young chuunins, they knew that Sakura was capable to put up a fight and to defense herself with professional skills. So, they must rely on her and believe in her; similarly, they did when she fought Madara years ago. Just trust her.

Sakura saw both the kunai and snakes coming everywhere around her. "Kuso! This is very bad!" she shutted her eyes for concentration and memorize her training with her mother.

_**To Sakura (at age 13):**_

"_Sakura, you can do this!" Haruno Suki was giving her encouragement and removing her doubts of failing. "You just need to go with the wind. Move like the wind. Put your thoughts away. Look carefully; sense strongly; react quickly; and listen from all around you. Remember that you fight it well." She successfully defied her agony and looked up at her mother with a light expression. She then clutched a fist and put on a straight face, "Arigatou, okaasan! I can do this!" Suki smiled for seeing the modified expression she wanted her daughter to have on. _

"I can do this! Look carefully; sense strongly; react quickly; and listen from all around me." She focused her powers energies—the eyes of the falcon; the skin of the snake; the speed of the panther; and the ears of the wolf. In slow mode, she gripped her small blades tightly and slowly opened her eyes with fierceness.

Sasuke and Itachi felt something strange from Sakura and noticed the ferocious look in her eyes. The rest also felt a cold chill in their nerves while watching, and Karin sensed her chakra was combining with some kind of unknown spiritual energy. The Uchiha kids watched the knives and snakes coming around toward their mother; Ryosuke covered his eyes by holding onto his uncle for not wanting to see any more deadly bloodsheds, and the twins caught the glimpse of her violent look. The other chuunins additionally had a tensed feeling about Lady Sakura; Kai was concerned about Lady Sakura's strange development and wondered what she was having something un-explanatory inside. Lady Haruno worried about the double attack and was hoping for her granddaughter to move quickly; Lord Haruno, coming down, noticed her countenance wondering if she had thought of a way to attack.

"Move like the wind…" Sakura muttered. "Go with the wind!"

Everybody widened for watching Sakura swung her blades in many perpendicular ways; also Hinata and Neji observed her movements similar to theirs. Moving every quick, she blocked every kunai and cut every snake's head off, and she twirled and looked at all directions. She continued fighting, and Lord Haruno tried to cancel the jutsu but the controller kept him going. Meanwhile, she jumped up from the knives and snakes, which the snakes end up getting stabbed to death until no more came, and swung around coming at him. Lord Haruno landed and moved his hands up at her, yet she kept deflecting the kunais and going forward at him.

As she got closer, Lord Haruno jumped away. They both stopped moving and didn't move for a moment. Shortly a rip sound was heard, he widened from the shock of his sliced arms and the surprise of his granddaughter's fast move. Everyone else was also widely stunned. She later commented, "Sealing is the weakness to the reanimation, and time of regenerating is a disadvantage for edos to fight." She twisted her right sai with her fingers and turned facing her armless grandfather. His arms, although, were slowly restoring back; before fully regenerated, she went to him. He wanted to get hit, but he moved back missing her attacks. After his arms fully regenerated, she swung her left to cut him on the waist, but he jumped away.

Lord Haruno got to the other side and pulled out a kunai, but Sakura appeared at him before his eyes. He noticed her face had shame on it, and she kicked his chin up which she hesitated at first. She went after him; then he aimed to hit her, but she knocked it out with her katana (she disconnected her pair of sai before she went to him). Next, she punched himon the stomach, and he was thrown down. Before he was crushed, she again appeared in front of him.

"Magomusume…." he smiled as Sakura was aiming her punch. For a split second, she caught the glimpse of his smile. "I'm so proud of you," he lastly said and got punched back toward the barrier. The two jounins in front opened an entrance while the other two had kunai for the first prisoners won't escape.

Along with Lord Haruno, the panther head banged at the jaguar and turned around kicking it toward the barrier. As they were close, the two anbus quickly opened the barrier and closed it right after Lord Haruno and the jaguar got inside.

Inside the barrier, Lady Haruno saved her husband from getting hit on ground and was worried about his state. He assured her that he was fine but happy, so was she to assure him. They both smiled at their granddaughter, who was looking at them with blankness, and bowed their heads to her. Therefore, they were glad that they were trapped so that they would not hurt anyone else. Also, they were stunned by their granddaughter's sturdy prowess and elemental dexterities. Hanzo and his wife have trained her with such master skills.

(~~~~~~)

At last to everyone's relief, two Haruno elders were defeated but were happy that their granddaughter won them. Sakura panted with tiredness and dropped onto her knees but had her katana for support. Also, the water panther turned into water and entered into her body, restoring some chakra.

Panting hard, she sadly smiled at her grandparents and bowed back to them. Her family came to her, and her children embraced her tightly that she survived from her long fight. Itachi smiled and hugged her with both amazement and relief, and Sasuke joined in and kissed her passionately.

Many of the chuunins were highly impressed with Lady Sakura—she has a natural disposition with hard striking adroitness. Most of all, Kai was bedazzled with her mastery taijutsu and weaponry skills; the other teams were confounded that she can perform some jutsu without making hand signs. Most of all, Hana was amazed how Lady Sakura had never given up and was able to keep fighting when she got wounded. In many ways, she has inspired them; similarly, she had impressed the young children when she fought Madara years ago. There seemed to be a lot of secretive things about her that they don't know, so they hope that she will share them some things about herself.

Tsunade-sama and Shizune next came and performed medical jutsu on Sakura, healing her wounds. Hinata came as well and applied more ointment on Sakura's cuts. Sakura relaxed feeling her strength was coming back to her, and she felt safer with her family around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter will have additional reanimation for all Team Konoha to face. There will be the reanimation like from the manga, but the fight will be different from it. **

**I primarily wanted Sakura to meet her grandparents for the very first time in her life, and she would experience disturbing emotions within and toss her hesitation in order to do Kabuto's challenge. After her challenging fight, I want all Team Konoha witness their previous loved ones and acknowledge the similarity that Sakura had.**

Chapter 10: Reanimation for Team Konoha

_Tsunade-sama and Shizune next came and performed medical jutsu on Sakura, healing her wounds. Hinata came as well and applied more ointment on Sakura's cuts. Sakura relaxed feeling her strength was coming back to her, and she felt safer with her family around her. _

_**To Kabuto:**_

Kabuto growled and snapped by banging a tree next to him. "That Haruno girl is stronger and faster than she was before," he sneered admitting. Every jutsu he summoned and sent out to attack and capture her; thus she senses better than Karin and fights quicker than Sasuke, and wins in less than a minute. Whenever she fought tough opponents like her grandparents, she managed to survive and observed to tackle them offensively.

"Fufufu-hahaha!" he changed his frustration to humor. "Har-no…Uchiha Sakura, what a rare jewel you are. Orochimaru-sama should have chosen you years ago," he smirked. "I'm impressed that you learned to overcome your emotions to fight your grandparents." He then scoffed, "Very impressive."

Then, he calmly moved and sat on a knee. "You had fought and imprisoned your grandparents," he pulled out another scroll and laid it down. "This time, it will be different. You, along with your family and friends will face the people you all love," he sniggered and lifted a hand sign. "This time, I won't fail of having you and your element powers."

_**To Team Konoha:**_

Sakura led out a long breath, feeling better than ever. After the healing, she stood back on her feet without any difficulties. Her body had no cuts or bruises, for her master and two friends did really a pretty good cover up.

"Kaasan, are you not hurt?" Ryosuke asked her. He was still worried about her condition, like his older twin siblings. He gripped on her coat while looking up at her with a frightful expression.

"Not anymore," she tugged him close and he hugged her tightly. "Not while all my family is with me." Shina and Daisuke wrapped their arms around her. Her eyes softened for seeing the frighten state her children were in; therefore, she recalled the time earlier every time she got hit and gave out deadly scenes they got affected by it. She really got them scared, so she embraced assuring them that she was alright.

"You really had it rough there, imoto," Itachi patted her back. She shrugged and lightly punched his shoulder. Even though her wounds were fully healed, she felt a little weak from the amount of chakra she used during her fight. It will time for her to regain it back to her full level.

Next, Sasuke went through his bag and pulled out some soldier pills. "Here, take some" he handed the pills to her. Sakura sighed in relief that there was somebody who carried some pills for special needs, especially from her husband. When she reached for them, he closed his hand catching hers which it surprised her. She looked at him, and they both locked eyes for a moment. There was intimation going between them, and everyone else was watching them. Itachi smirked looking away; after many years, he has respected their privacy and showed happiness for their love. Naruhina, Inosai, Nejitenten, Shikatemari, and Suikarin smiled blushingly and glanced each other with shyness.

Shina blushed for loving the romantic sight of her parents, for she similarly wants that passionate affection with Kai. In comparison, Hana also blushed and hoped she would confess her feelings to Daisuke. Furthermore, Hikari, Akira, and Aimi were enjoying the romance and hoped for a boyfriend to approach them. Lastly, China smiled for the Uchihas and strongly hoped that she would have the confidence and courage to profess her love (it is implied that she likes someone).

On the other hands, the boys weren't taking it very well; they were particularly dense about romance. Daisuke and Ryosuke both sweat dropped with embarrassment and disgust. Haru looked away with disgust but instantly had pervy thoughts about kissing Shina, and Shin and Hizashi sighed annoyingly. However, Mori smiled softly for them. Kai looked at them longingly, developing an illusion about himself about confessing his feelings to Shina and giving her a lip kiss, and then he blushed bright red and dropped his head down, bangs covering his eyes _What the hell am I thinking about?_

Sakura gave her husband a face full of love and happiness, and Sasuke stared at her with a genuine smile and gentle eyes. They really love each other; for many years, they held trust and honesty to each other. They both were very faithful with their marriage and shared priority for their children, and they have their supportive brother with them for many years. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun…" she thanked him with a soft voice. She then slowly moved her hand from his, while he was still holding on, letting them brush skin.

(~~~~~~)

After they finally let go, she swallowed the pills and felt her full chakra return. She sighed feeling much better and was ready to face Kabuto. Before them, they all jerked for sensing something else coming and turned searching. They felt the tension all around them and tried to locate the exact location, so they all took cautious.

"Daisuke, Shina get behind us," Sakura pushed them behind her and the Uchiha brothers went both sides beside them. "Ryosuke, stay with them," he let go of her and stayed close with his siblings. Sasuke and Itachi activated their sharingan, so did the twins and both with kunai, and held their katanas. Sakura held her katanas and kept her sensing and eyes open for the inbound.

Kai narrowed his eyes with fearless and sharp, and he bent his knees for preparation to attack. Secondly, Mori and Hana each held a kunai and stood defensively beside each other.

Naruto and Hinata pushed their children behind them, looking their surroundings. Also, Hinata and China have their byakugan on. Similarly, Neji and Tenten placed their children behind them; Neji and his kids have their byakugan activated, and Tenten held her weapon scroll in hand, all ready to fight.

Ino and Sai went in front of their son between them, and they all have their weapon in hand (Ino with kunai as Sai and Shin with tanto). Shikamaru stood in front of his family, and Temari and Akira held their fans ready to swing. Next, Suigetsu also went in front of his family while holding his Kubikiribōchō sword, and Karin and Aimi stood close with kunai while sensing out.

Last, Kiba and Akamaru were growling and smelling out the scent of the surroundings. Choji and Jugo leaned down, observing around. Gaara stood calmly watching, with sand flying around him, and Kankuro stood waiting and had his chakra threads connected to his puppets. Tsunade-sama and Shizune stood in battle stance with sharp eyes; in addition, Kakashi-sensei watched out with his sharingan on and Yamato-taichou observed carefully around and hands facing down the ground, ready to summon some wood jutsu.

For a long moment, they have waited for the incursion to appear. Nothing happened or attacked. Until, Kabuto called out loudly, "Sakura!" They all jumped by surprise, still searching. Sasuke stood closer to her. "I must say that you have highly impressed me for showing incredible capability and tossing your emotions aside." Her fighting expertise was completely natural, and she was talented to not show hesitation. Like Madara, he developed a deep interest in her and craved to have her for his possession.

Without responding back, Sakura glared hard and gripped her katanas firmly. Sasuke noticed her shaking a little, so he placed his hand on her right hand. Then, Itachi took her left, and they both gripped gently and tightly. She looked at each other and smiled softly, and she calmed herself. She was very relieved that she has her family with her, consoling; calming; and protecting her.

"You are the rightful vassal for Orochimaru!" she tensed. "You are pure soul with a great power inherited by a legendary bloodline." Her friends got curious after he said that her family has a bloodline. "Sasuke was never the one after he betrayed and killed his own teacher." Everyone was getting strangely suspicious about what Kabuto was talking about. "Why? Because your darkness was greater than his, we never even noticed it before! You greatly changed and hid your secret, and you lied to your friends with a face mask!"

Sakura widened from shock that Kabuto had been discovering her, and her friends and family turned at her confused about her unknown secret. "You will eventually receive my gift, and you will be under the control of Orochimaru."

The first part he mentioned early _my gift, _they believed that Kabuto meant—the curse mark. This time it was for Sakura, not Sasuke. She felt her heart was beating fast, and her breathing was quickened. Her face grew paled, and she imagined herself in demon appearance if he would want to reach the Second Level of the Curse Mark. _You got to be kidding me!_ She refused to believe this new nightmare was happening to her; she won't like her mind being possessed or hear Orochimaru's voice. As a result, she feared the thought of getting out of control from the curse mark and she will be forced to kill all her loved ones. Her only family…. They were all she has left, and she cannot bear of losing them, just like how she lost her parents. Thus, she doesn't want to witness any more death and experience another loss; she doesn't want to return to the mental state she got ill after the death of her parents (a deep secret she kept from her friends for many years).

_I'm not letting it again! I'm not going to lose my family again! _She shut her eyes and tightened her hands, gripping her husband and brother protectively. They felt her shaken from scarcity and the tightness she was giving them; therefore, they must stand together and protect her by all cause.

"You had your challenge, Sakura. Right now, your family and friends will have theirs along with you." Sakura quickly opened her eyes after hearing that he was going to summon more reanimations. Her parents! Not just her family, her friends' family members. Maybe other people, ancient before their family. Right at that moment, numerous coffins popped out in front and around them in a big circle.

"With more reanimation under my control, they all will fight and capture my main target." She hardened from the fact she is the target. "Afterwards, I will have the power of the elements and capture the last two jinchūrikis."

Everyone was blown after hearing Kabuto's plan. Sakura and Naruto are his prime targets—he will absorb the elements from Sakura to his body and have the power to extract the Nine-tails from Naruto; then he will eventually go after Killerbee. It was truly clear that Kabuto is after power; to Sasuke's suspicions, he was probably planning on creating an unknown experiment of Orochimaru. Therefore, they must protect and prevent any reanimated edo from capturing their two comrades.

After the summoning, they all heard cracks of the trees and saw the trees disappearing into thin air, turning the area like an empty desert. Kabuto used an earth jutsu and casted the trees away so that none of them would hide and attack him. Everyone found Kabuto (about twenty feet from them) and took cautious, standing in battle stance and gripping on their weapons.

Unsatisfied, he smirked and lifted out his hands, "Now, let the dead come back to life!" All the lids dropped open and visible threads connected to the dead bodies, sending chakra into their body system.

**The Reanimations: **

(Top)

_**Hashirama and Tobirama Senju**_

_**Minato Namikaze:**__ grandfather of Haru and China_

_**Kushina Uzumaki:**__ grandmother of Haru and China_

_**Hanzo and Suki Haruno:**__ grandparents of Daisuke, Shina, and Ryosuke_

_**Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha:**__ grandparents of Daisuke, Shina, and Ryosuke_

_**Hizashi Hyuga:**__ grandfather of Hizashi and Hikari_

_**Shin: **__adoptive uncle of Shin_

_**Hiruzen Sarutobi: **__Third Hokage of Konoha; father of Asuma; light-skinned; grey spiked hair; goatee; wart near left nostril; few liver spots; grey steel breastplate with shoulder guards; grey arm guards; faulds on upper legs; a pouch on lower back with bandages; a standard forehead protector; kunai holster on upper right leg; and sandals_

_**Asuma Sarutobi:**__ leader of Team Asuma (Ino-Shika-Cho); son of the Third Hokage; tall; brown eyes; short, black spiky hair; beard; standard Konoha ninja uniform, with the sleeves halfway rolled up; flak jacket; a sash with kanji 'Fire' tied around his waist; a pair of black bangles on wrists; bandages around arm sleeves and lower lefs; forehead protector; and sandals_

_**Dan Kato:**__ Konohagakure jounin; lover of Tsunade; uncle of Shizune; long, pale-blue hair; dark green eyes; standard shinobi outfit; pocket-less flak jacket; forehead protector; and sandals_

_**Hayate: **__Konoha tokubetsu jounin; short brown hair; dark-coloured eyes, with dark markings underneath; standard shinobi outfit; a forehead protector as a bandanna; flak jacket; a katana; and sandals_

(Right side)

_**Chiyo:**__ a retired counsellor of Sunagakure; a famed puppeteer; the leader of Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade; a medical-nin; grandmother of Sasori; wrinkly, pale-skinned; liver spots; short pale purple hair, tied on bun and side bangs; dark purple headband; a dark coloured, loose fitting traditional Sunagakure outfit; and sandals_

_**Rasa:**__ Fourth Kazekage of Suna; father of the Sand Siblings; grandfather of Akira; auburn hair; dark eyes, with dark markings around; black jacket and pants, with mesh armour underneath; a small canister around hip; and sandals_

_**Mū:**__ Second Tsuchikage of Iwagakure; mummy-like—entire body wrapped in bandages (head to feet), except eyes and nose; violet eyes; headband; and black pants_

_**A:**__ Third Raikage of Kumogakure; father of A (former Fourth Raikage); tall; dark-skinned; largely muscular; long white hair; long white beard; pupil-less eyes, with green irides and dark sclerae; kanji tattoo 'lightning' on right shoulder; lightning bolt-shaped scar across right side of chest; Kumogakure's single strap flak jacket, with no clothing underneath; dark blue sweat pants, with a thick rope around waist; and sandals_

_**Blue B:**__ high-rank Kumogakure shinobi; previous the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails (before Killerbee); cousin of A (former Fourth Raikage); long hair, half green and half white; dark, heavy-lidded eyes, with diamond-shaped on right-side face set and his right eye; Kumogakure flak jacket, over a long sleeved V-neck outfit with bandages underneath; long sword; and sandals_

_**Gengetsu Hozuki:**__ Second Mizukage of Kirigakure; tall and slender; long, blond hair in a combed-back style; small triangular goatee; thin moustache; no eyebrows;_ _long sleeved, high-collared, grey pin-striped kimono, tied with dark-green sash; dark-green suit (underneath); and calved-length sandals_

(Left side)

_**Mangetsu Hozuki:**__ older brother of Suigetsu; uncle of Aimi; shoulder-length, white hair; pointed, shark-like teeth; dark, sleeveless shirt; light-coloured pants; striped leg-warmers; a water bottle attached on belt; bandages around his neck; standard Kirigakure forehead protector; and sandals_

_**Haku: **__a Mercenary Ninja of Kirigakure; partner of Zabuza; long black hair, tied in white bun holder and two long bangs (with metal hair cuffs at end); pale skin; large, dark-brown eyes; slender, short height; blue polish on fingernails and toenails; Kirigakure forehed protector; standard Kirigakure knee-length pinstriped oufit; green haori (over outfit), with white trimmings; brown sash, tied around waist, with fringed trail; and_ _light-brown platoon sandals with straps_

_**Zabuza:**__ Demon of the Hidden Mist; a missing-nin of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist; tall; muscular; pale skin; short spiky black hair; brown eyes; small eyebrows;_ _bandaged mask over bottom half of face, underneath narrow jawline and jagged-teeth; loose-wrapped bandages, around neck; Kirigakure forhead protector (sideways); shirtless, with a belt on chest (for his Kubikiribōchō); striped, baggy pants; mimetic, elbow-length wrist-warmers; matching leg-warmers; and sandals_

_**Fuguki Suikazan:**__ jounin of Kirigakure; previous member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist; tall, large; fish-like face; small, round eyes; sharp, jagged teeth; long, orange hair, tied up in two buns and side bangs; six green stripes on both cheeks; Kirigakure's standard striped jumpsuit, underneath a black outfit; white robe; loose-wrapped bandages, around neck; Kirigakure forehead protector; and sandals_

_**Jinin Akebino: **__jounin of Kirigakure; previous member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist;_ _dark beard; dark hair, tied in topknot; angular face; protuberant nose; dark-coloured poncho; sleeveless dark shirt; dark pants, with waist-guard; pin-striped arm and leg-warmers; Kirigakure forehead bandannaprotector; loose-wrapped bandages, around neck; and sandals_

_**Kushimaru Kuriarare:**__ jounin of Kirigakure; previous member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist; Nuibari sword; tall, thin; long, shaggy, dark blond hair; white, porcelain Kirigakure Anbu mask, with eye-hole slits and a green triangle on lower half;_ _sleeveless black shirt; black pants, with waist-guard; striped wrist and leg-guards; loose-wrapped bandages, around neck; and sandals_

_**Jinpachi Munashi: **__jounin of Kirigakure; previous member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist; Shibuki sword; long, brown hair; long, brown beard, tied in strands with beads; dark lips; head bandages; left eye-patch; extremely loose, long-sleeved pin-striped shirt; black pants; striped leg-warmers; bandages, around neck; Kirigakure forehead protector; and sandals_

_**Ameyuri Ringo:**__ kunoichi of Kirigakure; previous member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist; Kiba swords; short height; black eyes; long, red hair, tied at both sides in protrude upwards and freely flowing downwards; loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt; black pants, tied with dark obi and bottom loose (almost like hakama); striped leg-warmers; loose-wrapped bandages, around neck; Kirigakure forehead protector; and sandals_

(Back)

_**Pakura:**__ famed kunoichi of Sunagakure; fairly tall; fair-skinned; pupiless brown eyes;_ _green hair,tied in bun on top of head with a hair needle, one short and long strands of hair with orange tips; sleeveless, backless top; short tight pants, with two lapels on front and back; white obi around waist; shoulder-length purple arm-warmers; bandages around tights and ankles; Sunagakure forehead protector; and sandals_

_**Gari:**__ famed shinobi of Iwagakure; a member of Iwagakure's Explosion Corps; spiky, light-brown hair; prominent jaw-lines; green eyes; Iwagakure flak jacket; left-sleeved shirt (sleeveless on right); black pants, with traditional lapel right side; Iwagakure forehead protector on right arm; and sandals_

_**Toroi:**__ famed shinobi of Kumogakure; broad face; strong cleft chin; medium length, dull-purple hair, with a pair of sideburns; scroll on mouth; standard Kumogakure outfit; Kumogakure forehead protector; long scarf around neck; and sandals_

_**Kimimaro:**__ member of Kaguya clan; the fifth member and leader of the temporary Sound Five (Sound Four); follower of Orochimaru; friend of Jugo; pale skin; vivid green eyes; two scarlet dots on forehead; shoulder-length silver, white hair, two locks tied in two red, tube-like hair ornaments; light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt; black mid-calf pants; purple, rope-like belt, tied in an inverted bow; bandages on ankles; and sandals_

_**Chukichi:**__ famed shinobi of Kirigakure; relatively large; three distinctive, broad blue-striped markings on face, two on back of head and one on chin; standard Kirigakure pinstriped underclothing; a dark-blue robe with light-blue trimmings; a pair of small glasses; Kirigakure forehead bandanna protector; a purple bead necklace; and sandals_

_**Kinkaku:**__ Kumogakure's infamous Gold and Silver Brothers; brother of Ginkaku; burly and muscularly towering; light-colored eyes; grey-toned skin; long, blond hair, with dark tips in a Native American headdress style; two distinctive horns on head; rectangular marking on nose; whisker-like cheek marks; kanji tattoo 'gold' on upper left shoulder; standard Kumogakure black-edged flak jacket; purple, high-collared, sleeveless uniform; black pants; purple Kumogakure forehead protector; wrist guards; and sandals_

_**Ginkaku:**__ Kumogakure's infamous Gold and Silver Brothers; brother of Kinkaku; relatively burly and albeit smaller; light-colored eyes; grey-toned skin; long, silver hair, with dark tips in a Native American headdress style; two distinctive horns on head; rectangular marking on nose; whisker-like cheek marks; kanji tattoo 'silver' on upper left shoulder; standard Kumogakure black-edged flak jacket; purple, high-collared, sleeveless uniform; black pants; purple Kumogakure forehead protector; wrist guards; and sandals_

_**Torune Aburame:**__ shinobi of Konohagakure's Aburame clan; Root anbu; fairly tall and lean-built; fair-skin; short spike dull black hair; glasses under mask; short black jacket, with red shoulder straps; black high-collared outfit; red sash, around waist; black pants, underneath black apron; black gloves; Konohagakure forehead protector; and ankle-length sandals_

Where Kabuto is:

(Right side)

_**Yugito Nii:**__ jounin of Kumogakure; jinchūriki of the Two-Tails; long, straight blond hair, tied with taut bandages; dark eyes; short-sleeved black and purple blouse; black pants; red belt; purple fingerless gloves; blue bead chain on left hand; Kumogakure forehead protector; kunai holster on right thigh; bandages on both arms and legs; and sandals_

_**Yagura:**__ jinchūriki of the Three-Tails; the Fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure; child-like adult; messy, hazel-grey hair; pink pupiless eyes; stitch-like scar, from under left eye to cheek; grey, sleeveless shirt, with Kirigakure forehead protector attached on front; short-sleeved mesh armour; green poncho; turquoise sash, around waist; green apron, over pants; brown boots; and staff-like pole weapon, with uneven hooks and a green flower on end_

_**Rōshi:**__ shinobi of Iwagakure; jinchūriki of the Four-Tails; red hair; red moustache; red beard; three pointed crown-like ridge, with Iwagakure forehead protector; a ring; black piece of armour, across cheeks and bridge of nose; long-sleeved light-red shirt; light-red pants; mesh-armour shirt, underneath black suit; brown sash, holding brown armour-like breast and back plate with front armour, and armoured side-lapels; and calf-length sandals_

(Left side)

_**Han: **__shinobi of Iwagakure; jinchūriki of the Five-Tails; very tall; light brown eyes; heavily armoured outfit, 'Steam Armour', with furnace; red armour on arms and torso; red conical straw hat, over white cloth; Iwagakure forehead protector on black cloth (over armour); black gi, over armour; bronze-coloured ring, around neck; torn-off sleeves; black gloves; and sandals_

_**Utakata:**__ missing-nin from Kirigakure; jinchūriki of the Six-Tails; tall and thin; narrow, pale golden eyes; shoulder-length brown hair, large bang covering left eye; long, light blue kimono, with a small emblem of three bubbles on back and chest exposing; grey pants, with an orange sash; a bamboo jug and a pipe, in kimono; and light-grey calf-length sandals_

_**Fū:**__ kunoichi of Takigakure; jinchūriki of the Seven-Tails; short, spiky mint green hair, with orange hairclip; orange eyes; short sleeveless white midriff shirt, with fishnet armour underneath; long white armlets; fishnet shorts, with a short white apron skirt over; cylindrical object in red wrapping on back; and white sandals_

(Front)

_**Tayuya:**__ kunoichi of Otogakure; female member of the Sound Four; long, untamed, dark pink hair; black hat, with bandaged sides; tan tunic; black shorts; loose-tied purple rope-belt, around waist; and sandals_

_**Jirobo:**__ shinobi of Otogakure; member of the Sound Four; large and imposing young;_ _orange eyes; three tufts of orange hair, a mohawk on top middle and two on both sides; necklace, comprised of circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces; white sleeveless tunic, with Sound Four symbol on the hem; black arm-warmers; knee-length black pants; purple rope-belt, around waist; bandages around legs; and sandals_

_**Kidomaru:**__ shinobi of Otogakure; member of the Sound Fourdark-skin; black, shaggy hair; black eyes; six arms; black, sleeveless top; black shorts; white sleeveless tunic, with Sound Four symbol on the hem; purple rope-belt, around waist; black arm warmers; bandages around legs; Otogakure forehead protector; and sandals_

_**Sakon and Ukon:**__ twin brothers of Otogakure; apparent leader(s) of the Sound Four; straight, dark grey hair, with long bang covering each different eye (Ukon on left and Sakon on right); green shade of lipstick; dark markings, around eyes; brown tunics; long black wristbands; black skin-tight shorts; purple ropes, around waists; dark-red, beaded necklace (Sakon); giant scroll, behind back; and sandals_

(~~~~~~)

The Harunos spotted their son (they noticed his white hair color and close resemblance of Lord Haruno); Lady Haruno stared sadly and Lord Haruno angrily closed fists tightly _Hanzo! _ Everyone widely stared at their old friends and family, nearly taking a step back and staying in place and close to their children.

The edos awakened, breathing heavily and opening their eyes widely. All the edos felt strange with themselves, "Eh?!" They all remembered that they died and felt somewhat alive in a way, and they looked at their hands. "Nani ni okotte iru?!" some asked to their selves perhaps. Shortly, they looked up front and found Team Konoha.

The chuunins peeked through to have a full look at the reanimated and became curious about them. For Kai, Hana, and Mori, they were feeling nervous about the numerous reanimation; they assumed that they will be controlled to fight them. They suspected that they all were stronger than them.

_**To the Uchihas:**_

First, the Uchiha siblings stepped in closer to have a better look at the reanimations. They then found a pink haired woman who resembles exactly like their mother. Furthermore, the black haired man has visible creases under his eyes like their uncle and the black haired woman has the face of their father. Next to the pink-haired woman, the long white-haired man looked exactly like their great-grandfather. They're wondering if those four edos are their grandparents.

"Sakura!" Hanzo and Suki called out to their daughter. However, they didn't notice the barrier and the elder Harunos were imprisoned in it; they kept their eyes focused on their daughter.

Sakura held a disbelieved face and wouldn't move her body, standing still. Her eyes were widely twitching, and she was sadly that she will eventually have to fight her edo parents. Her parents, the people she ever loved so. It broke her heart, and it hurt to breathe. "Okaasan…otosan…" she whispered under her breath. Her children didn't hear her.

"Sasuke! Itachi!" Mikoto and Fugaku cried next to their sons.

_Okaasan…otosan! _Sasuke and Itachi winced disheartened for seeing their parents being reanimated, and they will be forced to fight and seal them. They both felt the feeling that Sakura was having when she first met her grandparents and another when she had to fight them.

After they were called out, the Uchiha children heard them calling out for their parents and uncle. They assumed that they are their grandparents. The relatives they have never met and their parents haven't mentioned about them a bit. They even asked their uncle, but he similarly wouldn't say and always leaves for work. At this very moment, they have their chance to see their faces and hear their voices for the first time in their life.

So, the three siblings went between their parents and uncle and became visible to the Uchihas and Harunos. After they all caught their sight, their hearts filled with a warm joy. The Harunos saw their grandsons and laid their eyes at their granddaughter for having the resemblance of their daughter but her black eyes of Sasuke. In comparison, the Uchihas stared their grandsons; they both have the mirror of Sasuke, but the youngest has long hair tied in a ponytail like Itachi. To them, their children had been reborn in their grandchildren.

Sakura and the Uchiha brothers broke free from their thoughts and found their children between their sides. "Get back!" they pushed them behind.

They moved back a bit, still eyeing at their grandparents. They must know if those four reanimated people are their grandparents. So, Daisuke started, "Who are they?" he didn't received any answer but only silence. "Kaasan? Otosan?" he called them. "You know them? Ojisan, do you also?" Repeatedly, he got no answer from them.

"Are they our grandparents?" Shina pleaded. She couldn't handle their avoidance any longer, and her brothers were becoming angry with them. Daisuke clutched fists tightly, his fingers closing his palms with hard pressure, and activated his sharingan.

"ANSWER US!" Ryosuke shouted before Daisuke snapped. "Are they our grandparents?!" he repeated Shina's question without taking a breath. Daisuke and Shina jerked from their little brother's outburst; it was their first time to hear him shout. As an illustration, he was always a cheerful, content boy and never angry once. On the other hand, they returned to their parents and uncle and stood with a glare.

Sakura and Sasuke nearly jumped after they heard their young son's sudden shout. From the moment, they broke their eye contact from their parents and peeked behind. They found their children with a perturbed expression facing them. Itachi also glanced behind and received the same look from his niece and nephews. They all understood that they only want was the truth. They remembered the multiple times when they asked about their grandparents, and they gave them avoidances. Sakura understood the feeling; in comparison, she had asked her parents about her grandparents and they would also avert her. She, with Sasuke and Itachi, doing the same thing to her own children; they want to know like she wanted to. They have the right to know their relatives, and they have their blood.

Sakura glanced both at Sasuke and Itachi who turned their attention at her. She made a quick nod to them that they should tell them. The Uchiha brothers were reluctant to the fact, but they both don't want their children to be apathetic with them. So, they agreed to tell them.

Firstly, Sakura and the Uchiha brothers returned staring at their parents with a relenting gesture. She hesitated for a second, "….Hai…they are your grandparents…"

The Uchiha siblings stopped heartbeats, and their blood froze in their veins. They stood blankly, facing at their grandparents, and black clouded into an illusion. Everyone around faded into thin air, even their parents and uncle, leaving only their grandparents. Their grandparents, who they have never met nor known anything about them, were very precious to their parents and uncle; they have loved them before and after they died. They haven't mentioned anything about them for years, for their death was a sword stabbing to the heart. They probably didn't want them to give pity or cry grief for their loss. They finally understood that they had suffered so much, and they didn't want them kids to carry their burden.

"Don't start getting emotional," Sasuke broke their thoughts. "You all will need to fight them eventually." They tensed from shock that they will have to fight their own grandparents, just like their mother did. However, they can't but don't want to fight them.

"Even though they are family, you must see them as enemies," Itachi said next. "They are controlled to fight and to kill us, so you mustn't hold back in hesitation."

Daisuke and Shina wanted to reject the appeal, for they don't have the inclination for it. Ryosuke disliked the idea of family fighting against family, like they don't have love but grudge toward each other. However they understood the situation, all the reanimations were under control and Kabuto was controlling them to attack.

"Prepare yourselves," Sakura suggested. "This will be your first challenge." She placed herself in battle stance with her katanas, so did Sasuke and Itachi. "Don't hold yourself back; remember what we trained you."

Daisuke and Shina felt that they were living in a dream and having their long-waiting challenge against an enemy, but this was a reality that was really happening. "Hai!" they both toughened themselves and pulled out a kunai. And they pulled their little brother closer to them. "We won't fail you," they assured them.

Without turning back at them, Sakura and the Uchiha brothers smirked for hearing the answer they expected from them. _We know you won't _they knew how capable they were and the fighting skills they have trained for many years. Also, they hoped that Ryosuke will be safe and would do some fire jutsu Itachi had trained him.

The Uchiha and Harunos watched their children preparing themselves to fight, and this event was hurting them greatly. They all don't want to hurt, but they knew that they were reanimated and controlled to attack. However, they were proud of them that their children understood what they must do; even though it greatly hurts them. (On the other hand, Hanzo and Fugaku had studied this jutsu years ago; they never laid hands on the scroll nor practice the forbidden jutsu of the Second Hokage.) Most of all, they hoped that their grandchildren are strong enough to fight and have some help from their friends, and their little grandson would be safer with his older siblings.

_**To the Uzumakis:**_

Second, the Uzumaki siblings quickly acknowledged the blond man in a long white cloak nearly resembled their father. They noticed his long white cloak had red flames, similar to the Fourth Hokage, and they were wondering if their father knew him. Also, the three other men beside him looked familiar because their faces sort of resembled the face statues of the previous hokages.

"Otosan? That blond man almost looks like you," China told her father. He didn't listened to her, but he was staring at his parents. She looked up at him and found his face like he was looking at a ghost. She grew concerned with his silence. "Otosan?" she called him again, but he didn't look at her. She tugged on his arm and coat, but nothing could get his attention.

Haru stared at his father longingly, and he was also concerned about him. Like his sister, he predicted the blond man almost resemble like his father. And he noticed the blond man and the red haired woman were looking at his father, he was curious if they were his family. _Could they be my grandparents?_ He was wondering if they were related to his father, or this was the reason why his father was ignoring China.

Then, he and China turned to their mother who was also with the same expression as their father. They watched her looked away from the two edos their father was continuously looking to another on the right. They both looked the right and found an edo looked identically as their grandfather, so they believed that he might be their granduncle. Furthermore, they noticed their uncle was also staring the same person as their mother. They weren't feeling good about this commotion, or how the atmosphere they were feeling.

Naruto hated the _Reanimation Jutsu _and the emotional cause that was affecting him. Both his mind and heart were blocked from emotional breakdown. He heard his daughter calling him, but he couldn't look away from his parents. Furthermore, he saw his other former friends who were the former jinchūrikis, and two Mist ninjas he fought before; he doesn't like the idea of the battle it will turn into. He and Killerbee were the last two jinchūrikis; if Kabuto capture them both, he will be like one of them. Then, he felt something warm touched his right hand, so he looked and found Hinata clinging him. She was trembling sadly, for she was in the state of shock.

Before he could comfort her, he heard China called her, "Kaasan?" Hinata also didn't answer her nor look at her. He looked at them and found China afraid and Haru upset; he realized that the silence and ignorance was scaring his children. He remembered that he avoided his daughter when she tried to talk with him, and Hinata was doing the same.

So, he squeezed her hand, which made her look at him, and used his eyes to signal her to see their children. She glanced at them and saw their expression. It startled her for seeing them like that, but she knew that it was her worrying them. She didn't notice until just now. She took them both into her arms, "Gomen." She held them tightly, apologizing with ease. China and Haru hugged her back tightly and glad that she psychologically broke free.

Naruto knew that it wasn't time for a family hug. "Haru, China! Stay behind us," he said to them. "You both are going to fight." He turned back to the reanimations, so did Hinata.

Haru grinned widely with the upcoming excitement, and China was nervous but toughened up with courage. "Hai!" they both proclaimed. _I have so been waiting to fight an enemy! _Haru smirked and got out a kunai. Last, China and Hinata activated their byakugan.

_**To the Yamanakas:**_

Third, Shin caught the sight of the white haired was dressed almost the same as his father. "Otosan, that white hair man almost has the same outfit as yours," he said to him. "Who is he?" Sai didn't answer his son because he was locked in thoughts, looking at his brother. Shin tried to shake him out of it, but it wouldn't work.

Next, he turned to his mother, yet she was also lost in thought. "Kaasan!" he cried out to her, but she also didn't respond to him. he was getting frustrated with his parents' unresponsiveness. He looked back to the white-haired man his father was staring at, and he peeked at his mother unsure who she was staring at someone else. He really wanted to know who the white-haired man was, and he was wondering if he was a friend or family to his father. The situation was getting tensed, and it was scaring him.

To Shin (Sai's brother), he calmly stood in place and stared silently at Sai. He wouldn't let words out, but he doesn't know to say. He switched his eyes from Sai to Shin (he doesn't know his name yet), but he heard him called Sai 'otosan'. He was surprised to see that he has a nephew who must have never known that he had an uncle. Even though they both were not biologically related, he will love him as his real nephew. From he looked at him, he noticed that Shin (Sai's son) has his mother's blond hair and his father's eyes. _He looks just like his mother and father _he smiled softly _He may not know his name yet, but I am happy that he is my brother's son. _

Sai pushed his son behind him and Ino; then he get his tanto and Ino pulled out a kunai. "Shin, get yourself ready with a kunai!" he told his son.

"Eh?" Shin looked at his father. He heard his tone sounded as he was warning him to have a weapon with him in hand. He was getting anxious what was happening to his father, and seeing a familiar edo had made him so angry. Even talk angry with him.

"Do what your father just told you!" Ino next told him. "You must protect yourself from any cause."

Shin looked at his parents after hearing how serious they sounded. He wanted to ask them what was wrong with them and why they were acting like that to him. Also, he still wanted to know who the white-haired man was, and he was still wondering if he and his father were comrades a long time ago. But he decided not to ask them anything, he took out his tanto. "H…hai!" he prepared himself, anxious but perplexed about the strange man _Whoever you are…sumimasen…_

To Shin (Sai's brother), he had a blank expression and his mouth opened a bit from surprise. As a result, he heard his brother called his son 'Shin'. To be honest, he was speechless for finding out his nephew was named after him. His brother must have wanted his son to have a name of an important person; the one Sai had cherished so much. Most of all, he had wished that he would have been there for his nephew, loving him with care and training him some techniques of the Root Anbu. He predicted that his nephews had been raised well by his own parents, and Sai must have been a loving and instructive father to him.

Last, he also doesn't like the cause of the reanimation that was emotionally affecting his brother. Even so, he was pleased that Sai and his wife were standing up and ready to fight him. He already knew that he was reanimated and in control to fight the person he held precious. It was clear that there was nothing anyone could do, but they must fight each other; it was similar with the day when he and Sai had to fight and kill each other by Danzo's order. He would really hate to see it happen again, even with his nephew presented. Although, they all must fight each other to save their selves.

_**To the Naras:**_

Shikamaru felt his whole blood turned icy when his eyes laid facing at his late sensei. _Asuma-sensei…_He clutched his fists and gritted his teeth angrily.

Temari lightly gasped when she saw her father _Otosan…_ Her arms dropped down flatly, and her eyes were twitching, feeling like she wanted to cry. For years, she deeply missed her parents. She first lost her mother and then her father when she and her brothers were young. She was now feeling hurt and scared that she will fight him soon.

Gaara stared emotionlessly at his father; he honestly expected to see him reanimated, so they would meet face-to-face. Seeing his father made him to remember his childhood. When he was young, his father was never around with him nor received any love from him. He was mostly raised by his uncle, who was his caregiver but saw him as a father figure, learned about pain emotionally and physically, and love. He had never forgotten when his uncle said his dying words 'You were never loved, nobody will ever love you' and tried to kill him with explosive tags inside his jacket. From that time, he sworn that he will only live for himself and killed many mercilessly; until Naruto defeated him when he lost control of the One-tailed demon. Naruto was the only person who understood his lonely, painful childhood; similarly they both longed to be loved and acknowledged by everyone around. Then, he decided to follow Naruto's path and resolved to find his own happiness; he formed a close friendship with Naruto, and became loyal and protective over him as a companion for many years. _Otosan, we meet again… for the last time._

Kankuro also dropped his arms, disconnecting his threads from his puppet and looked shockingly at his father. _It can't be! Otosan!_ He grew deeply affected from seeing the sight of his late father.

Akira looked beside her mother with curiosity to see who was summoned by Kabuto. She stared at every one of them; until one caught her attention. She found an edo who looked almost like her uncle Gaara. She saw his face looking stern but sad at the same length, like he was shamed of something. She looked up at her mother then back at her uncles, and she found them all staring at the same person. Then, she turned to her father and saw him staring at someone else. She started to feel scared about what was happening to her family psychologically.

Rasa nearly winced when he saw his three children, but he poured his attention to his youngest son. _Gaara…_ he then narrowed his eyes in wonder because he sensed his chakra different. He couldn't find the chakra of Shukaku the Sand Spirit; he assumed that Gaara had extracted it out of him. Then, something else caught his eyes—a young female chuunin hiding behind his daughter. He quickly saw her eyes and her hairstyle were the same as Temari's, and he got surprised for assuming her as his granddaughter. _Temari, you're a mother already! _He could have never been proud for her and felt so blessed for having a beautiful granddaughter.

Suddenly, Gaara flew sand around himself, "Akira." Akira turned at him to listen, "Get behind your mother." _I must fight him to protect Naruto and Sakura! I'm not going to lose an important friend. And I must keep Akira safe. _He turned determined to protect his friends and his family, so he won't let any harm come to them.

"Eh?" Akira grew confused with what her uncle just told her. "Nani—?"

"Akira, stay back," her father told her next. _Otosan? _Before she could ask him, she was pushed back by her mother. And then, Kankuro reconnected his chakra threads to his puppet and glared. "Just stay safe and remember what we have trained you."

Akira looked at her parents then to her uncles and saw them all so serious. She wanted to say something, but she decided to stay quiet and do what they say. "…H-hai…" she stood behind her mother and held her fan with firmness. _I'm feeling nervous about what is happening, but I must fight with strength._

_Akira… _Rasa smiled how protective his children were for Akira. She hoped that she had trained and learned some techniques from her parents and uncles. After he learned her name, he strongly believed that his granddaughter will have bright future as a strong kunoichi.

_**To the Hyugas:**_

Neji stood blankly with wide-open eyes; mouth open; and arms flatly down. His surroundings turned invisible without sounds, leaving him alone while facing his father. _Otosan…!_ He couldn't believe his eyes that he was looking at his reanimated father, and the sight hurt his heart gravely. Tenten glanced at him and saw his expression which she understood what he was feeling that was similar what Sakura had been feeling. She wanted to say something, but she didn't want to pressure him. So, she stayed quiet.

"Is that Ōoji-san?" Hikari came beside her father and raised an eyebrow when she spotted an edo who looked identically like her granduncle. "Otosan? Who is he?" she asked him. She waited for him to answer, but he didn't speak. She looked up at him and found him lost in thought.

Hizashi (Neji's son) was also curious about him. "He may look like him, but it isn't him." He was wondering if that edo is their grandfather. "Otosan, he is our grandfather, isn't he?" His father didn't answer him, and he got concerned if his silence has confirmed his question. He looked up and found the disturbance on his father's face; then he turned at the Hyuga edo and found him with a sad expression. _Could they be…father and son?_ Hizashi used his sharp intelligence that his father was having the moment of father and son; he would have imagined himself if he was facing his own father as a reanimation.

Hizashi-san (Neji's father) stared at his son, and then he turned his attention at the two children who were standing beside Neji. _My grandchildren?_ He noticed they have the eyes of the byakugan which they must have inherited from their father. He first looked at the boy had the exact image of Neji, and the girl was dressed the same as her mother. He found them precious. He hoped that they have trained many Hyuga techniques from his son and brother. He lastly had wished that he was there with them when and after they were born, raising and training them as a loving grandfather; although he appreciated that his brother took his place as a grandfather figure to them.

Later, Neji activated his byakugan and instructed his son. "Hizashi, get behind your mother and I," Hizashi looked back at his father, confusedly. "Protect your sister." _Otosan?_

Hikari looked up at him; she was about to ask, her mother pulled her back. "Hikari, get behind us." _Kaasan? _She heard her mother's serious tone, for she was also affected by the reanimation. Next, she said, "Hizashi, do what your father just told you."

Hizashi looked at his mother then back at his father. Then, he stared down, his bangs covering his eyes. So, he obeyed his father, "Hai, otosan!" He went behind and took Hikari with him.

Neji stared at his father with a stone face, "Prepare yourselves! Fight everything what you have trained!" Hizashi and Hikari nodded and activated their byakugan. Furthermore, Tenten held out her weapon scroll and smirked, showing no fear.

During their setup, Hizashi heard Neji said his grandson's name _Hizashi…my grandson._ He hid his surprise inside with bless that Neji named his own son after his grandfather. He made a microscopic smile at his son _Arigatou, Neji._ He then looked at his granddaughter _Hikari, my granddaughter…_ He felt overwhelmed for learning her name with almost the same meaning as his and his brother's. Even though he hadn't met them or wasn't around with them, he will always cherish them. He blessed their names with a full heart and honor of the Hyuga clan.

_**To the Hozukis:**_

Aimi went behind her father and peeked at the Mist Swordsmen. One caught her attention for having the resemblance of her father, wondering if he was family to her father. She shrugged her father's arm, "Otosan, that man, he looks like you. Do you know him?" Suigetsu didn't answer. "Otosan?" she looked up at him, and she found his face filled with shock.

Suigetsu was stoned on ground, and he couldn't remove his eyes from his brother. Mangestu Hozuki, his older brother, his only family. He had never seen for a long time after he died, but he was now summoned by Kabuto.

Although his reanimated brother was not alone, he was summoned with the previous Mist Swordsmen. This was looking bad and dangerous for his daughter to encounter, so he must protect his own family. He won't let anything happen to them because he is not going to lose his only family for the second time.

He used _Hydrification Technique_, and the muscle of his arm had temporarily enlarged and strengthened. Then, he swung pointing his Kubikiribōchō sword out at the Swordsmen who didn't react but stood staring at him.

Karin and Aimi noticed him in battle stance. Before Karin could confront him, Suigetsu firstly spoke, "Aimi, go stay with your mother."

"Eh?" Aimi looked up at her father inquisitively. "Otosan—!"

"Just do what I say!" Suigetsu exclaimed in hard voice. Aimi stepped back from him after hearing the tone of his stern voice, and she couldn't understand the reason of her father's hardness. He had never talked to her with a stone tone before "Karin, keep her close with you!"

Aimi was about to speak, but her mother pulled her by the arms. She glanced at her mother who shook her head with apologetic to her but submissive for her husband. "Do what your father tells you," Karin told her. Aimi stared at her mother shortly then her father; then her bangs covered her eyes and she clutched a fist. After a short moment, she stared straightforward and nodded obediently.

Mangetsu watched the whole of his younger brother. He stood silently watching him, preparing to fight, and told his daughter to stand back. His eyes softened for seeing his niece and his heart filled with joy for her _Oniichan, you're a father? _He made a microscopic smile for his brother's happiness _A daughter, my niece…Aimi, so beautiful…_ Even though he never met her, he has love for his beloved niece. He noticed earlier that she has her mother's eyes and her father's hair color, and he noticed the red front highlights. He also hoped that she would survive from being attack by him.

On the other hand, he was upset with the situation of the reanimation, and how it was affecting his brother. He remembered their dream of becoming the Mist Swordsmen together as brothers, but it never came true when he died. He decided to see his brother fight him and the rest of the previous Mist Swordsmen, so he would to like see him prove himself as a Mist Swordsman.

(~~~~~)

"Dan…!" Tsunade-sama exclaimed with skepticism for seeing a pale-blue haired ghost. The ghost of her dead lover, the man she ever loved. She felt her heart skipped a beat, and she was unclear to the fact if her eyes were playing tricks of what she was seeing.

Dan stared out with expectations, knowing that he died a long time and realizing that he was brought back from the afterlife. There he found Team Konoha ahead, along with two people he knew. "Tsunade! Shizune!"

"…Oji…-san…" Shizune was overwhelmingly speechless. Her nerves turned as cold as ice, and she felt her breathing was leaving her lungs. Her eyes couldn't bring out tears, unsure from shock or sadness of her only family relative.

Choji was shaking with shock from seeing the sight of his former sensei, and he has developed fear from the unexpected encounter. "Sensei…" he muttered sadly. He clutched his fists because he doesn't have the nerve to fight his devoted person. In comparison, Asuma-sensei saw his precious students and found two of them with children _Shikamaru, Choji, Ino…we meet again, but here we are forced to fight each other. _Choji just felt that he couldn't; even though, Asuma-sensei died long ago he was still his teacher and important person.

Jugo spotted his old friend, Kimimaro, who was also looking at him. "Kimimaro…" he muttered his name, but Kimimaro stood quietly looking at him. He later ginned, implying that he was also happy to see him again, which Jugo noticed it.

(~~~~~~)

The atmosphere felt so heavy with intensity, and Sakura heard all her friends mumbling for their deceased family members. She also sensed something else that her friends were worried for their children. She must stop them from feeling scared and down to boost their spirit.

"Minna!" Sakura called out to everyone. They all stopped thinking and listened. "This is not the time to be sentimental! Don't let your emotions deceive you!" Her pronouncement had affected them and made their shatters forgotten; their fragileness died before they lost their pose during the situation they were having. "We do what Kabuto wants us to do! Even though they are our former family and friends being controlled, fight them as they are invaded enemies."

_Even though it hurts so much…._she looked sadly at her parents. She held her breath and was ready to fight them, like they should have had a taijutsu challenge before they died. Therefore, Hanzo and Suki were proud for their daughter's standards; she obstructed her friends giving them valor. They both smiled at her, which she noticed them, and she sadly moved her lips saying mutely _Gomen. _She wanted to tell her father that she fought her grandparents, but she didn't want to give any more revelations.

"Are you all in? Ready for this?" she asked them for their cooperation.

"Always, my Sakura," Sasuke took her right hand and squeezed it. Itachi also took her other hand, "I'm always with you, imoto." She glanced at her husband and brother, happy that they were always with her. She gripped their hands for thanking them _Sasuke-kun…Niisan…_

"Hah!" Naruto laughed out. "I'm not having you all the fighting! You have fought more than us, Sakura-chan!" He activated his Chakra Mode, and Hinata activated her byakugan. "After all, I am the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf, and we are still a team."

"Oi!" Sai called out. "I was also part of our team, technically." Naruto chuckled stubbornly for forgetting Sai, and Sakura shook her head for finding it hilarious, _they still haven't changed._ Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou smiled for seeing their former students still have strong unity for many years.

"Wherever my man goes, I will follow him anywhere" Ino said. She sexily glanced at Sai who smirked for thanking her.

"So are we," Shikamaru volunteered. He and Temari were eager to face their challenge. Furthermore, Gaara had his sand swarming around him, and Kankuro had his puppet ready with him.

Suigetsu lastly added, "I waited many years for a fight I have been dying for." He gave a killer look at the Mist Swordsmen, except at his brother.

"I haven't protected a friend before," Jugo said while his curse mark began to spread. "This time I will protect the only friends I have." He fully transformed back into his Second Stage of Curse Mark. Sakura and Sasuke glanced at him _Ganbare, Jugo; _in addition, Sakura hoped that Jugo would be able to control his curse mark for a length of time he could handle. Sasuke was concerned about him for the same reason, but he remembered that he had trained long to control it.

Tsunade-sama and Shizune returned standing tough and gave a sly look with a smirk. "Sakura, Naruto!" Tsunade-sama called out. "You both have protected us for so long after you became the heroes of the Leaf." Right after what Tsunade-sama just said, the chuunins grew widely shocked when they heard who the second hero was. _Sakura-sama… and Hokage-sama! They are the heroes of the Leaf!_ Haru and China were surprised to hear that their father is the second village hero, so were the Uchiha siblings. "This time, it is our turn to protect you both!"

_Master… _Sakura felt grateful with her teacher's devotion. _ Tsunade-baachan… _Naruto softly smiled. They both felt that all their friends are always with them, and they are all there to protect them. Naruto and Sakura both said, "Mina, arigatou!"

Lastly, Sakura returned back to the reanimations, mostly staring at her parents. "Listen all chuunins," she called them out who were eager to hear her. "Keep very alert from all these reanimations! They are highly skilled with stronger ninjutsu and fast taijutsu! You must attack without being detected!"

_Sakura-sama…_the chuunins were pleased to receive cautions from Lady Sakura who was concern for their safety. "Hai!" Haru cheered out, "Even though they are stronger than us, we have stronger spirits!" His friends cheered, but Hizashi, Kai and Daisuke only smirked as his own way of cheering. So, they all went to the center, standing together and in battle posture, and held a weapon in hand.

Minato and Hanzo had acknowledged that Haru was a replicate of Naruto. Kushina found it adorable for seeing a father and son so alike. They were pleased for seeing them overcome their hesitation and prepared themselves to fight. They all also appreciated Tsunade-sama for being protective over their children.

"Yosh!" Naruto started. He then added, "Let's show what us Konoha is made of!" Everyone smirked ready to the next battle.

**Gomen, I took another month to finish. I wanted to add many descriptions of all the reanimations and tension for each person. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy reading this chapter, and stay tune for the next that will filled with more fighting. Write reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I will be adding more characters from the manga, but I won't write every fight for each ninja. The only fight I will be writing is Sakura's. Hope you understand. **

Chapter 11: Reinforcement

The whole Konoha team was standing in a battle posture. They all kept their eyes open and sensing to detect any movement from the reanimations. Previously to the members of Team Konoha (the last chapter), they mainly stared at their former family members and friends with sad but stoic eyes. The chuunins stood protectively closer together, and Ryosuke hid behind his older siblings feeling a bit scared.

The four previous Konohagakures greatly feared with the situation they were seeing. The former Konoha ninja edos felt their bodies possessing movement to perform ninjutsu. They really don't want to hurt their children, mostly not their grandchildren. In contrast, Suna and Mist ninjas didn't seem to matter whether they were controlled or not; they appeared that they want to fight.

_**To the Sound Four:**_

The Sound Four wasn't allowed to attack yet, but they smirked with satisfying because they all enjoyed toying around with their opponents like dolls and killing them brutally. They liked to manipulate them with taunted words, similar when they were sent by Orochimaru to take Sasuke with them. They saw Sasuke, unsurprised to see him as a Leaf ninja again, which they expected. Sakon sensed no chakra of the Curse Mark in Sasuke, but he was somewhat stunned that he was able to remove out of him.

Next, they spotted Itachi, who he remembered seeing him in the Akatsuki and the target for Sasuke's revenge, saw him as a Leaf ninja with a Konoha forehead. They believed that he has reconciled with Sasuke and became brothers again.

Last, he turned to the pink-haired kunoichi between the Uchiha brothers. They remembered her as Sasuke's teammate and amused to see her married to Sasuke. They felt something different about her, sensing a strange power in her. They became curious about her, and he first saw her as a weakling and now see her different.

_It is her I want! _They all heard Kabuto sent transmission to their minds, and they didn't react but listened. _She is the chosen who must have the Curse Mark and transform to the Second Level._

They were confused that Kabuto wants the pink-hair girl, not Sasuke. _What do you want with her? Is it Sasuke you and Orochimaru-sama wanted?_

Kabuto explained _She has a rare power in her, and I haven't mentioned that she was the one who killed Madara twenty years ago._ The Sound Four were fascinated and Sakon smirked slyly, growing interested with Sakura.

Sakon's face darkened with a wide smirk, _Sodesuka, what an interesting female. _He scoffed _Very well, we will handle on capturing her. _He found his new task amusing that he has a new experiment to perform.

Kidomaru smirked with a hidden excitement, licking her upper lips. _Hmph, this will be a piece of cake._ He happened to notice the closeness Sasuke was with Sakura. _It seems to me that she is the little Uchiha's woman, how lovely._

_A new experiment, but this time for a female _Tayuya scoffed for considering Sakura as a showoff for a shinobi. She was sort of feeling jealous for sensing her chakra stronger than her own.

_Stay in your places, until I give the signal to go in _Kabuto was determined to not miss the chance of capturing Sakura. With the Sound Four's professions, they

Jirobo stood firmly and with a stern face _Understood, we'll wait. _He mostly stared at Sakura, wondering about her power and wanting to know how she defeated the unstoppable Madara Uchiha.

(~~~~~~)

Team Konoha noticed some of the reanimations moved their arms and took cautious. They all watched them performing signs in quick mode.

"Ugh! I can't stop myself!" Hanzo tried to fight control of his body. "Sakura!" He didn't have the strength to regain his body, and Sakura narrowed waiting for the combined attack. _Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon Destruction! _He blew big size fire dragon which Sakura found it strange because she never knew that her father could do fire jutsu.

Fugaku shook while creating fire jutsu. However, he blew fire jutsu _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! _Mikoto watched him, but she couldn't move to stop him. She watched the fire going at her sons.

_No! _Suki tried to keep her mouth shut, so she wouldn't fire to hurt her daughter and her family. However, her efforts failed her. _Violent Whirlwind!_ She blew wind from her mouth, and the wind went straight at Sakura and the Uchiha brothers. It also assisted some fire jutsu to increase its speculation, going at her.

The Third Hokage created _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!_ The flames manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon and launched in all three directions—at left and right side, and frontal assault.

Asuma-sensei had his chakra blades in hand, and he threw them up to perform handsigns. _Fire Style: Burning Ash! _He first blew a stream of chakra infused gunpowder from his mouth, spreading widely and flying like a smokescreen. It was mostly going at Asuma-sensei's former students. Afterwards, he flinted his teeth creating a fire spark and igniting the smoke into a violent explosion.

The Second Hokage had the strongest spirit to fight for his will of his body. He was resisting from finishing the last handsign, yet his hands kept moving and finished it. _Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu! _He kneaded chakra in his stomach and expelled a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent.

"Naru—!"Minato fought to prevent doing _Spiralling Flash super Round Dance Howl Style Three! _He failed and threw six of his Flying Thunder God Kunai at different targets. Two went at his son and wife; second pair went to the Uchihas; and the third pair went at Sai and Ino.

The Third Raikage poured a considerable amount of lightning chakra into the finger-tips of his right hand. He thrusted his arm forward, allowing the lightning go like a _chidori- _and_ tokkan- _style. _Hell Stab! _The lightning went straightforward to pierce.

Rasa did handsigns and bend touching the ground, _Gold Dust Waterfall Flow. _A considerable quantity of Gold Dust erupted from beneath the surface and manipulated into a wave of tidal proportions.

Pakura used _Scorch Style: Super Steam Kill!_ She created three flaming orbs that resemble small suns. They rotated around her, and she pushed them straight out.

_Explosion Style: Landmine Fist!_ Gari made a fist and hit on the ground in front, creating a shockwave of upturned earth and debris. Leaf ninjas heard cracking beneath them and felt their place off-balanced.

Kimimaro felt his body moved itself, but he didn't show any resistance. _Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets! _He swung his arms sideways, throwing ten finger bones at Jugo and other ninjas.

"No!" Zabuza cried out with trouble. He honestly didn't want to attack anyone, but the strong restrain of his body startled him. _Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!_ He blew a large amount of water, and it turned into a giant dragon. It flew high, staring at the chuunins, and dived down fast.

_Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death! _Haku raised some water up high from Zabuza's jutsu, gathering and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. He then floated them all in target, pointing at the chuunins, and dived at high speed.

_Hair Needle Senbon! _Fuguki's hair hardened and lifted up, pointing out at targets. Multiple hair strands fired out behind and frontal of Team Konoha.

_Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades! _Toroi swung his long length rope of distinctive square-shaped shurikens and threw some in different directions. They were filled with chakra of magnet.

_Explosive Blade Jutsu: Mutliple Explosions of Death! _Jinpachi unraveled a large length of explosive tag roll and sent it toward the Hozukis and other ninjas beside. The roll spread long in front and engulfed in wide-spread explosion.

Ameyuri struck her Kiba swords in to the ground and sent out an electrical charge toward the sky, turning into lightning. _Lightning Style: Thunder Gate! _Huge lightning fell and decimated around the immediate area.

_Bashosen: Coil of Fire!_ Kinkaku waved his fan, unleashing enormous trail of flames, and torrent all around Team Konoha.

Last, Torune activated _rinkaichu_, turning his skin into purple, put his hands together. He formed a small poisonous smokescreen sphere between his hands. _Poison Cloud Jutsu! _He blew the smokescreen when it grows bigger, and it went around the team.

(~~~~~~)

Team Konoha watched the great combined power attack coming fast, and they lifted an arm to cover their front. The chuunins stepped back in fear of its great power. When the knives were coming at them, they held together tightly.

BOOM! Everyone heard the blast, but they weren't hit for not feeling any hurt or burn on their self. They lowered their arms when the big fire was about to hit them, and then they slowly opened to see. What they first found, the air clouded with smoke but it was fading fairly quickly. Some coughed from breathing it and some waved their arm to clear it from their faces.

After the smoke cleared, Team Konoha found flying bugs around in place. Also they saw shiny silver along with the bugs. In addition, all the reanimations were pushed meters away from them.

"Daijoubu?" they heard someone asked.

Naruto (deactivate his Chakra Mode) recognized the jutsu and looked behind, "Shino!" There he found him, Shino stood with his left arm up which was why the bugs were around them. Shino has greatly changed over the years; his outfit was very different from before. He was wearing a flak jacket, with two bug-like emblems on the neck, and a full-body suit underneath. He exchanged his generic sunglasses to a three-strip optic visor which was wrapped around his head. In addition, he is a teacher of the Academy school (after Iruka-sensei retired).

"Yatta! We made it in time to save you, Naruto-oniichan!" Konohamaru cheered. He saved Naruto and Hinata, along with his two friends, Moegi and Ubon.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto was pleased to see his former student.

_**Konohamaru:**__ grandson of Hiruzen; nephew of Asuma; former member of Team Ebisu; short spiky brown hair; black eyes; pale green jacket; black pants; long blue scarf; forehead protector; shuriken holster on right leg; and sandals_

_**Ubon: **__former member of Team Ebisu;_ _short brown hair, in a pompadour-like haircut; rectangular glasses; black top; black pants; and sandals_

_**Moegi:**__ former member of Team Ebisu; two large down orange pigtails, with bangs; sleeveless pink shirt, with a red ribbon on neck; brown pants, underneath skirt; black bracelet on left wrist; small ring earrings; and black boots_

More reinforcements came with him and saved the others. They then found new reinforcements—Konohagakure jounins and anbus. Including other ninjas from Sunagakure; Kumogakure; Iwagakure; and Kirigakure. Furthermore, there were samurais from the Land of Iron.

"Neji! Daijōbudesuka?" Hiashi asked while looking at his twin brother _Hizashi…_ He had other members of the Hyuga clan with him. Two other members went beside Hinata, seeing her if she was alright.

"Hai!" Neji replied. He was relieved that he was saved and so was Tenten. He held her when the blast was about to hit them.

Next, Sakura found Rock Lee and Gai-sensei in front of her. "Lee-san! Gai-sensei!" Her friends had come just in the nick of time to save them. She noticed the silver was from Gai-sensei, using _Daytime Tiger. _

"Yosh! We made it!" Rock Lee cheered. "I am still faster and stronger than ever!" Sakura was relieved for saving them with such speed. Rock Lee has distinctly changed after twenty years; he grew taller and muscular, and his outfit remained the same but sleeves were ripped off and added an orange neckwarmer.

Gai-sensei laughed, "Haha! I may not be as young as I once was, but the power of youth keeps me feeling young!" Everyone could see that Gai-sensei was still Gai-sensei; he has never changed. "I was not willing to stay behind and let Kakashi have the fight all to himself." Kakashi-sensei sighed hopelessly that Gai was still competitive with him. Yamato gave a small laugh from amusement.

Furthermore, she spotted the Leaf's two Village Gate Guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, both besides with Lee and Gai-sensei. They both have elongated, kunai-like blades. Izumo called, "Daijōbudesuka, Sakura-senpai?"

Kotetsu next asked, "You not hurt, Rokudaime (Sixth)-sama?"

"No, arigato" Sakura and Naruto replied. Likewise, Izumo and Kotetsu were gratefully devoted to Sakura and Naruto. When Sakura and Naruto saved Konoha from the Akatsuki, they both treat them as their senior and willing to protect them from any harm.

(~~~~~~)

"Daijoubu, Tsunade-sama?" Kurotsuchi asked. She had her sword with her, and beside her was her companion, Akatsuchi.

_**Kurotsuchi:**__ Fourth Tsuchikage of Iwagakure; granddaughter of Onoki; short, black hair; pupil-less black eyes; red dress, long sleeve on left side and sleeveless on right side; red nail polish; and sandals_

_**Akatsuchi:**__ Iwagakure shinobi; bodyguard of Kurotsuchi; large, tall height; dark eyes; black hair, in ponytail; large cheeks; plump nose; beard; brown kimono; brown pants; yellow scarf; and sandals_

Tsunade-sama smirked, "You sure took all your time coming here." She spotted the two former kages, Mei and A, who saved both her and Shizune. Except for Onoki, he passed away a few years ago so he gave the Tsuchikage title to his granddaughter. Anyway, Tsunade-sama was the one who called them earlier for assistance before she arrived.

A sighed with boredom, "I am not as young as I once was, but I have been keeping my strength." He cracked his knuckles, ready to hit something. His fist was itching to throw his thunder punches.

Mei sighed hopelessly, "My life was unhappy without having a man of my very own." She didn't pretty much changed over the years; she developed minor wrinkled near the corners of her lips and her hair was noticeably short at the middle of her back.

"Otosan!" a young female chuunin called out for her father. She came along with her mother.

"I can't believe I was spending most of my time in the village, while my husband is out fighting!" a woman said. "Choji! Do you have anything to say, dear?" Choji chuckled shyly while scratching the back of his head _Gomen, Karui._ Choji married Karui and they have a daughter, Chocho.

_**Karui:**__ Kumogakure kunoichi; former member of Team Samui; wife of Choji; mother of Chocho; dark-skinned; long red back combed hair; amber eyes; long sleeveless dark dress; white girdle, covering stomach; yellow dangling earrings; and sandals_

_**Chocho:**__ Konohagakure chuunin; daughter of Choji and Karui; brown hair, in two spiky ponytails and bang covering left eye; white kimono, underneath a net T-shirt; black arm warmers; black long boots; grey stud earrings; and sandals_

"WHEE!" everybody heard the familiar crying phrase. They all looked behind and found a gigantic tentacle wrapped around like a ball, which was where the chuunins were, Killerbee saved them. The tentacle had several senbons and kunais strapped on, along with burn marks from lightning jutsu. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ouch, those burns really hurt bad! It was worth it to save the little young children!"

Naruto cried laughing, "Ahahaha! Bee-san, it's been so long since we last seen each other!"

The tentacle unwrapped from the chunnins, and Killerbee popped out while the tentacle went in his back. His hair had grown longer. He was wearing a long, dark, sleeveless vest, which left his abdomen exposed, with baggy white pants held up by a cord and sandals. His appearance has changed in twenty years, but his rapping personality hasn't a bit.

"My life had been nothing but dully boring! Killerbee had been a lonely big boy stuck in an island by a waterfall!" he sang his story rap. "I should have come visiting more often, instead of chit-chatting with Hachibi every day!"

"That is funny!" Naruto commented honestly, but he understood that Killerbee had been alone since life turned peacefully normal. A groaned with embarrassment as the others sighed with sweatdrop. "We would definitely need some more help from some friends!"

"Anything to assist the two legendary Leaf heroes!" Killerbee confided. "Anyway, I didn't come alone with my brother! I have brought my old students!"

"Yo!" Darui called out. He was standing in front of the Gold and Silver Brothers. Another thing, he is the Fifth Raikage. He had his bodyguard and two other Iwagakure ninjas with him. They all have their swords with them. "You look like you could need a hand here, Hokage?"

_**Darui:**__ Fifth Raikage of Kumogaakure; fairly tall; dark-skinned; slightly bulbous nose; black eyes; shaggy, white hair, side bang covering left eye; small moustache; visible creases, on corner of mouth; black, sleeveless uniform, with hood; one-strap-over-one-shoulder, white Kumogakure flak jacket; black, loose-fitting pants; bandages on wrists; 'water' kanji tattoo, on right arm; 'lightning' kanji tattoo, on left arm; sandals; and Cleaver Sword_

_**Omoi:**__ Kumogakure shinobi; Darui's bodyguard; dark-skinned; short, spiky, white hair; dark eyes; dark grey, overlong shirt, with hood; red-bandaged hand guards; red shin guards; small Kumogakure flak jacket; sandals; and ninjato sword_

_**Samui:**__ Kumogakure kunoichi; former teammate of Omoi and Karui; sister of Atsui; fair-skinned; blue eyes; asymmetrical bob style, short straight, blonde hair; very low-cut outfit, mesh armour underneath; sizeable cleavage; short skirt; red hand guards; girdle-style Kumogakure flak jacket; high boots; and tanto_

_**Atsui:**__ Kumogakure shinobi; brother of Samui; asymmetrical bowl cut style, neck-length, dark blond hair; green eyes; sleeveless Kumogakure uniform; Kumogakure flak jacket; bandages on forearms; shin guards; 'heat' kanji tattoo, on left shoulder; sandals; and ninjato sword_

Omoi complimented, "You all seriously were looking afraid there." Naruto sweat-dropped and chuckled shyly, too embarrassed to admit his downside.

"You also were looking a little hot under the collar just a moment ago," Atsui shrugged in boredom. He sighed, "I've got a million hot-shot catchphrases, but which one do I use to say for the lovely Sakura-san?" He gave a short laugh and glanced at Sakura, who tensed in shock and furiously flared in disgust.

Sasuke and Itachi turned their sharingan into Mangekyou Sharingan in rage; the Uchiha children also hardened for hearing another man hitting on their mother. Team Konoha sighed irritately and bothered of men's obsessive desires for Sakura. Hanzo and Suki were stunned for seeing the sight of men had developed attraction toward their daughter, but they were obstructed that men would steal her away from Sasuke.

Samui developed a pop vein on her forehead and banged a fist on her brother's head, "Don't ever be disgraceful at Sakura-senpai like that again!" Atsui winced from the hard hit and dropped down like a little scaredy-cat. Samui harshly huffed, "Gomenasai, Sakura-senpai."

Sakura sighed in annoyance, "Arigato, Samui-san." She appreciated Samui for always defending her and protecting her relationship and marriage. Back when she attended an A-rank mission in Kumogakure (before sasusaku married), men come up to her and Samui would 'take care' of them. During the same event, Samui would also hit her brother for his 'hot' approaches.

(~~~~~~)

"No!" everyone heard a boy's cry. Shina tensed for knowing who it was. The boy came in front of Killerbee. "I came in last place! I ran too slow to save my beloved Shina!"

It was Rock Lee's son, Jai Lee. Nearly the same name as Gai, Lee named him after his most trusted teacher. He greatly resembles like his father and has the same determined personality as his father and Gai-sensei. He also has a strong infatuation for Shina; during the chuunin exam, he confessed his love to her, but she turned him down. Although, he pledged that he will train harder to become a strong ninja for her. Furthermore, he is the teammate of the Hyuga siblings; Lee is their team leader as 'Team Lee'. Hikari graduated the Academy at the age of ten (same time as Hizashi) for having jounin-like skills and high scores.

Sakura and Sasuke grinned hilariously for seeing the same event they had with Lee when they were genin. Itachi sweat dropped from the puerile chuunin and his giddy infatuation for his niece. They Hyuga siblings sighed annoyingly for their teammate's personality. However, Daisuke glared at Jai for not wanting Jai to get any closer to his sister. So does Ryosuke, he finds him very peculiar.

Haru angrily snapped, "Oi! Stop acting tough at Shina, you bushy brow!" He was jealous toward Jai for trying to impress Shina; they both are rivals for her love (Haru calls Jai the same nickname that Naruto always called Lee). Shina sighed with sweat dropped embarrassingly.

Then, Kai hit Haru hard on the head, "Shut up, baka!" Haru growled irritatingly at him while rubbing his head. Honestly, Kai was also jealous with Jai's crush on Shina. Whenever Jai is closer with her, he would get angry but doesn't attack him to keep him away from her. He doesn't want to show his feelings because he thought it would humiliate him. He preferred to keep his feelings concealed and act as a normal friendly teammate with her.

(~~~~~~)

"With new troops, we won't have any problem of worrying about causality this time." Naruto grinned and crossed a pair of two fingers, "I'll send out some shadow clones for assistance." He sent out two clones at the back (with Jugo and Shino) and another to the left (with Gaara).

"Heh!" Sakura laughed, "You're always so considerate for other's well-being, Naruto." She also created shadow clones, sending two double to the left (with Tsunade and Gaara) and right (with Suigetsu). "You're strong to fight against ninjutsu, but you will need a taijutsu expert with natural senses."

Naruto smirked, "You're pretty feisty when it comes to fighting swords, Sakura-chan." He commented about her personality and fighting habits with swords, and she shrugged and returned back to her edo parents.

"Heh!" Sakura gave a short laugh and returned serious. "Should we take the chance, Rokudaime-sama?"

For the first time, Naruto heard his best friend addressing him as 'Rokudaime-sama' than his name. However, he knew that she always respect the hokage and would wait to hear his words before taking action. He however took it as a respect of leadership.

"Even though, it hurts, Sakura-chan," Naruto returned his Chakra Mode. So, all comrades prepared in battle stance. "Sealers, stay cover with the children!" he told them to stay in backup because he will do sealing jutsu. They all followed his word and went in the middle of the chuunins, for they must be protected from all cause in order to seal the reanimations. The chuunins will defend them and detect any approach.

Kakashi-sensei informed, "I'm going to help out on the left side, taking care of someone personal." Without waiting anyone's consent, he immediately jumped to the left side and stared at the Mist Swordsmen. Sasusaku and Naruto figured that Kakashi-sensei wanted to face Zabuza and Haku for the events of their first mission at the Land of Waves.

Gai-sensei volunteered, "I'm coming with you, Kakashi!" Kakashi-sensei sighed without complaining; therefore, he knew that his friend was still challenging him for their abilities.

"So are we, to the right," Izumo informed. He and Kotetsu went to the right, facing Asuma, with Team Asuma. They both were present on the day when Team Asuma first fought Kakuzu and Asuma died.

"Neji! Keep behind me!" Hiashi told him and Neji looked at him concernedly. "Remember the secret technique I had taught you." Neji widened, so he listened and stayed behind. Tenten also followed him, and Hizashi and Hikari were curious about the secret technique their granduncle mentioned.

Sai followed and gave his wife a short kiss for good luck, leaving her with her teammates. He separated from her, so he would fight against his brother. Two brothers, two former Root anbus must fight each other to the death; this time we will fight from where they left off.

A (former Fourth Raikage) charged his whole body with electricity, and Gaara flew his sand around him. They both never removed their eyes from their fathers.

(~~~~~~)

"Minna!" Naruto called out in high-pitched voice. "Don't let yourselves down!"

"I never let that happen to me!" Rock Lee cheered and leaped to the back, possibly giving Shino a secondhand. After Naruto's courage words, some team members waited for the edos to attack.

Similarly, the reanimations stayed in place. Rock Lee leaped at an edo with speed and fists on, itching for a fight. For high spirit, Jai cried for him to get them and show them what he has.

Naruto and Hinata stayed side by side at Minato and Kushina. They both don't want to fight them, yet they understood that they were under Kabuto's control. Naruto narrowed his eyes _Okaasan…otosan…gomen!_

Tsunade-sama didn't move to attack her grandfather and granduncle, but she held a stern face. Therefore, she kept her eyes locked more at her lover. Alongside, Shizune had her emotions preventing her from attacking her uncle with a hesitated face.

On the other hand, Sakura ran straight at her parents with feeling of pity and regret. In comparison, Sasuke and Itachi followed and had shameful face, while they were upset with the fact of fighting one of their parents. Although, they must fight them the same way Sakura fought her grandparents.

As they got close, their swords CLASH!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone! I hope you all have been reading my story and liking it. Well, I have a reason for the long update for writing the chapter to you all readers. I am working right now which my chapters will take long to complete. However, I will be writing the chapter on journal and then type. **

**Anyway, in this chapter, there will be moments for each side. However, the fighting will only appear for Sakura. Enjoy reading.**

Chapter 12: The great battle begins…

Sakura clashed her swords at her parents' kunais, so did Sasuke and Itachi at theirs. She fought them with her double katana skills smoothly, even when they moved in different sideways. While fighting, she held a stern face, but her eyes carried hurt inside. She wanted to say something to them, yet it felt forbidden inside. Therefore, her own parents are her enemies as reanimation, and she couldn't utter them a word. Hanzo and Suki noticed her expression and understood the feeling she was having, while she was fighting the two people she deeply loved. They felt for her because they know it.

Sasuke and Itachi were similar in feeling. Sasuke detected all his mother's attacks, clashing blades and blocking every hit. He had a visible face of afraid to hurt his own mother. He wanted to fight fiercely, but in his heart felt like he doesn't want to hurt her. Mikoto was saddened how her young son was feeling, for she could predict the pity he was carrying in his face.

In comparison, Itachi placed his mind on fighting an enemy but never forgot the edo is his father. He wanted to cut an arm or leg, or slice him in half; he instead clashed blades and dodged his combat attacks. Fugaku could make out his oldest son's microscopic expression and knew what he was feeling. However, he was proud of his efforts he was showing, even for Sasuke.

(~~~~~~)

_**To the top:**_

Clone Sakura stood beside Tsunade-sama and Naruto, staring the four previous hokages.

On the other hand, Naruto was looking more at his parents who he couldn't let himself say anything. For his support, Hinata gripped his hand which squeezed awhile later. Yet, they could not take a glance.

Tsunade-sama still couldn't take her eyes off of her late lover. _Dan…_ the man she had ever loved when she was young. In comparison, Shizune felt stricken from the sight of her late uncle, and her heart had a twinge but she refused to cry.

Dan held sad eyes at Shizune and Tsunade, his two most precious people _Tsunade…Shizune… _Later, he took a glance at Naruto who he may have seen a stark resemblance of Tsunade's brother, Nawaki. He also noticed the cloak nearly the same as the Fourth Hokage which may resulted to him as the new Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Then, he turned to Sakura and sensed something very unpredictable from her. Although he knew that she is a clone, he felt her chakra was strongly different from Tsunade.

"Naruto! Sakura!" the Third Hokage called out. They both turned looking at him, so he would see how much they have changed after his death. He recognized Naruto's cloak and remembered his dream, and he could see that Naruto has finally accomplished it. Then, he turned to Sakura and found her very different.

"Honorable Hokages of the Hidden Leaf," Clone Sakura greeted and bowed to them. "It has been a long time since our last meeting." She was still with the formality toward the Leaf's previous leaders. Similarly, they are profound for her etiquette she had learned from her parents.

"It's good to see you all again," Naruto greeted next.

"Hai!" the First Hokage cheered his greeting. "It has indeed, Sakura." He then turned to Naruto and noticed that cloak he was wearing. "Naruto, I see you are the Hokage of the Leaf."

"Subarashi, Naruto" the Second commented.

"Hokage?! Naruto?" The Third Hokage was surprised. He never forgot Naruto's dream ever since he was an Academy student, so now he sees that Naruto has reached it. He grinned impressively.

The Fourth smiled, "Which I'm so proud of you, son." Also, Kushina was proud for him and sad that she couldn't be there to see.

Naruto smirked, "I am the hokage to protect the village from destruction."

"Hn, it seems that the village has unexpectedly been attacked," the Second said. "Another war has just begun."

Naruto interacted, "We're not letting the Leaf to go down the grounds. Not for the second time."

His last phrase was what shocked them, so did to the chuunins.

"It took long for the village to rebuilt," Clone Sakura stated. "It is our duty to protect it."

"The Will of Fire is within you," the First gave them a gentle smile, and Sakura and Naruto nodded for thanking him.

Tsunade disturbed the moment, "I'll take care of two." Clone Sakura was pretty aware that her master meant the First and Second, her late relatives. Also, she noticed that her master has activated her _Creation Rebirth,_ so she silently nodded.

Shizune next informed, "I'll take Dan…oji-san." Clone Sakura felt her feelings for her uncle, but she decided to not say anything.

"Naruto! Hinata!" she called her friends out. They both gave her a small glance and a slight nod which they have chosen theirs. She figured Naruto will fight his father and Hinata against Kushina.

In addition, Naruto gave out an order, "Kiba!" His friend heard him and listened, "Whatever happens, promise me that you will keep a lookout for the children."

Kiba realized what he meant which resulted he must pick any scent of attempt attacks coming at them. So, he smirked, "You got it! Akamaru and I have our smelling senses out!" Akamaru barked determinedly.

"Don't forget about us," Konohamaru announced himself. "I have my pick and some help with me." Clone Sakura smirked yet wondered if he could fight against the power of his grandfather. She hopes that he and his teammates would have some jutsu stronger than his.

She lastly wished them the best and turned to her opponent, "Hayate-sensei..."

Hayate stared at her, "Haruno Sakura." He remembered her from the chuunin exams and lost along with her opponent. "You've grown into fine kunoichi," he has acknowledged her secondary leadership with Naruto's and her fighting skills (from her real self). He even sensed her chakra highly different and powerful than before; furthermore, he managed to catch a glimpse of the Uchiha symbol on her long coat. _An Uchiha, she restored the clan._ He spotted Itachi fighting and an ally with her._ She also brought the missing-nin Uchiha Itachi back to the Leaf, how impressive._

He wanted to give praise, but he got controlled to fight. He lifted his sword, "Even though you are a clone, I don't want to defeat you for your comrades' sake."

"I'm fully aware of that," Clone Sakura said, "and I have my eyes on the very thing you have there." She meant the KIA scroll he was carrying behind his back which was from the Logistical Support and Medical Division, for she believed that after he was primarily summoned and got possessed to steal for Kabuto during the time she and Naruto were kidnapped. She was suspecting that Kabuto was planning to bring up more reanimated ninjas.

"Please take it away from me," Hayate begged her to do so, and she agreed. Short afterwards, he went to fight her and so did Clone Sakura with her hanzo blade. "And seal me!"

In comparison, Shizune and Dan went towards each other. Including, Konohamaru to Hiruzen-sama; naruhina to Minato and Kushina; and Tsunade-sama to the First and Second Hokages.

(~~~~~~)

_**To the right:**_

"Chiyo-sama…" Clone Sakura called her.

"Sakura…" Chiyo smiled softly at her. "You have grown well into a fine, beautiful woman." She moved her eyes to the others behind her and found the two Sand Siblings. She also noticed Gaara, who was staring at his father, he didn't gave her glance which she understood. Next to him was Naruto, he was also the hokage which she was proud of his accomplishment.

Something else caught her eyes. Sasori, the puppet of Sasori. She was highly surprised to see his puppet, so it result his death. "I see that you defeated Sasori, Kankuro."

Kankuro moved a bit, "It is a relief for Suna, but I am not the one who defeated him." _Eh?_ Chiyo assumed that Kankuro killed Sasori, but he announced that it wasn't him.

Before she could ask him, Clone Sakura announced without waiting, "I'm the one who killed him."

Chiyo widened more and left her with an open mouth in shock, "Sakura?" She never imagined that Sakura would defeat Sasori because they fought him before, but he escaped before they could fight him. Thus, when Sakura threw Chiyo's Lion-Headed Kannon at him and caught his puppet body; then his living core popped out and went into another puppet body. They assumed that he was defeated, but they sensed his chakra; unfortunately, he teleported away.

Then she watched Clone Sakura's face into anger which she grew concerned of. Clone Sakura swung her right katana to the side, "I killed him…for payback." (Clone Sakura is answering Chiyo's question for the real Sakura.)

_Payback? _Chiyo turned eerie for fearing the worst about her so-called grandson. She wondered if he had done something brutal to Sakura.

"He…" Clone Sakura slowly spoke, "…molested me!" That word she just said greatly shot Chiyo's (undead) heart. She lost hearings of the surroundings and the atmosphere turned livid bleak. Sakura then moved her left arm and placed his fist on her stomach which showed the meaning that Sasori also ravished her with a child.

"Sakura!" Chiyo wanted to say something apologetic, but she left the tingly feeling inside. He arms moved and chakra threats appeared with her puppets. Along with her, the Ten Puppets of Chikamatsu were ready to fight.

"I know, Chiyo-sama," Clone Sakura prepared, even Kankuro and Temari. "Daijoubu, _it _is not here in this world." She assured her that the child no longer exist which gave Chiyo relief. In addition, she was happy that Sasori was defeated and sad that she wasn't there to protect Sakura. However, she was very impressed how well-grounded Sakura became.

"I'm so proud of you, Sakura," Chiyo shared her sympathy.

Clone Sakura smiled softly and nodded for thanking her, and Chiyo moved her fingers for her puppets' weapons. Kankuro moved beside Sakura along with his Sasori puppet, "Sakura, I will fight Chiyo-sama."

"Are you ready for her?" Clone Sakura glanced at him who nodded. "Very well! Temari, you know when you're ready!" She informed remained behind, waiting when to attack.

Temari smirked, "I'm not going to let you guys down."

Clone Sakura smiled and took a glance at Gaara who was still in the same position, silent and stoic toward his father, so she sees that he wants to converse with his father. Instead of saying anything, she hopes that he will be able to seal him.

(~~~~~~)

A (the Fourth Raikage) announced, "Bee and I have our two opponents." Clone Sakura saw him looking at two edos he was staring at, Third Raikage and Blue B, who she knew that they are his family members. She pretty much knew who they are, and how strong they are from their power.

"Whee!" Killerbee cheered. "Let's sync together, onii-chan!" A gave a sly look with a smirk, and they punched fist with lightning.

A (the Third Raikage) felt touched to see his son with a brother, and Blue B made a microscopic smirk at his cousin's brotherly bond. They both can see how close they are, and they wished they would have had a bond together as a family together. Blue B had longed for a bond with his cousin as brothers and a friend with anyone. Instead, they held proudness for A and Killerbee.

Clone Sakura smiled at the brotherly moment because it always felt touching. Just like with her and Itachi.

Back to the situation, she and Clone Naruto were left with two edos—Mu and Gengetsu Hozuki.

"Naruto?" Clone Sakura called him out who nodded in respond without looking away from the reanimations. "We're taking the two previous kages," she informed. "I have already planned it out."

"Hontoni?" Clone Naruto smirked with interest. "Let's hear it."

"You're taking the Second Mizukage," she started "and I'm taking the Second Tsuchikage." He raised an eyebrow for wondering why she picked the Second Mizukage as his opponent. She explained, "I know what their preferable nature types are and what they can do."

Mu and Gengetsu were becoming impressed with the Leaf kunoichi's memorable intelligences. "You remembered the Nature Transformation taichou taught you years ago?" she asked to check his memory.

The Nature Transformation hit him back to time. "Hai! I got it!" He memorized every nature elements, and their weakness and strength.

Clone Sakura smirked with ease that his real self has never forgotten it. She returned back to Mu, "we're ready!"

"We're also assisting you, Sakura-san," someone called out. Clone Sakura glanced behind and found Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "He is your grandfather's former mentor. Do you even know what he can do to attack?" She first wanted to be sure if Kurotsuchi knows the techniques of the Second Tsuchikage were.

Before Kurotsuchi could answer, Mu called out, "You're Onoki's granddaughter?" Clone Sakura looked back at Mu and listened, and Kurotsuchi nodded without hesitating. "You're Tsuchikage?"

"Hai!" Kurotsuchi replied.

"Soka, he died and you took his place," Mu said. "It now all makes sense; I thought it was odd that I sensed chakra types by various villages all mix together. Just imagine shinobi unites in allied force." He has noticed all ninjas from different counties standing and supporting each other as real allies.

"You must stop me against particle style of a number of opponents doesn't matter," Mu informed. "You three are the only ones who can stop me."

"We're aware of that," Kurotsuchi assured him.

"And also you must know this what I told your grandfather," Mu said. "What happen to allies after a victory, once the war is over, the allies too becomes a fight for the spoilers of victory. That is what truly decides which village is the victor."

Gengetsu pointed at Mu, "Oi, knock it off, Tsuchikage. You're just playing dirty now."

A (the Third Raikage) also pointed, "I won't let that happen."

Kurotsuchi proclaimed, "I don't have any intention of doing that, Mu-sama. Not at all." Her objection surprised them.

"Sodeska," Mu was relieved. "So, it seems that your grandfather didn't turn out as an old stubborn geezer."

"I wouldn't be so sure. In any case, if you're going to kill us, then do it now!" Gengetsu Hozuki persisted. "We all are in control here of our bodies, so hurry up and return us to the other world."

Clone Naruto said, "That's our priority here! And we're aiming it!" He called out to other comrades, "I need wind style ninjas in position!" Some wind style ninjas came and stood behind him. "I'll need extra assistance when I call out!"

"Hai!" the comrades cried their obedience.

Gengetsu grinned for liking the sight of comrades' loyalty of the young hokage. He suddenly felt his body moving and ready to create jutsu, but he still can talk out warnings and information of his water jutsu. "We'll also tell you all about our powers and weaknesses."

"We'll be very grateful for that," Clone Sakura told him and went to fight Mu, along with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi.

Similarly, Gaara send out sand and Rasa send out Gold Dust, clashing each other in comparable strength. A and Killerbee leaped at A and Blue B—both A clashed lightning fist as Blue B and Killerbee went into pseudo-jinchuriki clashing fist.

(~~~~~~)

_**To the left:**_

"Kakashi-san…" Zabuza and Haku both said. Kakashi looked sternly with his sharigan at them.

Zabuza commented, "I knew we had to fight, but I never imagine it would be against you, Kakashi." He remembered the day on the bridge when Kakashi-sensei was supposed to kill him with his Lightning Blade, but Haku got into the way and got struck instead. "That day on the bridge, you were supposed to finish me off and sent me to hell. But this is neither heaven nor hell."

Kakashi said, "This is the world of the living, and you shouldn't be here. You're under the reanimation jutsu." Zabuza widened from the result of his living was by the reanimation jutsu. It explained to him for his uncontrollable actions of creating a jutsu. "Kabuto brought you all back to life."

Clone Sakura smiled softly, "Zabuza, Haku. How nice to see you both again." They both looked at her and remembered her as the young kunoichi who protected the bridge builder and fought less.

"Kakashi's little kunoichi," Zabuza was also pleased to see her. "You have indeed grownup." He then spotted Naruto and noticed the writing kanji on his coat, indicating him the Sixth Hokage. He predicted how Sakura has greatly changed; he also sensed her chakra so strong and appeared to be a skillful swordfighter (from her real self).

Haku commented, "You have indeed changed since the last time." He also noticed her outfit changed from red to black, and her face was fearless than before. "But I sense something very different from the real you." He sensed a great power in her chakra and looked ahead of her other clones fighting with different ninjutsu; it was quite of a progress he is seeing of her.

They both looked at Naruto and caught a glimpse of his coat, acknowledging him as the Sixth Hokage. "He's all grownup and probably famous," Zabuza commented.

Zabuza tensed for feeling his inner darkness' possession, "Kakashi…please kill us!" Haku was also losing his consciousness and glowed windy-snow aura around.

"It's starting!" Kakashi-sensei gave alert. "I will take Zabuza and Haku," he informed. Clone Sakura nodded without any question, and her eyes stayed facing the Swordsmen.

"Heh!" Gai-sensei smirked with bright confidence. "The one-eye is my pick." Jinpachi gritted his teeth and glared at Gai-sensei for mocking him. It was more of an insult to him. He lifted his Shibuki sword,very ready to blow him up. Gai-sensei kept the grin on his lips.

Then, Clone Sakura called out to her friend without looking away, "Sui?"

"Hai!" Sui called back while staring at his brother. "I can handle this." He gripped tightly onto the Kubikiribōchō. She, and Karin who was worrying for him, wished him luck.

Ameyuri laughed, "I'll be enjoying this." She lifted her swords up, "After fighting this clone girl, I will go after the real one."

"Heh," Clone Sakura gave a laugh at her. "I would like to see you try." Ameyuri smirked for liking her challenging attitude, comparing to hers.

Omoi stepped in, "I'll fight her." She remembered that he was beside Darui against the Gold and Silver Brothers, and it seemed that he changed position.

Clone Sakura glanced at him concernedly, "Omoi? Are you certain about your choice?" He nodded seriously and she was quiet for a moment. "If that's your wish? Kanbare!" She then respected his opponent of choice, and she even gave Ameyuri an eyebrow rise. _Especially I am in no mood for a girl fight._

Ameyuri gritted a tooth angrily but smirked, "I'll save you for later." She moved her eyes toward her opponent, and Omoi pulled out his katana in battle stance.

"I'll deal with Kushimaru and Jinin," Clone Sakura said sternly. Kushimaru gave a laugh as if he was already fascinated with her. Jinin smirked, showing his sharp teeth, eagerly to fight a kunoichi for the first time.

"Ensui Nara, Santa Yamanaka!" Kakashi-sensei called out for two. "Stand behind!" Next, he informed, "Karin, you're the sensor for lookout."

"Hai!" They followed his strategy. Karin closed her eyes, sensing, while the other two jounins stood guarding beside her.

Then, Zabuza created _Hidden Mist Jutsu, _covering the Swordsmen and blinding sights to all.

Kakashi-sensei took caution, "Hidden Mist! Stay alert from all around you!" With the warning, most took out their weapons and some were shaking with fear.

Clone Sakura sensed their tension and gave out determine, "Don't be afraid! Keep your senses together!" Many heard her and it helped them calm a bit. She and Kakashi-sensei memorized the killing and hiding techniques in the Mist; they never forgotten it.

Suddenly, Karin cried out, "Two moving in!" In less than a second, four jounins cried in pain and got wounded from being attacked. Two got cut the other got stabbed by senbons. Luckily, they were still alive but seriously hurt, so they must remain motionless (looking dead) for survival.

_It's already begun! _Kakashi-sensei didn't detect any movements with his sharingan, so he must observe harder. He knew it was Zabuza and Haku, _Silent Killing, _for recognizing their killing style.

Clone Sakura winced for hearing the cry of casuality. She heard the laughter of her two opponents for enjoying the suffering cries which upset her. Instead of overreacting, she placed her blades back into their cases and went walking into the mist. Kakashi- and Gai-sensei, and the comrades sensed her moving ahead and confused where and what she was going to do; also they feared that they will lose their only luck of defeating the Swordsmen.

Clone Sakura looked around with her eyes, silently and calmly. "With this mist jutsu, it appears to be a cat and mouse game." She stopped and waited, "You may be powerful swordsmen, but I know who you all are and what you can do."

Her observations impressed the Mist Swordsmen amusingly; as an illustration, Sakura must have done many researches and studies about well-known ninjas. They never thought that she would know that the mist is their secret weapon for hiding and attacking enemies in flash.

She next added, "If you want to kill, then stop hiding and running off like cowardly rats!"

_Rats! _The name-calling echoed sending bad effect to them, except for Zabuza and Haku who understood what she was doing and impressed with her method. They really flared for wanting to wipe the female clone and the rest. So, they decided to come out of hiding and fight.

In contrast, the jounins winced that she actually gave an insult outburst and feared the worst from her mockery. _Sakura-senpai?! Nani o kangaete imasu ka? _They wondered what she was really doing.

Clone Sakura felt movements within the mist and smirked with pride. _I suppose that got them good. Hopefully everyone is ready for them. _She heard a senile chuckle of Kushimaru, "You really are quite interesting for a kunoichi." She said nothing but pleased to hear one coming out.

Kakashi-sensei, however, was impressed how she was stalling them and figured a way for them to come out of hiding. _You also had a plan in mind, Sakura _He was even more amazed with her fast thinking; his former student was becoming more intelligent than she was as a genin. Even Gai-sensei, he grinned that the real fight was coming.

Suddenly, she sensed Jinin coming at her from…above! He smashed his hammer which she jumped away early. Although, his hammer send a powerful shockwave into the ground, which made a small cracked change, and the jounins nearly fell. As she landed, she heard Jinin angrily smirked, "Insulting the Blunt Blade Helmet Splitter is punishment!" She gave him a laugh carelessly, "You don't seem to understand! Trying to underestimate me is meaningless. This is the last for you!"

Kushimaru chuckled, "I'll be having fun when I crucify you like a puppet." Clone Sakura smirked without showing fear. He and Jinin went attack her as she watched them coming.

"I'll get you after this!" Ameyuri shouted. She started fighting Omoi when he located her.

"Not while I'm around to blow you in shreds!" Jinpachi swung his Shibuki sword and Gai-sensei ran in speed, dodging and throwing kicks.

"After I destroy you, I will take the Kubikiribōchō blade" Jinin spilled his plan.

Kushimaru broke out, "No, I will!"

"You two stay out of it!" Jinpachi shouted. "I will wield the Kubikiribōchō blade in my hands!"

The three Mist swordsmen were arguing for the Kubikiribōchō blade for themselves. Even though they were dead, they will not stop at nothing until the weapon they wield.

Sakura and Karin hoped that Suigetsu will not let go of his sword before they will go after him for it.

In contrast, Suigetsu and Mangetsu haven't moved or said anything during the whole event, just staring each other. Mangetsu took no bother of Sakura's name-call earlier. They're brothers by blood for having connection and similar dream; as a result, their memories of their childhood were coming back to them. It really hurts them, so Suigetsu shut his eyes in agony.

Mangetsu was saddened how his younger brother was feeling. He wanted to say something, but his mind and body got possessed. He felt forbidden to speak, so he ran at him. Karin sensed him and cried to her husband; Suigetsu heard her and gripped his Kubikiribōchō sword tightly. He slowly opened his eyes _Gomenasai, onii-san _and ran at him with his blade.

.

.

.

The great battle has just begun.

_**To the Uchihas and the Harunos:**_

Sakura and the Uchiha brothers fought their parents with less trouble. First, Sakura had memorized her parents' movements when they were training her. Also, she is very skillful to fight enemies sideways and sense attacks from different directions; she blocks by side-kicking and side-swinging in disparate offenses from what she had learned as a chuunin. Secondly, Sasuke and Mikoto fought swords in silence, using their strength and skills to fight. However, Mikoto had tears in her eyes, which Sasuke noticed but refused to cry too, and tried to let her son hit and cut her; her body was possessed to fight back. Lastly, Itachi and Fugaku fought like real enemies and had grim face; they have condolence toward each other. Although, Fugaku has no regret of fighting his older son while he is being possessed; he has wanted to test him in a father-son fight before he died but never had the chance until now.

While fighting, Sakura suddenly developed a feeling that something was going to happen. She used her _Clone Sensing Technique _to predict while fighting. From two of her clones, she saw Mu-sama used _Dustless Bewildering Cover _and Hayate-san used _Transparent Escape Techniques. _She remembered from studying, both those techniques were commonly related with _Hiding with Camouflage Technique, _generally called as _Chameleon Jutsu; _which allows users to control how light reflects around their body with chakra inflections, and erases scent and shadow. Also, it entirely negates ninjas with vision and sensory skills from erasing chakra signature.

_Kuso! _Sakura bent down to miss the double slice attack and closed her eyes as she pulled her hood on. Her parents noticed and wondered why the cover-up. Then, she jumped up into the air while she was listening to the wind and feeling any unusual around her. She paid very attention and didn't lose focus; suddenly, she felt a nerve tingle behind her. The wind was having light movements, so it had to be him. Quickly, she opened her eyes and turned to cross her swords, blocking Hayate's sword attack. Her parents widened for seeing the reason; the Uchihas and chuunins were amazed as well. They didn't even sense him, but Sakura seemed to have managed.

"Hayate-sensei…" Sakura said his name, holding his sword.

Hayate was stunned that Sakura is very first kunoichi to sense and stop him. "How?" he wanted to ask, but his body kept pushing him to attack. "Sakura, I'm trying hard too hard but it's too strong."

"I know," Sakura understood. "I just had years of training to detect untraceable invisible techniques, that is all I can tell you." She pushed his sword up and swung her right sword, cutting the ropes of the scroll. "Gomen…" she then kicked him back, "…sensei…"and her clone went at him. Hayate returned fighting back to her clone and smiled _I was not kidding. You have indeed completely changed, Sakura._ Later, she grabbed the scroll and twirled throwing it to the sealing team who took it to secure.

Afterwards, Sakura was dropping to her place on ground, still sensing for Mu-sama with eye closed. Meanwhile, she felt nothing in the wind; she continued trying to find him. As she was getting close to the ground, she caught another feeling of…water. A swept splash. Water with light. Another, she felt slightly light steps on the step other than the others' earth touch. She smirked that she may have found him _He moves lightly with Earth style and becomes invisible using water in his body with light. That is his mastery technique. _

Sakura moved flashily, slicing sequences, with her guandao. She stood in stance, with her legs in right slanted; her right arm up holding her weapon; and her left arm curved. As a result, she had cut Mu's both wrists and ankles. "Ah!" Mu-sama exclaimed in shock. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at Mu. "You found me!"

"I have," she answered with ease. The Harunos and the Uchihas (they clashed hold on their weapons to see) gaped by her sudden movements, and the Harunos were curiously surprised that their daughter learned to fight with a guandao. The chuunins didn't notice that she changed her weapons and her sword cuts.

The jounins and anbus, who weren't fighting, took a glance at Sakura. Her black cloaked appearance gave them a memory from twenty years ago, and they were seeing a resemblance in her. Even her friends catching the glimpse and remembering, they believed that Sakura has been hiding something about herself for a long time. Even Sasuke and Itachi noticed it; they also remembered a black hood ninja back when they brothers were originally enemies. Therefore, Sakura will need to confront them afterwards.

The Sound Four widened foreseeing her speed talents and saw the very reason Kabuto's interest in her. Kabuto send a word to them, _There you see it? She's magnificent. _The guys couldn't agree more, but Tayuya shrugged annoyingly that Sakura is no good than herself.

Anyways, Sakura moved her left arm and did _Levitated Reserve. _Mu was pushed back to her clone and Kurotsuchi. She turned back to her parents and removed her hood off of her head. She disconnected her guandao back into her katanas, and they ran return fighting.

Later, Sakura winced for overhearing the shouts of men panicking and cries of casualties; therefore, she heard noises of sword cuts; fire flares; and small explosions. She remembered the average of medical ninjas present; some were fighting along with comrades and some were tending the wounds. Their defense was decreasing and they were becoming nearly outnumbered. Her friends won't able to help them, without combining powerful edos against one of them. _I must send extra assistance. I must send them out! The light and dark may not be very powerful in combat with lightning, but they help to keep my physical and spiritual energy stable. _

Her parents thrusted their kunai at her face, which they tried to warn her and the Uchihas sensed the near attack. Luckily, she missed by the second by leaning back and landing on her hands; then she lifted her legs into the air and twirled around hitting them away.

After she hit them and jumped back a bit, Sasuke and Itachi jumped back, missing their parents' attack, to join beside her. Sakura put blades into their cases and clapped closed her hands together; then she glowed in a light color. All the chuunins watched her with interest, and out came from her back were four colored balls.

To the Sound Four, they all sensed her chakra emerging and smirked with eagerness to see. They wanted to see the power hatch out.

"I have never liked to hear painful screams nor smell stained air of blood," Sakura explained. The four balls went in different directions—water, left; earth, right; fire and wind, back. Afterwards, the balls turned into animals and then immediately transformed into ninjas with their weapons.

The Sound Four were amused for seeing Sakura's powers. Sakon grinned widely, "So that's what it is." Kidomaru smirked for waiting the chance to fight and capture her.

Tayuya gripped her flute and couldn't wait to trap her in her _Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains. _She so wanted to put an illusion in her mind so that Sakura would develop a fearful nightmare. In comparison, Jirobo had a grim face while eyeing at Sakura and developed an interest in her abilities. He definitely wants to trap in his _Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison, _so he would absorb her chakra into himself.

Kabuto felt their uneasiness and they wanted to fight, so he telepathically spoke. _"Steady. Just wait for the right moment." _ The Sound Four stopped their excitement, and they easily listened to their leader. _"She will come to us." _He smirked and snake-like licked out his tongue. The team was expecting that from her.

The chuunins stared in awe at the colored ninjas and noticed their meaningful colors.

"So that's mother's powers," Daisuke whispered.

"They're remarkable," Hana commented.

"Their chakra is connectively adaptable," Aimi sensed a bond in them. "They are like they are Sakura-san's soul."

Hiashi agreed, "My byukagan can see it, but Sakura-san has the other three in her. For battle defense, she has lightning style with the light and dark." Hikari nodded for seeing it the same as her brother.

Shina was speechless for finally seeing the sight of her mother's secret power, and Kai was also amazed that he might have found his new teacher. Furthermore, Mori and Shin were impressed and figured the reason why Lady Sakura sent out more assistance to other comrades.

"Look out!" Haru shouted to his friends. They tensed in surprised and saw more kunais coming at them; before they could detect them, a big orange flaming hand covered them and got instead. They remembered the color and knew who saved them.

"Otosan!" Haru and China exclaimed. They watched the hokage threw the kunais and continued fighting against the Fourth Hokage, without saying anything to them.

"Oi!" Jai shouted. "Let's not be distracted with impression and hold back in fear. They're counting on us!" They all paused and surprised for hearing Jai so serious the first time, so they nodded and straightened themselves. Similarly, Daisuke and Shina stood close with Ryosuke, with their sharingan.

(~~~~~~)

After some time, Sakura felt that she and the Uchiha brothers had fought against their parents long enough. So, they believed that their children will need to have their own battles; their time was starting now. While fighting, they gave each other a short stare and gave a curt nod. They will need to distract them in a vanishing style, so they know how they will do it.

"Ugh!" Hanzo and Suki got their hands sliced off of the wrist, losing their kunais. They were surprised from more of her unpredictable attacks.

"You were right, otosan," Sakura went through between and whispered to him. "We'll have our challenge another time."

_Sakura…_ Hanzo had thought that his daughter would never forget when they both promised a final challenge—family against family. More it was supposed to be a mother-father vs daughter. It was true that he promised her a fight against each other before he and Suki left for their mission.

"Honestly, I have never liked the idea of fighting my own parents," Sakura went through between her parents to whisper her true feelings. "I was always and still afraid of hurting my family." They both stopped silent from her consent for their expecting challenge and remembered the last moment of their meeting.

_Flashback:_

(Sakura Blooms, 25) _"Sakura…" Hanzo whispered. "No matter what, you will always make us proud."_

_Sakura gripped on her father's shirt, "You know how much I love you and mom." She felt his nod while hugging him, and she was still afraid about the prophecy of her fate. The third gate was affecting her soul with shiver, and she was scared for the future of her family and friends. She doesn't want her parents to live without her, or her friends grieving in hopelessness._

"_Sakura," she heard her mother and felt her warm arms around. "Don't overthink it. Don't be so afraid." Suki gave her a kiss on her head. "Don't let it run you. We are always with you."_

"_Always, my little blossom" her father assured her with comfort. "You are never alone. You have been having us by your side, even your friends and teachers."_

_Kaasan…otosan…. Sakura hugged them tightly. Her mother must have been listening to the whole conversation with her father and sensed her anxiety. She wanted to tell them that they both are her life and the eyes for her true self and destiny; in clarification, her father is her inspiration to be a strong and hardworking ninja, and her mother is her admiration to be a kindhearted and light person to all. They are her love and her heart beats for them._

"_I promise," Sakura spoke and her parents listened. "I will make the right choice for this prophecy, and I will be the kunoichi I always dreamed to be. I won't let any of you down, I know I won't."_

_They have always acknowledged her determination of being a ninja, and how she has always wanted them to look up to her. They smiled giggling and Suki rubbed her head, "We know you will." She kissed her on the head._

_She let go of her parents, "Ah! Otosan, we will have the final challenge today." Sakura asked her father for the challenge. "I'm ready!"_

_Hanzo laughed for her excitement, "My little blossom, not today. You have just finished all your training, so why don't you go take a break and have some fun with your friends?"_

"_Demo…" Sakura frowned but her father patted her head stopping her, "We'll have our challenge another time." She has waited for so long to have the challenge because she had been training for it ever since she was an Academy student, preparing herself._

"_Your father is right, Sakura" her mother intervened. "It's not healthy to worn yourself out. Just go out and relax. I'm pretty sure that Naruto-kun would be happy to see you."_

_Sakura blushed when her mother mentioned her boyfriend, and she looked at her father with an encouraging face. She sighed in defeat and smiled, "You're right! I should have a break time!" For her reason, she had never liked the idea of arguing with her parents. So, she would listen to them and understood their thoughtfulness for her well-being._

_She stood up and went to the stairs, "I'll get ready and don't embarrass me." Her parents laughed because they have always enjoyed mentioning Naruto's name to embarrass her and distract her from her training. "Another thing," she called and they stopped laughing to listen"I'm keeping my word and I will be ready for it." _

_Her parents were impressed by her words, so they nodded and she went to her room to change. "Our little girl, she is grownup. Hanzo, I believed that we have raised her so well." Suki smiled softly for seeing the growth of their daughter._

_Hanzo agreed, "She will be the true ninja we dreamed her to be. I have a strong feeling that she will make it through the prophecy." _

_Suki was very aware about it, but she must believe what her husband believes for their daughter. "We can only hope so."_

"I really hate doing this, but there is no other choice." Sakura enhanced in her palms, "I wish there was another way." Hanzo and Suki exhaled with hurt for understanding her situation; then she pushed their backs with strong force, throwing to the chuunins.

"You're ready!" Sakura cried out to her children. "You know what you have to do!"

Sasuke hit his mother's kunai off her hand with his katana and flashily went behind her. Without hesitation, he punched her face hard, throwing her to the chuunins. "Remember what we train you!" he informed them.

Itachi jumped high to miss his father's attack and landed behind him. Then, he kicked his back hard also sending him away. He lastly cried out, "Whatever you do, just fight back!"

Daisuke and Shina stared at their parents and uncle for a long moment. They emotionally admit for feeling very nervous, and they fear for the safety of their little brother. Then, Daisuke clutched fists and nudged Shina's arm, who curiously glanced at him, nodded at her. Shina widened but quickly smirked nodding back. "Hai!" they cried out to them and activated their sharingan. They both stood in battle stance, with their friends and in front protecting Ryosuke, ready to fight their grandparents.

Sakura and the Uchiha brothers turned away from their kids and hoped for them to stay alive. They refused to doubt their skills, so they depend for what they will do and their chuunin friends' help. Then, they all went running toward the Sound Four.

"Here she comes," Sakon smirked while waiting for Sakura to approach them. He never removed his eyes off of Sakura; although he had been observing her skills of her real self and her clones. He grew highly fascinated with her and her abilities; thus he was looking forward for her transformation.

Kidomaru snickered with excitement, "This is going to be so much fun." He started chewing spider web liquid inside his mouth to create sticky webs and solid weapons.

Jirobo stood in his place and still carried his hard face, so did Tayuya with her flute. They both thought similarly, _I will get her myself._

Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi ran while glaring and thinking, _We will not let the Leaf go in shreds or die in massacre. We must protect our children from any cause with our lives. For our family! _

**The next fight will be Sakura and the Uchiha brothers vs the Sound Four. So, wait for the next update.**

**Gomenasai! Five months without updating. I've been so busy with work and the holidays, and the fighting to write was running my mind and losing ideas. However, I am still doing the best I can and not giving up. So, here it is. Enjoy reading and write reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Sound Four Battle Trick

As Sakura and the Uchiha brothers were running at the Sound Four, Kabuto smirked with expectation. _What did I tell you?_ Kabuto had assumed correctly, _It was about time that she comes to us._

Sakon smirked, _Do we now?_ He and his team waited long enough to fight, so now they want to have their chance.

Kabuto kept the sneer, _Go and bring her to me._ The Sound Four will do so, and they went at them.

Kidomaru grinned widely, _Time for some entertainment. _Also, he then started chewing the fluid in his mouth.

The Uchihas noticed Kidomaru chewing and realized that he was making his weapons in his mouth which they believed that he was creating arrows. Sasuke informed, "I'll take Kidomaru."

Sakura tensed when her husband chose his opponent and gave him a worried glance, and Sasuke looked back at her and gave her a nod with a gentle smile. She understood his expression that he meant to say _Daijoubu, I'll be fine. _She smiled back and gave a nod as she turned back to the Sound Four.

"Alright!" Sakura started. "I'm taking Jirobo!" Therefore, Jirobo grinned for hearing her announcement. "Nii-san, you take Tayuya! You know what her flute can do, and it has the same ability what your eyes can do!"

Itachi grinned with amazement, "Hai!" He had never doubted her strategies and found her words perfectly accurate. Thus, he knows what she was doing.

Sakon shouted, "Ha! Not this chance, I'm taking you instead!"

"Heh!" Sakura short-laughed, "I didn't forget about you. You both will have your own!" Sakon was confused when she said _both_ as if she was referring him and his twin brother.

She grinned and placed her katanas into their cases; then her hands glowed in black-white chakra and she lifted out her hands forward. Out came her two lions, they roared and leaped up at Sakon, turning into black and white ninjas with their guandao. "They're yours now."

Sakon gritted his teeth angrily, but he agreed to fight those ninjas. He missed by jumping up when the black and white swung their weapons. They jumped after them; meanwhile his twin brothers started extending out and their Curse Mark was activation. "I'll get you after I'm done with your cats!"

In less than a minute of splitting into two bodies, Sakon and Ukon resembled oni with red skin, long white hair, and a single horn (on opposite sides for each brother's foreheads). They also grew arms and legs with unique plate-like scales across them on opposite sides of their bodies. For their Second Level of the Curse Mark, their bodies could deconstruct their body on a molecular level and enter an opponent's body. At that point they are able to alter cells and proteins of the target at will, effectively killing them, and then leaving the target to reconstruct their own body again. However, they have a disadvantage of them taking the same damage as the body they had invaded.

She gave him a smug face _We'll see about that._ She turned back facing the other three Sound members, so she leaped ahead and clutched a fist. "CHA!" she yelled and punched the ground between. Whereas, she made a large crater which the Sound Four missed and separated. Kabuto and the seven edo jinchurikis also jumped back to a clearer area; he predicted the damage was powerfully caused by the _Creation Rebirth _which was amusing to him.

From the air smoke, the three Sounds stood in place, searching for the Uchihas' chakra. Also, they activated their Curse Mark, changing their appearance:

Tayuya's hair grew longer and turned pink, and her skin became a dark shade of brown. She lastly grew several horns on the top of her head. In the second level of the Curse Mark, she gained an immense boost in strength, stamina and endurance.

Jirobo's mohawk grew into a long mane, and his skin turned brownish-red. He had developed various warts across his forehead and shoulders. With his transformation, his physical strength was increased ten-fold.

Kidomaru's skin turned dark red, and he gained horns on his forehead, shoulders and elbows. His hair grew long and turned white. He gained spinnerets enabling him to spin webs without using his chakra, from the power of the Curse Mark.

After their transformation, they still waited for their incoming attack. So fast before detecting, all three popped out of the smoke and went fighting.

(~~~~~~)

**To Sakura vs. Jirobo:**

Without her swords, Sakura had her seal activated and fought with her chakra enhanced in her fists and kicks; similarly, Jirobo fought with various attack of his _Arhat Fist_. Jirobo first was using _Crumbling Palms, _and Sakura clashed them with her chakra in her fists. He then used _Crushing Knee _to hit her at the abdomen, but she moved back to miss it and lifted her right leg up and crashed his knees down with her _Heaven Kick._ Using his right foot to keep standing, he went forward to hit her with _Thrusting Shoulder. _As usual, she could predict what attacks he was going to use. She avoided his shoulder hit and twirling around, swinging her left arm with her fist and hitting him on the side of the head.

A hit on the head had fueled his angry temper and levelled his killing habit. Therefore, Jirobo went at her with speed of the Curse Mark and slide-kicked her legs which got her off ground. "Ugh!" she dropped down. Without landing on the ground, he used _Slamming Palm _on her abdomen, sending up into the air. Sakura coughed some saliva out of her mouth and winced from the pain, but she had to withstand the pain and looked down at Jirobo. He didn't attack her when she crashed to the ground, so he quickly gave her his deadly _Crushing Palm _to crush her more. He was about to make a grin, but when he looked down and found a damaged log instead.

"Nani-" he was about to say but heard her voice above him. "Looking for me?" she called out and quickly crashed him down with her _Cherry Blossom Clash! _She hit him hard down the chest and moved away from him. Refusing to stand with difficult, he slowly picked himself up and glared at her as his body was repairing itself.

She smirked, feeling pleased that he couldn't land another hit on her. "You may be strong, but you don't move fast enough! You pighead!" He growled angrily, so he started fighting harder with more strength. She kept the grin on, yet she resumed fighting without letting her guard down.

Comparing with Jirobo's curse mark and Sakura's Creation Rebirth, the fought with comparable strength of Jirobo's. Every second Jirobo fought so hard to hit her, Sakura however moves quickly by avoiding and dodging all his moves. Also, he managed to hit but gets outsmarted with substitution jutsu. They went fighting the same result to them.

He grinned, and she got confused by it and jumped back to stay away. "You know how to tick me off!" he said. His anger grew higher which was causing his Curse Mark to give him more power and dark purple aura flared his body. "This time, game is over" he started throwing her _Slamming Boulder, _so she must move faster to block and dodge every punch.

Also, Sakura must think of a strategy to defeat the Sound Four and quickly seal them. She hoped that Sasuke and Itachi will be alright fighting them and are thinking the same as she is.

**To Sasuke vs. Kidomaru:**

Sasuke swung his katana at every angle to hit Kidomaru. He heard his mockery laughs and spotted his grin, so he could tell what he was doing. He observed his habit of harassing his opponents with mockery, so he must not let out frustration or irritation. _Keep fighting normal, _he kept in his mind and continued his action. Therefore, Kidomaru was confused why Sasuke did not give any reaction and keep fighting silently; he chewed more fluids and spit out solid golden kunais.

With sharingan, Sasuke easily detected and blocked every one of it with his sword. Kidomaru also jumped to attack Sakura and Itachi with kunais, yet Sasuke jumped in and stopped them all moving in speed. Kidomaru smirked that he found Sasuke's weak spot—his wife and brother. "You just made this much easier, brat!" Sasuke tensed. "Interesting, you really changed from what you were before."

Before Sasuke could say something, "I can play spider with them now!" Kidomaru gave a cocky grin and started spitting out webs _Spider Web Flower._ Sasuke quickly put his sword away and performed his fire jutsu_ Fire Style: Fire Hawk Jutsu! _(New fire jutsu he practiced with Sakura after some time she came back to Konoha.) Fire hawks flew at the webs, burning them; Kidomaru continued making and spitting out kunais, so Sasuke threw kunai and shurikens to hit them down.

_I must protect Sakura! _Sasuke is very determined to protect his wife, the woman he loves very deeply, from experiencing the darkness of the Curse Mark. He doesn't want her to suffer from it, like he did before. It was terrible because it was eating his soul and clouding his mind which led him to leave Konoha and his friends. It would be a nightmare to him and Itachi, and a horrifying witness to his kids, if it will happen to Sakura. He won't let it happen, never, for the life of his family. With such devoted will, he turned his sharingan into Mangekyou Sharingan and pulled out his katana, and he went fighting.

**To Itachi vs. Tayuya:**

Itachi moved forward, trying to hit Tayuya, but she swiftly dodged them all by moving back. When he jumped up and dived down, swinging his sword above her, she leaped back missing it. She was about to bite her thumb to summon her Doki, but he would notice quickly from his sharingan and go at her for distraction. He was even trying to cut her flute in half, but she moved it away and pulled out a kunai.

With his immense sword skills, he planned out to end the fight in less than a minute. So, he poured his chakra into his sword, giving it extra strength. Thus, he knocked her kunai out of her hand and side-kicked her legs offense. "Ugh!" she then got kicked at the abdomen before she could land on ground. Afterwards, he waited for her next attack; he heard laughter instead. _Hmm? She's laughed._

While getting up, Tayuya stopped laughing and smirked, "Screw your showoff! Time for some of my melody…for the three of you." Itachi watched with caution. She played music in her flute which she created _Demon Flute: Phantom Wave_. Itachi fought against it with his sharingan detecting it from all its direction, trying to cut in pieces with his katana. He has been jumping away to avoid it from biting him and eating some of his chakra. "You know to survive in your battles, but I would like to see you save your precious comrades."

He tensed from her new plan and watched the phantom, dividing. With new melody tune, all its small mouths came out and flew around. And he watched some flying around, he moved away from some close by. He carefully looked around to see one of them coming at him; then

Then, he spotted some going straight at Sakura and Sasuke. He called out, "Sakura, Sasuke! Behind you!"

.

.

Sakura and Sasuke heard him and looked behind, and they found the _Phantom Waves_ coming. Without forgetting their opponents, they jumped up to miss their attacks and watched the waves, waiting for a closer target. As the waves were coming close, sasusaku quickly cut them all with their katanas and went beside Itachi.

"I have had enough with these cats!" they heard Sakon and looked up. They watched Sakon and his brother joined together and gave the black and white ninjas _Multi-Leg Hurricane _kick. While they were coming down, Sakura vanished her swords and grabbed Sasuke and Itachi's hand. Her ninjas turned back into lions and entered into Sakura's body, giving some more power to her and transmitting some into Sasuke and Itachi.

Sakon grinned, "I must say, Haruno…" Sakura glared at him, "You really have turned two former rogues soft, quite a technique you have."

"We would have known that you have a rare power hidden within and Orochimaru-sama would have chosen you as his next vessel," Kidomaru commented.

Jirobo said, "From observing our mistake, it seemed that the young Uchiha brat was the very wrong pick." He then added, "I really see him nothing but a betrayal weakling." Sasuke glared angrily at them but refused to snap from their insults about him.

"You three are just pathetic for sticking up as comrades," Tayuya insulted them. "I see you three are just being a family."

Ukon called out, "Sakon, enough chitchatting. Just hurry up and capture the girl." Tayuya mumbled under her breath _Birdbrain_.

Sakon groaned annoyingly but sighed, "You don't need to tell me that, Ukon." He coughed clearing his throat, "We will have you, Haruno. No, Uchiha Sakura."

The Uchihas stood in their battle stance. Tayuya smirked, "Enjoy yourselves" and lifted her flute "with music." She quickly played her melody, and the Uchihas felt their bodies turn stiff. They grunted and realized that they got caught in a genjutsu from her flute music _Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia_. Suddenly, their bodies got robbed by all mobility and their consciousness progressively faded away; their arms slowly spread open. Sakura grunted while her head went leaning back; similarly, Sasuke and Itachi's hands opened, dropping their swords, and heads leaned down but faces still facing them.

Sakon smirked, "Hmph! Since you prefer this way than the other, Sakura." They grunted from their frozen pose while glaring them. "We'll just take you like this and kill your precious loved ones." Kidomaru chuckled and Tayuya smirked, both pulled a kunai. All four went toward them.

"Tsk!" _Sasuke-kun! Onii-san! _Sakura tensed and tried to break free, but she couldn't move her body. "Ngh!" _Sakura! _Even, Sasuke and Itachi tried to move. They all kept trying because they were very determined to save each other. During the struggle, they didn't remove their eyes off of the Sound Four as they were approaching.

_**To Ryosuke and the Uchiha twins:**_

During the fight, Ryosuke had been watching. And he noticed the strange stillness his family moved into and lost holding their swords. didn't move later on. Then, he saw the enemy going to his parents and uncle with their weapons holding. He was hoping for his family to move away_ Move! Hurry, move!_ but they didn't. As the enemy kept getting closer and closer, his family still stayed in their place.

The closer the enemy gets, the more danger his family will be. His heart was rising and his fear was overwhelming his mind. "Kaasan! Otosan! Oji-san!" he cried out. "Get away! Run!"

Everyone heard his scream; some couldn't look away from their own battles and some took a glance for a short time.

However, while Shina and Daisuke were fighting their grandparents and their friends intercepted in, they heard their little brother's cry and looked at their family. They quickly noticed their family was caught on a genjutsu and the enemies were approaching them with kunais to kill their father and uncle, except for their mother.

Daisuke clutched a fist and gritted his teeth, but he had no time to worry about them. Although, he would admit that he was scared for them; he never forgot what they told him to do so that he must do what they said. If he gets distracted during his battle, he would get killed. So, he must keep fighting. When he looked at his sister, her expression was different from his.

Shina cried out, "Break out of it!" Like her little brother, she was scared to death of the thought of losing her parents and uncle. While she was distracting, her grandmother Mikoto was coming behind her with a kunai to attack. Mikoto cried, telling her that she was coming behind, but Shina didn't listen and kept looking at her family.

As Mikoto was about to hit her, Daisuke blocked the attack with his kunai, pushing his sister away just on time. Shina gasped by surprise without knowing that her grandmother was behind her, and she was lucky that her brother saved her. He moved the kunai and kicked his grandmother away. "We cannot be distracted right now," Daisuke turned to his sister. "We have to do what they told us to do."

"Demo—!" Shina looked back at them, still worrying. "Believe me. They will make it!" Daisuke interrupted and gave his family a short glance.

Shina looked at her brother and back at her family. She then shut her eyes, clutching her fist. "Alright, I trust you on this!" Daisuke smiled. The twins turned on their sharingan and went fighting their grandparents.

_**Back to the Uchihas and Sound Four:**_

"You're ours now, Haruno" Sakon grinned. Sakura and the Uchiha brothers glared at them and then made a smirk, chuckling. "Huh?" the Sound Four got confused by their grin. They all took a step and BOOM! The Uchihas had planted a paper bomb underneath the dirt in an invisible way.

"A trap?" Kidomaru got surprised by the hidden explosion.

Jirobo said, "I believe they underestimated us." Tayuya growled that another ninjas broke free out of her genjutsu.

"Hmph!" they tensed when they heard the familiar sound. Sasuke.

"It seems your curse mark only makes you strong, but your sensory lacks skills." They next heard Sakura complimenting them.

"What a disappointment!" they last heard Itachi.

Tayuya quickly played her flute to cast her genjutsu on them again. As the Sound Four turned around, they waited for them to move into their frozen posture but saw no effect. She continued playing while watching and still saw no change.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk," Sakura clicked her tongue behind her teeth as she leaned on Sasuke. He held her as he and Itachi had a bored face with both arms crossed.

Tayuya got pissed, "Nandesuka?"

"Hmm?" Sakura questioned. Tayuya then saw the result of their defense: they have earplugs. After the Sound Four stepped on the paper bomb, the Uchihas immediately put on the earplugs right after they broke free from the genjutsu.

"Double tricks!" Sakon said.

He was about to say something else, but Itachi interrupted, "Huh?"

Tayuya growled fury that they underestimated her melody. Sakura began, "Your flute is obviously something. It is a shame that I cannot hear it, but we are fighting right now. Just so you know, I have always been fond of music."

"A cheap trick!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked. "Well, I can guess you are saying. You all want to say that you are powerful from the Curse Mark? However, you just only depend on power instead of knowing what else is coming."

"Urusai (Shut up)!" Tayuya shouted and summoned her three Dokis.

With her summoning jutsu, the three guys were too late to stop her. Instead, they decided to fight them. Thus, Kidomaru quickly chewed and created his destructive arrow. Before they could attack, they noticed the seven jinchurikis behind them and Kabuto was going to take his chance. Kabuto laughed and did handsigns to control them to attack the Uchihas. They chuckled with smirk.

Itachi smirked back which Sound Four dropped theirs, "Don't think that we have forgotten them." He next lifted a pointed finger up for them to look.

_Huh? _Sound Four wondered and looked above them. Who they found was Naruto and Killerbee. They both were going to fight the seven jinchurikis instead. Then, they watched the two jinchurikis grew out tails. Without a complaint, Kabuto sent the jinchurikis to fight them.

"Now, they will be taken care." Sasuke asked, "Where were we?"

Tayuya waited no longer and played her melody which her Dokis went to attack. At the same time, Kidomaru fired three solid arrows and Jirobo started handsigns to trap them from underneath.

Swiftly and skillfully, the Uchihas cut the arrows with their swords and jumped up from the _Earth Dome Prison_ and avoided the Dokis. A quick sense Sakura felt from behind and turned with a kick. There she found and stopped Sakon, who was grinnig, and she instantly noticed his twin brother was not connected with him.

_!_ Sasuke and Itachi noticed them and the realization, so they used their sharingan to find Ukon and caught a glimpse of his chakra coming behind Sakura. Before they could do stop him, Sakura prevented his attack by striking him at the stomach with red lightning in her sword.

Immediately, Sasuke did chidori to hit Sakon but missed him. Ukon was about to kick Sakura's sword off of him, but she moved away early. Afterwards, Itachi blew fireball at the twin brothers; the Uchihas landed safely from them. Although, the fire was blown by the twins' _Multi-Leg Hurricane_; wind is stronger than fire.

When they landed, they waited for another attack. "How interesting to see a family being a family," they heard Sakon but said nothing back. Then, Kidomaru chewed and fired more kunais out of his mouth and Tayuya played more for her Dokis to fight.

Sakura quickly vanished her sword and waved her arms in clockwise, creating wind. _Wind Style: Wind Tornado Hurricane _the wind caught the daggers and they went swirling around. Early, Tayuya reacted quickly, changing her tune for her Dokis to jump. However, Sakura was smarter to her expectations; she clutched two fists and gripped arms sideways. The wind tornado grew stronger and went faster, turning into a hurricane with a big tornado. Therefore, the Dokis got caught and went along with the wind, including the Sound Four. Also, it gave some help to the other comrades with their battles against the edos.

Next, she moved her right arm around which she shifted the wind roughly and the Sound Four flew everywhere. Later, she ended it by hitting her right fist under her elbow which crushed the Sound Four. The Dokis even crash-landed and poof away. Around them were all the yellow kunais but didn't matter them.

The Sound Four stood back up with grimace. The Uchihas went at them and created nine clones (three from each). The clones jumped throwing punches and kicks, but they all got detected. The Sound Four used kunais to slice them; punched their jaws and stomachs; and gave hard kicks. All the clones went away, but not one of them was real.

Sakura and Sasuke appeared into the air from hiding. First, Sasuke threw a shuriken down at them, yet they ran missing it as it hit the ground. Next, Sakura threw a kunai and it hit the shuriken. They both waited and the Sound Four stopped running.

_Huh? _Jirobo and Kidomaru tried to move, but their legs wouldn't take a step. Sakon felt stuck and couldn't move, "Nandesuka?"

Sakura and Sasuke smirked _Chakra Threading Trap!_ Their new technique they have trained to master while they were dating. They both have filled their chakra in their weapons they threw early. When they were coming out of hiding, they quickly fueled their chakra into their hands and get out their weapons, so their chakra went into the weapons after one touch. As the weapons are flying in the wind, the shuriken swirls the chakra expanding its length and then it touches other chakras so they connect. The kunai lastly assists the shuriken from letting the chakra thread break away.

Afterwards, they started their lightning jutsu and went to the nail. Meanwhile, the Sound Four saw Itachi appeared in front of them, he did _Water Bomb Jutsu, _wetting them.When lightning touched the nail, it went along with the thread and electrocuted them. (Water can be used in conjunction with Lightning Release to increase the flow of electricity thus increasing damage taken by the target.) After the electrocution, the chakra thread broke.

The Sound Four groaned from the electricity within their chakra system, yet Jirobo managed to break free from the numbness. He grunted as he ran toward Sakura who sensed him moving and also went at him. They both had fist in their right hand, filled with chakra; Sasuke sensed dark chakra of the Curse Mark from Jirobo. He feared that a serious injury will come to his wife, so he went to prevent it. Itachi saw the other three going at her, so he must stop them. Sakura also noticed the other three came beside Jirobo, but she refused to get nervous. Suddenly, Itachi appeared in a flash between, shielding Sakura.

_Nii-san!_ Sakura nearly tensed when her brother came in front of her. She knows that he is protecting her, but she can't let him get hurt or take any hit for her. _I'm not letting you get hurt, nii-san! _As they were getting close, she quickly grabbed onto Itachi's shoulders and swung her right leg around, kicking Tayuya with her foot at the jaw. It also caused her to collide with her teammates. Afterwards, Sakura and Itachi twirled around shortly, moving to a short distance from them.

Jirobo and Kidomaru growled with frustration. Sakura felt something else was coming and cried out, "Jump! Jump away!" She and Itachi let go and jumped up, so did Sasuke. Kidomaru spit out thousands of yellow kunais up as Jirobo threw big stones up after slamming fists on the ground. The Uchihas easily dodged the kunais, and they punched cracking the stones. Well, mostly Sakura took care of them with her punches. The brothers hit breaking them with their Susanoo arm fist. They went on for a few minutes.

The Uchihas landed and still sensed more of Jirobo's earth jutsu on ground. Jirobo used _Earth Style: Terra Shield, _but it was in a different way. He used it to shift aside the earth that had been set ablaze by the Uchihas' early defenses. So, they jumped avoiding the shifts while they threw flying weapons at them but got detected. Until, he stopped the jutsu and the Uchihas landed to wait for his next move.

_?!_ Sakura felt something grabbed her by the ankles; it was the same way how Kakuzu kidnapped her. She looked down and found him using _Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu, _using with earth soil. "Agh!" she tried to pull away but the clone was holding with tight grip. During the moment, the Uchiha brothers noticed her struggle. As they were about to help her, they heard Jirobo, "Got you now!"

While trying to break free, she heard more earth grumble and found more _Terra Shields. _"Kuso!" she used all her efforts and jumped away in time as she quickly grabbed the brothers, missing the earth shifts. However, the soil was tied onto her ankles. When they got to a safe distance, Jirobo still sent more earth shifts. So, they dodged more as the Uchiha brothers threw shurikens at Jirobo to stop his earth jutsu and Sakura cut earth soils with _Chakra Scalpel_ wherever they come at her.

"Ah!" By sudden surprise, Sakura got caught on the wrists by spider web thread and was dragged to the ground. Afterwards, her feet got buried into the earth and the threads were pulling her arms tightly. The Uchiha brothers saw her slight capture and went to help her. They both held her arms and tried to pull the threads off of her, but they were strong with chakra. Kidomaru chuckled from watching their helplessness, "You know it won't do any good."

Sakura grunted while trying to break free and glared at them. "Now you are coming with us, Haruno!" Jirobo lifted out an open hand and started closing it, like trying to fully close it, for making the earth to move to give her to them. She gritted her teeth painfully and poured her chakra into her feet to prevent from moving to them; in addition, the spider threads tightened more, hurting her, while pulling her. With support, Sasuke and Itachi kept holding her and still trying hard to cut the threads.

Then, she closed her eyes from wincing. _Nani? _She jerked from remembering of her old studies, so she focused on both Kidomaru and Jirobo's chakra. From her sensory inspections, she found the lead of the chakra threads for Jirobo—all coming from his feet; for Kidomaru, it was pretty simple from his spider threads with his chakra.

She looked down and smirked with an idea. "Sasuke-kun, get in front of me and hold me!" She told him and to her brother, "Nii-san, get behind me and hold my hands!" They both were confused but did what she told them to do. Sasuke hugged her as Itachi held her hands. "Lightning to follow the chakra trail of earth, and fire to follow and burn the spider threads," Sakura instructed her plan.

_! _Sasuke and Itachi fully understood her plan and smirked with agreement. "Hai!" they held onto her while focusing their chakra. The Sound Four were wondering why the Uchihas gather up together like huggy buddies. Later, the Uchihas grinned and were ready to start.

_**To Ryosuke:**_

During the whole time, Ryosuke was watching the fight. He was amazed how his parents and uncle were fighting with such high-leveled skills, and he hasn't missed watching them performing fire and lightning jutsu. He remembered while he was growing up—he followed his father and uncle when they took his twin siblings to train and watched them how they instruct them; sometimes he watched his father and uncle sparring with swords and many ninjutsu. Furthermore, his most inspiration was when he saw his mother fought them both with her strength and swords. His parents and uncle has been his eye of inspiration to be a ninja.

Suddenly, he stopped dazing and saw his mother got caught by Jirobo and later by Kidomaru. He got worried that they will take his mother with them, but he noticed how hard his mother was resisting. He then watched his father and uncle trying to help her. He was hoping that they would hurry and escape. However, he later watched them huddle up and wondered if they have a plan for his mother to get free.

_**To the Uchihas vs. Sound Four:**_

_Sasuke-kun! Onii-san! _Sakura finished filling lightning in her body and fire in her hands. _You ready to do what we have trained for so long?_

Sasuke smiled up at his lovely wife _Hai! It is time for us to do it. _He also finished filling his body with chidori. His chidori was connected with hers, making the chakra stronger.

_Imoto… _Itachi gripped her hand tightly. _We are in this together, just exactly how we have always been._ Fire grew bigger, along with his and hers.

Sakura never felt any happier than before. She felt the chakra combination was ready. _Arigatou, I love you both and our kids with all my life!_

Lighning went along with the earth chakra thread as fire went burning with the spider threads. So fast, the Sound Four got shocked from the lightning beneath; also Kidomaru got burned on the hands. Fire combined with lightning which gave the Sound Four an excruciating burning electrocution. Moreover, the electrocution made an earth shake which surprised to comrades. It was a mild interruption to some edos and for the comrade to attack and seal them.

Sakura got free and swung her left arm, hitting the Sound Four with wind. She immediately placed her left hand on the ground and her right hand with two fingers up, which she made earth swirled up and around the Sound Four. Next, Itachi blew a fire crow, flying inside the earth. Then, Sakura blew wind to escalate the flame as she finished closing the earth prison. Last, Sasuke performed _Kirin _and lightning bolt hit the dome, entering inside. It exploded brightly.

(~~~~~~)

**During the battle of comrades: **

Some craters flew and hit some edos, and strong wind blew. The chuunins took cover as their edo opponents were hit away. The four Hokages got knocked down by big craters, even Kushina.

Hayate was blown forward to Clone Sakura who cut him in half and quickly pasted the sealing tag on his chest. In comparison, Suigetsu did defeat his older brother and felt sad that it had to end that way. Another at the left side, Clone Sakura punched Jinin down, shredding him, and put the sealing tag on him.

Ironically, Shizune managed to defeat her uncle by deflecting his attack and kicked him to the sealing team. Kushimaru and Jinpachi held in place, which Ensui Nara took the opportunity to do _Shadow Paralysis Jutsu_ to prevent them from escaping, and a male sealer went and sealed them.

Another, when Chukichi attempted to kill Kankurō while hiding in his _Hidden Frost Jutsu_. He first blew a frosting wind which caused the air temperature to drop below the freezing point, effectively freezing any ambient water vapour in the vicinity. The frost allowed him to become transparent within. The samurais took caution and sensed to search him. Unable to find him, he approached behind a samurai and was about to kill him behind, but he got foiled by wind ninja. Then, the wind ninja quickly placed the sealing tag on him.

Kakashi-sensei went to Zabuza with _Lightning Blade _to incapacitate him, but Haku got in the way. It reflected how he had blocked Kakashi in their first encounter. Haku then kept Kakashi-sensei still which gave Zabuza the chance to attack, bisecting Haku in the process and even slightly injuring Kakashi-sensei. Zabuza charged towards him but as they clashed, Kakashi severed Zabuza's sword-holding arm and impaled him through his chest. Finally, Ensui Nara was then able to immobilise Zabuza, giving Maki the opportunity to bind and seal him and Haku after his defeat. Also, the mist started disappearing. Clone Sakura went to Kakashi-sensei to heal his wound.

Santa Yamanaka did _Mind Transfer Jutsu _and sent his spiritual energy into Fuguki, controlling his mind. So, he moved running toward the Sealing Team, who took caution, but exclaimed them, "It's me, Santa Yamanaka! Mind control jutsu! Hurry the sealing before he breaks free!" The Sealing Corp waste no time and did the sealing. During the sealing process, Santa returned his spiritual energy back.

_**To Hiashi vs. Hiashi:**_

"_Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" _Hizashi rotated deflecting all the flying weapons thrown at him. Afterwards, he stopped and stood facing his twin brother once more.

"Nii-san…" Hizashi called, but Hiashi said nothing. "Sumimasen, as a member of the branch family, who should be protecting the main family, I am here now standing as your enemy." His eyes held sadness, "This must be my punishment for resenting the main family long ago. My body will not do what I tell it to."

Hiashi still said nothing, like he has nothing to say yet. Hizashi continued, "As it is, my decision to choose death for the sake of the village has been negated…"

Hiashi suddenly held sadness in his eyes. He remembered the day he died his words, _So please don't tell Neji. I was not killed to protect the head family. To protect Neji, my siblings, family and the land, by my own will, I chose death!_

"This is the fate in store for me, a member of the branch family,"Hizashi believed that the reanimation gave his death a fate.

Hiashi lifted up a palm, "There is no such fate! Neji has fought to demonstrate it! So have your grandchildren!"

Hizashi was surprised, _Neji…_ he looked at his son and _My grandchildren…_ then to his grandchildren.

"It's not about the branch family protecting the bloodline of the main family." Hiashi intercepted, "We protect each other as comrades!" He shared the Hyuga clan had changed to protect other comrades, along with their bloodlines. All changed by Naruto.

"That time has actually come to pass?" Hizashi closed his eyes, "Nii-san…this is all the more reason, by your hand I wish to…"

Then, they clashed palmed at the same length of time, making strong windy rotation around them. They fought palms against palms for some time. Neji was watching them and waiting for the signal his uncle will give out. During the whole time, he felt bitter about his father being reanimated by Kabuto; right now, the reanimation just must be done and seal all the reanimations. Even though, it hurts so much.

_**To Pakura: **_

There have been struggles while battling Pakura. Every time, Pakura flares out her scorching fire balls aiming at any shinobi so that the fire ninja would hit every fire scorch with its kama blades. Another, she would try to touch a ninja with her _Scorch Style: Super Steam Kill_ to a burning mummification; the fire ninja would block and absorbed the burning scorch as a fuel to its body.

Mostly, a Sunagakure kunoichi, Maki, was a student of Pakura; she has tried to approach discreetly on Pakura while a comrade was fighting her. Every move she takes, her teacher manages to slip away. Moreover, Pakura told Maki what happened the day she died was an act of treachery; the Sunagakure leaders chose her as a sacrifice to the Hidden Mist for the benefit of the village. Her death story became quite of a shock. A Kirigakure kunoichi pleaded her that the Fifth Mizukage ushered a new age of peace with the Mist, but Pakura believed the present will never change the mistake of the past.

Pakura was fueled with frustration and anger on the Kirigakure and Sunagakure for the blame of her death. Then, she flow her fire orbs around and ready to blow a fire explosion. The ninjas stepped back in fear, and Maki tried pleading, "Sensei, onegai!" But, it was no good. Therefore, she made a giant scorch ball by combining her flaming orbs and then violently exploded with enough force and power to incinerate a large area around it.

Later, Pakura expected to see the area all burned but found it normal. Everyone who took cover was surprisingly relieved that they were alive still. They looked and found the fire and wind ninjas who save them by blocking the explosion with its fire shield and wind for defensive strength. _Sakura-sama, Arigatogozaimasu _Sakura's fire and wind power prevented death and has strong will to protect comrades.

Then, the wind ninja moved its arms, swirling the scorch fire around Pakura and burning her. She groaned from feeling the scorch burning in her body for the first time, and she wondered if that was the feeling of her scorch fire her previous victims felt when they were dying with it.

Last, Maki appeared behind her teacher and send the Binding Cloth around her, ready to seal. "Gomen, sensei, for what happened to you." She never wanted the Sand and Mist to bargain a life of a loyal ninja as a sacrifice or a tool. She wished the past was never like that.

_Maki… _Pakura remembered her student when she was young with her sincere smile, so she let her to seal her. "Do it, Maki! Hurry while I am still conscious!"

With her encouragement, Maki hurried and finished the sealing. While the cloth bindings were flying around, Pakura stared and smiled at her as if she was saying to her student 'thank you'. Later, Maki looked at the wrapping for some time, feeling happy that her teacher never forgot to live and die as a hero.

_**To Toroi:**_

With Toroi, it ended about a minute since he was a 'slow' ninja. He first dropped his distinctive square-shaped shurikens. A ninja warned his comrades who he was—a Cloud ninja with a Kekkei Genkai! Magnet Style Toroi! When he attacks, they must always…dodge them!

Toroi swung his shuriken ropes which made the shurikens fly toward them. Most of them avoided them, but one ninja blocked one shuriken with a kunai. It was bad news. Therefore, Magnet Style magnetizes any object that he touches. And subsequently, anything those things touch becomes magnetized…although the effect is not as strong. Since the ninja who blocked the shuriken, his body was becoming infused with magnetic power. Lastly his body and shuriken will be drawn to each other.

Then, Toroi opened his scroll with his mouth and pulled four more squared shurikens. For his final attack, a magnetized ninja won't be able to dodge it. Later, he expanded his shurikens' size into square-shaped fuma shurikens. And he was ready to throw them. The magnetized male was becoming frightened that he was going to die. However, the wind ninja appeared above Toroi and knocked him down. Lastly, it pulled him up and threw him to the sealers who wrapped the cloth binding around him.

After sealing Toroi, the Magnet Style worn off of the magnetized ninja who breathed out with relief that he was saved in time.

_**To Shino vs. Torune:**_

"Shino, is that you?" Torune asked him.

Shino replied, "It is me, Torune."

"You have greatly changed," Torune noticed his different appearance from back then. He recalled him wearing a grey shirt with matching pants under his light-grey buttoned jacket. And a flak jacket and new set of sunglasses. (What he wore a year after Sakura returned to Konoha.)

"Enough of that," Torune suggested. "Do you know what happened to Fu?" Fu Yamanaka was his partner and friend. After he was summoned, Fu was not around.

"No," Shino answered, "You both were listed as MIA for eight years."

That shocked Torune was shocked to hear that he has been gone for eight years. "Soka, then Fu has also been reanimated."

"He's not around," Shino told him.

"Shino, you don't have a comrade with you." Torune has noticed it is just him he was facing. "How would you intend to stop me?"

Shino walked closer to Torune. "I know you're trying to buy time because bugs require more time to multiply." Then, he ran with a kunai in hand.

"You intend to die together with me, but that's futile!" Torune jumped away from Shino. "Don't attempt close combat with me!"

"If I can't use my beetles, this is the only way." Shino believed fighting him was the only way than using bugs.

"Then have someone who is silled in long-distance combat." Torune added. "As well a sealer." He ran at him.

"I don't know anyone who fits that description," Shino said. Then, Torune kicked him at the stomach which Shino took it submissively.

"Shino!" As Shino was flying back, Clone Naruto came behind and caught him into his arms. He put him down as they landed.

"Naruto…" Shino looked at him. "You're a clone?"

"Hai," Clone Naruto said. "Is that Aburame Torune who had been missing with Fu Yamanaka?"

"That's him," Shino confirmed. "He and Fu have been dead all this time."

"Then, do I pulverize him?" Clone Naruto asked.

"If you do that, the Venomous Beetles will scatter on you." Shino warned. "Don't touch!"

Torune told Shino, "Shino, don't let him attack recklessly." He doesn't want Shino to lose a strong comrade to take him down. "Not only by touch," he clapped his hands and did the same jutsu he did earlier, _Poison Cloud Jutsu._

After he blew, he cried out, "Get away and don't inhale!" Shino blocked the poison cloud with his bugs , until it stopped. However, the poison cloud affected bugs with it and dropped dead.

Shino notified, "That's what happens if you him or inhale it. Naruto, do you have a sealing tag?"

"No, I don't," Clone Naruto answered. "Sakura-chan does."

"I've been given Sealing Tags, but I have no way to apply them." Shino noted.

Torune jumped close, "Get rid of those tags, Shino. I'll be forced to destroy anyone who gets in my way. My body will attack on its own." He warned Shino be careful of losing those tags before he will destroy.

"Daijoubu," Clone Naruto said. "I won't let you lay a finger on him. I'll stop your attacks!" Shino tried to stop him, but Clone Naruto already understood and went to Torune.

"Watch out," Torune was starting, "The Assassination Jutsu of the Foundation…"

"Like I would let it!" Clone Naruto said. Torune got his sword and slashed at him, but Clone Naruto stopped a step, missing it. Next, he sent a flare hand, grabbing the sword, and broke the blade in half. He then jumped to kick his head, but Torune dodged it. Torune went to punch him, but Clone Naruto moved away from it. Torune did a swing kick, yet Clone Naruto bent down. He started making rasengan with two firey hands and clashed with Torune's fist. It exploded and also broke Torune's arm, but it regenerated back.

Torune went at Clone Naruto again to punch him. "Get away!" Clone Naruto just stood there.

"Naruto!" Shino went in front and got hit instead on the cheek. "Shino!" Clone Naruto cried as he dropped.

"Kuso!" Torune exclaimed that Shino intervened and took the hit instead. "Rokudaime, take me down! Seal me! Otherwise, I'll continue to…!"

"Oi, daijoubu?" Clone Naruto kneeled beside Shino.

Shino started getting up. "Get back, Naruto." He stood on his feet without any difficulty. Clone Nauto was confused about him. He just witnessed Shino got punched by Torune's poisoned fist and was supposed to be infected; however, Shino seemed normal and uninfected.

"From here on, as Insect Users, let's settle this between us." Shino decided to fight him for real.

"Shino, how in the word…?" Torune also was confused. "I know you touch my Venomous Beetles."

"Your Venomous Beetles touched _my _beetles," Shino informed. There were beetles on his cheek where he was hit; therefore, his bugs protected him. "You were like an older brother to me."

"I wanted a keepsake from you," Shino started sharing a childhood story "so I nurtured and bred those Venomous Beetles. I raised them by feeding them to my beetles." When he was an Academy student, he took sample of Torune's bugs to breed them with his own. "Several years later, after many generations of offspring, beetles with antibodies against the Venomous Beetles were born." A new offspring was born. "They are those beetles." Shino finishes, "With the antibody, they won't die even if they come in contrast with your Venomous Beetles." Bugs came out and swarmed around, and they went to Torune.

"You may be an Insect User, but no one can host such a unique insect…especially not in this quantity," Torune was impressed with Shino's experiment and was pleased that he found a way to stop him.

"Yes, I carried about ten with me." Shino pulled out a small vial. "Then I made them multiply." He made more bugs, and it took time for them to multiply after Kabuto attacked the center of the village and during previous battles.

"Shino, you're…" Torune remembered before they fought—Shino was waiting for his bugs to multiply before he could use them. "You never skip a detail, but not like before. I'm not alone anymore."

"Gomen, I must seal you." Shino pulled out a sealing tag and threw it at Torune.

"You don't need to apologize," Torune waited for someone to seal him, so there he will have it. When the tag was placed on his face, sealing marks appeared writing down from face to feet. His body dropped on his knees.

Clone Naruto went to Shino, "It's over?"

Shino replied, "For now, but we must go help the others." Clone Naruto agreed. "I'll be going in a second, go ahead."

Clone Naruto left, and Shino went to Torune and kneeled in front. "Torune, I'm grateful to you. I'm glad I didn't join the Foundation." He placed his hands together in praying posture. Without forgetting about his comrades, he stood and went to help them. He stopped and lastly said, "Because I was able to make friends." He left and went to join them.

_**To Sai vs. Shin:**_

Sai did not have a real fight with his brother. Although, they have fought swords for some time and then separated apart. He suggested that he and his brother should finish where they left off when their Root leader, Danzo, told them both to fight against each other to death. The very thing they couldn't settle back then. However, Shin believed that it won't happen.

Then, Shin (Sai's son) got knocked away by Hanzo and landed beside his father which surprised them. Shin tensed from where was now and stood close by his father, yet Sai pushed him behind his back.

Shin (Sai's brother) stared at his nephew for a long moment. _Shin…_ his nephew looked almost like his father. He wishes he would have an uncle-nephew relationship with his nephew, but he knew it would never happen. Even though, he felt happy to see him and blessed him with his name.

Then he turned white and started fading, which they both flinched surprise. "Nii-san!" Sai exclaimed. Sai wanted to go to him but stopped when he saw him happily smiling. It was obvious that Shin was looking at Shin, his nephew.

Shin started, "My nephew, your father gave you my name. I was happily surprised to see you and hear your name for the first time. It seems that your presence freed my soul. Be sure to cherish it and those who call you by the name Shin."

Sai and Shin sadly watched him turn into ashes, "Sayonara..." After he dissolved and looked at his ashes, they clutched fist tightly. Shin returned back to help his friends and Sai went to assist other comrades.

_**To Omoi vs. Ameyuri Ringo:**_

Omoi had some struggle with Ameyuri by her strong level of lightning against his. However, in the end, he was able to trap her feet in a marsh. Thus, they started to sink. She was shock by the marsh but confused that there never was a marsh around. _"Earth Style: Rampart of Flowing Soil!"_ she heard and turned to find an Iwagakure shinobi behind who performed earth jutsu and created the marsh.

Then, a water ninja appeared and pulled Omoi safely out of the marsh, and the Iwagakure shinobi threw a sealing tag at her back. Ameyuri gritted teeth but groaned in defeat, "I must say that I thought you were a gentleman to sink with me, but I have to admit that I better remember to eat what I like to eat first." The marsh soil lifted up, gather around her, while sinking.

Omoi replied, "Gomen, I am not interested. And you will not be reanimated anymore." He pulled out a white lollipop (his favorite candy) and threw it at her. "Here, a farewell gift."

Ameyuri accepted his gift, "Arigatou." She has taken a liking to Omoi. Then, Omoi introduced his name. "Here, Omoi," she threw her swords, "Just a gift to say thank you." She gave them to him as a parting gift, "See ya on the other side." She finished before she submerged into the marsh and sealed away.

Omoi watched her submerged sealing and looked at her swords for a short moment. Then, he went back to assist his other comrades, along with the water ninja and Iwagakure shinobi.

_**To A vs. A:**_

A (the former Fourth Raikage) fought against his father with fist punches and similar taijutsu technique.

Raikage started, "A! Line up your Earth Style ninjas and use them as a shield, and attack with your Wind Style ninjas!"

A Kirigakure ninja said, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness! In fact, I'd like to learn more!"

"I have no control over body! I can't waste any more time talking!" Raikage told back.

A instructed, "Wind and Earth Style shinobi, stay behind while I fight him first!" He first wanted to challenge his father with lightning style before he died; until now he is having this chance. "Sealing Unit, stay clear!"

"Hai!" Comrades obeyed and moved back to leave space for the two former Raikages to fight.

A took a brief minute, having a staring moment with his father. he wanted to confront with his father about when his choice for picking Bee as jinchuriki. Sometime after Bee became the 8-Tailed jinchūriki, he remembered what his cousin had said to him before his death. So, he tried his best to fill that apparent void.

.

.

"Who are you aiming at?" A asked as he appeared from a fast lightning bolt.

A Sunagakure ninja said, "You're just too fast for our attacks!"

"I'll say it again. I am a Lightning Style User," Raikage explained again. "When I arm myself with Lightning Style, my speed and defensive power exceed the normal limits of my body. Unless you attack with Wind Style, you will never be able to take me down."

"The trouble is, we can't land a blow with that!" A ninja said.

A called out, "Wind Style Unit! Attack Formation C!" Three Wind Style ninjas came with Giant Folding Fans.

"A!" Raikage called out, "Instead of doing it quietly, you announce how to attack." A didn't say anything back.

"Group Wind Style Jutsu!" the Wind Style ninjas started—one swing right; second down; and third left. "Wind Style: Casting Net!" They created multiple narrow windy currents that formed a large net of sorts.

Raikage was impressed with the jutsu, "Splendid!" He got hit submissively.

A shouted command, "Now surround him!" So, the three Wind Style ninjas immediately went; however, something else happened. Raikage survived the direct impact of another wind-natured attack with negligible damage. Therefore, the three ninjas were hit back and wounded.

_Kuso! _A figured that his father survived with _Lightning Release Chakra Mode _that stopped the Wind Style ninjas. He noticed the cuts on his father's arm, legs, and shoulder, yet he watched them healing. As a result, the wind was extremely sharp and powerful enough to inflict shallow wounds on him.

"Yondaime Raikage-sama!" Another Sunagakure ninja called him, "No matter how many times we attack, there is no effect! We haven't inflicted any damage!"

A understood the problem, so she started to think of another plan. Then, Dodai came beside him.

Raikage asked, "Is that you, Dodai?"

"Hai!" Dodai started, "Sandaima Raikage-sama, you were a shinobi blessed not only with strength and speed, but also with extraordinary physical resilience. Even long-distance Wind Style attacks, which should reach you, do not affect you. We need an even more powerful Wind Style User."

A Leaf ninja noted, "Sakura- and Naruto-sama are pretty good with Wind Style, but they are busy. Even their clones and Sakura-sama's wind ninja. Demo, how did he die?"

Dodai answered, "In order to save his comrades, he used himself as a decoy and face 10,000 enemy troops alone. It was said he stood for three days and three nights in order to buy enough time to let his comrades escape."

A silently listened every word Dodai said about his father. A also remembered about what he did after he become Raikage with Bee. When Bee became the 8-Tailed jinchūriki and his father died, he became determined to keep his village and Bee safe, confining his brother's movements to the village even if it went against B's personal wishes. Anther, out of his fear of losing Bee, he forbade Bee to continue training the _Lightning Release: Lariat_. So, he ordered him to complete his training in the Tailed Beast Ball at the Valley of Clouds and Lightning and restricted him to the confines of the village. At some point, he forbade Bee from fully transforming into his tailed beast due to its extreme power.

To Kabuto, he lifted up two fingers, "I need this one to buy me some time while I finish summoning _him. _Guess I'll just have to take over."

The Raikage completely lost all of his consciousness, so Kabuto will control him on killing any ninja with the Raikage's lethal lightning jutsu. Also, A caught the change on his father's eyes and realized that it was bad news.

Dodai thought, "Among the Allied Forces, there isn't a stronger Wind Style User here."

"Who says there isn't?" Clone Naruto appeared by flying while making _Rasenshuriken._

_Naruto…_ Dodai was surprised to receive an unexpected assistance came to them. Then, the rasenshuriken brightened its light with the sunlight so that everyone needed to make some cover for their eyesight. _That feels like Wind Style! Is that a new Rasengan?_ He sensed its chakra stronger than before. _With this jutsu, it just might work if it hits!_

Clone Naruto threw the rasenshuriken, but it was held on with a flaring hand. However, the Raikage dodged it easily and a little strays of his hair got cut. Dodai said, "No, that's not enough! Not with his Cloak of Lightning…"

"Dodai," A interrupted him. "He knows…he knows that Raikages are always super fast." Therefore before Naruto became hokage, A had a challenge with him to test his skills against fast Lightning Style. Of course, Naruto did struggle but train so hard to succeed.

Moreover, Clone Naruto moved behind and swung it going the back of the Raikage. Dodai was impressed, _That's what he was aiming for!_ He clearly understood that Clone Naruto is holding the rasenshuriken so that he would throw it in another direction, in case he misses. So, everyone waited while watching to see the next attack. Another miss, the Raikage jumped up and the two ends of his rope belt got cut off. _It's no use! He dodged it again! _Dodai clutched a fist. _We have to distract him, or it won't hit him!_ Clone Naruto moved again to the other side (behind the Raikage) and went, and hit him.

The Raikage was thrown a mile far and the rasenshuriken detonated, producing a vortex of wind. Everyone, except A, took cover from the wind; Dodai felt the Wind Style so strong and believed it worked. "Now, Sealing Corp! Hurry and seal him!"

"Hai!" Two sealers went and threw the cloth bindings at the down raikage. _All right!_ Dodai grinned for the sealing, and A waited to see the whole sealing completion.

The Raikage woke up and ripped the cloths off that stunned everyone, and he moved more back a bit. His skin cuts closed again.

Clone Naruto couldn't believe it. _The rasenshuriken didn't work?!_ For another plan, he moved to stand between A and Dodai. "Any other ideas?"

A said, "You haven't notice the change in his eyes?" _Huh? _Clone Naruto looked carefully at the Raikage and saw the white eyes. He just found the reason of the Raikage's resistances.

"I have, just now." Dodai said, "He's been completely taken over."

The Raikage lifted his hand with four fingers which A and Dodai recognized it. It was his Lightning Style justu, _Hell Stab, _he performed earlier. It is completely dangerous and brutal to get hit from it.

A called out, "Earth Style shinobi, form a wall immediately!" Several Earth Style Iwagakure ninjas came up more forward, and A grabbed Clone Naruto and Dodai moving backwards with the allies. "Everyone, link up!"

"Hai!" the Iwagakure did _Earth Style: Great Mud Wall, _expel ling a stream of mud from their mouths, which solidified into multiple columns of earth, which rowed upwards from the ground and together into a hard, defensive wall. The Raikage went towards it; meanwhile, a Sunagakure ninja told the allies to disperse.

The Raikage hit the wall and went breaking through the wall, so Dodai quickly did _Lava Style: Rubber Wall, _sticking rubber along with the thick wall. The Raikage created tremor while breaking through.

"Nande—?" Clone Naruto wanted to know what was happening now. A told him, "This is my father's most lethal jutsu, the Piercing Four-Fingered Hell Stab! He accumulates Lightning Chakra in his fingertip and strikes, so this thrust technique complements the Lightning Style." Clone Naruto believed that that lightning jutsu is the same chakra level as Sakura's _Maxima Chakra Scalpel._

Then, the Raikage reached to the rubber wall and continued pushing to break through it. Dodai cried out, "Mina, get as far away as possible, now!"

"No!" A Leaf shinobi refused, "If we know where he'll appear, we should aim for that spot all together! Mina, stand by!" Other ninjas agreed to follow and were ready to attack the Raikage. "It's payback time for all the times we missed!"

A angrily shouted, "Oi! You don't know what you're going for!" However, the Leaf ninja ignored him because he still wants to fight. A gritted his teeth for being disobeyed for the first time, but he decided to let them do what they wish. So, he would see how they will do.

A moved away, and Dodai dragged Clone Naruto back. The ninjas went to attack right after the Raikage broke out of the rubber wall. In an instant, the ninjas unfortunately got defeated when the Raikage blew the area with shockwaves, shocking them. They were thrown back; later, several green snakes popped out and grabbed to drag the wounded ninjas away from the Raikage.

A watched them get hurt and considered them as fools, but he spotted something different from his father's hand. His hand had three fingers pointed out instead of four. "He switched to the Three-Fingered Assault." Dodai nodded for seeing it, too.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" Clone Naruto wondered about the techniques of the Lightning Style jutsu. "It's too powerful! He took dozens down in an instant by himself!"

"The fewer the fingers he uses, the more focused the energy and the more powerful the Hell Stab! That's the Third's Invincible Spear!" Dodai explained, "He can handle it with his impermeable body. It's his ultimate shield!"

Clone Naruto wondered, "Is this old man even human?"

A respond, "They said that he is the only shinobi to have ever been able to go ahead to head with the Tailed Beast, unarmored and unarmed."

Naruto was really amazed with the Raikage and considered him amazing. During his observation, he caught something on the Raikage. Dodai noticed his pause, "Doshita?"

"What's with that?" Clone Naruto asked. Dodai and A wanted to know what he was referring about the Raikage. "Look at that! That scar on his chest!" The two men looked and saw it. "If his body's the ultimate shield, how'd he get that? He didn't even flinch against my rasenshuriken."

Dodai and A both remembered when the Raikage got that scar. So, Dodai talked, "When the Raikage helped everyone get away from the Eight Tails by stopping its rampage all by himself."

Clone Naruto asked, "Did the Eight Tails hurt him?"

A said next, "He called it as his most shameful incident of his life. He never uttered a word about it to anyone, not even to me either." Later, he started to puzzle some dots about his father and the scar.

Meanwhile, the comrades circled around the Raikage; a few moved a little closer. Unnoticeably, the Raikage pushed the close ninjas with the three-fingered assault without using lightning style. The earth ninja sent more snakes to grab the hit ninjas, taking to safety. In another minute later, more comrades got knocked by the same attack and were then taken to safety.

A stiffened for seeing the sight of comrades wounded and outnumbered, and he clutched a big fist. _If that scar is the very thing he is protecting, then it must be the only way to stop him. _He recalled the times when he and other comrades hit the Raikage, and his scar was the only part that didn't get hit. So, the scar is the weak point to defeat the Raikage. _And I think I just know how to give a direct hit._

Clone Naruto said, "I need to get a hold of Octopops and the Eight Tails right away!"

Dodai said, "Through the Com Corps and have Intel Unit Captain Yamanaka Inochi connect you with Bee."

Clone Naruto knew one of his friends is part of the Com Corps. "Ino is the only telepathic ninja here, but she is busy right now."

"I'm your only luck," Dodai added. "I'm part of the Com Corps for many years." Clone Naruto grinned that he always has good luck with him.

"Do that!" A told them. They looked at him with confusion and saw him had his Cloak of Lightning. "I have a strategy in mind I want to try. As I can see, there is not much time. Our comrades are decreasing, and he is heading this way in any minute."

Clone Naruto was about to talk, but A quickly said, "Dodai, take Naruto away with you as far as you can." Dodai automatically nodded and took Clone Naruto with him. A watched his father coming towards him.

After Dodai reached to the allied unit, he exclaimed, "Mina! Do not assist! Sealing Corps, standby!" The sealing unit obeyed and waited for order. He turned to Clone Naruto and connected him to the Com Corps, and later to Bee and Hachibi. They have a conversation without wasting time.

A filled his right fist with lightning, so did his father with his Three-Fingered Assault. As they got close, the Raikage switched his three fingers to one finger.

Kabuto grinned. _His Invincible Spear will cut through the Fourth Raikage's arms and legs. That will have him half-dead. _It was the Third Raikage's One-Fingered Assault, which is the strongest spear, where the concentration of chakra is so great that it extends well beyond the finger in a lone point.

The Raikage was about to hit A, but A encountered at the last minute as the spear was an inch away from his face. So, he dropped down and punched his father's arm moving it up to his right side where he impaled himself at his scar. That surprised everyone, except for Clone Naruto in telepathic transit.

The Raikage's body began to crumble, and A smirked that his plan worked. Dodai was still in shock and believed that the scar was caused by that way. So, the Sealing Corp took immediate action and completed the sealing. Everyone cheered that the sealing task has finally been completed.

Clone Naruto woke from the transit and went to A. A turned to hear what Clone Naruto and the Eight Tails had talked about. "That was quite a sharp move!" Clone Naruto gave him a thumbs-up and told him, "Hachibi said that he only remembered the fight he had with the Third Raikage using his one-fingered jutsu, but nothing about the scar."

"Sodeska," A turned to look at the sealing coffin. "I guess he must have stabbed himself with his own move." Clone Naruto nodded for thinking the same. "No wonder he never talked about it."

"A shinobi with an invincible spear and impermeable shield, it certainly does put a paradox." Dodai then came, "I guess this shows the Sandaime Raikage-sama's spear more powerful." A and Clone Naruto agreed.

A said, "Now let's move! There is a war going on here!" Clone Naruto and Dodai followed, so did their allies.

_**To Clone Killerbee vs. Blue B:**_

Clone Killerbee and Blue B both were fighting in pseudo-jinchuriki form with similar chakra level and strength. Like A, Killerbee also had conversation with Blue B; they had known each other because Blue B was Killerbee's mentor.

Blue B sensed Killerbee's chakra and assumed that he became jinchuriki after him. Although he recalled the conversation with his cousin, he told to his cousin that his uncle chose Bee to be the next jinchuriki. A had no knowledge and disagreed the fate to Bee. Blue B believed there was no other way and Bee will eventually understand the life he went through after he was chosen.

Blue B told Clone Bee to run, but Clone Bee believed that the Eight-Tails was not in him anymore. He was wrong. Blue B told him again to run, and in seconds he transformed. It was impossible, how he has the Eight-Tails' chakra. No mistake, it was really Tailed Beast's chakra.

Kabuto smirked, _Orochimaru-sama's laboratory was full of interesting things._ When he joined him, Orochimaru showed him the Eight-Tails' horn inside a water container. He was obtaining the cells of the beast, and it took years to cultivate them.

Blue B said the third time to run as he prepared a chakra ball and fired. The comrades watched in fear the chakra ball coming at them and then it exploded. Blue B hoped for survivors and found them still alive, so the earth ninja saved them by. So, Clone Killerbee transformed, and they formed _Lariat_ and collided. They gripped hands like wrestling.

_Why you have my chakra? _ Hachibi (the 8-Tails' name) asked Blue B internally. _When you died, I was extracted from you. _

Blue B explained, "We were completely fooled thirty years ago. A fake Kumogakure ninja, the missing rogue Orochimaru, who disguised himself as a woman killed my doctor and prescribed me with a drug instead of my usual medication. I took medication for my insomnia, and my heart was aching with a hole in it. I have longed for something to fill the hole with anything. If I could have found something, it would have given me the strength to live in a normal life. That one night, I was asleep in bed, he sneaked into my room. I tried to break free, but I couldn't move my body. He told me that the medicine I took was his special genjutsu pill, which completely paralyzed my body, and he knew my suffering from living as a jinchuriki."

Blue B finished, "He said that I will liberate me the pain and suffering of being a jinchuriki…and guide me back from the land of the dead. He did the _Five Element Unseal_ on my chest and unleashed you out of me which also cost my life." That was what caused the rampage of the

_No wonder I couldn't remember anything. I was also trapped in Orochimaru's genjutsu. _Orochimaru's pills did not only affect Blue B, also did to Hachibi.

"Bee! Run!" Blue B felt his body moving to attack. _His power is not a problem. We can handle it, Bee!_ Hachibi encourage Clone Bee to keep fighting instead of running away.

"Reanimation…Different form, Easy annihilation, Yay!" Clone Bee sang a short rap and started a _Tailed Beast Bomb, _hitting Blue B away from Bee. It did damage Blue B, yet his body regenerated back.

Kabuto smirked, _It's useless. _

"Run! The only way to stop me is to seal it!" Blue B wants Clone Bee to seal him in a fast way.

_Bee, let's prepare the sealing. Retreat for now._ Hachibi told Clone Bee to run away for now. "Oh, well then…" Clone Bee ran past Blue B.

"I won't let you get away, Eight Tails." Kabuto controlled Blue B to fire Chakra Bombs after Bee. Of course, Clone Bee avoided them all without getting hit. Blue B was pleased the Clone Bee ran off, mostly away from his comrade preventing causality. Then, Blue B went after him, still firing.

_It's not good. _Hachibi was not liking what was happening. "We're in a quandary. Yeah, what a calamity. But escape is my specialty." Clone Bee was calm while running and dodging attacks. _How can you rap at a time like this? Wouldn't you rather jump into a hole if there was one?_

Clone Bee paused his rap when Hachibi said the word 'hole'. "Hole…A hole in the heart." He remembered early when Blue B said about wanting something to fill the hole in the heart. Like, he meant the hole was the life of loneliness. So, he stopped running and turned at him.

"Nani?!" Blue B just saw him stop running. "Why you stop? I told you to run!" Then, he threw a punch, so did Clone Bee; they both collided.

"I won't lose. You're my teacher, but this time I'll give the lecture." Clone Bee sang. Then, he turned serious, so Blue B listened. "I owe it to you…" He remembered during a mission with him and A where they confronted several Iwagakure ninjas and defeating them; Blue B also saved him and explained to him where A's strength came from. "That's how I found it."

When he became the new jinchuriki, A told him that his life will not be the same anymore and his life will be extremely tough. But, he happily accepted being the jinchuriki, and he will rap giving the Tailed Beast a name. Then, A and Bee tagged fists becoming brothers; A told Bee that he is special to him and always tell him everything. He put out a fist to Blue B, "I have special people around who always support me."

"Soka," Blue B was surprised about Bee's life. "You found them…lots of special friends…" His life was filled with friendship better than his own. "That 'something' to fill the hole in the heart." He never learned the meaning of friendship because he never had any while he was alive.

"And you're one of those who are special to me," Clone Bee added. "That hole in your heart, I'll fill it completely."

"If only I had been able to find it back then…" Blue B also gave out a fist at him. As a result, his body started dissolving into ashes because Bee filled his heart with his friendship. He finished before completely gone, "Bee, stop this war." Later, Clone Bee nodded that he and his comrades will end this reanimated war.

After Blue B was completely dissolved, Clone Bee returned to normal self. His comrades cheered that Blue B was defeated. He went to other fights to assist, and the allies spread out.

_**To Gaara:**_

Gaara used wind for offensive action for his father, including the other opponents. He waited for a minute and sent sand out, so Clone Naruto and other comrades made additional wind, assisting the sand. They all lifted the sand up and Gaara restrained his father and the Second Mizukage. Rasa noticed the sand made an image resemblance of his late wife, Karura, and it also surprised Gaara.

"Karura, you still live on in this child," Rasa whispered. "You have truly grown up, Gaara." For the first time, he has received praise for his father.

"What parents need to do is need to believe in their children," Rasa was admitting shame for his mistake. "That one simple thing is the real treasure." Gaara widened.

"Isn't that the whole truth of it, Karura?" Rasa asked his wife as if he was talking to the sand. "Now I see it clearly. I didn't possess the ability to judge what you value of things."

Gaara was trying to understand what his father was saying. "Nanisore?"

Rasa answered, "No matter what, the sand will always protect you. But it is not Shukaku's power, it belongs to your mother. It's Karura's." Gaara was stunned to hear the sand is his mother's power.

Rasa remembered when Gaara was born as premature and Karura looked at him with a smile, and she promised him that she will always protect him before she died. So, he confessed, "Your mother…loved you."

Gaara widened from shock, "Otosan, did…did you really just say okaasan loved me?" Rasa looked down. However, Gaara was confused, "But that day long ago, when Yashamaru came after me…" He remembered when his uncle tried to kill him and laid dying, telling that he was never loved. Never was.

Rasa again confessed, "I told Yashamaru to lie to you, and he was merely following orders. I had to see if you would lose control of the tailed beast inside you if you were destruct for the sake of the village. If there was anyone that Yashamaru truly hated, it would have been me and not you. I'm the one who forced Yashamaru's older pregnant sister, Karura, to suffer the sealing of Shukaku the Sand Spirit, but Yashamaru was a consultable shinobi. He was loyal to me and reliable to the Black Ops for the Sand. He followed my orders for the sake of the village."

Gaara received the whole truth of his father's torture. "It was all a mistake. Sometimes it seems that every single thing I did was a mistake. I burdened you up necessarily. I arbitrarily decided that you have no true value to our village or to anyone. I took away your future by making you a jinchuriki, wronged you of your mother and poisoned you against her. I took away everything your ability to love others. I even tried to take your life. In the end, as a parent, there is just one thing that I gave you, the only thing you get from me, was a broken heart."

Gaara felt more hurt by the lies of truth and remembered what his uncle taught him about pain from wounds—difference between wounds of the heart and flesh. Another thing for pain to be healed other than by medicine was love. Yashamaru had no doubt that his sister has always loved Gaara and Shukaku the Sand Spirit was the living soul that draws the purpose of war. He lastly said that the sand he wields that automatically rushes to protect Gaara, that is his mother's love. He believed that Karura's will is carried in every grain of sand. Karura, his sister, even after her death wanted more than anything to protect Gaara.

Gaara started crying for finally receiving the very truth about his mother. He has always been, from the very start, loved by his mother. His childhood was with unlove was caused by his father as a test for to lose of the power of Shukaku. He was just a test to his father.

Rasa saw his son crying and looked down _Karura, mothers are powerful. Yours believed in you and protected you even after death. She is the one who made you what you are today. She allowed you to reach your destined role as kazekage and to make friends. She gave you bonds with your siblings and community._ _All the things I took away from you. _"As your father, all I ever I did was torment you. I don't even deserve to be called as your father."

Gaara wiped his tears away, "Okaasan was amazing. Thanks to her, I now received the medicine from you, otosan." He honestly didn't feel anger with his father, but he mostly felt happy that he was loved along.

Rasa looked at his son, also with tears, "Gaara, my son…" The sand was covering him up and the sealing tag was placed. "Gaara, you surpassed me long ago. I leave the sand village to you, Gaara." As the sand fully covered his face and sealed him, he had a smile on his lips while looking at Gaara.

After sealing Rasa, the sand dropped and Gaara left to help other comrades. He didn't need to take a minute to pull himself together, so he couldn't stop to finish with the situation he and other comrades were facing this time.

(~~~~~~)

Then the explosion erupted, some edos dropped and got knocked down. Sai managed to seal Gari when a big crater hit him down.

Also, a big rock was coming down to Hizashi, who managed to break it with his palm, Hiashi and Neji appeared above and did _Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm. _It knocked Hizashi down, and the sealers quickly sealed him. Hiashi and Neji took a short moment, staring at Hizashi, and clutched fists. Neji muttered, "Sayonara, otosan…" Hiashi said in his mind, _Sayonara, onii-san… _They went off to help other comrades.

(~~~~~~)

After the explosion and some completed sealings, the Uchihas panted with tiredness and found the Sound Four down in defeat. They breathed out, laughing shortly, that they made it. Their battle was finally over and succeeded completing their jutsu. They remembered about their children and looked behind, and they found them safe for now and still alive. Even their friends were alright.

They breathed out with relief, and the whole team cheered for a while that some powerful reanimations were sealed away. There were other edos—the Uchihas, the Harunos, the hokages, Kushina, Asuma, Kimimaro Mu, Gengetsu Hozuki, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, and Chiyo— there that need to be sealed. They looked where Naruto and Killerbee were fighting and the seven previous jinchurikis still in control to fight.

Sakura softly sighed and turned to the jinchuriki battle. She then called out, "I need the Sealing Corp here for the Sound Four and some comrades to come help Naruto and Killerbee."

"Hai!" Some comrades chose to go assist and the other chose to stay behind to assist the remaining reanimations to be sealed. The Sealing Corps went to seal the Sound Four.

Without notice, the Sound Four opened their eyes and grinned slyly. They secretly performed a jutsu, _"Transportation Jutsu Formula: Underworld Transfer!"_ The seal activated around the Sound Four, trapping the Uchihas within range. Everyone jerked and watched them, and the Sealing Unit stopped their track. The Uchiha children got afraid and unsure what was happening. Tayuya laughed maniacally.

Sakura glared, "You bastards! So, you all did plan something right from the very beginning." She had suspicions earlier about them and Kabuto when she was fighting her parents and had a feeling that they were planning something. However, she wasn't been able to figure it out what it was.

Tayuya said, "Screw your pathetic showoffs, you lowlife brats. And now you will come and join the rest of us in hell!" Sakura screamed; Sasuke grunted; and Itachi choked gasps as the three male Sounds also laughed with amuse.

Everyone, including the reanimated Harunos and Uchihas, watched in horror and silence until the seal ended. The Sound Four teleported, along with the jutsu. On the other hand, Kabuto smirked while watching his plan has succeeded. The Uchihas dropped and did not stand back later; also all Sakura's clones gone away, except for the colored ninjas.

Daisuke and Ryosuke stared widely as Shina stared scarcely. They believed that the Sound Four killed their parents and uncle. Daisuke dropped on his knees and his eyes were twitching. Ryosuke shook and tears came falling. Shina cried hopelessly, "NO!"

**Hello, everyone! I can't believe that I have not updated this chapter for months. I'm so sorry for taking too long. My work hours are taking my energy and overcome me with sleepiness. But I am still keeping up, I did said that I will only write fights on Sakura. However, my habit of writing other fights took troll on me so that I decided to write them all. That took several weeks of writing them. So, I hope that you will like this chapter and write your reviews. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Underworld

_Sakura softly sighed and turned to the jinchuriki battle. She then called out, "I need the Sealing Corp here for the Sound Four and some comrades to come help Naruto and Killerbee."_

_"Hai!" Some comrades chose to go assist and the other chose to stay behind to assist the remaining reanimations to be sealed. The Sealing Corps went to seal the Sound Four._

_Without notice, the Sound Four opened their eyes and grinned slyly. They secretly performed a jutsu, "Transportation Jutsu Formula: Underworld Transfer!" The seal activated around the Sound Four, trapping the Uchihas within range. Everyone jerked and watched them, and the Sealing Unit stopped their track. The Uchiha children got afraid and unsure what was happening. Tayuya laughed maniacally._

_Sakura glared, "You bastards! So, you all did plan something right from the very beginning." She had suspicions earlier about them and Kabuto when she was fighting her parents and had a feeling that they were planning something. However, she wasn't been able to figure it out what it was._

_Tayuya said, "Screw your pathetic showoffs, you lowlife brats. And now you will come and join the rest of us in hell!" Sakura screamed; Sasuke grunted; and Itachi choked gasps as the three male Sounds also laughed with amuse._

_Everyone, including the reanimated Harunos and Uchihas, watched in horror and silence until the seal ended. The Sound Four teleported, along with the jutsu. On the other hand, Kabuto smirked while watching his plan has succeeded. The Uchihas dropped and did not stand back later; also all Sakura's clones gone away, except for the colored ninjas._

_Daisuke and Ryosuke stared widely as Shina stared scarcely. They believed that the Sound Four killed their parents and uncle. Daisuke dropped on his knees and his eyes were twitching. Ryosuke shook and tears came falling. Shina cried hopelessly, "NO!"_

Shina dropped herself onto her knees, shaking with shock, and grasped on her twin brother's arm. Then, Ryosuke went to his older siblings who took him in and held him in their arms. "Are they…?" he choked to speak. "Did they—?!" He didn't finish his question because his big sister hugged him tightly and shook her head, telling him to not say the word she fears. He heard her sobs, which he made him cry more, and hid his face on her chest. Daisuke heard their cries, and he gripped a fist and pulled them closer to him protectively.

Haru was standing with a stunned face after watching the incident, but when he snapped back from hearing Shina's cry so that he gritted teeth. China and Hana were saddened for their Uchiha friends by seeing the fear they were having for their family. Mori held sad eyes for his teammate, and Kai clutched a fist for seeing Shina so hysterical for her family. So did Shin, Hizashi, and Jai Lee. Akira tightened her hand which she had her fan in it. Last, Aimi and Hikari placed their hands on their chest, looking down.

To break the silent shock, Hanzo cried out to Kabuto who was coming forward "What have you done to them?!" He leaned on one knee, staring at his daughter's down body. "What did you do to my daughter?!" He was angry and anxious to know what jutsu Kabuto and the Sound Four did to Sakura and the Uchiha brothers.

"Hanzo…Hanzo…" Kabuto chuckled carelessly, "I really thought you were a shinobi of exceeding intelligence which your beloved Sakura inherited that trait from you." Hanzo gritted his teeth, demanding answers. "I would like to tell you what I did to them, but I am actually busy right now and in a hurry to do something."

"Nani?!" Suki spoke out, "What are you going to do to them?!" She glared at him and felt her [dead] heart beating fast and hard, fearing the life of her daughter.

"I honestly have nothing I want from those brothers," Kabuto replied. "Sasuke and Itachi, they both have one thing similar when they were in the Akatsuki—to kill Orochimaru." Then, he tells the opposite, "Itachi tried to kill him once but missed; until Sasuke was able to kill him when Orochimaru was weakly ill."

From what Kabuto explained, Mikoto was assuming who he is referring other than her sons. Fugaku also was thinking the same. Kabuto added contrast, "Although their abilities and power of the sharingan, they both would make the finest reanimations to kill their friends and children." They tensed widely after hearing Kabuto to turn Sasuke and Itachi into reanimations like themselves.

Kabuto smirked, "Sakura is the very one who I have my attention on and desire as Orochimaru's vassal to revive him." The Harunos and Uchihas widened. "She is the Eyes of Shinobi with extraordinary power from your clan, Hanzo. Like anyone would say about her, she is another you based on how she fights and protects others, and what she trains for. In spite of her fine abilities, she would also make a perfect collection for the Reanimation under my control."

"You stay away from my daughter!" Hanzo shouted and stood to go stop him. However, he didn't go any further; he tried to move his body yet still couldn't. "Tsk!" he glared angrily at him.

"You should know very well, Hanzo." Kabuto said, "You are under my control since you are dead and reanimated. Anyway, you should know that Sakura went through a lot of hell and suffering since she lost her family. Demo daijoubu, your loving daughter will soon join you and the Haruno family reunion will be whole again, so will the Uchiha brothers with their parents."

"That won't ever happen, I will never let it!" Fugaku shouted and activated his sharingan, "We understand that the hardships our children faced from our deaths, but we won't let our grandchildren growing up without their only family." The Uchiha children looked up at their grandparents.

"My sons won't ever let that happen to them!" Mikoto exclaimed. She also refused her grandchildren to face tribulations and have them turn into orphans.

"My daughter has many friends who supported her with her trauma," Suki added "and she also won't let her kids suffer the same!" She defended her daughter's sake and her grandchildren's future for the best.

"Enough nonsense," Kabuto said. "I have work here to do." Before he continued, he last added, "Oh, I almost forgot. You all have unfinished business to do." He lifted his right hand up.

"Guah!" they cried as they held their heads. Their eyes were turning white, losing their color, and felt their mind was blocking out. "No!" They figured the reason Kabuto was taking their consciousness, so he wants them to kill their grandchildren. Therefore, they caught his eyes staring at them. "Instead of struggling, you should be happy when your daughter and her family will eventually be together with you. Together forever, right, Hanzo?"

Hanzo refused to answer, indicating his objection. Along with his wife and Uchiha friends, he won't let his daughter's family get killed nor let her life waste away. In other words, it was cleared that both Haruno and Uchiha clan will reach for extinction. They were very certain their children won't let anything happen to their own children.

"Enjoy playing with your grandchildren, Hanzo…" Kabuto finished taking his [and the other's] consciousness. Their eyes turned white, so they stood and went to fight the chuunins. It was clear that they were going to the Uchiha siblings; as a result, the chuunins intercepted so that they would fight them instead. In addition, the Uchiha siblings believed that their friends were protecting them while they were in the state of despondency of their parents and uncle. Another thing they haven't forgotten, their family; they need to get them away from Kabuto but the place they were standing was far. So, they won't be able to save them in time.

Kabuto turned back to Sakura and the Uchiha brothers, "Sakura, your time has come. Even though you are not officially dead yet, you are coming with me." He sent out a long white snake crawling to her, and the Uchiha siblings noticed it and feared the worse for their mother.

"Like we would let you take her" a female voice spoke out "when there are more reinforcements coming!" Kabuto looked above and found…Hyuga Hanabi. She slammed the snake hard with a _Gentle Fist_, killing it. As the snake lied dead, the kunoichi stood with forthright.

Haru and China exclaimed, "Hanabi-obasan!" (Hanabi, now as an anbu, has grown into a gorgeous woman with a grown long hair tied into a lower ponytail, and dressed in anbu attire and knee-high boots. She has a tanto strapped on her back.) They were surprised to see their aunt and for giving four more jounins with her. They were mostly comrades of the Hyuga clan—Ko, Iroha, Hoheto, and Tokuma.

_Tsk! More insulants! _Kabuto cursed that he got disturbed by more Leaf ninjas. His plan was backfired, but he was so close to have Sakura in his hands.

"Take them away from here!" Hanabi told her comrades. "Have a medical ninja examine them!" Her comrades followed her order. Tokuma lifted Sakura up into his arms; Ko carried Sasuke, putting him over his left shoulder; and Iroha and Hoheto supported Itachi by putting both his arms over their necks. They then took them to safety. "I will deal with you myself!" she activated her byukagan and stood in her Hyuga battle posture.

"Hanabi!" Kakashi-sensei stopped her early and appeared beside her. "Gai and I will deal Kabuto, and you stay protecting Sakura in case of any attempts he sent to get her.

"Kakashi-sensei, I can fight him," Hanabi disagreed. "My byakugan have already advanced at full-expanded sight and exceeded its weak point from all my training, so I can fight him."

"We will handle him," another person said. Hanabi looked to see and it was the former Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi, along with her was Chojuro.

_**Chojuro: **__Sixth Mizukage; Mei's former bodyguard; a common trait of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist; short, tufty blue hair; dark eyes; pointed, shark-like teeth; chin stubble; thick framed glasses; ear protectors; blue pin-striped shirt; light grey pants; left-shoulder holster; Hiramekarei sword; and low-ankle sandals_

"Hanabi," Kakashi-sensei started "Sakura is the prime target Kabuto trying to capture. Right now, I need you to be with her, protecting her. Her kids are very scared of losing their own mother."

"You will use your eyes to help to find where Kabuto's attempt threats will be going to Sakura," Gai-sensei stated. "You know, Sakura is an important friend to us… and to your sister."

Hanabi was so determined to fight Kabuto and destroy the jutsu he activated on the Uchihas. Although, Kakashi-sensei was right about the friendship of her sister and Sakura, and Hinata wouldn't want anything bad to her friends. So, she decided, "Hai! Be careful." She last told them before leaving.

Kabuto smirked and chuckled, "More weaklings here to waste my time…but I already have planned a diversion for you to keep you all away from interrupting my plan." He used some of Orochimaru's cells to develop a large amount of tiny snakes that multiplied at a rapid rate and gathered around together into a ball.

Kakashi-sensei used his sharingan to examine the snake ball and predicted there are millions of tiny snakes, and it was filled with liquid inside. He believed that the snakes will swarm around, which he could really use of Yamato-taichou's earth jutsu to prevent their movements, but they were on their own to protect Sakura.

"Heh! All of us here are very aware that you are more after Sakura than Naruto," Kakashi-sensei said fearlessly. "From what I observed earlier, you had Sakura fight many battles against your reanimated zombies before us. It is clear to me that you are only trying to wear her off, until she will have no more energy to continue."

"Her element powers are the most thing you want from her," Mei stated. "You only want them absorbed in your mutated body. You only want her powers for yourself than your old snake friend." Kabuto dropped his smirk and narrowed his eyes.

"You can keep trying to capture her," Kakashi-sensei said. "With many help of friends here, you will keep having many failure attempts while they are several sensors around here to stop your snakes."

Gai-sensei chuckled, "There are somethings you don't know about Sakura. She is not just a loving mother or a devoted wife or a protective sister or a clever student or a favored kunoichi or a Leaf heroine, she is actually much more than those." Kabuto grew confused and curious from what Gai meant about Sakura.

After Gai-sensei finished, jounins and anbus slowly made a sly face staring at the last remaining reanimations. The colored ninjas stood in battle pose with their weapons.

Kabuto grew choleric, so he expanded his snake ball upward. It sculptured nearly like a kneeled, faceless humanoid shape. "Do you really think that you would be so stupid about it?" he asked them who addled about him.

"Sakura will be in my hands…when you all will be too occupied with this recreated body clone of…Hidan." The clone grew skin color and became the dead Akatsuki member, Hidan; however, the clone was undressed. Mei grew a nosebleed and screamed in disgust for seeing a revealing man, and Chojuro felt sicken to see nudity for a corpse.

"With this clone under my control, you all will have a hard time fighting this mindless Hidan clone before its time limit approximately in 48 hours." Once the clone was created, Kabuto was able to gain control of it after placing a special talisman into its head. The clone stood and had his weapon, Triple-Bladed Scythe, and it will be able to use any abilities possessed by its original self, including those that it did not acquire.

Kakashi-sensei glared, "We will protect Sakura from you! She will not be going anywhere with you!" He turned very determined to protect his precious student who he considered and treated as his own daughter. He won't let her suffer from Orochimaru controlling and torturing her.

Gai-sensei cried out, "No matter what jutsu you do, we will never give up or give her up!" Kakashi-sensei glared with his sharingan, agreeing with Gai. "Oh, another thing…we are not hopeless without her."

"With the powerful ninjutsu of the kages, we are pretty capable to fight any dead rogue." Mei said. "We will never stop in anything to protect her." Chojuro lifted his sword in battle pose.

Kabuto smirked, "Kanbare…but she will be mine soon!" He sent out the Hidan clone away to fight them.

(~~~~~~)

After the four Hyuga jounins lied the unconscious Uchihas, they began to wonder with curiosity about the jutsu Kabuto and the Sound Four did. "What just happened to them?"

"They activated some kind of jutsu," Shino came to aid.

Hoheto agreed, "They were barely breathing before we brought them here. Because of the Sound, the Medical Corp is already taking care of the wounded ninjas here."

Shino kneeled beside Sakura, "For now, we can't do anything else for them."

The Uchiha children came. Shina asked, "Do you know what happened to them?! Karera wa daijōbudesuka?!"

"Stay back! Don't come any closer." Shino stopped them, "It might be the Sounds' transformation Jutsu. Be cautious."

"No! That's our family there!" Daisuke angrily argued resistance, and Shina held him back. "We have every right to be with them! We are not staying away from them! "

"Daisuke! This is not the time to agrue," Hanabi stopped him. "We will save them, and let us handle this." Shina and Ryosuke held him, telling him to let them do what they can to help their family. He breathed out and decided to let them.

Hanabi went to Shino, "Can you help them? Do you know what jutsu it was?"

"They have probably fallen into an enemy trap," Shino replied "and I doubt we can locate them where the enemy took them."

"Nani?!" Shina tensed. She feared that her family is lost for good.

"All of us, and our friends here, were already using our sensory powers." Shino stood and went above the Uchiha head. "We must remain clam if we're going to save those who still can be saved."

"First, Hanabi…" she looked to hear what Shino will tell her "Your eyes will be crucial. Can you examine them?" She nodded and activated her byakugan, looking at their chakra system.

"Nanisore?" Hanabi wondered, "I can sense their chakra, but it is not circulating in their bodies."

Shino went between Sakura and Sasuke, and lifted Sakura's arms feeling for a pulse. "Sokadesuka…It's weak, but there is a heartbeat."

Shina and Daisuke lit up for hearing that their family were still be alive. They, however, were trapped comatose jutsu of the Sound, so they will need to break through it and their family will wake up. "Can you help them break out of it?" Daisuke asked Shino.

Shino added, "They are in the state of suspended animation."

"We can still save them?" Hanabi asked.

"Perhaps," Shino put Sakura's arm down and returned to his standing post "but if the flow of chakra has stopped, they won't last long."

Shina tensed from the fact about her family will probably die from non-flowing chakra and their souls will be lost forever within the enemy. _Save my family! Save them! _She prayed hard as she and her brothers held together.

"We have to try," Hanabi said "for the sake of these children here."

_Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi…You all went off on your own, didn't you? _Shino looked up, "This time, I won't let you guys go on alone."

"I'm in to help, too." Shino turned and see Karin and Suigetsu. "I'm the only one available who knows Medical Ninjutsu here. Shino, you and I will support each other while we will get them out of this jutsu."

"Karin…" Shino was about to suggest her to stay as a sensor.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone!" Karin exclaimed, "Sakura would say the same thing to you. So, we are going to save them and we are going to do it together." She went over her unconsciousness friends, putting their hands together.

"That's right!" Suigetsu spoke. "She wouldn't want you to waste all your chakra by yourself. She would want you to accept some help from anyone here." He held his blade and ordered the Hyuga jounins to stand around the area, keeping a lookout. They followed and activated their byakugan.

After Karin closed their hands, she went to her husband and held his face, "Sui-kun…you be careful. Whatever jutsu Kabuto does, don't let anything to touch or hurt you."

Suigetsu smiled and hugged her gently, "Daijoubu, Karin-chan…I will keep any attempted threat away from harming you and Shino. I have some help with me, so we will keep an eye out here. Like Sakura-chan always said, none of us are hopeless without a friend or comrade with great power. " Karin nodded and he gave her a fast but passionate kiss and broke apart, turning away.

"Suigetsu!" Suigetsu turned to see his friend, Kiba. Akamaru came with him as usual. "Akamaru and I are giving you extra lookout here. Since you are sensing and four Hyugas looking out with dojutsu, we both have our noses for smelling threats out." Akamaru barked with confident determination. Suigetsu, along with the four Hyuga jounins, nodded and accepted their cooperation.

Karin later went behind Shino as he kneeled down. Right afterwards, his insects came out and went swirling around the Uchihas' heads. "My parasitic insects devour chakra since chakra acts like water flows towards wherever there is an empty space available. So, I will let my insects eat my chakra and then transfer it into them."

"Alright! I will infuse you with my chakra and use the pressure to circulate into your internal chakra." She placed her hands behind Shino's back (on the center) and started permeating her chakra.

"Can you actually do something like that?" Hoheto asked.

Shino answered, "Just leave it to us. Although, the truth is my parasitic insects don't have the treatment angles to transfer chakra, but if I can successfully manipulate each insect one by one. I have tens of thousands of insects, I won't let the chakra flow into them to stop."

"Aren't you afraid to use all your chakra?" Ko asked.

"We need to do something! We are not hopeless!" Karin replied next. "We must try to help them, however we can."

"Be one wrong move, you both will die," Tokuma said.

Suigetsu tensed when he heard the last word; he very much fears the thought of losing his wife. He started shaking, _Karin… _He felt his heart rising, and he wanted those Hyugas to stop asking frightful questions.

"Don't worry about us! Like Karin said and Sakura always says, we are not hopeless!" Shino spoke out. Suigetsu calmed down when he heard the phrase, and the Hyuga jounins shut their mouths to stop inquiry. "In the meantime, get word to HQ. We will need a counter-strategy."

"Hai! Right away!" Hanabi left. Afterwards, Suigetsu retained himself and told the Hyuga jounins to keep their eyes out, so they did.

Afterwards, the Uchiha kids came in and kneeled down (at the feet level). Daisuke told Shino, "We are staying with them, and Shina and I will be using our sharingan to see anything particular coming by if it passes our watchers here. And we are keeping Ryosuke with us." Shina and Ryosuke nodded that they were very serious, but Shino wanted to tell them to stay somewhere else safe.

Karin told him, "Let them stay! They want to protect their family." As a result, Shino opposed their option, but he didn't have time to argue back with them. So, he let them do whatever they wish and return concentrating his chakra infusion.

While they were watching, Shina held her hands together and prayed hard, _Aburame-sensei…Karin-san…onegai! Save my family! Save them! _With her eyes shut close, she strongly hoped for the life of her family is safe wherever they are now. Daisuke and Ryosuke clutched his hands on their laps, also hoping for the same.

_**To Kabuto: **_

Kabuto moved further away from the battle premises and reviewed more with his pebble pattern. "A jutsu that only transports the souls into a barrier, the Underworld Transfer Jutsu." He smirked "it seems to have worked nicely. Extracted souls are placed inside a special barrier where they shall be reanimated."

Where the jutsu took place, the barrier formed after four orange-flared lines swirled around. It appeared like an eyeball, looking up at the sky. "They won't be able to escape from there," he added "and they can fight without interference from the living."

Last, inside behind the pupil, another flash appeared which beamed bringing the Uchihas and Sound Four in. "However, the moment their physical bodies die, their souls die as well." He said, "But those four who were resurrected with Reanimation Jutsu had no physical bodies to begin with. Inside the barrier, they are invincible…they are immortal." He then laughed, "This is going to be interesting. I would like to see a full power from those Uchiha brothers, but I want to see more from Sakura."

_**To the Sound Four and the Uchihas:**_

After the Uchihas appeared, they first wondered about where they were and what this place was. They didn't bother with the Sound Four.

"Nandesuka?" Sakura looked around the area, puzzled. "Where are we now?" While she was observing, she couldn't sense any chakra of comrades or her kids anywhere.

"I have no idea," Sasuke answered while looking around. He was also wondering about the area, and his sharingan couldn't scan anything.

"I don't know what's going on," Itachi included. His sharingan also couldn't find anything. "What you just asked, Sakura, this is the very question."

"This looks like we have been snared by…a strange transportation jutsu," Sakura gave a conjecture.

"It seems so," Sasuke agreed. "From my sharingan, I couldn't find any trace of chakra around. I would definitely believe we are inside a barrier."

Then, Itachi looked upfront, "we are not the only ones here" and pointed where the Sound Four was standing on the tall four-fingered rock. "They also came along…maybe to finish us."

"Ha!" Kidomaru gave a laugh. "It seems that our game has already entered the next level."

"Kuso!" Tayuya snorted. "We had to lose just to keep the target from getting away. Chikuso! This just pisses off big time."

"Tayuya!" Jirobo called her. "Watch your language."

"Urusei! Fatso!" she shouted back at him.

"Heh heh heh!" Sakon laughed while looking down at the Uchihas. "This is a special barrier. It was made specifically to lock you guys up and materialize your souls. Nobody is going to come to save you and you can't escape. So finally, we are going to finish our personal mission for Kabuto."

_A special barrier so that our souls could be materialize…_ "What do you mean our souls?" Sasuke asked Sakon. "Are you saying that we are dead?"

"Demo, it's strange," Sakura predicted. "I don't feel like I'm dead."

_How did we end up here away from the battlefield? _Itachi wondered. "Sasuke, can you take a look at our chakra flow…and also this barrier that we're trapped within? Use your sharingan, understood?"

Sasuke nodded and jumped back behind Sakura and Itachi. With his sharingan, he examined their chakra flow and found it circulating.

"How is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her husband.

"All of your chakra flows appears to be intact which means that we can probably still use ninjutsu and taijutsu." Sasuke detailed. To Sakura, it was a relief that ninjutsu can still be used. "However, nothing can be seen beyond the barrier which we tried earlier. So, it appears to be an impenetrable wall in front of it."

"Well, we can worry about that later," Sakura said. "As long as we're not dead, we need to pulverize this jutsu user who created this barrier and get out of here. We need to get back to the battlefield as fast as we can." Sasuke and Itachi agreed. They were also worried about their kids and concerned about their reanimated family in control.

"Ha!" Sakon gave a short laugh. "Looks like they're finally ready to fight," he stood up "we have been ready on this side, too." He activated his curse mark, so did his other teammates. "Let's get started for Kabuto." The team dropped down from the tall rock, landing gracefully, and went at them.

_I'm getting a really bad feeling about this. _Sakura felt uneasy about the Sound Four, the barrier, or the jutsu. _Plus…_ She closed her eyes, thinking.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?" Sasuke called her and took her hand which snapped her back awake. "Daijobudesuka?"

"Oh…hai," she assured him.

"Daijobuda, Sakura." Itachi consoled her. "If something's not sitting right, go ahead and analyze it. While you do, we will handle the enemy and keep them from getting you."

"Nii-san…." Sakura looked at her brother.

"I hope you analyze it while you are fighting them," Sasuke said.

Sakura felt rejoiced again with her husband and brother. "Yosh, let's do this!" So, she and the Uchiha brothers stood straightforward, ready to fight.

"You will be ours in no time, Haruno!" Sakon exclaimed.

Sakura grinned fearlessly, "See that in fantasy," and she grabbed the Uchiha brothers' hands. Thus, she formed a silver ninja, an additional comrade for her. It was a ninja combined with the light and dark elements together, and it has their chakras in it. "Enjoy yourselves."

The silver ninja went to fight Sakon as Sakura fight Tayuya; Sasuke fight Kidomaru; and Itachi fight Jirobo. They fought with every taijutsu they know, but it got harder this time.

In the fight of Itachi-Jirobo, "Imagine you on the office, I thought you leave your brother behind but I guess you found your sense of duty even if it is for nothing." Jirobo stood on one rock-finger, lecturing Itachi.

"You're right about what I was last time," Itachi looked down "but this time it's different. I don't intend to lose a brother and a sister from every enemy we encounter."

Behind him, Kidomaru has his arrow and was pointing at Sakura. "Hmm?" Itachi looked behind and Kidomaru fired his arrow. "Sakura, watch out!"

Sakura looked behind and saw the arrow coming fast at her. CRASH! The sound of the arrow beamed…on the ground behind Sakura. However, it went through Tayuya through her stomach. Kidomaru missed because Sasuke saved her.

"I made it just in the knick of time." Sasuke breathed out. He grabbed her out of the way while running to her when he lost Kidomaru on sight.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura thanked him, "I owe you." Sasuke smiled gently at her.

"Man, I can't believe I missed," Kidomaru complained "but I got a hit."

Itachi came, "Daijoubu, imoto?" Sakura nodded, showing no harm on her.

"Any ideas of the enemy's resistance?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Just physical attacks cause damage, but still…" Itachi replied.

They looked at Tayuya, regenerating. "Of course, their bodies still won't die because of the Reanimation Jutsu." Sakura indicated.

"Just give up. There's no way you can be immortals like us." Tayuya said. "You pieces of craps!"

"Enough, Tayuya!" Jirobo shouted, "You ladies should watch what they say."

"Urusei, fatso!" Tayuya shouted back. Then, Jirobo jumped down and went around, stopping in the east side where Itachi was standing.

Sakura just noticed their positions—they were surrounded. "Alright, don't forget what I said earlier. I don't want you to even think about risking your lives to protect me and break through to finish the enemy."

Later, the silver ninja joined them after it jumped back away from Sakon. "Nani?" Sasuke asked "You mean we can't attack them directly?"

"No, not that way" Sakura explained "but first and foremost I want you to concentrate on getting through this alive. Listen, I want to make one thing clear. I don't see any way of beating these guys this time around."

"What's your point?" Itachi wanted to be clearer about her analysis.

"There are three reasons," Sakura clarified. "First of all, when we faced them they possess jounin-level strength and they are even stronger because their bodies have been reanimated, the risk is too great to fight head-on. Second, there really is no guarantee that defeating them across the barrier to dissolve."

Sasuke and Itachi were starting to see her point. "As they are already dead, it doesn't matter to them that jutsu has some risks to it."

"You're probably right, Sakura." Itachi commented.

Sasuke said, "We still need to do something."

"There's more, there's still the third reason." Sakura indicated.

"Stop pathetically whispering to yourself!" Tayuya interrupted them.

"Alright, that's enough" Sakon interacted next. "Let's get back to business." Then, the Sound Four bit their thumbs and did handsigns.

"Sound Ninja Four: Summoning Jutsu: Four Corner Beast Formation!" They all summoned their animals—Tayuya, _Doki_; Kidomaru, _Kyodaigumo_; Jirobo, _Earth Prison Golem_: and Sakon, _Triple Rashomon._

"They have us surrounded,' Sasuke noted.

"They'll probably attack at any angle and take their chance to capture you, Sakura." Itachi predicted, "Our sharingan would probably get tricked undetectably."

Sakura clenched a fist, "I agree, we shouldn't let that slipped through our minds. Besides, we are too smart to sense closer target from all the training we have improved during our lives."

Sasuke added, "Our analysis and decision making have always been spot-on with your detections, Sakura. Honestly, we have never thought one of us as a leader but as a team without a leader." Sakura smiled, agreeing.

Itachi smirked, "We just have to let ourselves continue believing it."

Sakura smirked slyly, "I swore that time I would never let anything bad happen to my family, and just look where we are now." Sakura walked a bit forward, "Yosh, you both ready to move? We have one main goal which it is for us to return back to the battlefield alive."

"Hai!" Sasuke and Itachi replied. Sakura thought about her kids for a while, _My kids, I hope you all are okay. Daijoubu, we will break out and return to you._

_**At the battlefield:**_

Hanabi went looking for someone to transmit to HQ. _Sakura-san, just hold on a bit longer. I'm sure the HQ will come up with a strategy. _

_**To Karin and Shino:**_

Shino was getting weak in his whole body, _No, not yet. I can't give up yet. I won't! This is such a thing unthinkable!_

Karin gritted her teeth, _I won't stop until I get my friends out of there._

_**Back to the barrier:**_

The rock golem stomped a step, "You're just a mouse…there is nowhere for you to run now."

Sakura scoffed, "We're not planning on running, Pighead!"

Jirobo growled. Then, Sasuke turned to him, "I will deal with you instead" and summoned his _Susanoo._ He felt his chakra was not enough, so he cannot waste it all.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out. "Don't let him absorb all your chakra with earth style jutsu because it is no ordinary earth jutsu."

Itachi notified, "I'll take care of these two guys." He went as he also started his _Susanoo._ And the silver ninja went back to fight Kidomaru and his giant spider.

Sakura watched them go, but she quickly turned back to Tayuya who was playing her flute melody. Also, the Doki had their mouths opened and the _Phantom Waves_ came out. She hadn't forgot the flute was the source of their control. So, she made earth snake clone, crawling toward them, and exploded near them.

Sasuke threw a punch at the golem, but it got blocked. "Bastard…" Itachi did the same with Sakon, "You used us for a distraction, so you would let your little ninja." Itachi just smirked. "Let me think hhow to take care of you guys."

_Now it's my chance! _Kidomaru prepared his arrow and it was aiming at Itachi. He let go and Itachi dodged it. _Now!_ Itachi watched the silver ninja get close to the spider. "Chikuso!" Kidomaru was mad for missing another shot and saw the silver ninja jumped close to his spider. The silver ninja hit the spider by punching at its abdomen. The spider died, turning into yellow blood.

"That do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Barely that was way too close for my comfort," Itachi said.

"Heh!" Sakon scoffed unconvincing, "You sure are trying hard. Too bad it's a wasted effort."

"None of it is a waste," Sasuke remarked. "We are not gonna to stop at anything to get back to the battlefield."

"Yeah right," Jirobo was unimpressed. "We're invincible. No matter what you do, you will still thrash. It's beyond pathetic watching you weaklings trying to stop us."

"But keep fighting until you decide to surrender," Tayuya suggested. "Make our mission worthwhile."

"But remember, it's all just waste of time," Jirobo finished criticizing.

"Sakon," Ukon called his twin brother. "You know what, we should reward them for trying so hard."

"Hai!" Sakon strongly agreed. So, they jumped on the middle Rashomon. "After all, I think you deserve a little secret about this barrier. Even if you could defeat us, that's a huge 'if'. This barrier would still never open for you!"

"Nanisore?" Itachi asked them.

"The only way this game ends is either you die her or your physical body get out of here." Sakon explained. "But either way, it's not a question of 'if' you'll die." The Uchiha tensed. "It's simply a question of when you'll die," he laughed.

_Kuso, I knew there was something really bad going here _Sakura thought.

_**At the HQ:**_

Inoichi started, "Basically, it's the same as thing as releasing a genjutsu. If someone is able to touch the stolen soul with chakra, then the soul can come back from the barrier."

"How is such a thing possible?" Hanabi asked.

"Your friends are doing it right now." Inoichi answered, "The transmission is chakra itself that flows through our subconscious and allows us to communicate."

"I'll tell them to hurry and rescue them!" Hanabi was about to go back.

"There's nothing I'd like better," Inoichi proceeded which stopped Hanabi. "However, the HQ system cannot pinpoint the exact location of Sakura and the others. No doubt they're in a special barrier is, I can't communicate with them."

Hanabi was stunned, "No way!" _There's no way to find their souls that were separated from their physical body!_

Suigetsu and Kiba were cutting from hunting the snakes; Akamaru was clawing them; and the Hyugas were slamming them with _Gentle Fist. _Suigetsu glanced at his wife, "Karin-chan…"

While Karin and Shino were chakra infusing, a sudden feeling of faint hit them. Their chest throbbed hard and their muscles grew weak. They lost the feeling of their legs and dropped in tiredness.

"Aburame-sensei! Karin-san!" Shina called out. "Daijoudesuka?"

"Karin!" Suigetsu sensed her low chakra, but he was busy with fighting the snakes.

"Shino!" Tokuma said, "Please stop! We can't afford to lose you! We both are an asset to our combat strength!"

"Aburame-sensei! Karin-san!" Shina begged them, "please listen to them! You're taking this too far! Please stop to converse your energy!"

"No!" Karin declined. "We're not giving up. We are saving your family."

"Demo…!" Daisuke wanted to reason them.

"She's right!" Shino breathed, "We're just a step away from saving them. If we give up, the flame of hope will be extinguished before we reach them." He stood on his knees and extended his arms again, and flies swirled out around.

Karin resumed chakra infusion. "Give up is easy. If the only way to save them is to find their location, we can't give up. We have to keep searching for them!"

"We'll never give up!" Shino finished. The Uchiha kids were profound how determined they were and refused to let their weakness wear them down. They were so brave, just like their parents and uncle. So, they nodded with acceptation.

_**Back at the barrier:**_

"Just surrender, Haruno!" Sakon demanded, but Sakura just stared silently. "I told you earlier, we're immortal."

"Even if you do beat us, this barrier won't come down." Tayuya let out a small info.

"There's nothing you can do," Jirobo said.

Still in silence, it was getting annoyed to the Sound. Later, the silver ninja went, first walking, then sped to running.

"What a stupid thing." Ukon mocked, "It's wide open!" He pulled a lever chain and unleashed a large set of kunai. They all flew and went to the silver ninja. To save it, the Uchihas flared their firebirds and waved their wings. The kunais flew randomly around and went striking the Sound Four which they dodged.

Then, the Uchihas switched their firebirds to _Susanoo, _and both threw a _Susanoo_ punch. The golem caught them both; they all have comparable strength. So, they pulled back.

Upside down, Kidomaru fired another arrow at Sakura, so she watched it coming and hit blocking it with iron fist. It went on his web and fire three more, yet she hit them all back with crossed arms. He them jumped off of his web.

Next, they heard Tayuya's flute melody and looked up. Above, they saw the Doki so that they dodged them. The hairy Doki went after Itachi; the bandaged-eye Doki chased Sakura; and the armless Doki chased Sasuke. Their mouths were opened and the _Phantom Waves _came out. _Eat up their chakra so they can never get back on the feet!_

Sakura kept jumping backwards to avoid the phantom ghost, and when it nearly got her, she hit her back on the Rashomon. "Now, Sakon!" Sakon pulled the lever chain again and the kunai set fired down at her. The kunai set hit her, so they smirked in success. However, they found nothing there. A rumble shook and the ground started cracking.

"That bitch! What did she just do?!" Tayuya scowled, trying to keep her balance.

Sasuke and Itachi stopped in a safe pace, and Sakura teleported between them. "That worked. I wondered what would happen if it lost its foundation. It's dead-on."

The crater broke more. "You bitch!" Sakon frowned, "You made us attack the area?! You were aiming for that all along?" The Uchihas just smirked satisfied and watched the Triple Rashomon collapsed.

"Tsk, you bastards!" Ukon and Sakon grunted angrily and jumped away. The whole tower crumbled down.

"Surrender? No escape?" Sakura rephrased their words, "That would make us give up? I turn in myself to you?"

"You're underestimating us, you pieces of crap!" Tayuya shouted at them.

"Actually, you're underestimating us!" Sakura revoked. "I was expecting something much more from all of you from our fight early, but it seems I was wrong."

"You and your big mouth!" Jirobo growled.

"No need to rile up the enemy anymore," Itachi suggested.

Sakura listened to her brother, but she has some questions to ask the Sound. "You all are called back as battle tools, right? But, what is all this revenge stuff?" the Sound Four paused, "When we got transported her, I have been feeling the atmosphere with revenge…and with pure hatred. You all were seeking revenge to the ones, my friends, who killed you. Instead, you are directing it at us. Explain that."

"Us as battle tools?" Sakon started and then laughed. The Uchihas narrowed their eyes with suspicion.

Kidomaru laughed next, "We have nothing to do with any of this war battle! But to capture you!"

"Our reanimation is simply proof of our loyalty to Orochimaru-sama. He kept his promise to us, and this is the result."

_**Flashback of the Sound Four:**_

_Sound Four fought other Sound ninjas in Orochimaru's lair while Orochimaru was watching. And Kabuto was there. "Now kill each other off," Orochimaru told them. "If you're not serious about it, I shall kill you." The fight ended with the Sound Four, the only team alive and there were many dead Sound ninjas around. "The feeling that is born when one gets past the fear of death. That's what I wanted. Look at those fine eyes. I shall bestow upon you even greater power. And you shall do my bidding as my favored ones." _

They participated in many events Orochimaru planned on attacking the Leaf. "We've witnessed various ninjutsu at Orochimaru-sama's side. The ultimate is… the Reanimation."

_Orochimaru got sick and weak after the Third cut his chakra of his arms, so he would not be able to perform any ninjutsu. He groaned to speak, "It seems like you want to say something?" The Sound Four said nothing. "In my current state, you can kill me. This is the time to do it, if you do wish." None of them moved or pulled out a weapon. "Well, I guess as long as the Curse Mark binds you, you cannot point your blade at me. Although you failed, you made yourselves useful in the destruction of the Hidden Leaf. I shall reward you. What do you wish for?"_

_Sakon answered, "There is only one thing." _

"_Power…power as a shinobi," Jirobo clarified. "We wish for nothing more."_

"_Fine…you are all amazing. I shall grant your wish." Orochimaru gladly accepted their desire. "Kabuto, add them to the sample."_

"_I understand," Kabuto followed._

"_A vengeful heart will draw out the next level of power within you." Orochimaru explained, "An extreme desire for revenge rapidly increases the power of the Curse Mark."_

_Kidomaru asked, "What's the connection between that and Reanimation?"_

"_The emotions you four learned from overcoming the fear of death at that laboratory are bitterness and hatred toward me." Orochimaru detailed more, "No, it was a much stronger emotion. I'm sure you swore you would get back at me someday. Even if you were killed in the process. When you can hate someone that much, when you are actually killed, you can take it with you…the hatred toward the one who killed you. You die thinking that if you could be resurrected, it would be to only seek revenge." Kabuto started the experimented procedure, "Yes, through the Reanimation, you will be resurrected as ones who seek vengeance. And at that time, you will attain power you never had before. And the source of the strength will be you consuming desire for vengeance. Take full pleasure in your newfound power." _

Sakon stepped on a blade, breaking it in half, "Today, as in the past, we belong to Orochimaru-sama!"

The atmosphere grew misty. Kidomaru spoke in high-pitched voice, "We are Orochimaru-sama's own vengeance seekers!"

They all grew purple aura from the Curse Mark. "Our hatred and our bitterness toward your friends who killed us release our power," Jirobo indicated and bumped a fist.

"As it is now, no one can stop us," Sakon grimaced.

"Don't lump us into the same category as those other damn reanimations, you pieces of crap!" Tayuya provoked. The mist turned red, the color of hell, and filled with pure evil. The atmosphere grew darker, filling more with hatred. Their power of revenge grew stronger.

"So this is…" Sasuke muttered. "You were reanimated to get revenge against…"

"Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji." Sakura stated, "Our friends who left with Naruto to bring you back, Sasuke-kun. The very next day after you left." Sasuke glanced at his wife and didn't say anything because the night he left is the only enemy so painful for them.

Sakura thought, _If what they said is true, then they're just going to get serious…_

_**Somewhere in the forest:**_

A ninja in white cloak was running through the forest, and his eyes were shadowed by his hood. He was going somewhere like he had sensed danger in the Leaf. A battle had broken into war from a rogue ninja summoning deceased ninjas into puppets.

"Hmm?" he sensed chakra nearby. It was hazy and evil like he had sensed before. It was pure hatred, and it was despair of someone who was consumed by the feelings of revenge. The aura was coming from the east direction, so he went to follow it. "Revenge…it appears that someone has taken by a transportation jutsu by the jutsu user. I think it is time for some rescuing work then go to the battlefield. I'm sure the shinobi alliance will very surprise to see me again…after a long time. "

_**Back to the barrier:**_

"Guh!" Sasuke got hit. Hitting wooden eye nerves and wall, he grunted from the pain on his back. He heard, "Perhaps, you should have kept your Curse Mark!" Jirobo had a long pointed stake and hit him. "Urgh!" Sasuke managed to block it with _Susanoo_ ribs, but with Jirobo's new strength of the Curse Mark the ribs got cracked in the center.

The silver ninja went at Kidomaru and jumped, missing the _Spider Sticky Gold_. Kidomaru made more, so the silver ninja moved through and swung its sword up. Kidomaru's left arms hardened solid with his fluid and broke the sword. He laughed, "Your sword is nothing against my improved _Gum Style Spider Thread!"_ Then, he hit the silver ninja down and dived to it. He started throwing punches, so it needed to block them all. "I've always been better at grappling than shooting."

Itachi threw a _Susanoo_ fist at Sakon and Ukon, and waited for the impact. "Oi, you must be joking!" Ukon said. Itachi glared wordlessly. Sakon said next, "As if that degree of power will have any effect. Now, it's our turn!" The two-headed twins leaped and strangely went passing Itachi. Itachi widened in surprise about how they got inside the _Susanoo._ Sakon and Ukon grinned, _The power of the Curse Mark is amazing! _"Super quick cell fusion and cell division are possible!" They threw a kick which knocked Itachi down.

Sakura clapped her hands on the ground and brought six earth snakes. Tayuya calmly missed every angle, like she could see easily where the snakes were aiming at her. Later, she leaped when the sankes went straightforward, so the snake hit stuck on the wall. Sakura glared and Tayuya stood on one. "You're being bound by snakes with earth, like nearly similar to Orochimaru-sama." Sakura disliked how Tayuya compared her snakes to Orochimaru. Tayuya played her flute, which summoned her hairy Doki, and Sakrua tensed feeling something behind her. She turned and got hit quickly on the stomach.

As she was down, Sasuke and Itachi were down and wounded, too. The silver ninja came last and crashed down, so it disappeared returning the power back to the Uchihas. Sakura groaned in pain and cried when Tayuya stepped on her head with her foot. "Weak, you pieces of crap!"

"They've surpassed the level of humans now," Sasuke commented. He never knew the Curse Mark would contain much power with bitter hatred of vengeance, for he never learned that during his training under Orochimaru.

"So, did you finally got it out of your system?" Sakura asked her.

Tayuya removed her foot off of Sakura, "Don't act so complacent. The only reason why you're not dead because we're going to take you to Kabuto alive. It holds back my irresistible urge to kill you!"

Sakura chuckled, "About that…just let me go free."

"You've got some balls," Tayuya grinned. "My hatred just grew a hundred times bigger." She played her flute to move the bandaged-eye Doki and lifted holding Sakura by the head.

"Hate?" Sakura groaned a little. "You really hate my friends who killed you, but you switched to us."

Itachi stood on his knees, "Sakura, why are you provoking her so much?" Sasuke stood and also wondered.

"Sasuke-kun! Nii-san!" Sakura called them. "Do you remember when we talked about… the mysterious white-black ninja."

They both remembered the conversation on the third year after Sakura moved in with them. _Sakura spoke, "I have predicted some observations on… that ninja. I know that nobody has ever seen his face because he always covers his eyes with his hood. So, no one would tell if he is he or maybe a she. I'm pretty clear about his cloak colors—white during daylight and black during nighttime. He appears when he senses danger and the atmosphere living under threat. He skillfully hides in the shadows, observing suspects and reading people—their faces and body movements. So, the only things he does are saving people from constant attack and restoring truces with both village leaders. I heard that he captured many rogues after fighting them, but he has killed some like he didn't have any choice. I have seen the only remaining he left to all the people who have seen and talked with him. Another thing, he strangely sang a song, sounding like a woman, when I was on a mission with my team. It is like the ninja is both man and woman. _"Hai, what about him?"

"He utilizes our powers," she told them. "Seems the sensory power he obtained enables him to sense evil. Nobody has been notified about it. He is now heading—"

"Oi!" Tayuya interrupted as she punched Sakura in the stomach, throwing her away.

"Sakura!" the Uchiha brothers caught her, and she coughed some blood.

Tayuya demanded answers, "What are you rambling about?! Who are you talking about?"

Sakura scoffed and leaned forward, "Well, this is one time I'm going to say slowly. But I had a feeling it will be soon. The third reason was why we didn't need to fight directly. Studying him, he's definitely finding this place. That's what I was betting on."

Suddenly, a rumbling sound and shake appeared. "Huh?" the Sound Four got stunned

_**Outside the barrier:**_

The white ninja was hitting the barrier with lightning. It hit back and the ninja landed. "Yamanaka Inoichi! It is I!" he called telepathically. "I have found the source of the evil aura where the barrier is located!"

"Huh?! It's you!" Inoichi got surprised to hear the mysterious ninja. "Never mind right now! Leave the rest to us! As long as we know where they are, we can save them!"

"It can't be!" Shikaku was also surprised, but he didn't waste any time to save Sakura and the others. "Alright! I'll leave you to deal with the barrier."

"Heh! Good to hear you two again," The white ninja greeted. "Now then." He poured his chakra into his fist, increasing his lightning.

_**Inside the barrier:**_

The cracks on the ceiling were falling. "So, you were provoking them to make it possible for him to sense their malice," Itachi contradicted her plan. "You believed that he would pick it up."

Sakura nodded and continued. "No doubt about it, you guys are strong. But, you made another mistake again. You used your power in the wrong event, which is what I call disloyalty to your faithful deceased master." The Sound Four growled with fury.

"We weren't fighting alone," Sasuke notified them. "We have comrades who rescued us when we were in a difficult situation. That's why when we're in a difficult situation now, we have faith that they'll come to help us! We know that as long as we stand firm, there's always hope. That is the bond between comrades, and that is what beat you all!"

The white ninja finished expanding his lightning bigger. "The last time is this one!" Sasuke ended his speech.

"We are not finished yet!" Kidomaru snapped and made three arrows, pointing at them. "You can't break or stop this power! It's impossible!"

CRACK! "Sakura!" Inoichi called out.

Sakura nearly jumped for hearing him. "Inoichi-san!"

"Good, we're connected!" Inoichi was glad to hear her. "Release!" he immediately got them out. The arrows came too late to hit them. The barrier broke down, and the white ninja dived inside. They looked up; as he landed, they wondered who the white ninja is and couldn't see his face.

"Ridiculous!" Sakon buffed. "He tore the barrier from the outside?!"

Ukon warned, "That's bad, Sakon. If the barrier is broken, our souls will…"

Tayuya scoffed, "Before that, let's get our revenge on this guy at least!"

The white ninja started walking toward them, so they advanced him without hesitation. He smirked and created an explosive lightning ball, and he jumped up to drop it. He lastly said, "Bombs away!" as he exited through the hole. The explosion detonated and the whole barrier shattered away.

_**At the battlefield:**_

During the whole fight, while Kabuto was watching his pebble pattern and sending numerous snakes to capture Sakura, he sensed an additional chakra inside the barrier. He couldn't identify whose chakra it was. So, he hurried to retrieve the souls of the Sound Four before the explosion erupted.

Meanwhile, the reanimated Harunos and Uchihas roughly hit the chuunins down, and they went toward the unconsciousness Uchihas. Jai Lee and Kai managed to stop Suki and held her down from getting up, and the other three moved quickly. Suigetsu and Kiba both saw them coming; before they could stop them, Hanzo cut Suigetsu in half (his body is made of water so he doesn't die) and Fugaku hit Kiba away knocking Akamaru with him.

"Ah!" Shina screamed when she saw her grandparents close by. "No!" She and her brothers went to their family and held them tightly with eyes closed. Hanzo went to Sakura; Fugaku went to Sasuke; and Mikoto went to Itachi.

When Inoichi got Sakura and the others' souls back into their bodies, they breathed out wakened. Hanzo and the Uchihas landed on them and STAB! Karin yelled and Shino grasped from short breath, broth fell from enervation in their legs.

"Ugh!" Kabuto jumped when he got hit burned by a fire spark which destroyed his pattern. Therefore, all the reanimations were free from his control; the shinobi alliance can finally seal them. However, he managed to retrieve the souls of the Sound Four before they got destroyed by the lightning bomb.

.

.

(~~~~~~)

**During the same time:**

There were tough fights against the other reanimations. Four stronger reanimations.

_**To Kurotsuchi vs. Edo Mu:**_

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi fired lava style jutsu, clashing Mu's _Particle Style: Atomic Bomb Jutsu. _It exploded big and gave a big damage between them. They panted for using their chakra at close limit. "Onoki has taught you well," Mu commented and disappeared into invisibility. They tensed for sensing no chakra. "You better get the help you need who would use sensory skills, or you both will die!"

Akatsuchi sighed, "We would have Sakura-sama here to sense him out if she were here." Kurotsuchi also thought the same, but they are on their own.

"That shouldn't underestimate us," Kurotsuchi said and created shadow clones.

"So you'll come at me in numbers..." Akatsuchi grinned, "That might work." They both turned to sense for Mu as the clones set out searching.

Later, there wasn't any attack and trace of Mu anywhere. Until, he started attacking out of the blue. All the Kurotsuchi clones got hit by the atomic bomb in fast movements and it was hard for them to sense him. then, the last clone got hit, so she sensed where Mu could be hiding around there. "Behind you!" Mu called so she moved away and Akatsuchi came. Then, Mu started the _Atomic Dismantling Jutsu _and they spotted the water ninja coming behind Mu to hit him. However, Mu missed it, showing he is a sensor, so Akatsuchi made a golem arm which helped the water ninja to fly back at Mu. _Using Golem arm as a spring board for its attack…Interesting. _

He was starting another atomic bomb, "Dodge this. My jutsu is faster than yours!" Right after that, both earth and lava combined with water ninja and went faster, hitting Mu on the stomach. He was thrown down fast, and he got stopped by Akatsuchi. He did _Earth Style: Boulder Jutsu _(a technique he learned from Onoki before he retired his Tsuchikage title) on Mu, which enhanced gravity on enemy's mobility, and placed a seal tag on his Mu's chest. Earth soil lifted covering him; before he was completely sealed, he let out small words, "Don't let down your guard. I'm still…"

"Well, that was almost hard" Akatsuchi breathed out with relief.

Kurotsuchi said, "He had some will to give us a fair fight and less destruction." The water ninja stood silently, staring at the sealed Mu, thinking about the last incomplete sentence he didn't finished. It was wondering if Mu was trying to give a small warning about himself. "Let's go help the others!" she said and they went away.

_**To Gaara vs. Edo Gengetsu Hozuki:**_

Gaara had struggles with the Second Mizukage, and the allies were growing tired for repeating the same direct attack. Early before they fight, Gengetsu wondered if Gaara had a strategy in mind of how to stop him.

"Mina, standby!" Gaara told them. "I will be leading you."

"I hope you have a good tactic. I am a Shadow User." Gengetsu informed, "My Giant Clam can cast a genjutsu over a wide area! It'll make you see illusions! Mirage!"

Gaara assured him about his intentions, "I can tell you have no desire to kill."

"Of course not!" Gengetsu included, "I can't stand being manipulated by someone's jutsu. That's why I want you to seal me quickly!" Then, his clam opened its siphons and blew out steam.

Gaara made sand tornado, waking his comrades. Earlier, his allies threw their wapons at Gengetsu, fighting him off of his clam, and hit him. They stabbed him, nailing him to a big earth rock, but he moved out. He walked through the weapons, telling them attacking him was useless. Also, he told them to use explosives and large weapons, and they did. Unfortunately, it was another mirage. He included it camouflaged with a mirage and hiding. A Leaf shinobi threw a fuma shuriken, and it went through him again. All the comrades grew frustrated without a clue what to do next.

Gaara panted for trying so hard to break the mirage, and all the allies were down. Every time they threw a direct attack and it always came out the same. Gengetsu hoped for any Hidden Mist shinobi would know about his jutsu, but no one knew much than about the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage. Suddenly, he looked down and found bubbles floating out from the wet ground. His body was casting jutsu on its own, "It's my _Water Balloon Jutsu!_ Defen yourselves!" The bubbles shot fast at them so Gaara shielded themselves from them. It soaked the sand like wet soil, and more came around in random places. Gaara tried to save them, but they got hurt after the bubbles exploded. He looked at his wet sand, _This is closer to oil than water. If I use Sand as a barrier, it'll just seep in and make it collapse._

"I told you all my weaknesses, and every single of you can't even…" Gengetsu wanted them to hurry to seal him.

Gaara commented, "True…I realized now that appearances can deceive. You certainly are strong."

Gengetsu smirked that Gaara finally acknowledged him. "Chotto! What do you mean 'appearances can be deceiving'?!" One Leaf jounin was about to say that he has wispy whisker, but a Iwagakure shinobi covered his mouth from saying it. (They had called him before, and it pissed him mad and threatened to kill them all carelessly.) "I am a mirage created by the Giant Clam's wide-range genjutsu, so physical attacks are useless!" he rephrased again, "Find the clam quickly and destroy it! Or this will never end…"

"Let my sand do the talking," Gaara said. He had an eye out, searching for the clam with sand. The water ninja arrived there to aid and destroy it. Gengetsu smirked, considering Gaara as worthy foe, and wondered why has focusing on defensive.

"One more thing…" Gengetsu started. The water ninja hit the clam with its bao staff, but it didn't damage much. "A light hit won't work, blue ninja," the real Gengetsu appeared beside.

"It's not alone!" he heard and looked up. It was Akatsuchi aiming another hit by using _Super Weighted Boulder Jutsu_ with a _Stone Fist Jutsu. _It drastically increased the weight of the clam, breaking it apart. As a result, the mirage ended.

From the smoke, Gengetsu hid within, so Akatsuchi and water ninja looked around. "Oi!" they heard him "Run away! I'm about to use the Hozuki Clan's _Water Gun Jutsu!"_ just as he warned them, he fired at the water ninja behind. "I told you to run away!" Gengetsu yelled, "Huh?" the water ninja turned to face him, unhurt, and its gunshot wound closed. Its body was water, so any wound it receives will recover.

Then, sand lifted covering his body. "Just in time, Kazekage" Kurotsuchi arrived on a floating sand. He looked up and found the _Eye of Sand_ there, so he figured the eye was used to keep an eye on the. Gaara swirled the sand around Gengetsu's head, creating a pyramid, and ninjas threw kunais with sealing tags on. However, the sand melted wet by Gengetsu's oil water. So, Gaara waved more sand to cover him again but faster and bigger, into _Grand Sand Mausoleum._ All the ninjas threw more seal-tagged kunais at the pyramid and hurried to attach the Sealing Chains. It was going well, but another steam erupted. Out came a chibi Gengetsu, it was big and then shrank small.

Kurotsuchi tensed for knowing what it was. "It's a clone made of oil and water from his body," she explained. "The exterior surface is composed of oil when the interior is just water. It can both heat up and cool down easily. When it moves, the oil heats up precipitously, causing rapid vaporization of the water inside, and it explodes steam. When the hail cools it, it will shrink back to its original size and ready to explode again."

The clone grew out an axe blade of its right arm and sifted away in high speed. Gaara sent sand to catch it, but he couldn't reach it from its speed. It went to attack, but the water ninja intervened. The water ninja prevented its attack and waved water around it. Akatsuchi made two earth golem hands to cage from escaping.

"Kazekage, look for original!" Kurotsuchi suggested, "We'll handle the clone." Gaara agreed and went to find the real Gengetsu. Gengetsu was hiding behind while he was amazed that Kurotsuchi was able to know so much about his _Steaming Danger Tyranny Boy. _He believed either Mu or Onoki told her about it. Meanwhile, a Leaf sensor searched for his chakra and pinpointed where he was hiding. Gaara went to him and quickly started to seal him, for preventing the hail. The pyramid grew much bigger.

In addition, the clone broke out of the earth cage and escaped fast. During its fly, it expanded its size, like the height of high hill. They couldn't understand how it was able to break out free, for they knew about its speed but not its strength.

"It's just what ojii-chan said, the more it moves, the faster the water heats up and vaporizes. The hail has also stopped. It's going to be a huge explosion of steam soon." The clone turned facing where Gengetsu was and been sealed in. Gaara finished making the pyramid and scurried the sealing chains, but the clone came snatching the sealing tags off.

At tip of the pyramid, out came was Gengetsu's head. A Leaf ninja threw a shuriken for Gengetsu to go back inside the pyramid. The clone went to attack Gaara, but the water ninja scurried a water wave around the clone. Akatsuchi shifted earth soil to slow its pace from reaching Gaara. The comrades backed away for believing it will explode anytime.

Gengetsu grimaced for thinking if he found the Golden Child of the Five Kage, but he noticed that Gaara was just ordinary. Gaara spread sand around the clone, and Kurotsuchi did _Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu_ (she learned some lava jutsu from Mei Terumi) to harden the sand into acid barrier. It rumbled and cracked a little, and it blew not too big. The sculptured stone cracked open, revealing the clone as gold. That surprised Gengetsu that they stopped the explosion and the clone from moving, and he assumed the gold was from Rasa's gold dust when they were fighting early back.

"I hid Gold Dust in the sand earlier. I took the advantage of the thing's heat to melt the gold and bond it to it. Gold is about twenty times heavier than water which is why its movements stopped." Gaara explained the process of the gold dust affecting the water.

Gengetsu recalled when the clone stopped moving after the sand combined with the earth soil. He had a question, "Why didn't it explode?"

"The sand and soil with the hail and water was more enough to cool it down." Gaara answered, "the gold also had good conductivity which helped chill its steam."

"Well played, Kazekage." Gengetsu gave a compliment, "I'm impressed you came up with such a strategy! Another thing, you really are the Golden Child after all." Gaara appreciated the flattery and closed the tip of the sand pyramid, and finished the Sealing Chains. Everyone breathed out heavily with relief that the long struggling battle ended and the sealing was complete.

_**To Darui vs. Edo Gold and Silver Brothers:**_

Darui deal with the Gold and Silver Brothers in a dangerous battle and Samui and Atsui were fighting along with him, and many allies fought but got wounded. Early before fighting them, he told his comrades to avoid getting touched and hit by the _Kōkinjō_ rope; if so, they do not say any word, nothing at all. Therefore, he memorized their skills in his old criminal records; the _Shichiseiken_ sword they wield was used to sever the word soul of those struck by the Kōkinjō, allowing the souls to be sucked into the _Benihisago_ gourd. Furthermore, he had Clone Killerbee beside him. In addition, he had assistances from the fire and wind to encounter Ginkaku's attack.

Samui and Atsui first fought the brothers, and they eventually got hit by the golden rope and had their spirit word out of them. Darui sensed them got hit, "Samui! Atsui! Fall back!" They both did, "You two are not fighting anymore. If you speak your repeatable words, you will be absorbed into the gourd." Atsui was freaked and decided to stay back, and Samui listened obediently. Later, Kinkaku went at him, but Clone Killerbee leaped taking him away. Darui did _Gale Style: Laser Circus, _hitting Ginkaku; he went to where his brother and hit the golden rope. Ginkaku lost his weapons, so Darui snatched the sword gourd. He took Ginkaku's word spirit and looked at it. Ginkaku grew afraid, "Help me, Kinkaku!" and Darui smirked, showing him his word. He used the gourd and sucked Ginkaku inside, sealing him.

When Kinkaku watched his brother get sealed, he turned angry and hit Clone Killerbee away. He went to pseudo-jinchuriki form. So, Clone Killerbee went to pseudo-jinchuriki form and went to fight him. Meanwhile, Kinkaku used his tails to hit Darui but missed, so he did hit some allies. The fire ninja stopped it to prevent any more wounds. Darui hoped for anyone to have a plan; suddenly just his luck, the _Amber Purifying Pot_ appeared (the pot that was used to seal the Eight-Tailed Beast). _Mabui…_ Mabui, the Fourth Raikage's former assistant, who sent the pot by _Lightning Transmission Jutsu_.He was glad that help always appear whenever it is needed. Kinkaku saw the pot and hit Clone Killerbee gone. "That's not good." Darui did _Shadow Clone Jutsu,_ "Gomen, I can't afford to let you catch it." Kinkaku growled, and four squads appeared around him. Fire-style squad fired first, burning him, but it did no effect. He waved his burning tail to hit them, but the fire ninja intervened holding it. Next, water-style squad fired, and Kinkaku jumped avoiding. Then, earth-style squad created earth walls around him and clapped their hands to close it, so he held it from closing. Above the walls, two double Darui appeared and did _Double Black Panther_, shocking him. Losing his hold, the walls closed. Everyone waited to see if the walls defeated, but cracks flew out. The wind ninja waved its arms open, blowing all the blocks away. Kinkaku roared mad and waved his tails around, so both the fire and wind ninjas went attacking them all and holding Kinkaku from going rampage.

More reinforcements came, along came was Ensui and Santa. "Mina, cover them!" Darui gave out an order, so the allies threw kunais up into the air. Kinkaku took cover with his tails, but he stopped explosive tags with them. He was hurt but still standing, but he felt still. Therefore, Ensui did _Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. _Kinkaku fought to break with great power, and it was difficult for Ensui to hold him. Kinkaku roared and broke free, and he flew one tail to kill Ensui. However, it stopped right in front of his face because Santa did _Mind Transfer Jutsu _on Kinkaku, just in time to save him.

"Kinkaku!" Darui opened the pot_, _and it started pulling Kinkaku. Kinkaku was trying to hold him from the suction, but Santa groaned to have Kinkaku let go. Clone Killerbee waved one tail and knocked him off of his feet. Kinkaku went inside the pot and Darui closed the lid, sealing him. The fight was over for now. He sighed with relief and turned back, finding almost all his comrades wounded. There weren't enough medical ninjas to heal them all.

_**To Kankuro and Temari vs. Edo Chiyo:**_

Second, Kankuro fought against Chiyo for a long time with his Sasori puppet and Temari's help; with so many puppets, they fought them all. All their allies also fought so hard against the puppets, and most of them got badly cut on themselves.

When they nearly fell from low energy, the earth ninjas came to aid. It went in full speed, cutting all the puppets with its sai blades, and appeared behind Chiyo. It gave her a kick, so Kankuro quickly stood and had his Sasori puppet, sending its thread out and wrapping her. When the control of the _Reanimation Jutsu_ was cut loose, Chiyo stopped showing resistances and stood there.

"Well done, Kankuro. You have mastered the Puppet Technique, better than I have. You are true shinobi of the Monzaemon Chikamatsu's Puppet Collection." Chiyo made a small smile, and the sealers was getting ready for the sealing.

"Apologize to Sakura for me. I wasn't strong enough to stop Sasori, and I wasn't there to protect her." The sealers threw the binding cloth, going around her.

Kankuro stood silent for a moment, "She knows it's not true. She believed your efforts held courageous dedication for all in Suna." Chiyo cherished Sakura's blessing and nodded as gratitude as the cloth covered her entirely.

_**To Jugo and Rock Lee vs. Edo Kimimaro:**_

While they were fighting defensively, Kimimaro had tried very hard to let them take him down. The control of the _Reanimation Jutsu_ was too great for him to break out of it, Kimimaro suddenly paused for feeling his body again. Rock Lee kicked Kimimaro with _Dynamic Entry_ on the chest, and Jugo knocked him down with _Piston Fist _on the back.

While he was down, Jugo turned him around to look at him and choked to speak "Sasuke wasn't my legacy to join and follow him. Sakura is my legacy because she taught me to hope and cured my pain of the Curse Mark. The most parts how she changed my life: she gave me a home in the Hidden Leaf, taught me to care about others, and share connection with other friends. My life is meant to be a friend to a friend, not as a follower."

Kimimaro was stunned from Jugo's new endowment for a female friend, so he smiled, "Sodesuka, all thanks to her! You found your real way of living. Don't lose it…Sayonara, Jugo." The sealers threw binding cloth, sealing him.

_**To Team Asuma vs. Edo Asuma:**_

Team Asuma had been fighting their teacher with difficulty, and they had Kotetsu and Izumo with them. They all had hesitation to fight the Hidden Leaf's but it was so hard for Choji. Asuma-sensei kept telling Choji to fight with dignity, yet Choji had no will to give a direct hit because he was reminded himself it was his teacher. When Asuma-sensei believed it was enough with his student stopping with emotional weakness, he called him a 'fatso' and insulted his daughter.

That was what snapped him back and agreed to fight his teacher. As they started, Kotetsu and Izumo fought him first with their Kunai Blade; then Shikamaru used _Shadow Stitching Jutsu._ Kotetsu and Izumo escaped, and Asuma-sensei avoided the shadows and jumped up. When the control of the _Reanimation Jutsu_ broke, he was free but countered a giant fist on the face and got down; Shikamaru threw a Chakra Blade by Asuma's left side head as _Shadow Shuriken Technique, _so he couldn't move away.

Before the sealing was started, Asuma-sensei said his last words to his students, "You were truly a perfect Ino-Shika-Cho. I hope the same for your kids." They shredded tears, _Asuma-sensei…_

_**To Kakashi, Gai, Mei, and Chojuro vs. Edo Hidan: **_

Edo Hidan went at them, so Chojuro went to fight him with his blade. As they were fighting, Kakashi and Gai intercepted between; Gai fought with his speed taijutsu and Kakashi used his _Lightning Blade._ Chojuro waved his sword to hit Hidan with _Bone Mutilation, _so Mei tried to melt him with _Vapour Style: Solid Fog Jutsu_, so he would melt away. However, he just cut his body out of the blue fishbone-like crystals, missing both attacks. Then, Hidan went slashing them with his blade in combo and throwing out his into the ground in front of him while in the air. Fortunately, they all took cautious by dodging the slashes and avoiding from getting a scratch.

During their fight with the repeated offensive and defensive, they got luckily saved in an unexpected way. When Mei was about to use her lava jutsu, the edo Hidan dissolved back into water. They wondered what just happened.

_**To Naruto and Killerbee vs. the Eight Jinchurikis:**_

Naruto and Killerbee had struggled a lot with the eight jinchurikis because their power was greater than theirs in their Version 2 form.

Killerbee primarily tried to defeat them with his _Acrobat _taijutsu, but many of them were able to deflect all his moves. Yugito spit out _Mouse Fireball_ that resembled the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames and split individually of blazes. Naruto and Killerbee managed to avoid them all.

Naruto first encountered Roshi, but it was dangerous for him to touch him. When he was in his _Lava Style Chakra Mode, _he threw punches at Naruto which burned his certain places where he got hit. Naruto tried to stop, but his chakra mode was no good to stop because lava was much stronger in burning. He was about to use _Rasengan, _but Han kicked him away. Killerbee transformed into his Eight-Tailed form and used his tentacles to hold the jinchurikis. Also, he saved Naruto.

Afterwards, Killerbee made ink clones and they went to the jinchurikis, holding them. Before he could seal them, they all transformed into pseudo-jinchuriki (which Kabuto transformed them into). They all went toward Naruto, so Killerbee waved his tails to stop them but missed. He managed to catch one –Utakata—into the big hand.

Fu first hit Naruto with _Bug Bite, _a powerful glancing blow, which blocked it with crossed arms. Yugito slashed him with _Cat Claws, _a powerful and quick swipe, using extended nails on her hands. Yagura then knocked him on the back with _Coral Palm,_ a powerful blow which caused a large formation of coral to grow quickly and then rapidly solidified, restricting his mobility. Utakata slipped out of Killerbee's hand by _Leech Slip,_ an extremely alkaline liquid, which burned upon his hand, even in his Eight-tailed form.

Naruto fell and was heading to Roshi's _Floral Mountain, _a river flow of lava, and Killerbee hurried to catch him. Lava swayed up, burning Killerbee. Then, Han in jinchuriki form aimed _Horn Hit_ directly into Killerbee's shoulder with a powerful charge and it send him flying to a considerable distance away.

Naruto and Killerbee both were down and hurt; Killerbee was wounded, nearly unconscious, and Naruto couldn't stand up for the coral on his back stick him on the ground. He looked up and found them all coming at them. They both groaned for trying to get up but couldn't, so they watched instead.

Suddenly, the four elemental ninjas and two Naruto clones appeared saving them just in time. When, the Reanimation Jutsu lost its control, the six jinchurikis awoken and found themselves held down. They all remembered they were killed by the Akatsuki and found themselves alive, and they were in a battlefield which they don't remember coming here.

Utakata finally noticed Naruto above him. "Naruto…" he started "it has been a long time." Fu was happy to see him, too.

Clone Naruto nodded, "Indeed it has, but I am a clone and I need to seal you right now. You all have been reanimated by Kabuto. He was using you all for your power of the jinchuriki to capture the last two."

They all were surprised about their reanimations and they were used as battle tools to capture him. So, they decided to let them seal them. "Onegai," Utakata told him "Seal us and we don't to be bent over our will." Clone Naruto paused for a moment and looked at the rest who nodded to let him seal them. "Oh, another thing, arigatou…for listening my true feelings and remembering me."

"Hai." Clone Naruto apologized before placing the sealing tag, "Gomen, you all have to meet me this way. I never wanted that for all of you…I never wanted to happen."

"Daijoubu, Naruto" Fu smiled gently. "Even though I have been reanimated, I am glad we meet again. I had being friends with you." Everyone smiled, also glad to meet Naruto for the first and last time, and thanked him for saving them.

So, the colored ninjas and Naruto clones placed the sealing tags on them, sealing them completely. Before they help Naruto and Killerbee, they teleported the wrapped bodies to a safe place so Kabuto won't use them again. The earth broke the coral off of Naruto's back and helped him sit up. They were still hurt to move, so they used teleportation technique to take them back to their allies. They went back to join the allied force.

.

.

(~~~~~~)

Kabuto scowled that his pebble pattern was completely destroyed and lost all his reanimated soldiers. He wondered who destroyed it; what technique was used; and how it was done.

_The influence of the dead's desire for revenge on the Curse Mark. Well, the data I collected was worth it. But pretty soon, I'll put them…and him out into the battlefield. When that happens, all these opening acts will mean nothing._ He was less upset about his pattern gone, for he will be ready to summon his latest reanimated ninja. He will also summon the Sound Four later when he will find the perfect time for his plan.

_**To the white ninja:**_

The white ninja stood facing at the damaged area in thought, _I was able to use the enemy's evil intent as advantage, but the malice of war is spreading like wildfire. I have to put an end of this war quickly before the worse will get there. _He turned around and started heading to the direction of the battlefield.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Reunion and Unity

Tsunade fought against her relatives with all her power with the _Strength of a Hundred Seal_. She had used all her chakra, until she had reached her limit and couldn't move any more to fight. She started to feel the jutsu side effect on her skin, and she was starting to turn into a wrinkly old woman. The First and Second were about to attack, but they stopped when they felt their bodies were free from the control.

Shizune used all her energy to take down her uncle, but he was too skillful in taijutsu and too smart to read her movements. She kept going because she didn't want to stop for a moment until she defeats her uncle. When she sensed Tsunade's chakra, she got worried but kept her eyes on her battle. Suddenly, her uncle stopped fighting and didn't move to attack.

Kushina fought Hinata with her strength and wind and water techniques to hinder her, and she wanted to stop but couldn't; until she regained her mind to her body and stopped attacking.

The Fourth fought many jounins; many had proficient taijutsu, but he was forced to use his _Flying Thunder God Technique_ to redirect himself and injure them with his kunai. He was about to use _Rasengan, _but he paused when he finally felt his mind reconnected to his body.

Last, the Third fought his grandson and they fought like real enemies. Konohamaru was able to remember his grandfather's strong techniques, so he and his teammates fought carefully and avoided getting hurt. When Third was about to attack them with _Dragon Flame Bomb, _but he suddenly felt his body again and quickly covered his mouth to prevent his fire jutsu. 

"Huh?" they grew confused about what just happened. "What just happened?" they all asked each other.

"Ojii-sama, daijoubu?" Konohamaru asked his grandfather. Third almost forgot about his grandson and nodded with assurance that he was mentally stabled.

Tsunade and Shizune groaned in pain and exhaustion, and looked each other, shrugging without a clue. When Dan regained his body again, he did hand signs, the_ Spirit Transformation Technique, _which caused his soul to exit his body and made him reminiscent of a living ghost, and entered Tsunade's body. Tsunade felt no movements with her body, and she wondered if she was under a genjutsu but who it was from. _It's been a long time, Tsunade… _

_**To Tsunde and Dan:**_

"It's me, Dan." He smiled at her, and she widened in shock.

"Dan!" She exclaimed "How are you here?!"

"The control of the Reanimation has been broken," he told her "and I flew into you with my Ghost Transformation Jutsu. It was a close call…I almost hurt Shizune if I have not gained my mind back."

"Dan…" she said his name while staring at the man she loved and lost.

He observed her expression, "You haven't changed at all, Tsunade."

"Dan!" she spoke in a high-pitched voice. "I have always honored your…"

"There's no time to wallow in sentimentalities." He informed her, "This jutsu won't last long. I released my soul from my body, and I have to go."

"I…" she paused while talking. She remembered what he said back then, _Fighting and losing precious people is not all there is to being a shinobi. I love this village and my comrades. So I want to protect them. A person who protects everyone…becoming the Hokage is my dream. _

"Dan! I ran away from my memories of you for a long time, after you died, but I've changed!" she told him her pain and fear of the past, "I almost lost someone very special and her death…her blood in my hands! It took me back when I tried to save you. I want confirm with you what all your regrets and the things you wanted to do were! I was the Fifth Hokage!"

"Arigatou, Tsunade." He was happy on what he had accomplished, "You fulfilled my dreams for me just fine. I really caused you a lot of pain…gomen." He apologized to her for suffering so much from his death.

He went close to her, "I'll be waiting for you on the other side, but don't come too quickly while you are in battle protecting your precious someone." He put his hand on her chin which she flinched, "For you yourself are my dream." He leaned closer and kissed her on the forehead, just like how she kissed him when they were dating. "I was able to protect you at the end…" he started fading into sparkles "It appears a little bit of good did come from being reanimated." He completely disappeared with his smile. As she was watching, she returned back into her usual stern expression.

(~~~~~~)

"Tsuna!" the First called his granddaughter "Daijoudesuka?!" he watched her stillness and blank face, like she was possessed by a ghost. "Tsunade-sama!?" Shizune shook her to wake her and stopped when Tsunade grabbed her wrist.

"Daijoubu," Tsunade told them. She spoke in a clear voice, and she felt her chakra was restored. "I got to see and have a talk with an old friend for a little while," she softened for thinking about her talk and forehead kiss from her late lover. _Dan…_ she closed her eyes with a smile of love which made Shizune and the first two hokages curious.

Putting it aside, Shizune asked them "Daijoudesuka? Are you not in control anymore?" Her question broke Tsunade's reverie and turned back to her relatives and the other reanimations. The Hokages felt their mind well-balanced with their body and steady condition.

"Daijoubu, you're all free." They all heard "my wife and I broke the control of the jutsu." They all turned to the barrier and found the Harunos sitting, like they were focusing their chakra control.

"Haruno…" Third breathed out, "Takahiro, Yumiko!" (Sakura's grandparents' names, at last.) He was surprised to see his old friends unexpectedly, and he didn't even notice they were already reanimated and imprisoned inside the barrier. "Let them out. It's safe now. They won't hurt anyone anymore."

The Leaf anbu and jounins listened to the Third and cancelled the barrier. The Harunos stood and went to meet their old friend, and they bowed politely to them. "Sandaime-sama," Takahiro smiled "it has been a long time. You looked older than I remembered."

The Third laughed, "I may have grown old, but I still have my perseverance. Yumiko, you're still as lovely as a Haruno hime I remembered back in the day." Yumiko made a soft laugh, blushing.

"Haruno…" the First started, "You're both from the Haruno clan?" Takahiro and Yumiko nodded.

"By any chance, you're the leader of the Haruno clan?" the Second asked him. Takahiro nodded and lifted three fingers, indicating he was the third generation as the leader of the Haruno clan.

"You must have carried a family bloodline as a clan leader," the Fourth said.

Kushina commented, "You must have been loyal and kind to all your people."

Then, they saw Naruto and Killerbee appeared from teleportation, wounded. "Naruto!" Kushina and Fourth went to their son. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata went to her husband, "Daijoudesuka?" she inspected his wounds.

"Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru came by. "Daijoubu? You still alive?"

Naruto groaned lowly, "H-hai…" He was hurt in all his body and a little weak to speak. Even though he was wounded, he felt good inside for seeing his parents again and having his lovely wife with him and healing him.

"Yo! We were almost caught fried by those mind-controlled six jinchuriki after we were beaten down by the super power beast form like little ants pumping big spiders to the gutter!" Killerbee grunted a long rap, still hurt with multiple bruises and cuts.

"Oi! Save your rap for later," Tsunade groaned. She came to heal him with medical jutsu, "You both fought in a brutal battle with those jinchuriki and similar power." Shizune took out a cream antidote to apply on their battle wounds.

"A good thing, you were saved just in time," Fourth said. "Thanks to the Harunos here for breaking the connection of the jutsu." He and Kushina was glad that their son survived from his tough fight, but they were sad that he got hurt so bad. To ease their concern, he and his friend were receiving medical care.

Naruto turned to the Harunos, who were smiling, and grinned, "Arigatou…it is always good that help is close by." He then said to the Hokages, "It's good to see you all again and free from the control."

"Not just the Harunos who saved us." Killerbee spoke out, "Sakura's colored ninjas and Naruto'sclones saved us right before the last blow." Naruto nodded.

"Sakura!" Yumiko exclaimed. "Hanzo!" Takahiro forgot about his son and granddaughter, so they both ran to go see them.

"Hanzo?" Third went following them behind. He became curious about what happened to him after he died. Fourth and Kushina wanted to go see their friend, but they preferred to stay with their son while he was healing with medical jutsu.

_**To the Uchiha and Haruno Family:**_

Sakura and the Uchiha brothers were looking up blankly and holding their kids, and they were gripping their parents' wrists that were holding kunai. They laid there from some moment, until they heard Shina whimpering.

"Huh?" they looked around. "Are we back?" Sakura asked to whoever would know.

"Sakura?" Hanzo called her. She looked down and found her daughter, holding on her, and her father above her.

"Otosan…" she said. He pulled away from her grasp and moved off of her. "Sakura, my little blossom…" He smiled gently at her. She felt her eyes were about to form tears for seeing her father's face and hearing his voice again.

"Kaasan?" Shina looked up at her mother. Sakura looked down at her daughter and smiled. Shina hugged her tightly and cried, "Kaasan!" Sakura could see her daughter was so scared and knew what she thought, so she hugged her back with comfort. Hanzo smiled for seeing his granddaughter was crying with scarcity of losing her mother, and Sakura held her giving comfort and reassurance. It reminded him back when Sakura was eight years old—he and Suki returned from their mission and Suki was unconsciously wounded, so Sakura stood by her side and refused to leave. Until Suki regained consciousness, Sakura cried loudly with relief. Suki took her into her arms and held her tightly, giving motherly affection and consolation. He now sees Sakura doing the exact same way how Suki did to her.

"Sasuke…" Fugaku called. Sasuke looked down his chest and found his oldest son on him, and his father above him. So, Fugaku pulled away from them, "Yokatta, you're safe."

Sasuke looked at his father for a short time and then looked at his son. Daisuke looked at his father and smirked, "I knew you would wake up, otosan." Sasuke smirked back and patted his head. Fugaku predicted their mannerism were quite alike, like father and son.

Mikoto gasped and pulled away from her oldest son, "Itachi…" he sat up, looking at her for a long moment. Then, he heard his nephew, "Itachi-ojisan?" he looked down and found him with tears. "You're awake?" Ryosuke asked and Itachi smiled, nodding. Ryosuke cried out and hugged him tightly, and Itachi felt his fear of losing his precious family so that he hugged him, hushing and telling him everything was alright. Mikoto was profound of their family bond and see how Itachi was being a lovely uncle to her grandson.

"Nandesuka?" Haru asked. None of his friends answered, but all they see was the Uchiha and Haruno elders were not attacking anymore. So, they believed that they were no threat and free from the Reanimation jutsu control. They released Suki and let her stand, and she thanked them for fighting and stopping her. They nodded for welcoming her back, and she went to her family.

"Sakura…" Suki kneeled beside her husband. Sakura, and Shina, looked at her and tears fell down her face, "Okaasan…" The sight of her mother gave her heart joy and sadness. At the same length, the sight of her parents' smiling faces made her childhood memories come to live.

"Oi!" Suigetsu called out. "Minna, daijōbudesuka?" Everyone turned to them and remembered about the other allies.

"Sui!" Sakura called him. "Daijoubu?" Suigetsu lifted a thumb ups, telling her that he was still alive. His water body reconnected and stood up.

Next, they heard a bark. It was Akamaru and Kiba came with him. "Everyone is still alive?" he asked them. Sakura and the Uchiha brothers nodded, and so were the Hyuga jounins.

Sakura looked behind her and found Karin and Shino down in exhaustion. "Karin! Shino!" she turned and went to inspect them. Suigetsu and Aimi came beside Karin, supporting her. "You both have completely worn out for infusing your chakra into us, but I appreciate for doing such purpose efforts. Arigatou. You both are going to need to rest for some time," she went to her medical pouch and pulled out some soldier pills "take some of these." They both each took one and stayed down to nourish their body.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Sakura" Karin breathed out. She was happy to see her best friend up and unharmed.

Shino panted, "You guys really took your time. It was a good thing we didn't give up, even we were feeling like dying." Sakura and the Uchiha brothers appreciated them for their courage and let them rest.

Afterwards, Sakura turned back to her family and both families stood on their feet, facing each other speechlessly. Shina, Daisuke, and Ryosuke stood close by their parents and uncle, staring at their grandparents timidly. They were afraid to speak, and they don't know what they could say to them. Then, Sakura started first, "Okaasan, otosan…"

"My little blossom…" Hanzo said. "You really have grown up into a fine ninja and a beautiful woman. You look just like your mother." Sakura smiled sadly.

"Sasuke…Itachi…" Fugaku greeted his sons. "You both have grown into fine ninjas, but your faces are clearly recognizable. You have mastered the clan's fire technique and learned other more."

"So, these are your children," Suki looked at them but more at her granddaughter. "Our grandchildren."

Sakura nodded. "My oldest twins, Daisuke and Shina," she introduced them "and Ryosuke, my youngest." Hanzo and Suki were surprised to hear Shina and Daisuke as twins because they thought Daisuke was the oldest.

"Shina, the name means good virtue." Hanzo stated, "My granddaughter will grow up with the quality or practice of moral excellence or righteousness, just like her mother." He hadn't forgotten how he raised Sakura to have conformity of her life and conduct to moral excellence and rectitude, and he was seeing her teaching the same to her own daughter.

"Daisuke and Ryosuke, both mean good help," Fugaku added. "They like to shine, to be noticed, admired and set an example for others. They won´t hesitate to resort to their natural talents in order to achieve them."

"The twins really do look like their mother and father," Mikoto commented. "Ryosuke…" she bent forward, closer to him, but Ryouske flinched with shyness and hid a little behind Itachi while gripping on his coat. She noticed and laughed gently.

"It appears my young grandson has inherited Hanzo's shyness," Fugaku said, and Hanzo laughed shyly while scratching his back head. "And he seems to be pretty close with you, Itachi."

"Hai, but he is not the only one." Itachi corrected, "I have been in all their lives ever since they were born, and I have helped raising them every day. I am their second father at the same length as their uncle."

"An uncle and as a father to all three," Fugaku was profound for his oldest son. "I'm very blessed with your progress. You have the true heart of kindness an Uchiha have possessed."

"My oldest grandson," Hanzo said "he is just like Sasuke, a fearless chuunin with strong sharingan. He has a kind heart and devotes to protect his family." Daisuke blushed and gripped on his father's coat.

"Our granddaughter is the same as Sakura and myself," Suki kneeled in front of Shina. "She does look like us, but she has Sasuke's eyes. She worries for her family and fears the worse, and I bet she can tackle to prevent arguments." Shina also blushed and tugged more on her mother.

"My grandchildren…" Hanzo kneeled down, "I wished so much I was there to see the day my grandchildren were born and watch them growing up." Suki made a sad smile for also wanting the very moment with them…if she was still alive.

"I am very glad we get to meet them for the very first time," Mikoto said softly. Fugaku felt his chest tightened with the emotion he had not felt for a long time. "Come, give obaasan and ojiisan a hug," she opened her arms out for them to hug, but she could see their shyness so she will wait whenever they were ready.

The Uchiha siblings felt very nervous to go to them, so they looked up at their parents and uncle. Sakura and the Uchiha brothers nodded for encouraging them to give their grandparents a hug. So, they released their hold on their family and went slowly to them. As they got close, they received a gentle touch on their cheek, which eased their anxiety, and finally submitted into their embrace. Then, they finally wrapped their arms around them.

"I've always…" Shina choked on her words to speak "wanted to meet you…I've wanted so much to know about you." Hanzo and Suki softly hushed her and held her tightly. Daisuke and Ryosuke tightened their hug to absorb the long-wanting affection from their grandparents they never met and known.

Sakura and the Uchiha brothers smiled and felt the wetness in their eyes was forming because they have wanted to see the very sight of their children hugging their grandparents. For a very long time, they have wanted to see it and believed that it would never come true since their parents died. Until now, they finally but unexpectedly see it due the Reanimation Jutsu. In addition, the embrace reminded them hugging their parents with affection and secure when they were young.

Suddenly, Sakura remembered something which had wasted enough time for forgetting it. "Otosan!" she needed to tell her father, so Hanzo faced her to listen. "There is something really important you need to know. Before you were summoned, I fought—"

"Hanzo!" they all heard someone call Hanzo. Hanzo turned to see and gasped loudly, staring widely with disbelief. His whole world turned silent and black, and his body turned numb. He couldn't figure if his mind was making him see illusions or his eyes lost its sight. He couldn't whether believe if he was seeing his parents for real as reanimated or their spirits.

Sakura, and the rest, saw her grandparents came and turned back to her father, and she spotted his shock expression which she expected. Mikoto moved back while holding Ryosuke to give Hanzo space, and Itachi moved along with them. She and Fugaku wondered who they were, and they caught the resemble version of Hanzo from Takahiro; thus they believed that they are Hanzo's parents.

"Hanzo…" Yumiko called him again, but he still didn't answer and slowly stood, releasing his hold on his granddaughter. Takahiro and Yumiko could see their son was in deep shock which they understood what he was feeling. They died when he was just a kid, and they assumed he was thinking that he was in a dream.

So, Yumiko went to him and placed her hand on his cheek. Hanzo gasped softly when she touched him, "Hanzo, it's us! For real, we are here now." He felt her hand so soft and warm which he hadn't felt her touch since the day he lost them. It was the very same feeling he felt from her touch when his mother had always helped him to cheer up and relax from his down mood.

"Hanzo…" Takahiro went close to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know this is a shock, but you are not dreaming or seeing ghost. We are reanimated, just like you."

Hanzo couldn't speak nor find his voice because he was in deep shock, but he didn't remove his eyes off of his parents. "Otosan!" Sakura called, "This is what I was going to tell you, they have been summoned by the same jutsu as you are. I didn't want to believe it either, but it is really real…because I fought them before you." He became stunned after hearing Sakura tell him that she fought them before him and Suki.

"Hanzo…" Suki also went to her husband. "Say something…you need to talk to them. You need to tell them." She gently encouraged him to speak because he has some words he had wanted to say to them from the day they died. He told her what he wanted to tell his parents the night of the massacre when they were dating, so now he was having the chance. He cannot lose the moment.

Hanzo reconnected himself and hesitated, "…I…I…" Yumiko and Takahiro heard their son speak, so they moved back a little to give him space. "Oto-san…kaasan…" he looked down and his bangs covered his eyes "that day…I mean—that night…I found it…the scroll…under the cherry tree where we always go to have our family moment." They made a sad smile because they had known that he would indeed find the scroll where Takahiro buried long ago. Then, tears started to fall on his face "…demo…I-was…too late…" Yumiko softly gasped "I saw…the clan…and you-were…" he closed his hands and trembled for unable to say the painful word.

"Hanzo!" Takahiro stopped him as he and Yumiko took Hanzo into their embrace. "You don't have to say anything else…you were just a boy. We never wanted you to live like that, and we never wanted you to take it so hard."

"We died trying to protect you," Yumiko said. "We wanted you to live, so you would find someone who you will love and share your life with. You were our only son…As your mother and father, your life was the most important thing we value so much. We love you with all our hearts." Hanzo paused after hearing his parents' desperate for his life and their love for him. If he hadn't lived that night, he wouldn't have waited to meet Suki and Sakura wouldn't have existed. For their devotion, his life and his heart were always protected by love, and he had lived in a wonderful life with his parents and then his loving wife and beautiful daughter.

Hanzo took his moment and finally respond by hugging them back, "Arigatou…arigatou, kaasan…otosan…" Takahiro and Yumiko smiled for finally hear their son talking to them, and hugged him back. "I love you…I have always loved you. I have kept you in my heart ever since that night." He tightened the embrace to give his love to his parents, and everyone smiled warmheartedly for Hanzo's reunion with his parents.

Afterwards, Sakura covered her mouth with her hand while crying, Shina and Suki held her for comfort. What her grandparents said, they died protecting her father was the exact same way how her parents died protecting her. She can finally see it—the life of a Haruno child is far more precious for each of their family to protect and die trying. The Haruno clan was a clan full of love and constancy for family; it is true valor of a Haruno as a family member and a ninja. "Otosan…" she whispered while hugging herself.

Sasuke and Itachi watched the whole poignant moment of Hanzo with his parents. They listened how his parents gave their life for him, so he would be saved by someone who would love him. They also noticed that his parents had loved him so much since his childhood and he wanted to be like his father when he grows up. They heard Hanzo first talked with heartache he was so broken when he saw his clan and family died in a massacre. One of most things they observed was Hanzo's father had loved him as his own son; it was different from their father who kept his pride as a leader of the Uchiha clan than as a father. The Haruno clan was different from the Uchiha clan by heart; its absolute priority was to protect family within and depend on life for loved ones. They wished their family had given them that much love when they were young; however, the past was different and changed since the decree twenty years ago by two great ninjas.

Mikoto was warmhearted by the reunion of Hanzo and his parents telling each other's love, and his parents loved him more and cherished him to live happy.

Next, Fugaku felt his heart tightened by the emotion he never experienced for so long—sadness. Therefore, he had put all his efforts for the clan as a leader and he had shown less as a father to his sons. He watched how Hanzo's parents loved him so much and treated him with affection, and they lived and died as a mother and father for him. He also remembered observing how Hanzo was with his daughter—he treated Sakura with kindness; gave her affection and care; and being there as a father for her. He had never forgotten that Hanzo chose to be a father first and a ninja second. Hanzo was blessed to have a tenderhearted father, and Sakura was blessed to have Hanzo as her father. He wished that he would have been a real father to his sons than being strict as a clan leader to them, if he could turn time back. Even though his sons forgave him, they understood what he fought for and wanted them to have a good life. This time, he won't let their love for him perish in vain, and take his very chance to show them as their father…and as a grandfather to his grandchildren.

"Hanzo…" they next heard the Third. Hanzo looked up while holding his parents, "Sandaime-sama!" He was surprised to see his old friend again.

"So, you and Suki died." Third said, "You are also reanimated, and you are already a grandfather but you still look young before I died."

Hanzo lowered his head, "he killed me and my wife. KIA…Sakura was left alone with no family, but she had her friends with her. She was only sixteen at that time." The Third felt for Sakura, losing her only family and dealing her trauma, and he resent Madara for killing Sakura's only family.

"Sakura…I never wanted you to suffer like your father did." Third started and Sakura sadly looked down as she listened, "Since the Warring States Period, the First Hokage have longed to end the long years of war because he wanted to begin an era of peace. However, it never happened when Madara went off savaging many lives for several years. With many brave shinobi, your clan and all your family have tried…"

"Sandaime-sama…" Sakura stopped from saying anything more about your family's killer, "No more…onegai, it hurts…to hear about long years of affliction. Even about my family, so please don't say anything else." The Third noticed her choking while speaking, so he agreed to stop talking about mentioning about her family's despair.

(~~~~~~)

"Haruno!" everyone all heard Kabuto and took a defensive stance. Sakura went to her children, so did Sasuke and Itachi. Hanzo let go of his parents, and he and Suki went standing in front of Sakura, shielding her. Mikoto and Fugaku also stood in front, protecting their sons. Takahiro and Yumiko stood in front of Hanzo and his wife, and even his Uchiha friends.

The chuunins went behind the Uchihas and gathered round. Shina gripped on her mother's cloak behind while looking forward at Kabuto; Daisuke stood close beside and behind his father while holding on his coat sleeve; and Ryosuke hid behind his uncle while grasping on him.

The four kages stood straightforward without fear, and other ninjas gathered round in battle stance and sensors sensing danger out. The medical ninjas started gathering the wound while the standing ninjas took guarding them. The Leaf jounins were very glad to have their female kunoichi awake and standing after being trapped by the Sound's genjutsu, and they noticed their hokage was down wounded and hoped for him getting healed by the time of their fight.

Kabuto appeared, eyeing where the Uchiha and Haruno family were standing, but he was most likely staring at Sakura and a little at Hanzo. He stood silently and had a devilish face with a crooked smirk, and he then started clapping which was unnatural of him doing that. "How phenomenal!" he started, "I have never thought the Haruno clan would perform such unique technique with such perfect chakra control. It is a view to see Sakura inherited similar skill from her father and Hanzo from Takahiro and Takahiro from his father and so on and on…what genetic breeds I am seeing."

Sakura and the Harunos grew incensed from the insult Kabuto said about them and their family. They wanted to wipe that smirk of his face, but they needed to remain in position. "How do you feel now, Hanzo? You looked so happy to see your mother and father again…when you lost them as a boy," Hanzo glared without talking back.

"You are just making my mission very much complicated to succeed." Kabuto smugged, "Hanzo, have you ever told Sakura about your other secret?" Hanzo tensed with shock. Sakura and her family got confused, so were Takahiro, Yumiko, Fugaku, and Mikoto. Except for Suki, she knows the secret because Hanzo told and showed it to her years ago, so she held his hand. "You haven't told her about your power you received while you were…with _him_?"

"Otosan, what power is he talking about?" Sakura asked her father. Hanzo gave her a quick glance and didn't answer her. Takahiro stared at Hanzo, wondering about his _other _secret, but it was clear when Kabuto mentioned _him _was the person he greatly abhors and to hear the name.

"Go ahead, Hanzo! Tell her!" Kabuto taunted him. It was scaring Hanzo, but he couldn't tell her. "She's your daughter, isn't she? Tell her, Hanzo, or I will!"

Hanzo shut his eyes and still couldn't speak. "You don't have to tell us anything, Hanzo!" Takahiro interrupted which scared him. "I think I know what it is. It is pretty clear you trained something after the massacre. If it is too personal for you, you may keep as it is."

Hanzo stared his father widely that someone understood him and noticed his stiffness. _Otosan… _he sighed, "Arigatou, otosan…"

Sakura wanted to know what secret her father was hiding, but her grandfather sounded like he figured her father's secret without saying out a theory. However, she reminded back when she figured her brother's secret and told him that he didn't need tell her when he couldn't. She understood Itachi similar like her grandfather understood her father. So, she decided to leave her father with his secret private and wait to hear it when he decides to share it.

Kabuto glared at Takahiro but turned smug, "Hahahahahahaha! You really know to keep secrets very concealing, neh, Takahiro?" Takahiro refused to answer back.

Then, Kabuto's snake moved in front of him as he licked his long tongue out. "Now, no more fun games here. Oh yes, I almost forgot, Sakura…" he started as Sakura stared to hear him "_he_ is coming for _you_…very soon than you think."

Sakura widened with stun as Kabuto smirked with greed. It was sounding bad news, very bad news. "Kaasan…?" Shina called to ask her. Everyone started feeling the suspense with heavy anxiety about something terrible coming.

"You knew it from the start, did you?" Kabuto taunted with her great fear. "You are too smart to figure it out."

"Sakura, don't listen to him." Takahiro said without looking away, "He is just trying to scare you with taunting words." He tried to calm his granddaughter, but she didn't calm down or listen to him. _Sakura…don't let your fear control you. You're stronger than that. _

Sakura was convinced what Kabuto was referring, so she clapped her hands to return her elements back into her body. They all flew around and entered her body; during the absorption, she jerked and gasped loudly. "Sakura, doshitano?" Sasuke first found her stillness. "Sakura? Sakura?!" he shook her gently.

Sakura looked at Kabuto who was grinning with pride. "It is going to get worse…far worse." Kabuto was feeling pleased how she managed to figure it so quickly which he expected.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, "Nanisore?" He needed to know what she meant; on the other hand, he and Killerbee had recovered from their injuries.

"My water ninja," Sakura started "it has something about the Second Tsuchikage, Mu." Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi stood to listen. "Before he was sealed, he left a few words out saying 'Don't let your guard down. I'm still…' The last word he left out was a sign of danger."

"Do you know what he meant, Sakura?" Itachi asked with curiosity. He wasn't enjoying the feeling he was feeling from the atmosphere. The alliance waited with eagerness to hear what Sakura learned about Mu.

"I'm still…I'm still…!" Sakura repeated the last phrase and stopped from realization. Her pause made everyone stiff with anxiety. "He was trying to say that he is still out there on the loose! He is not technically sealed yet."

"Nani?! That's impossible!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, "Akatsuchi and I defeated and sealed him. We watched the whole sealing, and nothing came out of danger."

"You missed one part of him," Sakura indicated. "I just remembered what I studied about him. He has a technique called _Fission Jutsu _which he allows him to literally split his own body into two identical yet entirely independent duplicates of himself." That caught everyone's attention. "It also means that even if his first half is incapacitated, the other half remains completely unaffected and the duplicates cannot be dispelled like a normal clone. However, he won't be able to perform his dust technique when his body and his powers are split."

Kurotsuchi was silent for a long moment and then said, "Now that you mentioned it, my grandfather did tell me about Mu and his skills, but I didn't even noticed the body split when we hit him."

"We got to find him, or his other half, whatever you would call him now" Akatsuchi said. _I can't believe I missed that body-split technique, and we failed to notice it when we gave him the final blow. _

"Kiba, you and Akamaru go out to find Mu and seal him," Naruto told his friend. "You have the ability to smell to track his scent." Kiba grinned as a You-can-count-on-me-buddy.

"We're going with him!" Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi volunteered. "We may have not noticed an invisible escape, so we will help to not miss it again." Naruto stared for a moment and glanced at Sakura, who nodded to let them, so he agreed.

Mei stepped in, "I'm coming, too." Even Chojuro came following her. "An extra help is always needed to fight and seal a runaway dead." Naruto grinned for seeing how allies support and work together, and nodded to let them go.

"Just be careful out there and be sure that he doesn't summon…you know who." Sakura pleaded her friends, "If we're too late, I fear for us all." Kiba and Akamaru promised her that he won't let them down and left with the recruit to track Mu down. Naruto watched them _Minna, be careful out there._

(~~~~~~)

Kabuto scoffed, "I always find the sight of teamwork so despicable." Then, his cloak flew with the wave of chakra and said, "I still have more reanimated ninjas for your friends and family to fight, Sakura. You and I will fight right now." He brought out hundreds of coffins of deceased ninjas, so they would fight to keep the alliance busy while he and Sakura will fight.

Sakura frowned while staring at Kabuto. "Sakura, stay close to us!" she heard her father. "Sasuke and Itachi, keep your guard on and don't let any of those dead ninjas come near her." Sasuke and Itachi listened and promised him that they won't let Sakura get held in captivity.

"No!" she objected which surprised her family. It was the first time she turned her father down. Kabuto smirked that she was smart enough to turn him down. "Sakura…!" Hanzo was about to convince her, but she interrupted.

Sakura gave a point at Kabuto, "You and I will fight later, Kabuto!" She surprised her family and Kabuto because they thought she was going to accept his challenge. However, they were relieved that she turned him down; he got upset with her rejection.

"I actually have something to do here!" she told Kabuto and walked paces back. Shina let go of her mother and stepped aside to let her pass. The chuunins also cleared her way through.

Everyone watched her walking, until she stopped standing at the center. She first looked at her sides and waved her arm out, telling everyone to clear away, so they all obeyed her. "I have a job here since I am not just a high-level swordfighter or a talented anbu." She lifted her hand up and bit her right thumb, and she slammed her hand down on the ground. "I am a well-dedicated medical ninja and disciple of my master…Summoning Jutsu!" She summoned Katsuyu, the giant slug and personal summon of Tsunade and now Sakura.

Sakura stood on top of Katsuyu with her right hand on her waist, "Something I have been saving for over twenty years!"

(~~~~~~)

Tsunade and Shizune stared at Sakura, standing with pride, which they realized what she referred that _something _was and were impressed with her effort. They were profound on what priority she thinks first and the next, as she is quite a straight-headed adult. Ino and Karin widened what their best friend had achieved that they couldn't.

The Third Hokage was first stunned and smiled, _A new era after Tsunade...Sakura, you have indeed matured after you were a genin. Just like your mother and father._

The First gawked at Sakura for seeing a similar standout between her and an old friend of his. "Hmph! Ani-chan, I must say about Haruno" the Second commented "She is a durable kunoichi. Since she is his blood, she reminds us of him in every way…our old friend was much better than you were." The First grew depressed aura from his brother looking down on him and his benevolent compliment on their old friend.

Sasuke blushed at his wife long, staring at her unswerving pose and her flying hair. Everything about his wife always attracted him since he returned to Konoha, and it never changed. _Sakura…I am so happy I married you and have you as my wife all these years._ And Itachi smiled at his sister feeling so proud of her outstanding accomplishment _Imoto, you never intend to fail any of us…I'm glad I have you as my sister._ They also noticed other guys were stared at Sakura with drooling faces and blushing at her beauty, and they glared angrily and groaned with sweat drop.

Suki and Mikoto stared in awe how Sakura had grown into a woman of intellect and brilliance. "Ah, that is my little Sakura-chan!" Suki squealed with a blush. Mikoto closed hands with her, "I am so glad she is my daughter-in-law." When they heard Sasuke and Itachi's groan, they found them angry and looked to see men staring at Sakura with pervy face. They sweat-dropped and Suki said, "I hope my daughter won't die with men following her." Mikoto smiled that Sakura will be just fine with her sons staying by her side and protecting her from her minions.

Shina blushed at the sight of her mother's dazzling and fearless stances, _Kaasan…_ She sensed the connected chakra from the slug and her mother and realized what it was. "Sakura-sama…" she heard Aimi whisper her mother's name "she has always been my inspiration. I hope one day you and I will learn everything from her, Shina." She stared at her for a moment, and behind her she saw more of her friends looking at her mother with the same admiration as Aimi. She turned to her twin brother, who was also looking at his mother with a smile, and his eyes were in wonder. Lastly, she turned back at her mother and smiled, _Kaasan, one day I will surpass you._

Katsuyu spoke, "Sakura-sama, you have invoked the 100 Healing Marks. You made us so proud." Sakura closed her eyes with a smirk for appreciating their accolade. When she was twelve after asking Tsunade to take her as apprentice, she put and saved all her chakra in Katsuyu's body during those years. When she unleashed it, her chakra won't reach its limit from depending on the number of wounds. Moreover, Katsuyu originally called Sakura with –_chan_ when she was chuunin; she became an anbu, Katsuyu changed to –_sama_.

Fugaku smirked with impression on how Sakura speak and stand with such high acuity. "I must say, Hanzo, Sakura is indeed a kunoichi for making excellent acumen. I dare say to admit…she really has exceeded my expectations for being an Uchiha to the clan…and as a suitable wife to my son."

"I have always been so proud of her. While she was growing up, Suki and I worked hard for her to look up to us." Hanzo smiled up at his daughter, "After how my wife and I raised her, she has found where her sense of duty lies and learned from them."

Takahiro and Yumiko glanced at their granddaughter, and they heard Hanzo sharing his fatherhood story. They were proud for seeing how well their son he raised his daughter the same way they raised him. "Yumiko…" he whispered to his wife who turned to him with a gentle smile "Our son has matured and raised our granddaughter like we did to him." Her eyes turned wishful that she and her husband were there with their son during the times they missed while he was growing up.

(~~~~~~)

"Yosh!" they all heard Choji shouted, breaking the disrupting impression as he enlarged his whole body into an enormous size and had blue butterfly wings on his back. "Let's put to an end on this battle! Minna, will you all fight together to protect our friends?"

Everyone was amazed with Choji's new matured manner, so they all cheered with acceptions. Karui stared widely how manly her husband became just recently, and Chocho was also stunned at her father and blushed feeling glad that he is her father. Shikamaru smirked at him, agreeing to follow him.

Ino turned away from Sakura to Choji, and his outburst almost scared her. She smiled, "We've been through a lot together, but he has never this persuasive before!" Sai was also astonished, and with Ino he volunteered to protect his friends. Naruto and Killerbee smiled for seeing the alliance joining together, and Hinata smirked confidently that she will protect her only love with her life.

Sakura stared at Choji and predicted that he turned serious and determined after his fight against Asuma-sensei. She appreciated for breaking the attention she was receiving from everyone, and especially pervy stares from her fan club which was very irritating her.

Suddenly, she remembered another thing. "Otosan!" Sakura yelled to her father. He turned back and saw something shiny coming at him. He skillfully caught it and widened for what it was. It was his sword with his _Honor _kanji on it; the blade was polished and well sharpened. "Sakura…" he turned back to her. She smiled at him, "I thought you might need a weapon I have taken care every day since our last meeting."

Hanzo then smiled as thanking her for taking care of it and turned back to Kabuto. "Hanzo-san!" more friends of his came to him. "Izumo, Kotetsu!" Hanzo smiled happy to see his old friends.

"It's been a long time," Izumo said. "Sakura-senpai has been a wonderful person. She and Naruto-sama have always devoted to protect the village and the people within every day."

Kotetsu commented next, "Every day, we see them working well for the village and living happy with their family." He then laughed, "I always see many guys following Sakura-senpai everywhere and every day. She always scares them away with her power, and her bodyguards or friends deal with them." Izumo groaned, and Hanzo sweat-dropped and sighed with annoyance for hearing that. Sasuke and Itachi stiffened for remembering the worst part they have been enduring for many years.

Then, Minato and Kushina came, "Our kids sure have changed the Shinobi World, right, Hanzo?"

"Minato! Kushina!" Hanzo was happy to see his best friend again answered, "Hai, they sure have."

Kushina clasped her hands, "Sakura-chan is just so wonderful." She squealed like an in-love fangirl, "She reminds me a lot of you, Suki."

Suki thanked her friend, "Arigatou, Kushina." She and Mikoto smiled and laughed with sweat-drop, and they realized that Sakura not only attracts men but also women for her grace and beauty. _I hope you are being very careful, Sakura…_ she hoped that Sakura was over watching herself, and Sasuke and Itachi will continue being with her every day.

Fugaku was happy to see his old friends together again, but he turned serious for remembering the situation. "Hanzo! Minato!" he started, "let's not get distracted with reunited friends. We need to protect Sakura and Naruto."

"I must admit" Takahiro said "I agree with your…Uchiha friend, Hanzo." Hanzo turned to his father and heard the hesitation of saying the Uchiha name, and he easily understood his reason because he left the same. So, he and Minato agreed.

Everyone stood in battle stance. Hanzo and Takahiro, and Sasuke and Itachi held their swords in firm grasp, ready to fight. Hinata left Naruto after giving him a peck on his lips, so did Ino; Karin; Tenten; and Temari to their husbands, and went to stand by Sakura. Even, Tsunade and Shizune stood by, and the chuunins. Ryosuke lastly joined with his siblings.

"Suki, stay here and protect our daughter," Hanzo told his wife. Suki followed his words because she also wanted to join the people who were standing by her daughter. Mikoto and Kushina insisted to join them which Fugaku and Minato allowed them.

Takahiro said, "Stay with them, Yumiko." Yumiko turned to her husband, "Our granddaughter will need to have the best help she could have. Her friends would like to have you helping them…fight protecting her for our son's sake." She stared for a second and nodded as she lifted her kama-yari and left.

Naruto stood straightforward with a grin, staring at Kabuto. Minato and Killerbee stood beside him. "Take a good look around, Kabuto." He stated, "Thanks to Sakura's grandparents, you lost control of our reanimated family." Kabuto frowned but stood calmly, "You have here is the Ninja Alliance Jutsu that will take you and your dead army down!"

Kabuto scowled and then grinned, "I will get what I want when I am done with you and my two targets…" He lifted two fingers, and all his reanimated army went off, so the alliance went toward them.

**I finished. I gave Sakura's grandparents names that have well meanings and have warm reconnection with Hanzo. Takahiro may feel uncomfortable with his granddaughter being married to Sasuke and his son being friends with Fugaku, but he seems to be slowly accepting them. **

**All families are reunited and ready to fight to protect Sakura, Naruto, and Killerbee. What Kabuto mentioned, Hanzo has another secret he had kept since he was training from Madara. What could it be?**

**About Madara, he seemed to be getting close being summoned with Kabuto using Mu's half. Will Kiba and the others make it in time to stop him from doing the summoning?**

**Wait for the next update and enjoy reading. **


End file.
